Un enfant de toi
by Bleu-indigo-fanfic
Summary: [histoire terminée en 60 chapitres] AC 195. Lors d'une mission, Heero et Duo sont capturés. Heero est relâché mais pas Duo... Quelques mois plus tard, le pilote du Deathscythe revient, mais pas seul... suite et fin sur mon blog !
1. Chapter 1

Titre : **Un enfant de toi**

Auteur : x-shinigami-x

Couples : à venir

Genre : Tranche de vie, Romance, Mpreg, angst, drama, family, general, threesome (à venir)

Histoire : AC 195. Lors d'une mission, Heero et Duo sont capturés. Heero est relâché mais pas Duo... Quelques mois plus tard, le pilote du Deathscythe revient, mais pas seul...

Note de l'auteur : Comme précisé un peu plus haut, cette histoire se classe dans la catégorie "family", voir même "tranche de vie". Ne vous attendez pas à beaucoup d'action dans cette fic, vous serez déçu. Ce que j'ai tenté de privilégier dans cette histoire, c'est l'évolution des personnages.

Une petite fic toute tendre et toute mignonne (du moins je l'espère) sur une partie de la vie des G-Boys. J'ai conscience d'avoir complètement spolié toute une partie de l'intrigue au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance, mais c'est fait expres. Je le répète, cette histoire n'a pas pour but de l'action ou du suspens, mais est entièrement consacrée à la vie des pilotes de Gundam.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous plaise :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 01<strong>

- 01 à 02 : Tu dégages de là !

- 02 à 01 : Bouges pas, j'arrive ! Répondit l'américain avant de couper la communication, désobéissant ainsi à l'ordre donné précédemment par le soldat parfait.

- Négatif ! S'exclama le japonais, mais trop tard._"K'so ! Duo no baka" _(1) pensa-t-il. 01 à 03, 04 et 05, 02 a fait demi tour. On se retrouve à la planque dans trente minutes. Si on y est pas partez sans nous. Terminé !

- 03 à 01 compris, 04 et 05 sont avec moi ! Répondit Trowa. Heero... Bonne chance... Ajouta t-il avant de mettre fin à la communication.

S'assurant que le pilote du Sandrock et du Shenlong s'étaient dégagés du terrain de bataille, Trowa fit faire demi-tour à son propre Gundam, jetant un dernier regard au Gundam de Duo, à présent déserté, qui avait rejoint celui du japonais en contrebas.

Le natté courait à perdre haleine dans les couloirs sombres de la base à la recherche du japonais dont la mission était de poser des explosifs un peu partout. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'endroit des dernières coordonnées de son coéquipier, il ralenti l'allure. Entendant des voix provenir d'une salle voisine, il se fit le plus discret possible et passant en mode furtif, il s'approcha lentement après avoir vérifié qu'il était seul dans le couloir désert. A l'écoute, il repéra au moins trois voix différentes et à la colère qu'il pouvait discerner dans celle de celui qui semblait être le plus gradé, il su immédiatement qu'Heero était là. Profitant de l'inattention des gardiens, il se pencha légèrement et ce qu'il y vit confirma ses doutes en même temps qu'il ressentit un élan de colère aveugle monter en lui.

Heero était bel et bien là, menotté et surveillé par un petit groupe de soldat en uniforme d'Oz. Témoin de la scène, Duo resta immobile le temps d'analyser la situation, cependant, lorsqu'il vit celui qui semblait être le chef du groupe décrocher un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire du japonais, il sentit le Shinigami se réveiller en lui. Abandonnant alors toute prudence, il se faufila d'une démarche féline derrière le plus proche soldat et sortant une de ses fidèles lames, celle-ci brillant mortellement sous la lumière clignotante rouge de l'alarme, il égorgea sans pitié le garde qui ne s'était même pas rendu compte de sa présence. Retenant le corps du soldat avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le sol, Duo ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'Heero s'était aperçu de sa présence. Cependant, rien dans l'attitude du soldat parfait ne trahi la présence de l'américain et pas une seule seconde son regard ne se posa sur lui. Du moins, c'est ce que pensa le natté qui achevait déjà sa deuxième victime en moins d'une minute.

- Alors, tu vas parler ? S'égosilla le gradé, perdant patience face à l'impassibilité légendaire de l'asiatique qui, même sous les coups, ne bougeait pas d'un cil.

Comme précédemment, Heero ne répondit rien, complètement insensible face au semblant d'autorité du supérieur, observant discrètement le natté qui égorgeait sa quatrième victime avec une aisance déconcertante, se mouvant dans la pénombre avec une aisance étonnante et une sensualité presque féline. Sa natte dansait autour de lui, fouettant l'air à chacun de ses mouvements. S'il n'y avait eu les deux lames ensanglantées fermement maintenue entre des longs doigts fins et gracieux, un quelconque spectateur aurait aisément pu comparer la façon dont se mouvait l'américain à des pas de danse, habiles et maîtrisés. Cependant, un détail attira l'œil affûté du soldat parfait et à la vue de l'étincelle meurtrière emprunte de folie qui pétillait dans les yeux de son compagnon d'armes, il comprit que ce n'était plus le Duo qu'il connaissait qui tuait sans la moindre once de pitié les soldats d'Oz. Il avait bel et bien Shinigami en personne devant lui.

_"Ainsi danse... la Mort..." _Pensa intérieurement l'asiatique, hypnotisé presque malgré lui par la sensualité morbide que dégageait l'adolescent.

Semblant sentir que quelque chose se tramait dans son dos, l'officier d'Oz se retourna et instantanément, le sourire malsain qui étirait précédemment ses lèvres se fana à la vue des cadavres allongés sans vie sur le sol. Reportant son attention sur le captif, il sursauta violemment et retint à grand peine un cri de surprise lorsque son regard paniqué plongea dans les deux lacs améthystes tirant sur le rouge de Duo dans lesquels brillait une lueur démoniaque. Profitant de l'inattention du garde, Duo s'était faufilé entre lui et Heero, tel un félin guettant sa proie.

- Qui... Qui êtes vous ? Qu.. Que voulez-vous ? Articula difficilement le soldat, épongeant du revers de sa manche la sueur qui perler sur son front alors qu'il réalisait qu'il avait la mort en face de lui.

- Ce que je veux ? Demanda alors le châtain d'une voix sensuelle, à l'oreille de son vis à vis, un sourire malsain étirant ses lèvres. Te voir mourir bien sûr, ajouta-t-il en plongeant son regard de braise dans celui terrifié de l'ennemi.

Et avant que le garde ou Heero n'ait le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, le natté l'égorgea sans la moindre once de pitié, ses prunelles rouge sang ne reflétant aucun remord. Puis, se tournant vers le japonais, un sourire mi moqueur mi amusé étirant ses lèvres fines et bien dessinées, il demanda d'une voix sensuelle qui, même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître, bouleversa intérieurement le jeune asiatique :

- Alors mon coeur... Souffla le châtain. Tu as un problème ?

- Hn ! Grogna le japonais, assassinant l'américain du regard afin de dissimuler le trouble qui s'était sournoisement insinué en lui.

- C'est pas que je souhaite pas poursuivre cette conversation des plus intimes avec toi, _honey_, reprit le natté en attrapant les clés des menottes à la ceinture du cadavre qui reposait à ses pieds, mais on ferait mieux de dégager avant que d'autres Ozzies n'arrivent. J'ai comme l'impression qu'on est pas les bienvenues ici, ajouta-t-il en détachant son compagnon d'armes.

Une fois libéré, Heero massa ses poignets meurtris par le fer et, sans un regard pour Duo ni pour les corps des gardes qui jonchaient le sol en une décoration des plus morbides, il se mit à courir, cherchant une issue de secours à travers les dédales de la base ennemie. De son côté, Duo lui adressa un sourire désabusé avant de finalement consentir à le suivre.

- Je croyais vous avoir ordonné à tous de quitter la base ! S'exclama rageusement le premier pilote en insistant bien sur chaque mot, lorsque Duo l'eut rattrapé.

- Je n'allais tout de même pas...

Alors que Duo protestait vivement contre l'autorité du japonais, celui-ci stoppa sa course. D'un geste empli de violence non contenue, une étincelle de haine à l'état pur brillant dans son regard couleur mer déchaînée sous un ciel orageux, il attrapa farouchement le natté par le cou, l'étranglant de sa poigne de fer, et le plaqua brutalement contre le mur derrière lui. Plongeant son regard meurtrier dans celui empli à la fois d'incompréhension et de défis de son coéquipier, Heero murmura d'une voix glaciale, une lame finement aiguisée effleurant à peine la peau laiteuse du cou de Duo :

- La prochaine fois que tu désobéis aux ordres je te tue, 02 !

L'instant de stupeur passé, Duo repoussa vivement le japonais, s'exclamant à son tour avec colère, tout en massant sa gorge meurtrie :

- Non mais t'es dingue ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Me remercie pas de t'avoir sauvé la vie surtout, ajouta-t-il en renvoyant un regard assassin au pilote du Wing.

- Je t'ai rien demandé, 02, trancha froidement le pilote du Wing.

- Je croyais qu'on faisait équipe Heero ! Rétorqua vivement le pilote du Deathscythe, pas effrayé le moins du monde par le ton employé par l'adolescent qui lui faisait face. Arrête de toujours vouloir te la jouer solo ! Ajouta-t-il toujours remonté. J'en ai marre de toi, poursuivit-il, encouragé par le silence de son interlocuteur, j'en ai marre de tes réflexions incessantes, de tes sautes d'humeur et de ton caractère de merde ! Putain, merde ! Tu fais chier Heero !

- C'est bon, t'as finis ton caprice ? Demanda le japonais d'un ton qui reflétait son indifférence face à l'emportement de son vis à vis.

- Shut up ! You're a fucking bastard...

Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de finir sa phrase, le poing de du japonais atterrit avec violence sur sa joue, et perdant l'équilibre, le natté se retrouva propulsé contre le mur derrière lui. Profitant de la désorientation du natté, Heero l'agrippa par le col de sa tunique de prêtre, le maintenant fermement contre le mur et déclara d'une voix qui fit frissonner l'américain, le transperçant de son regard cobalt :

- Ne t'avise plus de m'insulter ou tu risques de le regretter amèrement... Ne me pousse pas à bout, _Duo_...

Bien qu'au fond de lui le natté ne comprenait pas la réaction violente du soldat parfait à son égard, blessé par son attitude, il n'en laissa rien paraître, dissimulant ses émotions et sa douleur au plus profond de lui même. Et d'un geste rapide qu'Heero n'eut pas le temps de voir venir, il lui décrocha un coup de genou dans le bas ventre, le faisant lâcher prise. Ainsi libéré de l'étreinte du japonais, Duo esquissa un sourire narquois à son vis à vis, alors qu'une étincelle s'allumait dans son regard. Cela n'échappa pas au soldat parfait qui comprit instantanément qu'il ne faisait plus face à Duo mais au Shinigami. Heero savait parfaitement combien le protecteur du natté pouvait être redoutable pour l'avoir déjà vu l'oeuvre pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui, mais encore sous le coup de la rage qu'il ressentait vis à vis de l'américain, il se rua sur lui avec la ferme intention de lui faire ravaler son arrogance.

Ayant prévu la réaction du brun, Duo s'écarta lestement, évitant de justesse le poing de l'asiatique. Contrairement à Heero, il ne cherchait pas à le frapper, se contentant d'esquiver les coups.

- C'est bon, tu vas tout de même pas me faire tout un cinéma parce que j'ai désobéis à un ordre ! S'exclama le natté avec lassitude. C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois...

- Justement, répondit le japonais, c'était la fois de trop. Tu es un soldat Duo, plus un gamin. Toujours en train de faire des conneries ! Grandis un peu, tu as seize ans, bordel ! On est en guerre, on à pas le temps pour tes débilités. Tu vois pas que tu nous emmerde ? T'es un poids pour nous, à toujours être sur notre dos ! S'exclama le japonais, laissant exploser sa colère et sa frustration depuis trop longtemps contenue. Désobéis-moi encore une fois, une seule fois 02, et je te jure que prendrais grand plaisir à te tuer de mes mains...

A ces mots, Duo s'immobilisa, une vive douleur lui oppressant le coeur. Les paroles du japonais l'avaient atteint plus qu'il ne le pensait, et des larmes de tristesse menaçaient de couler à tout moment. Cependant, trop fier, ne souhaitant pas montrer à Heero à quel point ses paroles l'avaient blessé, Duo ravala les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue.

- Alors c'est ça que tu penses de moi ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix tremblante qui cachait mal ses émotions. Cela faisait longtemps que j'attendais une quelconque réaction de ta part, reprit-il. Tu sais quoi, je me trompais depuis tout ce temps... C'est pas de la glace qui compose ton coeur, mais bel et bien de la pierre...

Sur ces mots, sans même attendre la réaction du japonais, il reprit sa route à la recherche d'une issue de secours. De son côté, Heero le regarda partir, incapable de bouger, encore sous le choc des paroles blessantes du natté. Malgré lui, les paroles de Duo l'avaient atteint plus qu'il ne le pensait et il ressentait un étrange arrière goût d'amertume dans la bouche. Son coeur battait plus vite dans sa poitrine et semblait se contracter plus douloureusement à chaque battement, comme s'il était sur le point de s'arrêter. Heero suivit la silhouette du natté jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'angle d'un couloir. Reprenant alors ses esprits, il s'engagea à sa suite, l'esprit encore chamboulé par ce qui venait de se passer.

Alors qu'il rejoignait le natté, il le trouva aux prises avec une petite troupe de soldats. Ceux-ci semblaient aussi surpris que le natté de le trouver là, car aucun n'avait encore dégainé leur arme que Duo en avait déjà éliminé deux d'entre eux par un stupéfiant lancé de poignards. Retrouvant ses esprits, Heero se précipita au secours de l'américain. Alors qu'il sauvait Duo de l'emprise d'un soldat, il ne vit ni n'entendit un soldat arriver derrière lui, le tenant en joue. Cependant, cela n'échappa pas au natté qui, ne réfléchissant pas une seule seconde avant d'agir, se précipita sur l'asiatique :

- Heero ! Attention !

L'interpellé eut tout juste le temps de se retourner pour voir Duo se jeter sur lui alors qu'un coup de feu retentissait. Il se sentit soudain projeter avec violence sur le sol, entraîné par le corps inerte de Duo dont la tête frappa violemment le sol. Dégainant rapidement son arme tout en serrant instinctivement le corps inconscient de l'américain entre son bras libre et visant rapidement, il tua le garde d'une balle dans la tête.

Puis, soupirant de soulagement, il reporta son attention sur le châtain. Duo venait, une fois de plus, de lui sauver la vie au détriment de la sienne... Le moment de choc passé, Heero se dégagea de l'étreinte du natté et le retourna sur le dos, à la recherche d'une hypothétique blessure. A la vue du sang qui maculait sa tunique au niveau de sa hanche droite, le brun ressentit un étrange pincement au coeur alors qu'il se sentait rongé par la culpabilité. En dépit des paroles blessantes qu'il avait eut envers le natté, celui-ci n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à mettre sa vie en danger pour le protéger...

Remettant ses réflexions à plus tard, Heero entreprit de retirer la tunique du châtain, dans le but de stopper son hémorragie. Malgré le temps qui pressait et les soldats d'Oz qui pouvaient débarquer à tout moment, Heero se surprit à contempler le torse imberbe et finement sculpté de son coéquipier. Cependant, la tâche de sang carmine qui souillait la pureté de sa peau laiteuse tira Heero de sa distraction, le rappelant cruellement à l'ordre. Examinant avec soin la blessure, il constata que la balle n'était pas ressortie. Attrapant une des dagues de Duo, il s'appliqua à la retirer, faisant fit du sang qui maculait ses mains et ses vêtements. Puis, déchirant son débardeur, il entreprit de bander la plaie comme il pouvait, en attendant de lui apporter des soins plus approfondis.

Puis, délicatement, il prit le corps inanimé du châtain dans ses bras et alors qu'il allait reprendre sa route pour quitter la base, il se retrouva nez à nez avec une patrouille de soldats armés jusqu'aux dents.

- Hé les gars, s'exclama un des gardes. Regardez s'qu'on a trouvé !

Des rires mesquins suivirent cette exclamation et reportant son attention sur le japonais, l'homme de tête déclara :

- Toi et ta copine vous allez faire un petit séjour au frais !

Heero tiqua sous la moquerie dont Duo faisait l'objet, mais ne répondit rien, se contentant d'assassiner le coupable du regard, lui promettant en silence une mort lente et douloureuse. Immobile, il analysait la situation. Seul, il aurait pu s'en sortir, mais avec Duo évanoui dans ses bras, c'était impensable. C'était trop risqué et il ne souhaitait pas mettre la vie de l'américain en péril inutilement. C'est pourquoi, lorsque le chef de la patrouille le poussa en avant du bout de son arme pour le faire avancer, Heero ne répliqua pas, se contentant d'obéir docilement. Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps il marcha à travers les dédales de la base, portant Duo toujours inconscient. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent jusqu'aux cellules, le garde le fit entrer dans la première avant de refermer la porte en un violent claquement qui résonna lugubrement contre les parois de pierre humide.

Délicatement, il déposa l'américain sur la couchette de fortune, avant de s'asseoir au pied du lit, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre le réveil de Duo, priant pour que celui-ci se passe sans difficultés particulières. Cependant, le destin semblait en avoir décidé autrement...

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p>Notes :<p>

_(1) _**"K'so ! Duo no baka" **: "Merde ! Imbécile de Duo".

* * *

><p>Hello tout le monde !<p>

Voici le tout premier chapitre d'une nouvelle histoire qui, je l'espère, vous plaira :)

Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impression ! Un petit commentaire, même d'une seule phrase, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça encourage grandement !

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2012 !

amicalement

- shini -


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : **Un enfant de toi**

Auteur : x-shinigami-x

Couples : à venir

Genre : Tranche de vie, Romance, Mpreg, angst, drama, family, general, threesome (à venir)

Histoire : AC 195. Lors d'une mission, Heero et Duo sont capturés. Heero est relâché mais pas Duo... Quelques mois plus tard, le pilote du Deathscythe revient, mais pas seul...

Un immense merci à **EstrellaYYa, Sortilege, gueularde, LicyLie, kaena33830, loriinda, c.1809** et **darkmoonlady** pour leur review sur le premier chapitre.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 02<strong>

Ayant perdu toute notion du temps qui passe, Heero n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps ils étaient enfermés. Duo ne s'était toujours pas réveillé et même s'il ne le montrait pas, il commençait à ressentir une certaine angoisse. De plus, la fièvre de l'américain ne cessait de croître et celui-ci s'agitait dans son sommeil. Retirant ce qui restait de son débardeur, Heero s'approcha du natté et avec un geste empli de douceur qui contrastait avec la violence de ses précédentes paroles, il épongea les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front.

- Tien bon, Duo, murmura-t-il pour lui même, espérant malgré lui que Duo l'entende.

- No... Solo, don't... Don't leave me alone... I beg you, Solo... Gémit le natté dans son inconscience, la fièvre le faisant délirer. Heero...

L'interpellé sursauta violemment à l'entente de son prénom, et reportant son attention sur le visage crispé de douleur de son coéquipier, il lui murmura doucement :

- Je suis là, Duo...

- Non, répondit le châtain comme s'il l'entendait. Tu n'es pas là... Tu n'es jamais là... Tu m'as abandonné toi aussi...

- Je suis là Duo, répéta l'asiatique en prenant la main de Duo dans la sienne afin de lui faire savoir sa présence.

- Heero... Souffla Duo qui se calma au contact de la main du japonais dans la sienne. Me laisse pas... I need you...

- Je suis là, Duo... Je suis là, répéta inlassablement le brun.

De sa main libre, Heero toucha le front couvert de sueur de Duo et ne put retenir un juron de colère en constatant que sa fièvre avait encore augmentée. Il devenait urgent d'agir s'il ne voulait pas perdre le pilote du Deathscythe qui risquait la septicémie due à sa plaie mal soignée. Ne supportant plus de rester inactif à regarder le châtain souffrir inutilement, il se leva brusquement, et sans plus de cérémonies, alla tambouriner contre la porte de la cellule :

- Appelez un médecin ! Vous m'entendez, sombres crétins !

- Ouais ouais... Répondit le garde de l'autre côté.

- Tu m'as entendu ? Gras double ! S'exclama Heero avec fougue, frappant violemment la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit aussitôt sur le gardien qui s'exclama avec rage :

- T'as pas bientôt finit ton bordel ?

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'il se retrouva au sol, immobilisé par Heero qui, le tenant en joue avec son propre fusil déclara d'une voix glaciale :

- Maintenant, tu vas être gentil et m'amener à l'infirmerie, ou j'me sert de ta cervelle pour repeindre les murs ! Compris ?

- C'est bon, t'énerves pas, répliqua le soldat, effrayé par la lueur meurtrière qu'il pouvait déceler dans le regard glacial du japonais. Laisse-moi aller chercher le médecin de la base...

- Tu me prends pour un imbécile ? Demanda le brun. Tu lèves ton gros cul et tout nous conduit tout les deux à l'infirmerie, c'est pas négociable.

- Je te trouve bien prétentieux pour quelqu'un dans ta condition, rétorqua le gardien sans esquisser le moindre mouvement.

- Et toi t'es pas en position de négocier, trancha Heero sarcastique, menaçant toujours le gardien de son arme.

Le soldat ne répondit rien, soutenant momentanément le regard perçant de l'asiatique avant de finalement se relever. Un micro sourire en coin vint étirer les lèvres du pilote du Wing, narguant le soldat puis, reportant son attention sur Duo, il retourna à son chevet. L'idée d'assommer le gardien et de s'échapper avait effleuré l'esprit de l'adolescent, mais avec le corps inerte et fiévreux de Duo sur les bras, il ne pouvait se le permettre. Il y avait trop peu de chance pour qu'ils s'en sortent tous les deux sans dommage et la blessure de Duo nécessitait de soins d'urgence. Il ne survivrait pas à une tentative d'évasion, qu'elle soit couronnée de succès ou non.

Dans un geste emprunt de douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas, Heero passa un bras sous la nuque du natté et l'autre sous ses genoux et délicatement, il le souleva, le portant comme s'il ne pesait rien. Puis, passant devant le gardien, il se laissa guider, ne protestant même pas lorsque le geôlier le poussa du bout de son arme entre les omoplates pour le faire avancer.

- N'essaye pas de jouer au plus malin, déclara-t-il, retrouvant sa répartie, rassuré par l'arme qu'il tenait entre les mains. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient à l'infirmerie de la base et à peine Heero eut-il déposé le corps de Duo sur la civière la plus proche qu'une jeune femme faisait son apparition.

- Mais vous êtes un des rebelles ! S'exclama-t-elle surprise, en reconnaissant Heero qu'elle avait déjà vu auparavant.

- C'est pas le moment, l'interrompit brusquement le japonais reportant son attention sur Duo. Il a reçu une balle... Je l'ai retirée, mais je n'ai pas pu lui faire les soins... La plaie s'est infectée...

- Je vois ça, répondit la jeune femme répondant au nom de Sally tout en prenant la température de Duo. 41°C, souffla-t-elle, c'est beaucoup trop... Depuis combien de temps est-il ainsi ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit l'asiatique, quelques heures...

- Vous avez de la chance. Encore quelques heures de plus et j'aurais été impuissante. Déjà là, vous ne pouvez compter que sur la volonté de votre ami...

Sur ces mots, Heero reporta son attention sur Duo qui s'agitait sur sa civière, alors que la jeune femme lui faisait une injection. Relevant la tête vers Heero, elle déclara d'un ton qui n'acceptait aucun refus :

- Tu peux nous laisser ! Toi, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention du gardien, tu peux le ramener, je m'occupe de son ami.

Docilement bien qu'à contre coeur, Heero reprit le chemin inverse, laissant Duo derrière lui, priant en silence pour qu'il s'en sorte.

xxxxx

Heero ne revit pas Duo depuis qu'il avait été mené à l'hôpital et rien n'aurait pu lui faire savoir s'il devait s'en inquiéter ou pas. Depuis qu'il l'avait laissé entre les mains de la jeune femme, il n'avait plus eu aucune nouvelle du natté et au fond de lui, il sentait l'inquiétude le gagner. De plus, depuis trois jours qu'ils étaient captifs, il n'avait pas encore été torturé, et cela non plus ne le rassurait pas, Oz n'étant généralement pas du genre à faire des cadeaux. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas la porte de la cellule s'ouvrir et sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix gutturale du gardien qui déclara avec nonchalance :

- Hey toi ! Debout !

Docilement, Heero s'exécuta et non content d'être écouté aussi facilement, le garde reprit :

- Met tes mains au dessus de ta tête, que je puisse les voir et avance !

Le japonais s'exécuta sans broncher et une fois à la hauteur du soldat, se laissa passer les menottes, se contentant d'adresser un regard polaire au gardien.

Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, il fut conduit à travers les dédales de la base militaire. S'attendant au pire à tout instant, Heero restait tout de même sur ses gardes, enregistrant mentalement chaque issue potentielle. Ils marchèrent ainsi un court instant et c'est non sans surprise qu'Heero s'aperçut qu'il avait visiblement été mené au laboratoire de la base. A travers la baie vitrée du sasse de sécurité, il pouvait voir des hommes et des femmes en uniforme blanc s'activer. Alors qu'il contemplait le spectacle qui se dressait devant lui, une voix sur sa droite le fit revenir à la réalité :

- Le Colonel Treize te remercie de te prêter volontaire pour la nouvelle expérience d'Oz, déclara avec sarcasme un scientifique en s'approchant de lui par derrière. Il trouve cela très généreux de ta part...

- Quelle expérience ? Demanda le brun sur la défensive, dardant un regard meurtrier sur le scientifique.

- Ca, répondit une voix dans son dos, tu n'as pas à le savoir. Contente-toi d'obéir et satisfait-toi d'être toujours en vie.

Aux premiers mots, Heero s'était retourné pour tomber nez à nez avec le Colonel Treize en personne. Un sourire satisfait vint étirer les lèvres du nouveau venu qui, plantant son regard dans celui du japonais, déclara à l'attention du scientifique :

- Vous pouvez l'emmener. Commencez les opérations et tenez vous prêts à poursuivre avec le pilote 02.

- A vos ordres, mon Colonel, répondit le scientifique.

- Ou est Duo ? S'exclama alors Heero à la mention de son ami. Que lui avez-vous fait ?

- A ta place, le coupa sèchement Treize, je m'inquiéterais plus du sort qui t'attend que de celui de ton coéquipier. Emmenez-le !

Brusquement, Heero fut emmené dans le laboratoire, sous le regard suffisant de Treize qui, derrière la vitre, observait vainqueur le déroulement des événements. De son côté, Heero, ligoté sur une table d'opération, observait avec méfiance les scientifiques s'agiter autour de lui.

- Prépare-toi à faire de jolis rêves, déclara alors le savant, un sourire malsain étirant ses lèvres.

Et avant qu'Heero n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, une aiguille s'enfonça dans son bras et instantanément, sa vue se troubla ainsi que son ouïe. Cependant, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil artificiel, quelques mots incohérents lui parvinrent aux oreilles :

- Commencez les prélèvements... Pas droit à l'erreur... Cherchez 02... Treize...

xxxxx

Quand Duo ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour les refermer immédiatement, aveuglé par l'afflux de lumière blanche éblouissante qui illuminait la pièce. Papillonnant des yeux, il les rouvrit plus lentement, tentant de s'habituer à la clarté environnante. Lorsque ses yeux se furent accoutumés à la lumière blanche, il prit le temps d'observer son environnement. Aux "bip" réguliers qui lui parvenaient aux oreilles et à l'odeur aseptisée qui lui agressait les narines, il se redressa brusquement dans son lit et émit un gémissement alors qu'une vive douleur au niveau de l'aine le fit grimacer tout en arrachant sans plus de cérémonies l'intraveineuse plantée dans son bras.

- Tu es réveillé, déclara alors une voix à ses côtés, plus par constatation que par question.

Relevant la tête, Duo tomba nez à nez avec une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds coiffés en deux nattes sur ses oreilles, habillée d'une blouse blanche et tenant un carnet de notes dans les mains. Elle lui adressait un sourire chaleureux.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda le natté avec méfiance. Où je suis ?

- D'abord, calme-toi, répondit la jeune femme. Je m'appelle Sally, je suis médecin pour Oz.

- Oz ? Répéta le natté en lui adressant un regard méfiant. Pourquoi je suis ici ? Où est Heero ?

- Tu es ici parce que tu as été blessé par balle il y a trois jours. Quant à ton ami, il va bien... C'est tout ce que je suis autorisée à te dire, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Duo ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Maintenant, allonge-toi, tu es encore faible. Tu dois avoir faim, non ? Ne bouge pas, je vais te chercher un plateau repas.

Et avant que Duo n'ait le temps d'enregistrer toutes les informations reçues, la dénommée Sally était déjà partie.

"_Ainsi_, pensa le natté dont les souvenirs revenaient lentement en mémoire, _on a pas réussit à s'échapper... Dear God, j'espère au moins qu'Heero est sain et sauf..."_

- Tien, déclara la jeune femme en revenant et en tendant le plateau à Duo, mange, ça te fera du bien.

Avec hésitation, Duo s'empara du plateau et commença à manger, réalisant seulement maintenant à quel point il était affamé. Un sourire attendrit étirant ses lèvres, Sally le regardait faire avec une pointe d'amusement. Se souvenant de la présence de la jeune femme dans la pièce, Duo engagea la conversation, tentant d'en apprendre plus sur les événements qui l'avaient conduit là :

- Comment ça se fait que je me retrouve à l'infirmerie, demanda-t-il avec suspicion. En général, Oz n'est pas du genre à faire des cadeaux aux rebelles, alors pourquoi ?

- Je ne suis pas autorisée à te le dire, répondit la jeune femme, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Alors que Duo allait de nouveau ouvrir la bouche pour parler, il fut interrompu par un haut-parleur :

- Le docteur Sally Po est demandé à l'accueil...

Se tournant vers Duo, elle lui adressa un sourire sincère et déclara :

- Fini de manger et repose-toi, pour le moment. Je reviens plus tard.

Et pour la seconde fois, elle abandonna Duo, le laissant seul avec ses questions et son incompréhension. Mangeant distraitement son repas, l'américain pensait à ce qu'il était en train de vivre, inquiet au fond de lui. Si ni lui ni Heero n'avaient été torturés, c'est sûrement que le Colonel Treize avait une idée derrière la tête et au fond de lui, Duo ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir d'être toujours en vie ou au contraire s'en inquiéter. Bien vite, résolu à ne pas avoir de réponse à ses questions, ses réflexions se tournèrent vers le Soldat Parfait. Où était Heero ? Comment allait-il ? Et surtout, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas laissé derrière lui lorsqu'il s'était prit la balle destinée à Heero à l'origine ?

Le comportement d'Heero troublait Duo qui n'arrivait plus à le comprendre. Pourquoi le japonais s'était-il volontairement laissé attrapé et ne s'était pas enfuit alors que quelques instants plus tôt, il faisait preuve d'autant de cruauté à son égard ? A ce souvenir, Duo sentit sa poitrine se compresser douloureusement.

_"Jamais Heero n'avait perdu le contrôle de ses émotions jusqu'à présent,_ songea le natté. _Me déteste-t-il à ce point pour arriver à dire des mots aussi blessants ? Heero, voit ce que tu as fait de moi... Regarde comme je suis faible à cause de toi..."_

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne vit pas le temps passer ni se rendit compte du retour de Sally et sursauta lorsque celle-ci demanda :

- Tu as bien mangé ?

Reportant sur elle un regard dans lequel elle pu déceler toute la tristesse du monde, Duo ne prit pas la peine de répondre, se contentant de demander :

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous soigné ?

- Ton ami était vraiment inquiet à ton sujet. Tu avais de la fièvre et tu délirais, expliqua Sally. La blessure n'était pas grave en soi, mais tu avais perdu beaucoup de sang et la plaie s'était infectée.

- C'est pas mon ami, répondit le natté d'une petite voix. Vous auriez mieux fait de me laisser mourir, ajouta-t-il en se repliant sur lui-même, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, faisant fi de la douleur provoquée par sa récente blessure.

Déstabilisée par la réponse de l'adolescent et la détresse qu'elle pouvait déceler dans sa voix et son regard perdu, Sally ne répondit pas tout de suite. Dans un élan de compassion, elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et demanda doucement, ne souhaitant pas voir Duo se renfermer d'avantage sur lui-même :

- Ce sont des paroles bien graves pour un garçon de ton âge. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis...

- Vous pouvez pas comprendre, trancha le natté. Et puis croyez-moi, j'ai côtoyé la mort bien plus souvent que vous, ajouta-t-il en relevant la tête, la défiant du regard.

- Nous avons tous nos morts, Duo, quelque soit le camp choisi. Avec la guerre c'est inévitable...

Duo ne répondit rien, méditant sur les paroles du médecin. Ressentant malgré la situation un élan de sympathie pour le jeune pilote assit en face d'elle et souhaitant comprendre la raison d'un tel pessimisme, Sally demanda d'une voix douce :

- Qu'est-ce qui peut pousser un jeune garçon plein de vitalité comme toi à avoir des pensées aussi noires ?

- Vous pouvez pas comprendre, répéta le natté en détournant le regard.

Amusée, Sally reprit, tout aussi doucement :

- Tu peux toujours essayer de m'expliquer...

Reportant son attention sur la jeune femme, Duo se surprit à lui sourire, amusé malgré lui par la ténacité dont elle faisait preuve. Malgré lui, il sentait envahi d'un élan de sympathie et de confiance pour la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, et après un court silence, il commença :

- Je sais bien qu'Heero ne me porte pas dans son coeur, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre... Comment a-t-il pu dire des choses aussi blessantes ? Jamais je ne me suis sentis aussi humilié qu'après ce qu'il m'a dit... Je... J'ai tellement mal là, poursuivit-il en posant une main sur son coeur, ça se compresse tellement fort, j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser... Et malgré tout ce qu'il a pu dire, je n'arrive pas à le détester...

Si Sally ne comprit pas tout au récit du châtain, elle en comprit cependant les sentiments qui habitaient l'américain et un petit sourire triste naquit sur son visage face à la détresse qui émanait de son jeune patient. Avant qu'elle ne réalise entièrement son geste, elle prit Duo dans ses bras, lui offrant la chaleur réconfortante d'une étreinte. Le coeur en peine, Duo se laissa aller dans les bras de la jeune femme, serrant sa blouse blanche de toutes ses forces, se faisant violence pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de perler de ses yeux.

La souffrance de Duo était contagieuse et au fond d'elle même, Sally se surprenait à admirer la force de caractère de l'adolescent qui pour son jeune âge connaissait déjà tous les tourments d'une vie d'adulte. Entre la guerre, les morts et les sentiments non retournés, il avait de quoi souffrir et pourtant, il était toujours debout.

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p>Hello !<p>

Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! Je tien à remercier encore une fois toutes les personnes qui ont prit le temps de lire et de reviewer ce chapitre ! Vos encouragements me vont droit au coeur !

Sur ce, je vous dis à dans 15 jours !

bisous

- shini -


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : **Un enfant de toi**

Auteur : x-shinigami-x

Couples : à venir

Genre : Tranche de vie, Romance, Mpreg, angst, drama, family, general, threesome (à venir)

Histoire : AC 195. Lors d'une mission, Heero et Duo sont capturés. Heero est relâché mais pas Duo... Quelques mois plus tard, le pilote du Deathscythe revient, mais pas seul...

Un immense merci à **LicyLie, sortilège, kaena33830**, **loriinda, darkmoonlady** et **gueularde** pour leur review sur chapitre 02.

**Note :** Comme il est indiqué un peu plus haut, cette histoire contient le rating **m-preg**, c'est à dire, grossesse masculine. Si cette idée vous dérange, alors inutile d'aller plus loin dans l'histoire, car celle-ci sera basée essentiellement sur ce thème. Vous voilà prévenu !

A tous les autres, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise autant que les précédents.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 03<strong>

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Duo et Sally apprirent à se connaître et un début d'amitié commença à naître entre eux. Duo voyait en la jeune femme une confidente prête à l'écouter à tout moment, et Sally voyait en l'adolescent le petit frère qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir. Au bout de quelques jours, lorsque Duo fut quasiment remit de sa blessure, un soldat d'Oz vint le chercher à l'infirmerie :

- Suis-moi ! Déclara-t-il simplement avant de lui passer les menottes.

Docilement, curieux malgré lui, Duo suivit le gardien et alors qu'ils passaient devant les grandes vitres du laboratoire, il tourna la tête par pur réflexe et son coeur loupa un battement lorsqu'il aperçu Heero allongé immobile sur une table d'opération. Dans un futile mouvement, il se précipita vers la baie vitrée, tentant de voir quelque chose.

- Noon Heero ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui faites ? S'exclama le natté fou de peur et d'angoisse à voir le japonais attaché à la table d'opération, complètement inerte.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, déclara alors le Colonel Treize en arrivant dans son dos. Il ne sentira rien. Laisse-nous ! Ajouta-t-il à l'intention du gardien qui s'éloigna rapidement après un bref salut.

Resté seul avec le pilote du Deathscythe, Treize poursuivit :

- Je vois que tu t'es vite remit de ta blessure, tu m'en vois soulagé.

Reportant son attention sur son aîné, Duo lui adressa un regard sceptique et suspicieux, tout en demandant, sarcastique :

- Depuis quand Oz se soucis-t-il du bien être et de la santé des pilotes de Gundam ?

A ces mots, Treize partit dans un grand éclat de rire sans joie, s'attirant un regard assassin de la part de l'américain. Puis, reportant son attention sur la vitre, observant les manoeuvres des scientifiques, il reprit :

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, le sort de tes petits camarades m'importe peu.

- Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? Demanda le châtain à bout de patience. A quoi jouez-vous ? Et qu'est-ce que vous faites à Heero ? Ajouta-t-il en tentant de voir à travers la vitre, mais gêné par les scientifiques qui lui bloquaient la vue.

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer, soupira Treize avec lassitude. Si vous êtes là, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de vous pour une toute nouvelle expérience. Ton ami est d'ailleurs en train de subir les premiers prélèvements nécessaires.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda le natté avec incompréhension. Quelle expérience ? Prélèvements de quoi ?

- J'y viens, l'interrompit le Colonel. Comme tu le sais, nous sommes en guerre et dans ces conditions, les hommes sont prêts à tous pour la remporter, quelque soit le temps et le coût que cela peut prendre. C'est dans cette optique que j'ai réalisé cette expérience dont vous êtes les cobayes.

- Quel rapport avec nous ? Fit le natté de plus en plus mal à l'aise face aux propos du Colonel.

- En raison de vos particularités physiques et de votre adresse naturelle pour le combat, toi et le pilote 01 avez été désignés d'office pour mettre au point cette expérience. En ce moment même, les scientifiques prélèvent des cellules sur le pilote 01 et qui, génétiquement modifiées avant d'être combinées aux tiennes, devraient donner vie à l'ultime soldat, le soldat parfait dans toute sa splendeur.

Face aux révélations du Colonel, Duo recula de quelques pas, pour se retrouver bientôt acculé contre la vitre.

- C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle tu as été soigné. J'aurais très bien pu prélever tes cellules et te laisser mourir, mais vois-tu, pour mener à bien cette expérience jusqu'à son terme il faut à la cellule oeuf un endroit dans lequel se développer, mais jusque là, je ne dois rien t'apprendre de bien particulier, ajouta-t-il en ricanant, adressant à Duo un regard qui le fit frissonner. C'est cette même cellule oeuf qui va t'être implantée. Mais tu te doutes bien qu'un embryon ne pourrait survivre dans ton corps actuel. C'est pourquoi, tu devras au préalable subir une opération qui permettra le développement de l'embryon dans ton organisme.

- Quoi ? S'exclama l'américain sidéré par un tel aveu.

- Voici le marché, reprit Treize en s'approchant de Duo, je libère ton ami et te donne ma parole qu'aucun mal ne sera fait aux pilotes de Gundam et en échange, tu portes le fruit de l'expérience. Qu'en dis-tu ? Ajouta-t-il en caressant du revers de la main la joue de l'américain.

D'un geste vif, Duo repoussa vivement la main du Colonel et lui cracha au visage, lui montrant ainsi l'étendu du dégoût qu'il ressentait pour lui. Aussitôt, la main de Treize s'abattit avec force sur la joue du natté qui chancela sous la violence du coup, avant de lui adresser un regard assassin tout en massant sa joue meurtrie.

- Vous êtes complètement cinglé, siffla Duo avec méprit.

- C'est fort probable, répondit Treize en souriant, mais que tu le veuille ou non, tu n'as pas le choix. Pense à tes amis, tu n'aimerais pas que quelque chose de fâcheux leur arrive, pas vrai ?

- Je ne cède pas sous le chantage, trancha l'américain.

- Oh, souffla Treize faussement déconcerté par la réponse du châtain. C'est ce que nous allons voir...

Se détournant de Duo, Treize appuya sur le bouton du haut-parleur de façon à ce que les scientifiques entendent ce qu'il avait à dire :

- Messieurs, je livre le corps du pilote 01 à la science ! Puisse son sacrifice nous être utile...

A l'entente de ses mots, Duo sentit son coeur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine avant de repartir dans un galop effréné. Pour lui, la condamnation d'Heero sonnait comme l'accomplissement d'un cauchemar trop souvent imaginé. Il aurait pu subir toutes les tortures du monde, mais perdre Heero était quelque chose à laquelle il se refusait catégoriquement. Il avait déjà eu trop de mort à cause de lui et il ne pourrait accepter d'avoir un mort de plus, Heero qui plus est, sur la conscience. Pas après avoir perdu le père Maxwell, Solo, Soeur Helen et bien d'autres encore... Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre... Son coeur ne le supporterait pas...

- Noon ! S'exclama Duo en se jetant contre la parois en verre, comme s'il espérait la voir se briser. Heero, réveille-toi ! Heeroooo ! Je vous en prie, reprit-il en se tournant vers Treize, ne faites pas ça...

- Ah ! Déclara Treize avec une satisfaction non dissimulée. Nous y voilà... Ecoute, voici les termes du contrat, tu acceptes de te prêter volontaire pour l'expérience et en échange, je libère le pilote 01 et te donne ma parole pour que pendant ce laps de temps, aucun mal ne soit fait aux pilotes de Gundam. La balle est dans ton camps, à toi de décider !

Suspicieux, Duo lança un regard méfiant à Treize et demanda sur le ton de la défensive :

- Qui me dit que vous tiendrez parole ?

- J'ai certes beaucoup de défauts, répondit Treize en retrouvant son sérieux, mais le mensonge n'en fait pas parti. Je respecte toujours mes engagements.

Après un court silence qui sembla durer plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles le natté pesait le pour et le contre du marché, il soupira longuement, puis relevant un regard empli de défis à l'intention du Colonel, il s'exclama :

- Très bien ! Faites de moi ce que vous voudrez, mais je tiens à être témoin de la libération d'Heero ! C'est sans appel !

- Soit ! Déclara le fondateur d'Oz.

Puis, appuyant de nouveau sur l'interphone, il reprit, à l'intention des scientifiques :

- Contentez-vous de prélever ces cellules puis libérez le une fois qu'il serra réveillé.

- A vos ordres mon Colonel, répondit le scientifique le plus gradé.

- Bien, et envoyez quelqu'un chercher le pilote 02 puis occupez vous de lui.

- Bien mon Colonel.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme en blouse blanche vient chercher le natté. Là, Treize lui libéra les mains et sans douceur, l'américain fut conduit dans une douche où il reçut l'ordre de se laver complètement avec un savon antiseptique. Soupirant, Duo se résolu à faire ce qu'on lui demandait, bien qu'il détestait par dessus tout cette odeur d'hôpital. Pour lui, c'était une odeur qui s'associait à la mort.

Lorsqu'il fut prêt, après s'être lavé corps et cheveux, il enfila une chemise d'hôpital et fut conduit au laboratoire. Là, il sursauta violemment lorsque son regard se posa par inadvertance sur le corps endormi du japonais allongé à quelques pas de là où il se trouvait. L'espace d'un instant, il resta immobile, détaillant le visage paisible du soldat parfait, comme s'il cherchait à imprimer dans sa mémoire la moindre courbe de son visage. En cet instant, Duo ne put s'empêcher de penser que tout ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'était que folie. Après tout, Heero lui avait clairement fait comprendre que rien ne les unissait et qu'il ne le considérait pas comme un ami. Pourtant, au fond de lui, malgré la douleur lancinante qu'il ressentait depuis que le métis lui avait fait part de son mépris, Duo ne pouvait que se soulager d'avoir fait le bon choix... Il aimait Heero, et pour cela, il était prêt à endurer n'importe quoi du moment que le japonais était en sécurité. Malgré la dureté des paroles de l'asiatique à son égard, Duo ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer du plus profond de son être. Contre toute attente, un léger sourire vint étirer les lèvres de l'américain s'allongea docilement sur la table d'opération après un dernier regard à son compagnon d'armes. Pour lui, Heero valait bien tous les sacrifices..

Serein et apaisé, Duo observait autour de lui le manège incessant des scientifiques qui se préparaient à l'intervention à venir. Etrangement, Duo ne ressentait aucune peur face à ce qui l'attendait, seulement une farouche détermination.

Bientôt, un des chercheurs lui prit le bras et y enfonça une seringue. Le natté sursauta sous la douleur, mais l'anesthésiant fit son effet et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte, il sombrait dans un profond sommeil artificiel.

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre !<p>

Désolée pour se petite taille. J'espère malgré tout qu'il vous aura plus et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot :) Vous savez à quel point ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

Je vous souhaite à tous de passer un bon dimanche et vous dis à dans deux semaines pour la suite.

des bisous

- shini -


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : **Un enfant de toi**

Auteur : x-shinigami-x

Couples : à venir

Genre : Tranche de vie, Romance, Mpreg, angst, drama, family, general, threesome (à venir)

Histoire : AC 195. Lors d'une mission, Heero et Duo sont capturés. Heero est relâché mais pas Duo... Quelques mois plus tard, le pilote du Deathscythe revient, mais pas seul...

Un immense merci à **LicyLie, darkmoonlady**, **gueularde, elodiedalton, Bernie Calling** et **loriinda** pour leur review sur chapitre 03.

**Note :** Comme il est indiqué un peu plus haut, cette histoire contient le rating M-preg, c'est à dire, grossesse masculine. Si cette idée vous dérange, alors inutile d'aller plus loin dans l'histoire, car celle-ci sera basée essentiellement sur ce thème. Vous voilà prévenu !

A tous les autres, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise autant que les précédents.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 04<strong>

Lorsque Duo se réveilla, il était de nouveau dans sa chambre d'hôpital. La pièce était plongée dans le noir et seul un "bip" régulier lui parvenait. Poussant un soupir de fatigue et de lassitude mêlé, Duo se redressa sur ses coudes et tenta de s'asseoir. A la douleur qui lui vrilla l'abdomen, il ne pu retenir un gémissement et les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Malgré lui, il ne pu retenir un frisson de peur lui parcourir l'échine quant à ce qui l'attendait.

- Dans quoi est-ce que tu t'es encore fourré mon pauvre Duo, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Des fois tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à réfléchir avant d'agir inconsidérément ! Déjà là, peut être qu'Heero te prendrait moins pour un crétin...

- Tu parles tout seul maintenant ? Demanda avec une pointe d'amusement une voix féminine à l'entrée de la chambre.

- Que veux-tu, répondit le natté en souriant à son médecin, c'est l'âge !

- C'est cela oui, vient te plaindre, renchérit la jeune femme en entrant dans la pièce. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Un peu barbouillé, avoua le natté en se recouchant alors que Sally redressait les coussins dans son dos.

- C'est normal, ça va passer, c'est l'effet de l'anesthésiant qui s'estompe. Je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger je reviens.

- Merci, murmura le natté, en se calant contre ses oreillers, épuisé autant moralement que physiquement, la douleur ne l'aidant pas à se sentir mieux.

Avant même que la jeune femme n'ait quitté la pièce, Duo sombrait de nouveau dans un sommeil réparateur. Il fut réveillé pour la seconde fois par un rayon de soleil qui lui caressait délicatement le visage. C'est avec beaucoup de difficultés qu'il parvint à ouvrir les yeux, après les avoir refermés une première fois, aveuglé par le trop plein de lumière matinale. La douleur à son abdomen se réveilla en même temps que lui, lui amenant les larmes aux yeux et en dépit de toute sa volonté, il ne put retenir un gémissement de souffrance. Tournant la tête vers l'autre côté de la pièce, il laissa alors libre court à ses larmes, se libérant ainsi du trop plein de douleur qui lui contractait le coeur depuis quelques jours.

_"Vois Heero..."_ Pensa-t-il. _"Vois ce que je subis pour toi... Cesseras-tu de me voir comme un moins que rien après ça ? Ou au contraire me reprocheras-tu mon comportement inconscient en me traitant de "baka" comme tu en à pris l'habitude... Si tu savais comme ce mot me blesse un peu plus à chaque fois que tu le prononces avec ce mépris glacial qui te caractérise... _

- Duo ? Appela la voix douce mais inquiète de Sally en entrant dans la chambre les bras chargés d'un plateau repas.

Aux spasmes qui secouaient les épaules de l'adolescent, la jeune femme posa le plateau sur la chaise à côté d'elle et se précipita vers l'américain et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Impuissante face à la détresse du natté, elle se contenta de lui poser une main qui se voulait rassurante sur l'épaule.

Prenant ce geste pour une invitation, Duo se laissa aller dans les bras de la jeune femme qui, d'abord surprise, finit par refermer ses bras autour du corps frêle de l'adolescent, le berçant tendrement. Ce n'est qu'après un temps qui lui parut interminable que les sanglots de Duo finirent par se calmer. Doucement, afin de ne pas briser le silence de l'instant, Sally demanda dans un murmure :

- Ca va mieux ?

- Oui, répondit le natté en se redressant, essuyant ses yeux du revers de sa manche. Pardon...

- Y'a rien à pardonner Duo, le rassura la jeune femme d'un petit sourire qui se voulait apaisant.

Duo ne répondit rien, se murant dans un silence bien trop inquiétant pour tout ceux le connaissant un minimum. Au fond d'elle, Sally se sentait impuissante et mal à l'aise face à la souffrance visible de l'américain. Ses entrailles se nouaient d'indignation face à la cruauté de l'organisation pour laquelle elle travaillait et la folie pure du Colonel Treize qui était prêt à briser la vie d'un enfant pour parvenir à ses fins. Sentant la colère monter en elle, elle s'efforça de penser à autre chose.

- Je t'ai apporté de quoi te restaurer, déclara-t-elle. Tu n'as rien mangé cette nuit, il faut que tu te nourrisses maintenant. Je ferais tes soins après.

- Merci Sally, murmura simplement Duo, le regard éteint.

Comprenant le besoin de solitude de l'adolescent, elle s'éclipsa discrètement. En son fort intérieur, elle commençait à remettre en question l'intégrité mentale du Colonel Treize, sentant une once de rébellion poindre en elle.

xxxxx

Vêtu simplement d'une chemise blanche, Duo suivit Sally jusqu'à la salle de douche ou pour la seconde fois, il dut se laver entièrement avec un savon antiseptique dont l'odeur lui souleva l'estomac. Lorsqu'il fut propre, Sally lui donna une chemise propre et c'est dans un silence monastique qu'elle le mena au bloc opératoire. De son côté, Duo était muet comme une tombe et redoutait ce qui allait se passer. Si extérieurement il ne laissait rien transparaître de ses émotions, ne souhaitant pas faire cette joie à Treize qui l'observait de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée, un sourire victorieux étirant ses lèvres, intérieurement, son estomac se nouait sous l'effet de l'angoisse et de l'appréhension. Il était un soldat, il n'avait jamais été préparé à l'éventualité d'avoir un jour le rôle de mère porteuse... Il était préparé à beaucoup de chose, comme l'avait voulu son entraînement, il était un assassin redoutable, il pouvait tuer froidement sans la moindre pitié, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que la folie de Treize Kushrénada puisse être aussi grande.

Il avait seize ans... Il n'avait pas l'âge de faire la guerre, ni même de porter un enfant... Pourquoi Heero ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que s'il riait tout le temps, même si souvent le coeur n'y était pas, et que s'il faisait des bêtises, c'était pour oublier et leur faire oublier à eux, ses amis, la guerre et les atrocités qu'elle entraînait. Leur faire oublier l'espace d'un instant qu'ils étaient des soldats programmés pour tuer et détruire, et leur apporter un peu de cette insouciance et cette adolescence qui leur faisait défaut. Leur faire oublier qu'ils n'avaient pas eut d'enfance et que probablement, ils n'auront pas de futur, la guerre étant faite de sacrifices...

Retrouvant ses esprits, Duo prit place sur la table d'opération, suivant du regard les gestes minutieux de Sally qui, tremblante, préparait le matériel dont elle aurait besoin, avec l'aide de son assistant. Gardant le regard posé sur la jeune femme, Duo se forçait à ne pas regarder de l'autre côté, où derrière la vitre, Treize observait l'opération avec un sourire malsain, accompagné de son âme damnée, le lieutenant Zechs Merquise. Contrairement à son supérieur, le jeune homme gardait une certaine distance vis à vis de tout cela, ressentant malgré lui, une pointe de pitié et de compassion pour le jeune pilote.

Etant le confident et bras droit du Colonel, ce dernier lui avait expliqué son plan. S'il était resté stoïque face au Colonel, Zechs n'en avait pas moins été bouleversé en apprenant la machination de son supérieur. Il avait accepté beaucoup de choses jusqu'à maintenant, peu être même trop, mais faire souffrir un gamin, était pour lui quelque chose d'inadmissible. Il imaginait trop bien la douleur que devait ressentir l'adolescent et il ne pouvait l'accepter, c'était au dessus de lui. Pour Treize, le garçon allongé un peu plus loin était un soldat, obnubilé par sa guerre, il ne voyait pas l'adolescent en lui. Contrairement à lui, Zechs avait parfaitement conscience de cela, sa propre soeur mettant, comme ces soldats, sa vie en jeu en se battant à leur côté.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par la voix joyeuse de Treize qui s'exclama avec satisfaction :

- Vois mon ami... Notre victoire, et le début d'une ère nouvelle...

Zechs ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer Duo, un début de malaise s'insinuant sournoisement en lui.

De son côté, Duo sursauta légèrement au contact du gel froid que Sally étala sur sa peau. Au sursaut du natté, elle expliqua, dissimulant très mal le tremblement de sa voix :

- Je vais te faire une échographie, afin de voir à quel endroit je dois... Je dois implanter l'embryon. Le gel permet une meilleure réception des ultrasons.

- Oh, souffla le natté complètement ignorant de la procédure.

Après avoir vérifié que tout était en ordre, la jeune femme attrapa la seringue que lui tendait son assistant et jetant un dernier regard à Duo, elle murmura dans un souffle :

- Je suis désolée... Pardonne-moi Duo...

L'américain lui renvoya un regard inondé de larmes contenues et se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il sentit l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans la peau de son ventre. Tournant la tête du côté opposé, ne souhaitant pas que Sally le voit dans cet état, il laissa alors libre court à ses larmes silencieuses, des larmes d'impuissance et d'humiliation. A cet instant, il se fichait du regard satisfait de Treize, ne le voyant même pas. La vue brouillée, il ne vit pas non plus l'air bouleversé qu'affichait le lieutenant Zechs Merquise à la vue de son visage ravagé par les larmes et l'apparente fragilité qu'il dégageait.

Une fois l'intervention effectuée, Sally aida Duo à se rhabiller tout en lui donnant quelques renseignements :

- Dans la journée et les prochains jours qui suivront, tu risques de te sentir un peu nauséeux et ton corps peu devenir douloureux, mais c'est normal. De toute façon, je serais là, d'accord ?

- Hn... Souffla distraitement le natté.

Alors que Sally allait prendre Duo dans ses bras pour le réconforter, la voix du Colonel Treize retentit dans les haut-parleurs, la faisant sursauter :

- Docteur Po, j'aimerais m'entretenir en privé avec vous !

- J'arrive, répondit-elle. Va avec Andrew, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Duo. Il va te reconduire à ta chambre. Je te rejoins là bas, d'accord ?

Et sur ces mots, elle laissa Duo aux soins de son assistant, puis quitta la salle d'opération pour rejoindre le Colonel Treize.

- Allons dans mon bureau, voulez-vous, déclara-t-il, une fois qu'elle les eut rejoint.

Sans un mot, la jeune femme suivit Treize et Zechs et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du Colonel, ce dernier déclara :

- Je suis entièrement satisfait du travail que vous avez fournis jusqu'à maintenant, Docteur Po. Cependant, bien que je ne doute pas une seconde de votre loyauté envers Oz, je me dois de vous informer que je n'apprécie pas de vous voir vous lier d'amitié avec le prisonnier.

- Mon Colonel, commença Sally, je vous assure...

- Silence ! Trancha le Colonel. C'est donc Andrew qui s'occupera du patient dès à présent.

- Andrew ? Répéta Zechs avec incrédulité. Mais ce n'est qu'un assistant. Il est loin d'avoir l'expérience de Sally !

- C'est là que vous vous trompez mon ami, répliqua Treize, un sourire vainqueur étirant ses lèvres. Andrew a suivit une formation spéciale et est tout à fait apte à s'occuper du patient.

Après un court silence, durant lequel Zechs et Sally tentèrent d'enregistrer l'information, la jeune femme déclara :

- Mon Colonel, sauf votre respect, je ne suis pas certaine que cela soit une bonne idée. Du... Le patient s'est habitué à moi et je crains que de désigner Andrew à son chevet ne le perturbe plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. La réussite de l'expérience dépend grandement du garçon, ne craignez-vous pas qu'un choc émotionnel trop important n'en vienne à faire échouer l'expérience ?

- Je comprends vos craintes, Docteur Po, déclara Treize, mais je vous assure qu'elles sont totalement infondées. Vous l'avez dit vous même, le sujet est en parfaite santé pour voir l'expérience aboutir, nous n'avons donc aucun soucis à nous faire de ce côté là.

- Mais...

- La discussion est close, poursuivit Treize, vous pouvez disposer.

- Merci mon Colonel, déclara-t-elle sèchement avant d'ajouter, sachez tout de même, que je trouve absolument inadmissible que l'on puisse faire subir cela à un gamin !

Sur ces mots, elle quitta vivement le bureau de son supérieur hiérarchique, claquant violemment la porte.

- L'impétuosité de la jeunesse, déclara Treize sans se départir du petit sourire narquois qui étirait ses lèvres.

- Ne craignez-vous pas qu'elle puisse avoir raison ? Demanda Zechs qui, au fond de lui, rejoignait les craintes et les idées du jeune médecin. Après tout, ce n'est encore qu'un enfant et d'après ce que l'on raconte sur lui, il serait plutôt instable psychologiquement...

- Allons mon ami, rétorqua Treize, soyez sans crainte. Même s'il s'avérait qu'elle ait raison, nous disposons d'une équipe médicale entièrement compétente et apte à faire face aux pires situations.

Comprenant qu'il était inutile de parler avec le Colonel, Zechs ne répondit rien et prit congé. Une fois dans les couloirs de la base, il partit à la recherche de Sally qu'il retrouva un peu plus loin.

- Docteur Po ! Appela-t-il.

Intriguée, Sally s'arrêta et se retourna pour attendre son interlocuteur. Arrivé près d'elle Zechs déclara :

- Je reste admiratif de la façon dont vous avez parlé au Colonel Treize toute à l'heure.

- Je n'ai fait que lui exprimer le fond de ma pensée, répliqua sèchement Sally. Maintenant si vous permettez, je dois aller voir Duo.

- Vous savez, poursuivit Zechs sans tenir compte de l'interruption de la jeune femme. En toute honnêteté, je rejoins votre point de vue concernant le jeune pilote.

A ces mots, Sally s'arrêta subitement et se tournant vers le Lieutenant d'Oz, elle lui adressa un regard incrédule.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ?

- Croyez le ou non, rétorqua Zechs vexé du manque de confiance de la jeune femme.

Puis, la prenant par le bras, il la fit entrer dans la première salle vide qui lui tombait sous la main et déclara :

- Ecoutez, je comprends qu'étant donné ma position et mon statut au sein d'Oz, mon discours peut vous paraître des plus étranges, mais il n'en est pas moins irréfléchi. Je sais que vous savez ce que Treize projette de faire avec l'enfant qui naîtra de cette union, l'ultime soldat, le guerrier absolu. Obnubilé par sa guerre, il oublie que ses adversaires ne sont rien de plus que des enfants.

Après un court silence, satisfait d'avoir retenu l'attention de la jeune femme, il poursuivit, d'une voix étrangement grave :

- Bien évidement, tout ceci n'est pas totalement désintéressé. Vous devez certainement savoir que Réléna Darlian n'est autre que ma jeune soeur. Qu'est-ce qui empêche Treize de s'en prendre à elle comme il s'en prend aux pilotes de Gundam ? Contrairement à Treize, je n'oublie pas que les pilotes ne sont que des enfants impliqués dans cette guerre presque à leur insu. C'est une tâche bien trop lourde à porter pour des jeunes de leur âge...

Surprise par les aveux de son vis à vis, Sally déclara d'une voix teinte d'étonnement :

- Je ne pensais pas que Zechs Merquise puisse avoir un coeur derrière ce masque...

- On a tous nos blessures, répondit le blond en esquissant un petit sourire triste à Sally.

- Que proposez-vous ? Demanda alors la jeune femme, changeant délibérément de sujet.

- Je crains que l'on ne puisse plus rien faire pour le moment, répondit Zechs. Quitter la base maintenant serait trop dangereux pour votre ami, sans matériel médical adapté pour la suite, nous ne pouvons nous permettre une telle folie. Le mieux pour lui est de rester là jusqu'à terme, c'est ensuite que nous pourrons agir, car connaissant Treize, je doute qu'il le laisse partir aussi aisément une fois l'expérience achevée.

- Vous voulez dire que... Commença Sally, ayant peur de comprendre là ou voulait en venir le grand blond.

Zechs ne répondit rien, se contentant d'hocher positivement la tête d'un air grave.

- Vous avez raison, souffla Sally. Néanmoins, cela nous laisse neuf mois pour voir comment les choses évoluent et agir en conséquence.

Zechs hocha de nouveau la tête et après un court silence, Sally déclara :

- Vous m'excuserez mon Lieutenant, mais j'aimerais aller voir mon patient...

- Puis-je vous accompagner ? Demanda alors Zechs.

- Bien sûr, répondit la jeune femme, en dissimulant mal sa surprise.

Ils restèrent silencieux tout le long que dura le trajet jusqu'à la chambre qu'occupait Duo et alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le couloir, la voix du natté retentit, chargée de colère :

- Ne me touchez pas, espèce d'huître tétraplégique !

A ces mots, Zechs et Sally se regardèrent avant de se précipiter à la rencontre du natté. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsque, arrivant dans la chambre, ils découvrirent un Duo debout sur son lit tentant d'échapper à l'assistant de Sally qui s'évertuait à le calmer :

- T'es sourd ou quoi, tête d'ampoule ? S'exclama le natté. Moi vivant tu ne me touchera pas avec tes sales doigts crochus, espèce de sorcière ! J'exige que ce soit Sally et personne d'autre qui s'occupe de moi ! T'as imprimé, atrophié du cerveau !

- Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait avoir un vocabulaire aussi fleurit à cet âge, fit remarquer Sally qui, adossée contre le cadrant de la porte, souriait de toutes ses dents, amusée par le spectacle qu'offrait le natté.

- Ah, Sally tu tombes bien ! S'exclama l'américain en se précipitant vers elle. Dis, il a pas la lumière à tous les étages ton collègue ! Ajouta-t-il en lui lança un regard méfiant par dessus son épaule. Par pitié, fait lui comprendre que je refuse catégoriquement qu'il pose ses mains de gros vicieux sur moi !

- Ecoute Duo... Commença-t-elle avec hésitation, ne sachant pas comment lui annoncer la décision de Treize. Le Colonel Treize à décrété que maintenant, ce serait Andrew qui s'occupera de toi.

- Que... Quoi ? Souffla le natté, déboussolé par la nouvelle. Je refuse ! Ajouta-t-il avec fermeté après avoir retrouvé son assurance.

- Ecoutez Duo... Commença Zechs.

Semblant se rendre compte de la présence de l'officier d'Oz aux côtés de son médecin, Duo se tourna vers lui et, le reconnaissant, il s'exclama :

- Vous !

- Ecoute, Duo... Reprit Sally, sache que je désapprouve totalement cette décision, j'ai tenté de le faire revenir dessus, mais sans résultats... Je suis désolée Duo...

- Comment est-ce que tu peux m'abandonner comme ça, Sally ? Demanda le natté d'une petite voix. J'avais confiance en toi...

- Duo, s'il te plaît...

- Sachez que j'ai plaidé la cause du Docteur Po auprès de Treize, mais il n'a rien voulu savoir, déclara Zechs, intervenant pour la première fois, touché plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru par la détresse de l'américain.

- C'est ce que nous allons voir... Souffla le natté, une lueur farouche étincelant dans son regard devenu bien trop sombre. N'est pas Shinigami qui veut, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Et sans attendre de réponse de ses vis à vis, il prit la direction du bureau du Colonel. Mi inquiète mi intriguée, commençant à connaître le caractère impulsif de son patient, Sally lui emboîta le pas, bientôt imité par Zechs qui souriait, amusé par le caractère bien trempé du natté, sentant poindre en lui une once de sympathie pour ce jeune rebelle.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Duo entrait violemment dans le bureau du Colonel, ne se donnant même pas la peine de se faire annoncer. Assit à son bureau, l'aristocratique leva alors les yeux vers lui et le reconnaissant, un large sourire vint étirer ses traits.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, mon ami ?

- J'exige que vous réhabilitiez Sally à ses fonctions ! Je n'accepterais personne d'autre qu'elle pour s'occuper de moi ! Ordonna l'américain d'un ton qui n'acceptait aucun refus.

- Oh, souffla alors Treize. Et si je refuse, que comptez vous faire pour m'y obliger ?

Imperceptiblement, il fit signe à ses gardes d'attraper le natté. Cependant, Duo les avait vu et alors que le premier garde allait l'immobiliser, Duo se mouva avec rapidité, évitant le coup qui lui était destiné et assomma le garde d'un coup violent derrière la tête. Puis, dans un geste rapide, il sortit le scalpel jusqu'à présent caché dans sa manche. Se mouvant avec agilité et une grâce presque déconcertante, sa natte ondulant dans son dos au rythme de ses mouvements, Duo évinça ses adversaires sans aucune difficultés, sous le regard ébahi de Sally et appréciateur de Zechs. Lorsqu'il ne resta qu'un seul garde face à lui, Duo se baissa subitement et d'un mouvement rapide de la jambe, l'envoya au sol. Là, il l'attrapa par le col, et lui présenta une lame de scalpel habilement dérobée au laboratoire sous la gorge afin de l'immobiliser.

- Vous êtes loin de savoir à qui vous avez à faire, _Treize_, souffla Duo en insistant bien sur le nom de son adversaire afin de marquer l'ironie qui déformait sa voix. Ce que je vous ai demandé plus tôt n'était pas une requête, c'était un ordre !

Sans se départir de son calme, Treize s'empara du verre de vin reposant sur son bureau et après avoir bu une gorgée, il déclara :

- Je te trouve bien présomptueux, pour un gamin !

- Peu être, mais en attendant, le gamin à mis au sol et sans aucune difficultés cinq de vos hommes ! Fit judicieusement remarquer le natté, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres. Et puis, vous aurez beau m'envoyer tous les soldats ou les scientifiques que vous voulez, je ne céderais pas ! Personne d'autre que Sally ne s'occupera de moi !

Amusé de la réaction de Duo comme s'il s'amusait du comportement rebelle et belliqueux d'un animal prit au piège, Treize partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

- Très bien, je cède à ton caprice, Sally s'occupera de toi, céda le Colonel.

- Trop aimable, marmonna le natté pour lui même en libérant son otage.

Et sans plus de cérémonies, il quitta la pièce aussi rapidement qu'il était entré, suivit par Zechs et Sally. Puis, se tournant vers Zechs, il demanda avec une hargne non dissimulée :

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites encore là ?

- Je suis là parce que je partage le point de vue de Sally, _Duo_, répondit Zechs en insistant sur le prénom du natté.

Face au regard sceptique mêlé d'incompréhension que lui adressait le natté, il poursuivit :

- Mon point de vue et celui de Treize diverge concernant certains points. Si Treize n'a aucun scrupule à te faire vivre cette épreuve, il n'en est pas de même pour moi.

Presque malgré lui, Duo fut plus troublé par la sincérité qu'il pouvait déceler dans la voix de son vis à vis que par sa réponse en elle-même. Perdant tout son mordant, il demanda d'une voix qui cachait mal son état d'esprit :

- Vous n'avez pas peur que Treize apprenne que vos idéaux ne sont plus les mêmes que les siens ?

- Ca ne risque pas, répondit le grand blond en souriant. Vous oubliez que je suis passé maître dans l'art de manipuler les gens.

- Hn... Ouais... J'avais oublié qu'on vous appelait pas "l'aristocratique aux longues dents" pour rien...

Un sourire ironique étira les lèvres fines du natté et après un court silence, il ajouta :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui me certifie que vous ne jouez pas un double rôle avec moi ? Après tout, je n'ai aucune preuve de votre bonne foi...

- J'espère que ce geste vous confortera de ma loyauté, déclara simplement le blond.

Et avant que Duo et Sally n'aient le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, Zechs retira le casque qui dissimulait la partie supérieure de son visage, dévoilant un visage aux traits fins et délicats. Ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce geste, Duo émit un hoquet de surprise, tandis que Sally restait muette de stupéfaction. Jamais personne n'avait encore vu le Lieutenant Zechs Merquise sans son casque et Duo était perdu. Pourquoi lui dévoilait-il son vrai visage ? Etait-il vraiment sérieux quand il lui disait qu'il approuvait de moins en moins les agissements de Treize ?

- Zechs ? Murmura Duo complètement perdu.

- Non, répondit celui-ci. Milliardo Peacecraft.

- Peacecraft ? S'exclama le natté. Mais... Réléna...

- Réléna est ma soeur cadette, avoua le blond avec un petit sourire triste. Mais venez, allons parler de tout cela ailleurs, ajouta-t-il.

Sans poser de question, Duo et Sally emboîtèrent le pas à l'aristocratique et quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau dans la chambre du natté. Prenant place sur le lit, Sally et Duo fixèrent leur vis à vis, attendant patiemment la suite des explications. Soupirant, Zechs resta debout face à eux et repris là où il s'était arrêté :

- Milliardo Peacecraft est mon nom de naissance. Suite à l'assassinat de ma famille dont ma soeur et moi sommes les seuls rescapés, j'ai décidé de me venger en m'engageant dans les forces spéciales d'Oz sous un nom d'emprunt.

Voyant Duo ouvrir la bouche pour parler, Zechs le devança :

- Vous êtes les deux seules personnes à être au courant de ma double identité... J'espère que cela vous suffit comme preuve de ma bonne foi...

Après un court silence, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'américain qui déclara :

- Les autres ne me croiront jamais quand ils apprendront que j'ai fais ami ami avec l'aristocratique aux longues dents.

Comprenant le sous-entendu de l'américain, Zechs se permit de sourire à son tour. Puis, se tournant vers Sally, il reprit plus gravement :

- En attendant, je jouerais de mon double rôle pour vous tenir informés des desseins de Treize. Je tenterais également de faire pression sur lui afin que les conditions de vie de Duo ne soient pas trop mauvaises...

- Merci mon Lieutenant, votre aide nous sera très précieuse... Commença Sally.

- Zechs !

- Pardon ? Demanda la jeune femme, perdue.

- Appelez-moi Zechs, répéta le blond en souriant.

Ils discutèrent ensemble encore un moment, puis, se sentant fatigué, Duo s'allongea et finit par s'assoupir, bercé par les voix de Zechs et Sally. Etrangement, avec eux à ses côtés, il se sentait en sécurité. Ce fut le silence régnant dans la pièce qui finit par le réveiller.

- Sally ? Appela-t-il d'une voix encore pleine de sommeil.

- Oui Duo ? Répondit la jeune femme en entrant dans la pièce.

- Je peux avoir de l'eau s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr. Ne bouge pas, je vais te chercher ton repas, c'est l'heure que tu manges un peu.

- Merci Sally, souffla le natté.

La jeune femme quitta la pièce pour en revenir quelques minutes plus tard. Posant le plateau sur la table à côté du lit, elle aida son patient à se redresser avant de lui donner son repas. Le silence s'installa entre eux et c'est finalement Duo qui consentit à le briser dans un murmure hésitant.

- Sally ?

- Oui Duo ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda le jeune médecin en reportant son attention sur l'américain, intriguée par la soudaine détresse qu'elle décelait dans sa voix.

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante, des larmes pointant au coin de ses yeux.

- Je ne sais pas Duo, répondit Sally dans un murmure en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Je ne sais pas... Mais tout va bien se passer d'accord ? Je suis là, Zechs est là, tu n'es pas seul... Si tu as besoin de parler ou quoi que ce soit, tu sais que tu peux nous le demander, d'accord ?

- Merci, souffla le châtain. J'ai peur... Ajouta-t-il entre deux sanglots. J'ai horriblement peur...

- Je sais Duo, murmura Sally sans cesser de le bercer. Mais je te fais la promesse de faire tout mon possible pour que tout se passe bien.

Duo ne répondit rien, mais raffermit sa prise autour de Sally, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte qu'il se serrait contre elle à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur humaine. Après un temps indéterminé, ils se séparèrent et Sally resta auprès de l'américain le temps qu'il mange son repas. Puis, après lui avoir fait ses soins et s'être assurée qu'il ne manquait de rien, elle déclara dans un souffle :

- Maintenant repose-toi Duo, tu en as besoin...

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la salle, et après s'être retourné quelques fois dans son lit, Duo finit par sombrer dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve, épuisé physiquement et moralement.

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce chapitre un peu plus long, qui rattrape celui d'il y a quinze jours. Alors vous à t-il plus ? Pensez-vous que Zechs est sincère ? Ou alors qu'il joue un rôle auprès de Duo ?<p>

J'attend vos réactions :D

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus ! Si c'est le cas, ou non, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me faire part de votre point de vue :) Ca fait toujours plaisir ;)

Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne fin de week end et à dans quinze jours :)

bises

- shini -


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : **Un enfant de toi**

Auteur : x-shinigami-x

Couples : à venir

Genre : Tranche de vie, Romance, Mpreg, angst, drama, family, general, threesome (à venir)

Histoire : AC 195. Lors d'une mission, Heero et Duo sont capturés. Heero est relâché mais pas Duo... Quelques mois plus tard, le pilote du Deathscythe revient, mais pas seul...

Un immense merci à **LicyLie**,** elodiedalton, loriineda, Bernie Calling**,** darkmoonlady, Alia Zanetsu**, **Hina-Pyon** et **Sly** pour leur review sur chapitre 04.

**Note :** Comme il est indiqué un peu plus haut, cette histoire contient le rating M-preg, c'est à dire, grossesse masculine. Si cette idée vous dérange, alors inutile d'aller plus loin dans l'histoire, car celle-ci sera basée essentiellement sur ce thème. Vous voilà prévenu !

A tous les autres, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise autant que les précédents.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 05<strong>

Cela faisait maintenant plus de quinze jours qu'Heero était retenu captif dans cette même cellule humide sans nouvelles de l'américain. Il avait passé la semaine à s'interroger sur la raison pour laquelle Duo s'était délibérément interposé entre lui et le soldat d'Oz, recevant alors la balle qui lui était destinée. Et plus il y songeait, plus il se sentait perdu, incapable de comprendre le geste du natté qu'il avait si cruellement traité quelques minutes auparavant. Quand Duo s'était dégagé de son emprise après qu'il lui ait craché au visage sa frustration et sa colère, Heero avait cru voir une larme s'échapper des yeux de son coéquipier, mais il n'en était pas certain car Duo s'était vite détourné de lui.

Lui qui n'avait jamais eut de remord ou même à se remettre en question, depuis une semaine, il n'arrêtait pas de repenser encore et encore à cette scène qui le hantait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce pincement au coeur quand il revoyait le regard empli de douleur que lui avait adressé l'américain. Tout ceci était de la faute de Duo, pourquoi devait-il toujours désobéir aux ordres ? La mission était la mission, point ! Et il ne pouvait supporter d'un gamin comme Duo vienne contrarier ses plans et risquer de faire faillir la mission qui leur avait été confiée.

_"Faut vraiment qu'il pense à grandir et à arrêter d'emmerder le monde avec ses conneries"_, songea Heero. _"Baka... Il m'exaspère ! Parfois, je me demande ce que le Docteur G à su voir en lui pour lui confier une mission aussi importante que la libération des colonies... D'accord, c'est un assassin hors paire, mais hormis ça, il reste un gamin !"_

Plongé dans ses pensées, c'est à peine si Heero entendit la porte de la cellule s'ouvrir dans un grincement sinistre, et ne sursauta même pas lorsque la voix du gardien s'exclama avec mépris :

- Debout ! Le Colonel veut te voir !

Sans se départir de son calme insolent, Heero s'exécuta et docilement, il se laissa passer les menottes avant de se faire conduire jusqu'au bureau du Colonel Kushrénada. En son fort intérieur, Heero restait constamment sur ses gardes, prêt à se défendre au moindre écart, bien qu'au fond de lui, il ne pouvait empêcher la curiosité de le dévorer. Depuis qu'il était retenu captif, le fait de n'avoir pas été torturé et qu'il n'ait aucune nouvelle de l'américain n'était pas pour le rassurer et il commençait à se poser des questions sur la raison de sa captivité.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il se laissa surprendre par la voix de Treize ordonnant à ses soldats de disparaître, ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'il était arrivé à destination. A l'entente de la voix du haut gradé, Heero releva sur lui un regard impénétrable. Cependant, il perdit bien vite son assurance lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la présence du natté à sa droite. Pourtant, le détail qui le perturba le plus, ce ne fut pas le regard empli de culpabilité que lui adressait le natté, mais la main de Zechs Merquise posée de manière narquoise sur l'épaule de l'adolescent, comme s'il cherchait à le narguer.

A cette vision, le japonais ressentit un élan de colère inexplicable et foudroyant le châtain du regard, il se détourna de lui comme s'il n'était rien à ses yeux et reporta son attention sur Zechs, qu'il foudroya à son tour du regard. Ayant été mis au courant par Duo de l'altercation qui avait profondément bouleversé le natté, Zechs, se sentant d'humeur protectrice envers l'américain, poussa le vice jusqu'à presser l'épaule de son cadet, dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant, mais dont l'ambiguïté laissait à supposer pour le soldat parfait. A la vue du regard glacial et meurtrier que lui adressa le japonais face à sa proximité avec le natté, Zechs ne put retenir un petit sourire narquois à son encontre, lui faisant ainsi clairement savoir qu'il ne se laissait pas impressionner.

Le regard baissé, n'osant soutenir celui accusateur du japonais, Duo n'avait rien vu de la scène qui ce déroulait sous ses yeux. Mettant fin au court silence qui suivit l'arrivée de l'asiatique, Duo se tourna vers Treize et prit la parole, coupant court au combat silencieux que menaient Zechs et Heero.

- Maintenant, à vous de tenir vos engagements ! Déclara-t-il d'un ton de défi.

Treize émit un petit rire amusé face au tempérament fougueux de l'américain avant de reporter son attention sur le japonais et de déclarer avec une ironie non dissimulée :

- Bien, je tenais à te remercier pour ta coopération ! Et comme je suis un homme d'honneur, je vais tenir ma parole faite au pilote 02. Soldats, veuillez reconduire le pilote 01 à son Gundam et laissez le repartir ! Qu'un mal d'aucune sorte ne lui soit fait, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de ses gardes.

Alors que ceux-ci l'empoignaient fermement par le bras, Heero se dégagea brusquement et faisant face au Colonel, il demanda avec hargne :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Ca tu n'as pas à le savoir, répondit Treize d'un ton catégorique, perdant instantanément son sourire. Satisfait-toi d'être encore en vie, c'est tout ce dont tu as à te soucier !

C'est alors que le regard cobalt du japonais se posa sur Duo, lui adressant une question muette. Comprenant où voulait en venir le brun, Duo déclara d'une petite voix, tentant tant bien que mal d'en contrôler les tremblements :

- Je... Je ne pars pas avec toi Heero, souffla-t-il en détournant les yeux, ne pouvant supporter le regard inquisiteur que lui adressait l'asiatique.

- Quoi ? Demanda le japonais, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à une telle réponse de la part de son coéquipier.

- Tu pars seul, Heero, répéta le natté, plongeant son regard dans le sien avec une détermination farouche.

- Le pilote 02 à eut l'extrême amabilité de nous gratifier de sa présence à nos côtés pour une durée indéterminée, renchérit le Colonel sans se départir de son sourire satisfaisant.

Heero qui avait reporté son attention sur Treize, regarda de nouveau Duo, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait. Puis, retrouvant son regard imperturbable, il cracha avec dédain :

- Alors c'est ça ? Tu as fait ton choix ?

Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, comprenant la méprise de l'asiatique, Duo secoua négativement la tête, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'il faisait fausse route, mais aveuglé par ses ressentiments, Heero poursuivit :

- Prend bien garde à toi 02, car la prochaine fois que nos chemins se croiseront, je me ferais une joie de te tuer ! Shinigami ou pas... Ton bellâtre ne sera pas toujours derrière toi...

Et sur ses mots, il se détourna du natté sans voir les larmes de douleur qui se mirent à couler silencieusement sur ses joues. Abattu, Duo murmura dans un souffle, ignorant la douleur qui lui étreignait le coeur, alors qu'il le regardait s'éloigner :

- Et moi je t'aime... Heero...

Derrière lui, Zechs posa son autre main sur la deuxième épaule du natté et, bouleversé lui aussi par l'attitude du japonais, il murmura à son tour :

- Je suis désolé, Duo...

L'intéressé ne répondit rien, et après avoir lancé un regard rempli de promesses de mort plus douloureuses les unes que les autres au Colonel, Duo quitta précipitamment la pièce, ne pouvant retenir plus longtemps les sanglots de détresse qui lui nouaient la gorge.

De son côté, le japonais se laissait guider par les soldats d'Oz, jusqu'à l'endroit où avait été entreposé son Gundam. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, un sentiment d'immense déception venait s'ajouter à la colère et l'impression d'avoir été manipulé et trahit qu'il ressentait déjà. Arrivé à son armure mobile, il adressa un dernier regard assassin à Zechs qui l'avait suivit jusque là afin de superviser l'opération, et alors qu'il allait monter dans son Gundam, il entendit un des gardes lui crier :

- T'inquiète pas, on prendra soin de ta petite copine !

Zechs se tendit imperceptiblement à l'entente de cette phrase, mais ne ce fit pas plus de soucis que cela, les simples soldats comme eux n'ayant pas accès à la partie de la base où était retenu le châtain. C'était plus dans l'optique de faire enrager Heero qui ne se retourna même pas, feignant de n'avoir rien entendu et monta dans son Gundam. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'envolait hors du hangar de la base pour se poser à l'endroit où Duo avait laissé son Deathscythe. Là, il s'empara de l'armure mobile et décolla de nouveau avant de s'éloigner avec célérité en direction du Nord, laissant Duo derrière lui sans la moindre once de compassion.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, il était de retour à la planque qu'il partageait avec les autres pilotes. Après avoir laissé son Gundam et celui de Duo un peu à l'écart et à l'abri des regards indiscrets, il entreprit de parcourir à pieds le petit kilomètre qui le séparait de leur planque. Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la porte, il fut assaillit par Quatre qui, se précipita dans les escaliers en criant :

- Heero ! Du... S'exclama-t-il avant de s'arrêter brusquement en s'apercevant de l'absence du natté. Où est Duo ? Reprit-il d'une petite voix hésitante alors que Trowa et Wufei les rejoignaient.

- Laissé derrière, répondit le brun d'un ton impassible avant d'écarter Quatre sans ménagement pour regagner sa chambre, ignorant le hoquet de surprise du petit blond.

Si Trowa et Wufei ne dirent rien, ils n'en furent pas moins troublés par la réponse d'Heero et l'indifférence dont il faisait preuve à l'annonce de la nouvelle qui venait de les bouleverser.

- Hein ? S'exclama l'arabe en étouffant un hoquet de surprise mêlé d'horreur. Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il est...

- Mort ? Termina le japonais d'une voix toujours aussi froide, un étrange sourire sadique étirant ses lèvres. Non, reprit-il, mais il aurait mieux valut pour lui que ce soit le cas...

- Qu... Quoi ? Demanda Quatre d'une voix tremblante, les larmes lui piquant les yeux.

Le voyant dans cet état, Trowa s'approcha de lui et posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur l'épaule. Perdu lui aussi, Wufei déclara, sans cacher son impatience :

- Explique-toi clairement, Yuy !

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! S'emporta le japonais. A l'instant ou je revois ce traître en face de moi je lui arrache les tripes de mes propres mains ! S'exclama-t-il avec rage, avant de se laisser tomber sur le premier fauteuil venu.

Guidant Quatre jusqu'au canapé, Trowa le fit s'asseoir et s'installa à ses côtés, puis d'une voix maîtrisée, il demanda avec calme :

- Traître ? L'accusation est un peu abusive, tu ne crois pas ?

- Un peu abusive ? Répéta lentement le japonais, comme pour enregistrer le sens de la phrase.

- Cesse de jouer les perroquets, Yuy, s'exclama le chinois à bout de patience, et dis nous où est Duo !

- Il est resté de son plein gré avec ses nouveaux amis, cracha-t-il avec un mépris et une haine qu'il ne chercha même pas à camoufler.

Un silence mortuaire suivit cet aveu. Aucun des trois pilotes n'arrivaient à croire ce que venait de dire le japonais. Finalement, ce fut Wufei qui reprit ses esprits en premiers et déclara, semblant avoir du mal à digérer l'information :

- Tu te fous de nous, Yuy ?

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Siffla avec agressivité le pilote du Wing.

- Déjà tu me parles sur un autre ton, Yuy ! Je ne suis pas comme Maxwell à accepter toutes tes sautes d'humeurs, alors j'exige que tu fasses preuve d'un peu plus de respect envers moi mais aussi envers Winner et Barton ! Se rebella le fier chinois sans sourciller face au regard assassin du soldat parfait.

- Ecoutez, reprit doucement le petit blond, tentant de calmer le jeu entre les deux fortes têtes du groupe. Il doit y avoir un malentendu ! Duo n'a pas pu nous trahir, c'est impossible, souffla-t-il, impuissant face aux larmes de tristesse et d'incompréhension qui cascadaient sur ses joues.

- Mais il l'a fait ! S'emporta le japonais en se relevant brusquement. Que vous le croyez ou non, il l'a fait, répéta-t-il avant de quitter la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Les larmes coulant toujours silencieusement sur ses joues, Quatre se tourna vers Trowa et posant inconsciemment une main sur son bras, il s'exclama, paniqué :

- Trowa ! Cela ne peut pas être vrai ! Tu le sais toi aussi, hein ? Tu sais que Duo ne ferais jamais une chose pareille ! Ajouta-t-il, le regardant avec espoir.

- Je ne sais pas Quatre, répondit le châtain en prenant ses mains dans les siennes en signe de réconfort. J'avoue que je suis un peu perdu. Wufei ? Questionna-t-il, demandant implicitement son avis au pilote resté un peu à l'écart.

- A vrai dire, avoua le chinois, je suis un peu perdu moi aussi. Maxwell était certes le plus rebelle face aux ordres des profs, mais j'ai tout de même du mal à croire les accusations de Yuy...

- Heero est quelqu'un de rationnel, reprit Quatre quelque peu calmé, il ne croit que ce qu'il voit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vu pour croire que Duo nous avait trahit, mais il s'est certainement trompé...

Alors que Wufei allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, Quatre reprit, serrant davantage les mains du français qui ne fit rien pour le faire lâcher prise :

- Souvenez-vous dans l'état dans lequel il est revenu la dernière fois qu'il s'est fait prendre, souffla Quatre d'une petite voix.

Le pilote du Sandrock sentit plus qu'il ne vit Trowa sursauter près de lui à ce souvenir et devina au silence du chinois que celui-ci n'avait pas oublié non plus.

- Il a été battu à mort... Il a failli perdre la vie pour nous protéger, leur rappela le petit blond. Même à l'agonie il n'a jamais parlé... Alors je refuse de croire qu'il pourrait nous trahir, s'exclama-t-il avec conviction. Par Allah, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle. Nous l'avons abandonné... Trowa, il faut aller le chercher, supplia-t-il.

- Personne n'ira nul part ! Déclara posément le soldat parfait qui venait de faire son apparition. J'ai contacté le professeur J, les ordres sont clairs, nous poursuivons la mission, avec ou sans 02 !

- J déteste Duo, siffla le pilote du Sandrock. Ce doit être une satisfaction pour lui de ne plus avoir à se préoccuper de lui !

- Quatre... Tenta de le raisonner Trowa, sentant qu'il s'engageait sur un terrain glissant.

Mais Quatre ne l'écouta pas, se laissant gagner par l'animosité et la rancoeur qu'il ressentait en cet instant pour le soldat parfait. Continuant dans sa lancée, il poursuivit avec mépris :

- Je ne sais pas en quoi Duo pouvait t'estimer autant Heero Yuy ! Cracha-t-il. Il n'y a pas la moindre once d'humanité en toi ! Duo est mon ami, et que tu le veuilles ou non, j'irais le chercher ! Qu'importe les ordres des profs !

Sur ses mots, il se libéra de la poigne ferme de Trowa et s'engagea pour quitter le salon.

- Tu restes ici, 04 ! Ordonna le japonais d'une voix glaciale.

- Je refuse, répondit l'arabe sur le même ton, le défiant ouvertement, plantant son regard turquoise acéré dans celui polaire de son vis à vis. Essaye de m'en empêcher, 01 ! Cracha-t-il avec un mépris non dissimulé.

A bout de patience, Heero leva la main pour gifler le petit blond. Inconsciemment, Quatre ferma les yeux pour attendre le coup qui ne vint jamais. Rouvrant les yeux, c'est avec une surprise non feinte qu'il découvrit la main d'Heero bloquée en l'air par la poigne de fer de Trowa.

- Cela suffit Heero, déclara-t-il sur un ton qui n'acceptait aucun refus.

- Prend ton flingue et va te défouler au sous-sol, ajouta le chinois qui jusqu'à maintenant, n'était pas intervenu.

Heero ne répondit rien, se contentant de les regarder à tour de rôle, le poignet toujours retenu par Trowa. Finalement, il se libéra vivement de la prise de son coéquipier et tourna les talons, quittant la planque en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui.

A son tour, Wufei quitta la pièce pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, laissant Quatre et Trowa en tête à tête au milieu du salon, ou aucun des deux n'avait bougé. Soudain, les épaules de Quatre s'affaissèrent et il éclata en sanglot, libérant le trop plein de pression qu'il avait accumulé en trop peu de temps. Déboussolé, Trowa resta immobile, se contentant de le regarder avec impuissance, ne sachant que faire pour son cadet. Finalement, n'écoutant que son instinct, il se rapprocha de lui et avec toute la délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve, il le prit dans ses bras, lui caressant tendrement le dos. Encouragé par ce geste, Quatre agrippa de toutes ses forces au pull à col roulé de Trowa, étouffant ses sanglots en enfouissant son visage contre le torse puissant du pilote du Heavyarms.

Déstabilise par la détresse qui émanait du petit blond et de la fermeté avec laquelle il s'agrippait à lui, Trowa resta les bras ballants l'espace d'un instant avant de finalement les refermer autour de Quatre en un geste de protection. D'une main, il lui caressa le dos en un geste qui se voulait apaisant alors que son autre bras serrait avec possessivité la taille frêle de l'adolescent.

- Il faut aller le chercher, Trowa, gémit-il entre deux sanglots. On peut pas l'abandonner... Il faut aller le chercher, répéta-t-il en une litanie incessante.

Bouleversé par le chagrin et le désarroi de son ami, Trowa ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui murmurer des paroles apaisantes. Et avant qu'il ne prenne entièrement conscience de son geste, il l'embrassa tendrement sur le sommet du crâne, soupirant de bien être au contact des doux cheveux du jeune blond lui caressant le visage. Quelque peut calmé, Quatre soupira longuement de satisfaction, signe qu'il se détendait entre les bras du français, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait relâché sa prise sur le pull de ce dernier, craignant de le voir s'éloigner de lui.

Pendant ce temps, Heero s'était rendu d'un pas rageur à l'endroit où il avait entreposé Wing et Deathscythe. Fulminant de rage, il se défoulait sur le Gundam noir, faisant fi de la douleur qui traversait ses pieds et ses poings. Il frappait la machine toujours plus fort, avec toujours plus de haine, comme si cela pouvait atténuer l'impression de trahison qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui. Même s'il n'osait pas se l'avouer, Heero n'était pas seulement déçu par le comportement du natté, mais bel et bien attristé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été manipulé et abusé par le jeune homme qu'il commençait tout juste à entrevoir comme un partenaire, celui-là même qui à coup d'éclats de rire avait tenté de percer la carapace de glace qui entourait son coeur. Pour lui, Duo s'était joué de lui depuis le début et cela lui était inacceptable. A cette pensée, un nouvel accès de fureur s'empara de lui et il redoubla d'ardeur et de violence dans les coups qu'il portait au Gundam du châtain.

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Alors, verdict ? :D J'attend vos réactions ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! Selon-vous, la réaction d'Heero est-elle éxagérée ou non ? Quatre tentera-t-il quelque chose pour aller chercher Duo ?<p>

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus ! Si c'est le cas, ou non un petit commentaire pour me faire part de votre point de vue est toujours le bienvenue :) Ca fait toujours plaisir ;)

Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne fin de week end et à dans quinze jours :)

bises

- shini -


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : **Un enfant de toi**

Auteur : x-shinigami-x

Couples : à venir

Genre : Tranche de vie, Romance, Mpreg, angst, drama, family, general, threesome (à venir)

Histoire : AC 195. Lors d'une mission, Heero et Duo sont capturés. Heero est relâché mais pas Duo... Quelques mois plus tard, le pilote du Deathscythe revient, mais pas seul...

Un immense merci à **darkmoonlady**, elodiedalton, **Hina-Pyon**, **idadri,** **loriineda,** **Kasu,** **Bernie Calling** ,**misaki-sama007**, **Lana** et **Sly** pour leur review sur chapitre 05.

**Note :** Comme vous vous en doutez certainement, cette histoire m'a demandé énormément de recherches sur le sujet. J'ai écumé des kilomètres de pages et nombre de vidéos sur la grossesse afin de vous offrir un texte qui soit le plus cohérent possible. C'est pourquoi, normalement, il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de fautes. Sachez que tout ce qui est dit a été vérifié et confirmé par une documentation approfondie. Du coup, si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec certains points abordés, je décline toute responsabilité ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 06<strong>

Allongé sur son lit dans sa chambre d'hôpital, Duo finissait un énième livre d'avant guerre qu'il reposa sur la pile à côté de son lit, généreusement prêtée par l'aristocrate aux longs cheveux blonds. L'esprit encore plongé dans ce monde fascinant qu'était la Terre du Milieu, Duo n'entendit pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir silencieusement et sursauta vivement en entendant la voix de Sally retentir dans la pièce :

- Et bien Duo, tu dors éveillé maintenant ? Demanda la jeune médecin en lui souriant tendrement.

- Pardon Sally, répondit le natté en lui rendant son sourire, j'avais la tête ailleurs.

- Je vois ça. Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu, non ? Ajouta-t-elle en constatant l'heure plus que tardive.

- Je sais Sally, répondit l'américain en lui adressant un petit sourire désolé, mais je n'arrive pas à dormir.

- Tu penses toujours à lui ? Demanda doucement la jeune femme tout en posant une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son genou, à travers les couvertures.

- Non, souffla le châtain en détournant les yeux.

- Duo... L'appela doucement la jeune femme dans un soupir.

- Ca va Sally, se reprit l'interpellé. Je t'assure, souffla-t-il sans pour autant parvenir à convaincre son médecin. Tu ne dors pas ? Reprit-il, changeant volontairement de sujet.

La jeune femme sourit face au manque de subtilité de l'adolescent et répondit :

- Je faisais ma ronde de nuit et j'ai vu de la lumière filtrer sous la porte alors je suis venu voir comment se portait mon petit patient.

- Si j'omets les nausées matinales et les vomissements qui vont avec, on peut dire que je vais pas trop mal, répondit le châtain en lui adressant un petit sourire.

- Ce n'était pas ma question, Duo, reprit Sally plus gravement.

Le sourire du natté se fana et face à l'obstination de la jeune femme, il se contenta de soupirer :

- Ecoute Sally, je... Okay en ce moment c'est pas la grande forme, mais je... Ca va, d'accord ? Reprit-il après un court instant d'hésitation.

- D'accord, répondit la jeune femme en lui posant une main rassurante sur le bras. Sinon, reprit-elle, pour les nausées et les vomissements, je crains que tu n'aies d'autres choix que de prendre ton mal en patience. Tu n'en es qu'à ta cinquième semaine et cela dure environ jusqu'à la douzième. Ce sont les hormones qui travaillent, c'est parfaitement normal.

- Ô joie, ironisa le natté en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le jeune médecin ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire tendrement à l'adolescent qui lui faisait face. Puis, après un moment de silence, Duo reprit d'une voix tremblante, qui dissimulait rien des émotions qui le bouleversaient :

- Sally...

- Oui, Duo ? Souffla la jeune femme, bouleversée malgré elle par la détresse du natté.

- Explique-moi... Demanda-t-il, non sans rougir face à sa demande.

- Que je t'explique ? Répéta la jeune femme surprise et perdue, ne comprenant pas le sens de la question. Quoi donc ?

- Ben, tu sais... Le bébé et tout ça, souffla le châtain embarrassé.

Sally sourit affectueusement face à l'expression attendrissante que reflétait le visage carmin de l'américain qui, entre temps, s'était redressé et lui faisait une place sur son lit. Le médecin s'installa aux côtés de son jeune patient et commença à parler :

- Comme tu le sais, tu entames ton deuxième mois de grossesse et tu arrivera à terme à neuf mois. A ce stade de sa vie, il est encore appelé embryon et ce jusqu'à la huitième semaine après laquelle il deviendra un foetus.

- Quelle différence y a-t-il entre un embryon et un foetus ? Demanda le natté qui trouvait particulièrement intéressantes les explications de Sally.

- On parle d'embryon quand on est au stade de la formation du futur bébé, répondit la jeune femme, soit les soixante premiers jours de la vie intra-utérine. Ensuite, quand tout est en place, on passe au stade de la maturation. On parle alors de foetus.

- Oh, souffla le natté.

- Au cours du premier trimestre, mais plus particulièrement les deux premiers mois, tous les éléments du corps humain vont se former, les organes vitaux, les membres, les nerfs... L'embryon puise tout ce dont il à besoin pour sa croissance dans le sang de la mère. Ton volume sanguin passera de quatre litres à cinq ou six litres dans sept mois. Le coeur est l'un des premiers organe vitaux à se former. Au bout de vingt-deux jours, il s'éveille pour la première fois.

Instinctivement, Duo porta la main à son ventre, comme si par ce geste, il pouvait percevoir la vie qui grandissait en lui. A cette vision, Sally ne put retenir un sourire attendrit.

- Je grossis pas ? S'étonna le natté après un court silence.

A ces mots, Sally partit dans un éclat de rire sonore, sous le regard empli d'incompréhension de l'américain.

- Laisse lui le temps de grandir Duo, expliqua-t-elle entre deux hoquets de rire. Tu es si pressé que ça ?

- Pressé de quoi ? Demanda alors une troisième voix, faisant sursauter les deux protagonistes.

Voyant Zechs adossé à l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés sur le torse, tous deux lui adressèrent un sourire de bienvenue et Sally répondit, sans se départir de son sourire :

- Duo trouve qu'il ne grossit pas assez vite ! Le chambra-t-elle gentiment.

- Hein ? Mais non ! S'exclama un peu trop rapidement le natté dont les joues avaient prit une belle teinte carmine.

A ces mots et face à l'expression horriblement gênée qu'abordait l'adolescent, les lèvres de Zechs s'étirèrent en un large sourire à la fois amusé et attendri. Se tournant vers lui, Sally demanda alors, après avoir retrouvé son sérieux :

- Que fais-tu dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ?

- Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, répondit l'aristocratique.

- Décidément, déclara le natté.

- Et vous, demanda le grand blond en se tournant vers Duo, de quoi parliez-vous à minuit passé, à la seule lumière d'une lampe de chevet ?

- Si tu savais... Répondit Sally, un sourire énigmatique étirant ses lèvres. Duo se posait des questions sur les mois à venir et la vie qui grandit en lui, reprit-elle plus sérieusement en posant sur le principal concerné un regard bienveillant.

- Oh, je vois, souffla l'officier d'Oz. Discussion, j'allais dire "de femmes", je pense que l'occasion s'y prête assez, ajouta-t-il en adressant un clin d'oeil à Duo, une étincelle de malice luisant dans son regard bleu océan. Je dérange ? Si aborder ce sujet assez intime en ma présence vous gêne, je peux repasser demain matin, si vous préférez...

- Non, l'interrompit Duo. Tu peux rester si tu veux... Viens, ajouta-t-il en se décalant un peu plus vers Sally afin de lui faire une place sur le lit à ses côtés.

- Merci Duo, sourit le blond en prenant place. Tu ne sais pas comment se déroule une grossesse ? Demanda-t-il après un court silence, surprit malgré lui par l'ignorance apparente du châtain.

Immanquablement, Duo sentit ses joues virer au rouge et d'une petite voix, affreusement gêné d'aborder un sujet aussi intime avec deux adultes, il déclara :

- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'aller à l'école... Quand on vit dans la rue, c'est pour ainsi dire le cadet de nos soucis... Les professeurs ont fait notre éducation générale, ils nous ont expliqué en théorie comment coucher avec une femme, si une mission le nécessitait, mais ça se limite à ça... Je... Je n'ai jamais été confronté à ce genre de situation... Je ne sais pas du tout comment se déroule une grossesse, ni tout ce qui a trait à la maternité... J'ai vu de jeunes enfants à l'orphelinat, mais je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble un bébé...

- J'imagine que vos professeurs n'ont pas jugé nécessaire de parfaire vos connaissance sur le sujet, le plus important étant de vous faire devenir des soldats, déclara Zechs. Mais si mes maigres connaissances combinées à celles de Sally peuvent te servir, alors je me ferais un plaisir de les partager avec toi. Bien que, pour les questions techniques sur le sujet, je te laisserais te référer auprès de notre spécialiste en la matière, ajouta-t-il en souriant à son cadet.

- Merci Zechs, souffla Duo en lui rendant son sourire.

- Il y a quelque chose en particulier que tu voudrais savoir ? Demanda le médecin.

- Oui, murmura timidement le châtain. Le... L'embryon, il est gros ?

- A ce stade de ta grossesse, il ne dépasse pas les six millimètres, pour passer à environ deux centimètres durant la sixième semaine. A terme, le bébé mesurera entre quarante-cinq et cinquante centimètres pour un poids variant de deux kilos cinq-cent à trois kilos ou plus, expliqua la jeune femme.

- Oh, souffla le natté tout en essayant de se représenter une image mentale de son futur bébé.

- Patiente encore quelques semaines et lors de ta première échographie tu pourras le voir, déclara le blond en avisant le trouble du châtain.

- Échographie ? Répéta le natté en sortant de ses pensées. Comme quand tu... Enfin tu vois ?

- Oui, répondit la jeune femme, saisissant l'allusion de Duo. C'est exactement ça. Ce qu'on appelle échographie, c'est une technique d'imagerie médicale qui permet de voir le bébé et ainsi détecter une éventuelle anomalie par l'intermédiaire d'ultrasons. C'est totalement inoffensif. Il y en a une par trimestre, expliqua Sally, prenant le relais.

Le natté ne répondit rien, se contentant d'hocher la tête en signe de compréhension, tout en étouffant tant bien que mal un long bâillement.

- Allez, au lit ! Déclara Zechs en le voyant papillonner des yeux pour tenter de rester éveiller. Pour la suite ça attendra demain !

- Oui, renchérit la jeune femme, il se fait tard et tu as besoin de te reposer. D'ailleurs je vais pas me faire vieille non plus ! Ajouta-t-elle en bâillant à son tour.

- D'accord, souffla le natté en se glissant sous les couvertures. Merci pour toutes ces explications.

- Bonne nuit Duo, murmura Sally en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

- A toi aussi, répondit le natté, dors bien.

- Merci, sourit la jeune femme avant de quitter la pièce.

- Ca va ? Demanda alors le grand blond en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

- Oui, lui sourit le natté, les yeux rougit par la fatigue. Merci Zechs.

- Allez, bonne nuit _enkeli_, sourit l'officier en l'embrassant sur la tempe, comme l'avait fait Sally un peu plus tôt.

Alors qu'il se relevait et esquissait un mouvement vers la porte, Duo le retient par le poignet, l'appelant d'une voix rendue rauque par des pleurs contenus :

- Zechs...

A l'entente de son prénom, le blond se retourna vivement et d'une voix qui trahissait son inquiétude, il demanda :

- Duo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je... J'ai peur, Zechs... Je suis pas prêt à vivre ça, gémit lamentablement le natté, les yeux brillants de larmes contenus. Je ne veux pas de cette chose qui déforme mon corps et m'empoisonne l'existence... Je... Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge, alors qu'un sanglot s'en échappait bruyamment.

Face à la détresse de l'américain, Zechs s'était rassit sur le lit près de lui et dans un geste de réconfort, il le prit dans ses bras. Sans se faire prier, Duo répondit à cette étreinte, se raccrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le visage enfoui dans le cou de son aîné, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps qu'il s'était efforcé de retenir depuis trop longtemps. Mais là, en sécurité entre les bras de l'adulte, il se laissait aller à exprimer la douleur qui lui comprimait le coeur, la douceur et la tendresse de Zechs l'incitant à se confier. Il avait confiance en Sally, mais avec Zechs, c'était différent. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir lui confier tout et n'importe quoi, il savait que l'adulte ne le trahirait pas.

- Je sais Duo, murmura le blond tout en caressant le dos du châtain en un geste qui se voulait apaisant, bouleversé par le désarroi qui étreignait son cadet. Je sais, répéta-t-il. Je m'imagine à ta place et en toute honnêteté, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de supporter ce que tu endures dans de telles circonstances. Je sais aussi que tes amis te manquent... Que Heero te manque...

Au nom du japonais, les pleurs de Duo redoublèrent et Zechs eut la confirmation qu'il avait touché une corde sensible, même s'il s'en doutait un peu depuis le début. La façon dont Duo avait protégé le brun, ce qu'il continuait d'endurer pour avoir le soulagement de le savoir en vie et en bonne santé, ne laissait aucun doute quant à la nature des sentiments que lui vouait le châtain.

- Peu être me trouvera-tu un peu présomptueux, reprit le blond sans cesser ses caresses apaisantes dans le dos de Duo, mais ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué les sentiments que tu nourris pour lui...

Duo sursauta à l'aveu de son ami et s'arrachant à son étreinte, il demanda d'une petite voix, sans oser le regarder, appréhendant ce qu'il pourrait déceler dans son regard céruléen :

- Est-ce que... Je te dégoûte ?

- _Heikkomielinen _(1), pouffa le blond en prenant le menton de son cadet entre ses doigts de façon à l'obliger à relever la tête. Bien sûr que non tu ne me dégoûte pas, sourit l'officier.

- Merci Zechs, souffla le châtain en reprenant sa place initiale entre ses bras, ses sanglots reprenant de plus belle, sous l'effet combiné de la tristesse et du soulagement.

- Savoir que c'est une partie d'Heero qui grandit là, souffla Zechs en posant sa main sur le ventre de Duo, cela ne te suffit pas pour aimer ce futur petit être ?

Duo se redressa une nouvelle fois, ses pleurs momentanément taris et face à l'air perdu et interrogatif qu'abordait le natté, Zechs ne put retenir un sourire attendrit de venir étirer ses lèvres. D'une voix douce, il poursuivit, partageant sa pensée avec son cadet :

- Je pense savoir ce qui te trouble ainsi, mais sache que...

Il fit une courte pause, semblant chercher ses mots et la manière d'expliquer sa pensée à Duo et reprit :

- Le fait que tu n'aies pas conçu cet enfant _avec_ Heero, de façon naturelle j'entends, n'empêche pas que ce sont _ses_ cellules qui ont été combinées aux tiennes. Biologiquement parlant, c'est l'enfant d'Heero que tu portes...

Les derniers mots du blond eurent l'effet d'une détonation pour le châtain qui, incrédule, les yeux étincelant de larmes, porta une main sur son ventre qu'il semblait voir avec un autre oeil.

- A voir ta tête, déclara Zechs, un sourire à la fois tendre et légèrement moqueur, tu n'avais pas l'air d'avoir vu les choses sous cet angle...

Les joues de Duo prirent alors une belle teinte rosée et affreusement gêné, c'est dans un souffle qu'il déclara :

- Je... J'ai été secoué par les aveux de Treize lorsqu'il m'a révélé ses intentions à notre sujet, et pour tout dire, j'ai très vite zappé cette information. Je ne pensais plus qu'au tournant inattendu que ma vie avait prit en l'espace de quelques heures... J'en voulais à Treize de m'avoir eut aussi facilement par chantage et j'ai également reporté cette haine et ce dégoût sur cette chose qui grandissait en moi, occultant complètement qu'il était également de Heero... Quand j'y repense, je me dis que c'est stupide...

- Pourquoi ? Demanda le blond. Tu vois ta vie bouleversée du jour au lendemain, tu vis une expérience que personne d'autre ne peut imaginer... Je pense, au contraire, que tu es quelqu'un de très courageux... Peu de gens auraient supporté de subir celà... Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de toi, Duo, le rassura l'officier en obligeant l'américain à le regarder dans les yeux, bien au contraire... Soit fier de toi, car un jour viendra, tu regardera derrière et tu pourra dire à tous ceux qui t'ont blessé d'une façon ou d'une autre, "malgré toutes les épreuves, je suis là aujourd'hui, plus fort que jamais !". Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort... Qu'importe que les autres rient de toi Duo, ajouta-t-il gravement, tu vaux bien mieux que tous ceux-là réunis...

Emu aux larmes par les paroles et la sincérité de son aîné, Duo bégaya, ne trouvant pas ses mots :

- Je... Zechs !... Merci, souffla-t-il finalement en le prenant entre ses bras. Merci d'être là pour moi, autant toi que Sally...

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien Duo, n'en doute jamais, déclara Zechs en rendant son étreinte au natté, l'embrassant tendrement sur les cheveux.

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Heikkomielinen"<strong>__ : _"idiot" ou "imbécile" en finnois

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce chapitre avec en prime, un passage tout mignon entre Duo et Zechs ^^ ! Alors, verdict ? :D J'attend vos réactions ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !<p>

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus ! Si c'est le cas, ou non un petit commentaire pour me faire part de votre point de vue est toujours le bienvenue :) Ca fait toujours plaisir ;)

Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne fin de week end et à dans quinze jours :)

bises

- shini -


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : **Un enfant de toi**

Auteur : x-shinigami-x

Couples : à venir

Genre : Tranche de vie, Romance, Mpreg, angst, drama, family, general, threesome (à venir)

Histoire : AC 195. Lors d'une mission, Heero et Duo sont capturés. Heero est relâché mais pas Duo... Quelques mois plus tard, le pilote du Deathscythe revient, mais pas seul...

Un immense merci à **darkmoonlady**, idadri, elodiedalton, Kasu, **Hina-Pyon**, **loriineda,** **Lala, Micromega, misaki-sama00**7 et **Bernie Calling** pour leur review sur chapitre 06.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 07<strong>

_- Tu es quelqu'un de bien Duo, n'en doute jamais, déclara Zechs en rendant son étreinte au natté. _

Aucun des deux n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, mais ce fut finalement le blond qui mit fin à leur étreinte, déclarant en souriant tendrement :

- Allez, il est l'heure pour toi de dormir. Tu dois te reposer.

- D'accord... Zechs ! Appela-t-il, alors qu'il semblait se souvenir d'un détail important.

- Oui ? Répondit le blond qui, à son plus grand étonnement vit le châtain se pencher vers lui pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Je... Commença le natté dans un murmure presque inaudible, comme s'il s'apprêtait à dévoiler un secret dont il aurait honte. J'ai du mal à fermer mes pantalons depuis quelques jours, avoua-t-il tandis que ses joues prenaient une belle teinte carmine.

A cet aveu, Zechs ne pu s'empêcher de rire, amusé autant par la révélation du natté que par la gêne évidente qui l'habitait. Puis, retrouvant son calme, mais sans se départir de son sourire amusé, l'aîné répondit :

- Je te ramènerais de quoi t'habiller. Rassure-toi, tu n'auras pas à te promener en petite tenue dans la base.

- Merci, bonne nuit Zechs, souffla le cadet en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Bonne nuit, enkeli (1), répondit le blond, dors bien, ajouta-t-il avant de fermer la porte de la chambre.

xxxxx

Depuis ce jour où Heero n'était pas rentré de mission avec Duo, l'ambiance entre les quatre garçons s'était considérablement dégradée. Quatre n'adressait quasiment plus la parole au japonais et ne cessait de lui adresser des regards lourds de reproches et d'accusations. De son côté, le japonais ne semblait pas atteint par la froideur dont l'arabe faisait preuve à son égard, se contentant de faire ses missions avec un acharnement farouche, plus déterminé que jamais.

Seuls Trowa et Wufei semblaient ne pas prendre parti à cette guerre froide entre les deux pilotes et avaient vite appris, presque à leurs dépends de ne pas interférer entre Quatre et Heero lorsqu'une dispute se déclenchait entre eux. La dernière fois que le chinois avait tenté de raisonner le petit blond, ce dernier était entré dans une colère phénoménale et perdant le contrôle de lui-même, avait usé de son empathie pour se débarrasser du gêneur. Trowa était alors intervenu et par la force des choses, était difficilement parvenu à apaiser son cadet, le serrant dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. La cause de la dispute avait été une réflexion de la part du japonais qui avait déclaré à l'arabe qu'il était futile qu'il s'entête à continuer de mettre cinq assiettes sur la table lors des repas, que Duo ne reviendrait pas. Au fond de lui, Quatre avait toujours eut, et gardait toujours espoir, de voir son meilleur ami revenir et se refusait à renoncer à cette idée, d'où la réaction violente qu'il avait eut envers le japonais, l'accusant sans vergogne d'être l'unique responsable de la situation actuelle. S'il s'était excusé auprès du chinois, il avait dédaigné le brun avec une arrogance qui n'avait d'égal que sa froideur.

Depuis ce jour, les maigres paroles qu'échangeaient Heero et Quatre s'étaient faites inexistantes et l'arabe arrivait avec un naturel déconcertant et presque effrayant à occulter la présence du japonais, agissant dans la maison comme si ce dernier n'existait pas.

Dans le salon, Quatre s'évertuait désespérément de se concentrer sur le livre ouvert qu'il tenait devant lui sans parvenir à s'y intéresser vraiment. En face de lui, Trowa, lui, ne semblait avoir aucun mal à se focaliser sur son propre livre, donnant l'impression d'être indifférent à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Cependant, alors que le jeune arabe changeait une énième fois de position en refermant presque violemment son livre, soupirant de frustration, Trowa demanda, sans pour autant relever la tête :

- Quelque chose te perturbe, Quatre ?

- Je... Non rien, hésita le petit blond. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé, reprit-il en esquissant un geste pour se lever, je vais aller me poser dans la chambre...

- Il y a quelque chose dont tu veux me parler ? Demanda le français en reportant son attention sur lui, sans tenir compte des bégaiements de son coéquipier. Tu peux me parler si tu en as envie, je suis là pour t'écouter...

- C'est gentil, mais je... Ca va, je t'assure, tenta de le rassurer le pilote du Sandrock.

- Tu n'as jamais su cacher tes émotions Quatre, répliqua le français afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que quelque chose le dérangeait. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Tu me connais trop bien, soupira l'arabe en se laissant retomber sur le canapé derrière lui.

Une ébauche de sourire étira les lèvres du pilote du Heavyarms qui souffla, amusé :

- Tu es un livre ouvert Quatre. La moindre de tes émotions se reflète sur ton visage. Et puis, reprit-il plus sérieusement en allant s'agenouiller devant le petit blond, depuis quelques temps, c'est facile de savoir ce qui te contrarie ou te dérange. Car c'est à propos de Duo, n'est-ce pas ?

A l'entente du nom de son ami, Quatre releva brusquement la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec l'unique oeil d'un vert profond de son ami, et sursauta brusquement, ne s'attendant pas à le voir si près. Le voyant aussi tendu, Trowa posa sa main sur son genoux en un geste qui se voulait apaisant et le jeune arabe frissonna sous le toucher de son ami, tout en soupirant de bien être.

- Duo me manque, déclara-t-il d'une voix étranglée par les larmes qu'il s'efforçait de retenir.

- C'est ton meilleur ami, répondit Trowa après un court silence d'hésitation, c'est normal qu'il te manque. A moi aussi il me manque, ajouta-t-il, et même si Wufei ne dit rien, je me doute bien que lui aussi doit être profondément touché par son absence... Qui ne le serait pas ?

- Ca n'a pas l'air de déranger le soldat parfait plus que ça, cracha Quatre, une lueur de colère pétillant dans son regard azuré.

- Tu sais, commença Trowa, je ne suis pas certain que toute cette histoire laisse Heero vraiment indifférent. Souviens-toi, il était vraiment furieux quand il est arrivé ce jour-là. Crois-tu sincèrement qu'il se serait mit dans cet état s'il ne s'était pas sentit trahit par Duo ? Les sentiments, quels qu'ils soient, ne sont-il pas la preuve qu'Heero ait été touché lui aussi ?

- Mais... Protesta Quatre.

- Je sais Quatre, je sais, souffla le châtain. Tu ne crois pas en cette histoire de traîtrise, j'ai du mal à y croire moi aussi, avoua-t-il, mais nous ne pouvons rien prouver sans la version de Duo...

- J'ai peur pour lui, Trowa, souffla Quatre en le regardant dans les yeux. Je... Même avec mes barrières mentales baissées à fond, je ne ressens rien émaner de lui... C'est juste comme s'il avait... Disparu...

- Duo à toujours été le plus mystérieux d'entre nous, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, sinon mieux, répondit le français. Cela ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié s'il était parvenu à bloquer ton empathie... Ne t'inquiète pas Quatre, Duo va bien ! J'en suis certain...

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison, souffla le petit blond. C'est horrible, ajouta-t-il en reniflant, tentant de refouler les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul, je... Il a toujours été là pour moi, il a su m'écouter, me consoler, et là, il est plus là et... Je suis perdu Trowa, sanglota-t-il, ne pouvant retenir ses pleurs plus longtemps.

- Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à lui Quatre, souffla le français, ne sachant comment réagir face à la crise de larmes de son ami. Je suis persuadé que de son côté, tu lui manques aussi beaucoup. Je... Je ne suis sans aucun doute pas aussi doué que lui pour trouver des mots réconfortants, ni vraiment très à l'aise envers les autres personnes, mais sache que je suis là pour toi, Quatre... Quoi qu'il arrive, tu pourra toujours compter sur moi...

A ces mots, touché au plus profond de lui par les paroles du français, Quatre se jeta dans ses bras de son ami, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps :

- Merci Trowa, souffla l'arabe entre deux hoquets. Merci d'être... Là pour moi...

- Toujours, Little One, souffla le pilote du Heavyarms en raffermissant sa prise autour du corps frêle du blond. Tu pourra toujours compter sur moi... Je te le promet...

Aucun des deux pilotes n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi enlacés. Agenouillés à même le sol dans les bras l'un de l'autre, c'est à peine s'il entendirent le pilote du Shenlong entrer dans le salon. S'il parut surpris de les voir ainsi enlacés, il n'en laissa rien paraître et leur demanda :

- Vous n'auriez pas vu Yuy ?

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, répondit Trowa en s'arrachant à contrecoeur de l'étreinte du blond, il travaillait sur Wing.

- Merci, Barton, répondit le chinois en repartant aussi rapidement qu'il était apparut.

Une fois seuls, Quatre reporta son attention sur le français et lui adressa un petit sourire timide, ne sachant comment réagir face à leur soudaine proximité.

- Désolé, souffla le petit blond en s'empourprant violemment, détournant les yeux sous le regard inquisiteur du français.

Du bout des doigts, Trowa prit le menton de Quatre et le força à relever la tête de façon à ancrer leur regard l'un à l'autre. Une fois certain d'avoir toute l'attention de son vis à vis, le châtain déclara à voix basse, comme pour ne pas briser le silence apaisant qui les entourait :

- Arrête de t'excuser, Little One...

Effrayé à l'idée que sa voix ne se mette à trembler, le pilote du Sandrock se contenta d'hocher vigoureusement de la tête en signe d'acquiescement, s'attirant un sourire attendrit de la part de son aîné.

- Merci Trowa, souffla-t-il avant de se relever. Je vais faire du thé, ajouta-t-il en prenant la direction de la cuisine, tu en veux ?

- Oui, merci Quatre, répondit le châtain en se levant à son tour avant de le suivre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous deux attablé l'un en face de l'autre et buvaient silencieusement leur thé lorsque Wufei et Heero firent leur apparition dans la pièce :

- Mission ! Déclara le japonais.

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) "Enkeli"<strong>__ : _"ange" en finnois.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce (minuscule) chapitre principalement axé sur Trowa et Quatre ! Le petit bout de Zechs et Duo aurait du aller dans le chapitre précédent, mais je sais pas, j'ai bugé en le copiant, alors je vous le met dans celui-ci ^^<p>

Je m'excuse pour la petite taille de ce nouveau chapitre, je vous promet de me rattraper sur le suivant ^^

Du coup, pour les anti TrowaxQuatre, verdict ? :D Bon, c'est encore bien léger, mais j'attend vos réactions ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !

En tout cas, j'espère que'il vous a plus ! Si c'est le cas, ou non un petit commentaire pour me faire part de votre point de vue est toujours le bienvenue :) Ca fait toujours plaisir ;)

Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne fin de week end et à dans quinze jours :)

bises

- shini -


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : **Un enfant de toi**

Auteur : x-shinigami-x

Couples : à venir

Genre : Tranche de vie, Romance, Mpreg, angst, drama, family, general, threesome (à venir)

Histoire : AC 195. Lors d'une mission, Heero et Duo sont capturés. Heero est relâché mais pas Duo... Quelques mois plus tard, le pilote du Deathscythe revient, mais pas seul...

Un immense merci à **idadri,** **darkmoonlady**, **loriineda,** **lala, Bernie Calling**, **Sortilège** et **elodiedalton** pour leur review sur chapitre 07.

**Note :** Comme vous vous en doutez certainement, cette histoire m'a demandé énormément de recherches sur le sujet. J'ai écumé des kilomètres de pages et nombre de vidéos sur la grossesse afin de vous offrir un texte qui soit le plus cohérent possible. C'est pourquoi, normalement, il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de fautes. Sachez que tout ce qui est dit a été vérifié et confirmé par une documentation approfondie. Du coup, si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec certains points abordés, je décline toute responsabilité ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 08<strong>

Allongé sur la table d'auscultation dans la salle aménagée exclusivement pour le natté, Duo regardait avec anxiété son médecin attitré s'affairer autour de lui. Sa blouse blanche volait dans son dos, et seuls les froissements du tissu et la respiration légèrement bruyante de l'américain venaient troubler le silence qui les entourait. Malgré les commentaires rassurants de la jeune femme, l'adolescent ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender la suite des événements, pas rassuré du tout à la vue des machines toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres qui meublaient la pièce.

Se tournant alors vers son jeune patient, Sally demanda, dans un sourire rassurant :

- Tout va bien ? Pas trop stressé ?

- Pour dire la vérité... Un peu si... Avoua le natté avec un petit sourire crispé.

- Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura la jeune femme en lui posant une main sur l'épaule en signe d'apaisement. Tout se passera bien, d'accord ? Tu n'as absolument aucune inquiétude à avoir.

Duo ne répondit rien, se contentant d'hocher positivement la tête en guise d'approbation et Sally retourna à la préparation de son matériel.

- Sally ? Appela le natté après une courte pause.

- Oui Duo ? Demanda la jeune femme en se tournant vers lui.

- Est-ce que... Tu peux aller chercher Zechs ? Je... Je voudrais qu'il soit là...

Souriant, heureuse de voir son jeune patient trouver un soutient moral et un confident en la personne de Zechs, Sally posa sa main sur l'avant bras du châtain et déclara :

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

- Merci, répondit l'adolescent en lui rendant son sourire, les yeux pétillant de remerciements informulés et de gratitude.

Resté seul, Duo ferma les yeux et soupira de soulagement tandis que sa main allait se poser sur son ventre quelque peu rebondit du haut de ses trois mois de grossesse. Inconsciemment, Duo entama un mouvement circulaire, caressant son ventre avec un amour non feint. Depuis qu'il avait eut cette discussion avec Zechs, il avait entièrement prit conscience de l'importance de ce petit être qui grandissait lentement en lui, cette moitié de Heero qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer auparavant, sachant parfaitement toute l'aversion que le japonais ressentait à son égard, mais aussi et surtout de par sa condition physique.

Sortant de ses pensées, par le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre, Duo tourna la tête en direction des nouveaux arrivants et un large sourire étira ses lèvres à la vue du pilote du Tallgeese précédé par Sally. Zechs s'empara du tabouret laissé dans un coin de la pièce et le posa près de l'endroit où était allongé le natté. Puis, lui embrassant tendrement le front, il lui demanda, mi amusé, mi moqueur, mais sans se départir de sa tendresse :

- Alors, on à le flipomètre à zéro ?

- J'aimerais t'y voir ! Répliqua le natté avec fougue. Bien sûr que j'ai peur, ajouta-t-il véhémence. Et si Sally détectait une anomalie ? Et si tout ne se passait pas bien ? Si on découvrait qu'il...

- Duo, Duo, du calme ! Le rassura la jeune femme. Je sais que tu as peur, mais essaye de te détendre, d'accord ? Il n'y a absolument aucune raison que ça se passe mal pour lui, d'accord ? Tenta de le rassurer le médecin, qui néanmoins, comprenait la peur du natté.

- D'accord, souffla le châtain en s'emparant de la main de Zechs qu'il serra de toute ses forces.

Le blond retint difficilement une grimace de douleur en sentant ses doigts de faire broyer par la poigne de fer de l'adolescent, cependant, il ne fit aucun commentaire. De sa main libre, il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux du natté et les lui caressa longuement en un geste qui se voulait apaisant. Cela sembla avoir l'effet escompté car bientôt, Duo relâcha sa prise sur les doigts de son ami et reporta son attention sur Sally.

- Tu te souviens, déclara le jeune médecin c'est comme je t'avais expliqué...

- Je me souviens, souffla l'adolescent.

- Allez, reprit la jeune femme après un court silence. Tu es prêt ? Attention, ça va être froid, le prévint-elle.

Duo sursauta légèrement au contact froid du gel et devant son air interrogatif, Sally expliqua :

- Le gel permet une meilleure transmission des ultrasons, et donc de l'image sur l'écran. Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le natté ouvrir la bouche pour parler, c'est totalement inoffensif.

- Tu es prêt ? Répéta-t-elle. Alors j'y vais, reprit-elle tandis que Duo approuvait d'un hochement de tête.

S'emparant de la sonde, elle la fit glisser sur le tas de gel posé sur la peau du natté et l'étala sur son ventre, à la recherche du foetus. Après un court instant, elle déclara, le yeux rivés sur le moniteur :

- Ton bébé est ici.

A ces mots, Duo tourna la tête vers Zechs qui lui rendit son sourire, avant de reporter son attention sur le moniteur.

- Oh mon Dieu... Souffla-t-il en étouffant un sanglot lorsqu'il posa pour la première fois les yeux sur l'image rapportée de son bébé. Je... Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmura-t-il avec émotion. Je...

- Je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois à court de mots, le charia Zechs, tentant de dissimuler l'émotion qui s'emparait également de lui.

- Je suis enceinte, souffla le natté qui, face à la réalité affichée à l'écran, prenait entièrement conscience d'un fait qui, jusqu'à maintenant, lui était parvenu de manière totalement abstraite. My God...

Il ne put rien ajouter d'autre, sa voix se brisant en un sanglot. Des larmes de peur, de nervosité, d'accablement, mais aussi d'affection, de vulnérabilité, d'amour, de joie qui se mêlaient dans le coeur du natté. Inconsciemment, Duo raffermi sa prise sur la main de Zechs qui lui aussi souriait de toutes ses dents face au spectacle unique auquel il assistait. Heureux pour Duo, il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur la tempe avec une tendresse toute particulière, sous l'oeil réprobateur de Sally. Le silence s'était installé entre eux, et personne n'osait le briser, alors que, les yeux brillants de larmes rivés sur l'écran, Duo observait l'écran avec un émerveillement non feint.

- Regarde, déclara Sally en brisant le silence alors qu'elle bougeait la sonde. On voit sa tête... Ca c'est son visage, ajouta-t-elle en stoppant la sonde afin que Duo puisse voir son bébé.

Puis, elle appuya sur un bouton, et l'image changea.

- Incroyable, souffla Zechs stupéfait, alors qu'à l'écran, s'affichait une image 4D du foetus.

- Tu vois sa main devant sa tête ? Demanda Sally, sans se départir de son sourire.

- Il bouge tellement, souffla Duo avec incrédulité.

- C'est vrai, répondit la jeune femme. Mais il a encore tellement de place dans ton ventre, que tu ne le sens pas encore. Tien, écoute, ajouta-t-elle en appuya sur un autre bouton. Ca c'est ton coeur. Et là, reprit-elle tout en appuyant sur un énième bouton, c'est le sien.

- My God, souffla le natté émerveillé.

- Il bat si vite, fit remarquer le blond, interprétant ainsi la pensée du natté.

- C'est tout à fait normal il ralentira au fur et à mesure de la grossesse, en passant progressivement sous le contrôle du cerveau. Pour l'instant, il bat à 146 pulsation par minute, ce qui est juste la bonne fréquence.

- Quelle taille il fait ? Demanda Zechs, tout aussi curieux que le natté.

- Il mesure huit centimètres vingt-neuf de la tête aux fesses, répondit la jeune femme, et pèse onze grammes.

- Il est si petit, souffla Duo, encore sous le choc. C'est un garçon ou une fille ? Ajouta-t-il avec émotion.

- C'est encore trop tôt pour le dire, expliqua Sally. A ce stade de ta grossesse, les organes génitaux des garçons et des filles se ressemblent, il est donc délicat de prédire dès maintenant le sexe du futur bébé. Pour cela, il faudra attendre ta prochaine échographie.

- Oh, souffla le natté, un peu déçu.

- Je vais te faire le teste de dépistage pour la trisomie 21, reprit la jeune femme.

Voyant le natté commencer à paniquer, Sally s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Mais ça ne dira pas si le bébé est trisomique ou pas, juste si tu cours un risque.

Un silence suivit cette explication et l'examen terminé, Sally commença à ranger son matériel, tout en déclarant, un sourire radieux étirant ses lèvres :

- C'est bon, tu es libre.

- Merci Sally, souffla le natté encore tout retourné en se redressant.

Lentement, il se leva et enfila son pantalon, son t-shirt et son pull avant de se précipiter dans les bras de la jeune femme qui eut tout juste le temps de le réceptionner, lançant à l'officier d'Oz un regard empli de surprise et d'incompréhension. Face à l'air perdue du médecin, Zechs se contenta d'hausser silencieusement les épaules en signe d'impuissance, un sourire à la fois amusé et attendrit illuminant ses traits délicats d'aristocratique.

- Duo ? Appela la jeune femme, une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix.

- Merci Sally, répéta le natté en la serrant dans ses bras. Merci pour m'avoir permis de voir mon bébé. C'est... C'est la chose la plus merveilleuse qui me soit arrivée...

Un peu émue et déboussolée face à l'émotion visible de l'adolescent, la jeune femme lui rendit timidement son étreinte et déclara, d'une voix mal assurée de par l'émotion qui l'assaillait :

- J'étais loin de me douter qu'une simple échographie te bouleverserait à ce point...

Se laissant submerger par les émotions qui lui serraient la gorge depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, Duo se laissa aller à libérer les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux. S'apercevant des soubresauts qui secouaient les épaules de l'américain, Sally raffermit sa prise sur lui, et l'embrassant sur les cheveux, elle déclara d'une voix douce :

- Tu devrais aller te reposer, tu ne crois pas ?

- D'accord, répondit le châtain en s'arrachant à l'étreinte de Sally avant de s'essuyer les yeux du revers de sa manche.

- Allez, va. Je passerais te voir ce soir.

- A toute à l'heure Sally. Et merci encore, déclara Duo en reniflant avant de sortir de la pièce.

- Je le raccompagne, déclara Zechs à la jeune médecin en lui adressant un clin d'oeil avant de lui tourner le dos pour suivre le natté.

- Zechs ! Appela Sally alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Intrigué, le blond se retourna et d'une voix émue, la jeune femme déclara :

- Merci de t'occuper de lui et de prendre soin de lui comme tu le fais... Il a besoin d'énormément d'attention et d'affection, surtout en ce moment, même si au fond, il en à toujours eut besoin... Il a besoin de toi, Zechs...

- Je ne pourrais jamais l'abandonner, répondit le pilote du Tallgeese avec une sincérité déconcertante. Encore moins maintenant, avec les épreuves qu'il traverse en ce moment... Je prendrais soin de lui Sally, déclara-t-il solennellement, je te le promet...

- Si je peux me permettre de te donner un conseil, le retint-elle une seconde fois, alors qu'il esquissait un pas pour partir, offre lui la tendresse dont il a besoin, mais ne t'attache pas trop à lui, Zechs... Vous vous feriez souffrir mutuellement...

C'est d'un air désabusé et avec un rire sans joie que le blond répondit :

- Je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard pour ce genre d'avertissement, Sally...

- Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? Fit remarquer la jeune en une question qui sonnait plus comme une affirmation que comme une réelle interrogation.

- Peut-il en être autrement ? Demanda le blond avec un pauvre sourire. Il est si pur, si innocent et tellement naïf... Je veux le protéger, Sally, se confessa-t-il. Je veux le protéger de tous ceux qui lui font du mal, l'éloigner de tous ceux qui pourront le blesser d'une façon ou d'une autre...

- Tu sais ce que cela impliquerait... En tant que Lieutenant d'Oz, tu ne peux ignorer le châtiment que le Colonel Kushrénada réserve aux traîtres...

- Je le sais, soupira Zechs avec lassitude. Cependant, je donnerais ma vie sans aucune hésitation pour avoir la satisfaction de le voir sain et sauf...

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, n'ayant tout simplement rien à ajouter aux paroles de son vis à vis. Après un court silence, le renégat déclara, un sourire forcé étirant ses lèvres :

- Ne t'en fait pas, je sais parfaitement où est ma place... Jamais je ne toucherais à Duo sans son consentement, sois en assurée. De plus, il ne saura rien de cette conversation...

Sans attendre une éventuelle réponse de la jeune femme, il quitta la pièce, allant rejoindre Duo qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Lorsqu'il le vit arriver, le natté lui adressa un sourire radieux qui contrastaient avec les larmes qui avaient dévalées ses joues un peu plus tôt.

- Tu en as mi du temps ! Fit-il remarquer en allant à sa rencontre.

- Pardonne-moi, je devais m'entretenir avec Sally, répondit le jeune homme en lui rendant son sourire, tentant tant bien que mal de dissimuler aux yeux de l'adolescent, les sentiments tumultueux qui l'habitaient.

- A propos de ? Demanda l'américain.

- Tu es bien curieux ! Fit remarquer le blond en lui adressant un sourire malicieux, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que sa question resterait sans réponse.

- Puisque tu le prends comme ça ! Déclara le natté en haussant les épaules, feignant l'indifférence.

A l'air faussement boudeur du châtain, Zechs ne put s'empêcher de sourire, posant sur son protéger un regard à la fois tendre et bienveillant. Après une courte minute de silence, le natté brisa cet instant de paix, et d'une voix suppliante, il demanda :

- Dis, on peut aller faire un tour dehors ?

- Tu ne devais pas aller te reposer ? Demanda alors le blond en se tournant vers Duo, une lueur malicieuse illuminant son regard azuré.

- Juste quelques instants, s'il te plaît, implora le châtain. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, avec tout ce qui s'est passé...

- Je comprend, souffla Zechs. Allez, viens, ajouta-t-il en prenant la direction de la porte de sortie la plus proche. Mais après ça, tu me fera le plaisir de te reposer un peu.

- Promis, souffla Duo en le remerciant d'un immense sourire.

Alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte, à une distance respectueuse l'un de l'autre afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons des soldats qu'ils croisaient, Zechs demanda, après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient bien seuls dans le couloir :

- Comment te sens-tu ? Je veux dire, se reprit-il face à la mine emplie d'incompréhension de l'américain, tu as toujours tes problèmes de nausées ?

- De temps en temps seulement, répondit l'adolescent. Sally dit qu'avec un peu de chance, dans une semaine ce ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Elle m'a aussi dit que, comme le bébé n'appuie plus autant sur ma vessie, finis les p'tits pipis toutes les dix minutes !

A ses mots, et face au soulagement non feint et à l'air de totale béatitude qui éclairait le visage de l'américain, Zechs ne put retenir un éclat de rire. Après quoi, le calme s'installa de nouveau entre eux et arrivant devant une porte, Zechs sortit sa carte magnétique et ouvrit la porte au natté, l'invitant à sortir avant de le suivre. Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques mètres de la lourde porte de fer et le blond s'adossa au mur alors que Duo s'éloignait de quelques pas, respirant l'air pur à plein poumon, la tête penchée en arrière, offrant son visage aux chauds rayons de soleil de ce début de mois de juin.

Puis, rejoignant Zechs, il s'adossa à ses côtés, regardant sans trop les voir, les nuages flotter dans le ciel au gré du vent. Ce fut finalement Zechs qui brisa le silence, fixant le ciel lui aussi :

- Alors, fille ou garçon ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le châtain après un temps de réflexion. Au fond de moi, j'aimerais avoir un garçon... Mais après, si c'est une fille, cela n'empêchera pas de l'aimer tout autant... Et toi ? Reprit-il après quelques secondes. Tu penses quoi ? Que ce sera une fille ou un garçon ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le blond. Tant que tu es heureux, cela me va.

A ces mots, Duo tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un sourire sincère empli de gratitude. Puis, s'approchant du blond, il enserra son bras en une tendre étreinte, comme pour le garder près de lui et d'une voix tremblante, il déclara :

- Merci Zechs... Merci d'être là pour moi... Souffla-t-il entre deux hoquets de sanglots.

- Duo ? Appela alors le blond, alarmé par les larmes de son cadet.

- C'est rien, le rassura le châtain en se frottant les yeux du revers de sa manche. Foutues hormones...

Zechs ne répondit rien, ce contentant de sourire affectueusement à son jeune protéger en lui rendant son étreinte, l'embrassant délicatement sur le front. De nouveau un silence apaisant s'installa entre eux, seulement interrompu par les cris des soldats qui s'entraînaient un peu plus loin.

- Zechs ? Appela doucement Duo.

- Mmhmm ? Répondit distraitement le blond, le regard fixé sur un point à l'horizon.

- Tu crois que je saurais m'occuper de ce bébé ? Tu crois que je serais un bon parent ?

Surpris par les questions du natté, mais comprenant tout à fait son interrogation, Zechs reporta son attention sur son cadet et de cette voix un peu grave et calme qui avait le pouvoir d'apaiser l'américain, il déclara :

- Pourquoi n'en serais-tu pas capable ? Tu sais, je pense que toutes les jeunes mamans se posent des questions sur leur aptitudes à élever un enfant, si elles le désirent vraiment, et c'est normal, un enfant est une très grande responsabilité... Puis finalement, le moment venu, malgré quelques petites incertitudes, elles finissent par s'y faire et s'occuper de leur enfant leur vient naturellement... Pourquoi en serait-il autrement avec toi ?

- Peu être parce que je ne suis pas une femme, souffla l'américain. Peut-être parce que je ne suis qu'un adolescent, un soldat et pilote de Gundam qui plus est... Je n'ai pas la fibre maternelle, Zechs...

Se tournant vers le châtain, Zechs le força à le regarder dans les yeux et dans un sourire, il souffla :

- Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, petite maman. Sally est là, je suis là aussi... Tu n'es et ne sera pas seul, Duo... Aie confiance...

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Avec l'arrivée d'un bébé, je... Comment pourrais-je le laisser derrière moi et m'en aller sans me retourner ? Devrais-je avouer à Heero qu'il à un enfant, qu'_on_ à un enfant qu'il ne connaîtra sans doute jamais ? J'ai peur Zechs... J'ai tellement peur de ce que l'avenir nous réserve... Gémit le natté en se lovant un peu plus contre son protecteur.

- Je ne sais pas Duo, répondit le blond en prenant l'adolescent dans ses bras, je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve, je n'ai pas de réponse à tes questions... Mais sache que quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours avec toi... Je te protégerais envers et contre tout Duo... Je t'en donne ma parole...

- Merci Zechs, déclara le châtain d'une voix tremblante d'émotions, merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi... Merci d'être là pour moi...

Le blond ne répondit rien, se contentant de raffermir sa prise autour du châtain qui, dans un murmure, déclara :

- Tu sais... Tu me fais un peu penser à Quatre...

- C'est aussi un pilote de Gundam, je suppose... Demanda l'officier.

- Oui, il est le pilote du Sandrock. A le voir comme ça, si fragile, si pacifiste, on aurait du mal à croire qu'il est un soldat entraîné, et pourtant... Pourtant, reprit-il avec émotion, il a toujours été là pour m'écouter et me réconforter lorsque ça n'allait pas. Il à été le premier à se rendre compte que ce n'est pas parce que je souriais que j'étais forcément heureux... Et même s'ils me manquent tous atrocement, je suis heureux et chanceux de t'avoir à mes côtés... Sans toi, il y a bien longtemps que je serais devenu fou... Merci, ajouta-t-il en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son aîné.

Emu et troublé par les paroles et le baiser de l'américain, Zechs murmura à son tour, en le serrant dans ses bras :

- Non... Merci à toi, enkeli... Merci de m'avoir accordé ta confiance. Merci de me permettre de rester à tes côtés... De me donner la force qui me manquait pour quitter Oz lorsque toute cette histoire sera terminée...

- Ca fait beaucoup de "merci", souffla le natté, gêné et troublé par la détresse mêlée à une immense gratitude qu'il pouvait percevoir dans la voix de son aîné.

Le grand blond ne répondit rien, et ce ne fut que lorsque Duo commença à grelotter qu'ils rentrèrent entre les murs de la base. Le chemin jusqu'à la chambre de Duo s'effectua dans le silence, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne ressentait le besoin de parler. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Duo se changea, enfilant une tenue plus décontractée, puis alla s'allonger, tandis que Zechs lui apportait un verre d'eau, veillant de très près à ce que l'américain s'hydrate régulièrement et suffisamment. Le natté le remercia d'un sourire et après avoir vidé le verre, il s'allongea entre les draps, bordé par le blond.

- Allez, repose-toi, murmura le blond en l'embrassant tendrement sur la tempe. Je tenterais de passer te voir ce soir.

- D'accord, à toute à l'heure, souffla le châtain en étouffant un bâillement. Dis, tu pourras me prêter d'autres livres s'il te plait ? J'ai presque terminé celui-ci...

- Je verrais ce que je peux te trouver, répondit l'aîné en souriant. Allez, dors maintenant.

Sur ses mots, il quitta la chambre, refermant délicatement la porte derrière lui. Etouffant un énième bâillement, Duo ouvrit son livre, dans l'espoir de terminer les quelques pages qui lui restait à lire. Cependant, incapable de ce concentrer sur sa lecture, il referma le livre et le reposa sur sa petite table de chevet avant de se caler confortablement contre ses coussins.

- Tu es encore si petit, murmura-t-il alors à l'intention de son bébé, tout en caressant son ventre dans un geste amoureux, mais tu prends déjà tellement de place dans mon coeur... J'ai tellement hâte de pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras, mon bébé... Je ne sais pas si je serais une bonne mère pour toi, mais sache que je ferais tout pour te rendre heureux...

Pendant quelques minutes encore, il parla à son futur bébé, lui racontant ses peines et ses joies, ses peurs et ses espérances avant de finalement sombrer dans un profond sommeil sur une ultime pensée au soldat parfait, la main toujours posée sur son ventre.

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p>Hello !<p>

Comme promis, voici un chapitre bien plus long que le précédent et particulièrement centré sur la grossesse de Duo et sa relation avec Zechs. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Croyez-vous que quelque chose est possible entre ces deux là ? Zechs est-il vraiment sincère ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis ;)

Avant de vous quitter, une petite nouvelle qui, je l'espère, devrais vous faire plaisir, du moins, à ceux qui suivent cette histoire et qui attendent la suite ! Et oui, vous l'avez deviner, j'ai repris l'écriture de Danse avec Lui :) Ca n'avance pas très vite, mais les idées sont là et j'essaye de me tenir à l'écriture afin de pouvoir vous offrir la suite le plus rapidement possible.

Je ne peux pas encore vous donner de date pour sa publication, mais je tenais à vous dire que je ne vous oublie pas :)

Voilà pour les nouvelles du jour !

J'espère de tout coeur que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Si c'est le cas, ou non, un petit mot pour me faire part de votre point de vue est toujours le bienvenue ;)

Sur ce,je vous souhaite de Joyeuses Paques et une bonne fin de week end !

A dans quinze jours :)

bises

- shini -


	9. Chapter 9

Titre : **Un enfant de toi**

Auteur : x-shinigami-x

Couples : à venir

Genre : Tranche de vie, Romance, Mpreg, angst, family, general, threesome (à venir)

Histoire : AC 195. Lors d'une mission, Heero et Duo sont capturés. Heero est relâché mais pas Duo... Quelques mois plus tard, le pilote du Deathscythe revient, mais pas seul...

Un immense merci à **loriineda,** **elodiedalton, Bernie Calling, Darkmoonlady **et** Sortilège** pour leur review sur chapitre 08.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 09<strong>

- Quatre ? Appela Trowa en relevant la tête de son livre, inquiet de le voir trembler comme une feuille.

- Je l'ai sentit Trowa, murmura le petit blond, le souffle court, résultat de sa crise d'empathie.

Comprenant l'état de faiblesse de l'arabe, le français lâcha son livre et se précipita à la rencontre de son cadet qui, épuisé émotionnellement, semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il le prit dans ses bras, et avec une attention toute particulière, il l'emmena s'asseoir sur le canapé. S'agenouillant en face de lui, il déclara d'une voix douce :

- Ne bouge pas, reste tranquille... Je vais te préparer une infusion, je reviens souffla-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front avant de se relever.

Abandonnant Quatre au salon, Trowa se rendit à la cuisine et attrapant la bouilloire, il la rempli avant de mettre l'eau à chauffer. Puis, ouvrant les placards, il en sortit une tasse et la boîte de thé du jeune pilote blond. Lorsque l'eau fut chaude, il rempli la tasse dans laquelle il plongea un sachet de thé avant de la ramener à son compagnon d'armes.

- Tien, souffla-t-il à l'adresse du pilote du Sandrock, bois ça, cela te fera du bien.

- Merci Trowa, murmura le plus jeune des deux, encore sous le choc de sa crise, tandis que Trowa prenait place à ses côtés.

Aucun des deux ne parlèrent durant les minutes qui suivirent, Quatre ayant besoin de se remettre de ses émotions, et Trowa respectant son silence, sachant parfaitement qu'il se mettrait à parler lorsqu'il l'aurait décidé et qu'il s'en sentirait capable. Finalement, Quatre reposa sa tasse vide sur la petite table qui meublait le centre du salon et d'une voix encore légèrement tremblotante, il déclara :

- Je l'ai sentit Trowa... J'ai sentit Duo...

- Au moins, on sait qu'il est toujours vivant, souffla Trowa dans un soupir de soulagement. Est-ce que tu as pu ressentir quelque chose de particulier ?

- Non, rien de bien précis, répondit le blond avec hésitation. Juste un sentiment de bonheur mêlé cependant à une intense tristesse, immédiatement suivit d'une peur viscérale... Il y avait trop de sentiments enchevêtrés pour que je puisse les démêler convenablement. C'était tellement intense que que ça à surpasser mes barrières mentales...

- Tu as une idée de ce qui à pu provoquer un changement si soudain ? Demanda doucement le français.

- Non ! S'exclama l'arabe à bout de force et de patience. Non, je sais pas ! Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il peut vivre en ce moment, s'emporta-t-il.

- Calme-toi Quatre, déclara le français d'une voix qui se voulait contrôlée malgré l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour le petit blond.

Intrigué par les éclats de voix du pilote du Sandrock, Wufei fit irruption dans le salon, bientôt suivit par Heero qui affichait son habituel air renfrogné.

- Nous avons entendu des cris, expliqua le chinois, justifiant leur présence. Que se passe-t-il ?

Jetant un furtif coup d'oeil à Heero, Trowa reporta son attention sur le pilote du Shenlong et déclara :

- Quatre à sentit des émotions provenir de Duo, commença-t-il avec une certaine hésitation.

A ces mots, le regard d'Heero se fit plus dur et sans attendre la suite, il fit volte face et remonta dans sa chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard, une porte claquait à l'étage et Wufei déclara, soupirant de lassitude face à l'attitude du japonais :

- Quand est-ce que ce shazi se décidera-t-il à mettre sa rancoeur de côté ? D'un certain côté, il peut être encore plus exaspérant que Maxwell lui-même...

Une esquisse de sourire étira les lèvres de Trowa face à cette réflexion des plus pertinentes. Cependant, celui-ci s'effaça brusquement lorsque son regard émeraude se posa de nouveau sur le blond. Suivant son regard, le chinois demanda, toujours adossé à l'embrasure de la porte :

- Qu'à-t-il ressentit ?

- D'après lui, commença Trowa en prenant son cadet dans ses bras, de la peur, de la tristesse, mais étonnamment, mêlé à tout ça, un éclair de joie...

- Son aura... Murmura Quatre en reprenant lentement ses esprits, encore bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de ressentir à ses dépends. Elle à changé également...

- Son aura ? Répéta le chinois dubitatif. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

- Chacun d'entre nous émet une sorte de vibration qui nous est propre, que l'on appelle aura. Mais celle de Duo est différente d'avant... Expliqua patiemment l'arabe.

- Comment ça différente ? Demanda de nouveau le pilote du Shenlong, un peu plus vivement cette fois-ci, marqué par l'impatience et la fatigue de ne pas comprendre où voulait en venir le blond.

- Je ne saurais l'expliquer, soupira Quatre avec lassitude. C'est comme si... Comme si il y avait une deuxième vibration en lui... Qui fait écho à la sienne, qui provenait de lui sans être vraiment lui...

- Tu penses à Shinigami ? Questionna Trowa, posant la question à laquelle Wufei songeait également.

- Non, reprit l'arabe en plongeant son regard azuré dans les émeraudes de son vis à vis. C'est différent. Elle a besoin de Duo pour exister... C'est en lui les changements... Je ne sais pas si tu comprends ce que je veux dire, je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprend, le rassura le français en le prenant dans ses bras.

Quatre le remercia d'un sourire et se laissa aller à l'étreinte du pilote du Heavyarms. Discrètement, le chinois s'éclipsa de la pièce, une lueur de malice pétillant dans son regard onyx, alors qu'un petit sourire satisfait étirait ses lèvres fines. Selon lui, l'absence de Duo avait au moins permis à deux de ses amis de se rapprocher. A l'inverse d'Heero, Trowa semblait plus ouvert et accessible et parvenait de mieux en mieux à se confier au jeune empathe, lui laissant entrevoir une part de lui-même que personne ne connaissait. D'un certain côté, le jeune chinois enviait la soudaine proximité qui liait les deux pilotes. L'absence de Duo avait presque à ses dépend laissé un vide dans sa vie et bien que trop fier pour l'avouer, ses altercations avec l'américain lui manquaient. Si Trowa avait gagné un confident et un ami proche, Wufei lui, commençait à ressentir le poids de la solitude lui peser sur les épaules.

Seul le soldat parfait ne semblait pas atteint plus que ça de leur séparation avec le châtain, continuant sa vie comme si le natté n'était plus que l'ombre d'un souvenir. Il se plongeait corps et âme dans ses missions et bien qu'il n'en laissait rien paraître, Wufei soupçonnait le japonais de vivre cette absence moins aisément que ce qu'il semblait montrer. Connaissant le pilote du Wing comme il le connaissait, Wufei savait parfaitement que celui-ci se battait intérieurement avec ses pensées, cherchant à démêler les sentiments contradictoires et inconnus qui s'affrontaient en lui. Car s'il affirmait n'avoir aucun sentiment vis à vis de l'américain, Wufei n'était pas aveugle et s'était bien rendu compte du changement subtile de comportement du japonais lorsqu'il était rentré seul de cette fameuse mission.

Laissant ses pensées et ses interrogations de côté, Wufei se rendit à la cuisine et entreprit de préparer le repas du soir, laissant ainsi Quatre et Trowa dans leur bulle. Dans la pièce voisine, Quatre se détacha à contrecoeur de l'étreinte du français et relevant la tête, il plongea son regard dans celui de son vis à vis, il déclara d'une voix enrouée :

- Je suis désolé pour toute à l'heure, commença-t-il non sans rougir. Je n'avais pas à te crier dessus... Ajouta-t-il en détournant les yeux, incapable de supporter l'intensité du regard trop vert que Trowa posait sur lui.

- Chuut... Tais-toi, souffla le châtain en posant sa main sur la joue de Quatre, le forçant ainsi à relever la tête, plongeant son regard émeraude dans celui azuré qui lui faisait face.

Les yeux dans les yeux, aucun des deux garçons n'osait plus bouger, de peur de briser la magie de l'instant. Le souffle court et les joues rougies de par la proximité du français, Quatre se noyait dans un océan de sérénité, profitant avec délectation de cet instant de tendresse que lui offrait le châtain. Un soupir de bien être s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes lorsque les doigts de Trowa effleurèrent sa joue en une caresse éthérée. Déconnecté de la réalité, Quatre n'osait plus respirer, de peur d'effrayer son vis à vis et un frisson d'exaltation parcourut son corps tendu lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de Trowa lui caresser le visage.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait su dire lequel d'entre eux mit fin à l'infime distance qui séparait encore leurs lèvres, mais lorsque celles-ci se frôlèrent, les deux garçons retinrent leur souffle, de peur de briser trop vite cet instant magique. Au contact des lèvres chaudes et pleines sur les siennes, Quatre ferma inconsciemment les yeux, comme pour mieux apprécier la douceur des lèvres du français, et timidement, il commença à répondre au chaste baiser. Satisfait de cette réaction, mais sans se départir de cette douceur toute particulière afin de ne pas effrayer son cadet, lui laissant le choix de stopper le baiser ou non, le pilote du Heavyarms happa la lèvre inférieure de Quatre. Le contact un peu plus prononcé électrisa le blond qui à son tour, se laissa aller à répondre au baiser. Entrouvrant légèrement les lèvres en une invitation à approfondir leur échange, Quatre lécha timidement les lèvres de son aîné. Galvanisé au plus haut point, Trowa sentit un frisson de bien être traverser son corps.

Ivre de sentir Quatre répondre plus avidement à son baiser, Trowa caressa la joue de son cadet, tandis que son autre main allait se perdre sur sa nuque, la caressant du bout des doigts, faisant frémir le blond à ce contact. D'abord timidement, la langue de Trowa s'aventura hors de ses lèvres pour aller à la rencontre de sa jumelle. Lorsque leur langue se rencontrèrent enfin, les deux garçons sentirent un frisson de bien être leur parcourir l'échine et électrisés par les sensations qui naissaient en eux, ils se laissèrent tous deux aller à ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Ce ne fut que lorsque l'air vint à leur manquer qu'ils consentirent à se séparer à contrecoeur. Déposant ses lèvres sur celles rougies de Quatre en un chaste baiser, Trowa s'éloigna, rendant sa liberté au jeune arabe qui, ne sentant plus le souffle chaud du français sur son visage, ouvrit les yeux, un faible sourire heureux étirant ses lèvres. Quand son regard croisa celui intense de son vis à vis, son sourire se fana et avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable, il murmura, souhaitant dès maintenant mettre les choses au clair :

- Je veux que tu saches que... Ce n'était pas un accident, Trowa... Je... Je ne regrette pas du tout ce qui vient de ce passer...

Sans rien laisser transparaître des sentiments qui l'assaillaient, Trowa ne répondit rien, mais comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt, il déposa son index sur les lèvres de son cadet, l'incitant au silence. Puis, dans un souffle, il murmura à son tour :

- Je ne te demande pas de te justifier, Quatre... Mais si vraiment tu veux le faire, reprit-il, alors sache que, moi non plus je ne regrette rien...

A ces mots, le visage sérieux de Quatre s'effaça pour donner naissance à un sourire radieux tandis que son regard céruléen pétillait d'un bonheur sans limites. Cédant à ses pulsions, toute retenue mise à l'écart l'espace d'un instant, Quatre fondit sur les lèvres de son compagnon et les happa avec une infinie douceur qui provoqua un frisson de bien être chez le pilote du Heavyarms. Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser et perdus dans les sensations qu'ils découvraient ensemble, ils ne virent, ni n'entendirent Wufei entrer dans le salon.

Ne s'attendant pas à un tel spectacle, le chinois resta muet de surprise l'espace d'un instant, puis, un petit sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Sans se faire remarquer, ne souhaitant pas troubler l'instant de paix et de sérénité que partageaient les deux pilotes, il rebroussa chemin, leur laissant leur intimité. Au fond de lui, bien que quelque peu déboussolé et surpris de voir un pilote tel que Trowa étaler ses sentiments, Wufei n'en était pas moins compréhensif. Pour lui, rien n'était plus normal pour des adolescents de leur âge d'avoir des histoires de coeur, de plus étant donné leur statut de soldats, ils risquaient leur vie à chaque mission. Jusqu'à maintenant, le français n'avait eut personne sur qui s'appuyer et s'il trouvait ce soutient et quelqu'un qui pourrait lui donner une raison de sortir vivant de cette guerre en la personne de Quatre, alors Wufei ne pouvait que l'approuver et l'encourager dans son début de relation avec le pilote du Sandrock.

Lorsque le jeune couple entra dans la cuisine où Wufei avait élu domicile afin de préparer le repas du soir, le chinois leur adressa un regard entendu, un sourire à la fois amusé et narquois étirant ses lèvres, leur faisant ainsi clairement comprendre qu'il savait. Instantanément, les joues de Quatre prirent une belle teinte carmine tandis que Trowa rougissait légèrement. Alors que le français ouvrait la bouche pour parler, Wufei le devança et retrouvant tout son sérieux, il déclara, levant la main en signe d'apaisement :

- Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier, vous faites ce que bon vous semble. Cependant, j'espère simplement que vos sentiments n'entacheront pas la réussite des missions. Après, du moment que cela ne met personne en danger, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire.

- Merci Wufei, souffla Quatre avec reconnaissance. Je suis heureux que tu prennes aussi bien la chose. Mais je... Pourrais-tu garder cela pour toi, s'il te plaît ? Je... Je ne veux pas qu'Heero en vienne à le savoir... Il ne comprendrait pas et la situation est déjà assez délicate...

- Ne cherche pas d'arguments, Quatre, le coupa le chinois. Cela ne regarde que vous, je n'irais pas le répéter à Yuy. C'est à vous de lui annoncer lorsque vous en sentirez la nécessité et le désir de le faire. Evitez simplement de vous dévorer la bouche lorsque je suis dans la pièce, ajouta-t-il d'un ton bourru qui ne trompait personne.

Quatre ne répondit rien, le rouge lui montant aux joues, mais adressa un sourire de remerciements au chinois avant de se tourner vers Trowa. Lorsqu'il sentit le regard de Quatre posé sur lui, le français releva la tête pour voir l'arabe lui adresser un sourire rayonnant comme il n'en avait pas vu depuis le départ de Duo. Trowa lui rendit son sourire, certes moins expressif, avant de s'affairer à mettre la table. Encore dans sa bulle de bonheur, le blond déclara, manquant de faire s'étouffer le pilote du Shenlong :

- J'espère que toi aussi tu trouvera bientôt quelqu'un, Wufei...

- Pardon ? S'exclama le chinois qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réflexion.

- Tu sais, reprit l'arabe, toute once de malice ayant à présent déserté ses traits et sa voix, aussi bien toi que Heero avez le droit de vivre ce que nous vivons. Nous sommes en guerre, entraînés depuis notre enfance à être soldats et pilotes de Gundam, mais nous sommes avant tout des êtres humains. Rien n'est plus normal que de trouver quelqu'un qui fera battre notre coeur et avec qui nous aimerions passer le reste de notre vie, expliqua Quatre en fixant le français.

Wufei ne répondit rien, méditant sur les paroles de son compagnon d'armes et le silence se fit dans la petite cuisine. Ce fut finalement Trowa qui y mit fin :

- Duo avait comprit cela, souffla-t-il, comme perdu dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs.

- Oui, murmura simplement le blond, confirmant ainsi la remarque du français. Duo avait comprit... Il avait eut du mal à l'accepter, pensant que cela porterait malheur à celui envers qui allaient ses sentiments, mais finalement, c'est à lui que cela à porté malheur...

- Sentiments ? Duo ? Répéta le chinois surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Duo puisse nourrir des sentiments pour l'un d'entre eux. Yuy... Souffla-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

- Heero n'aime rien ni personne, cracha Quatre avec hargne et mépris.

- Non, je veux dire, s'expliqua le chinois, c'est envers Heero que Duo a des sentiments ?

Trowa se contenta d'hocher positivement la tête et déclara posément :

- Ne dit rien à Heero, pour Duo...

- Ce n'était pas mon intention, répliqua le chinois un peu évasivement, méditant sur les révélations qui venaient de lui être faites. Tu sais Winner, reprit-il après un court silence, je ne suis pas certain que Yuy soit aussi dénué de sentiments que tu sembles le croire et qu'il semble vouloir le faire croire... C'est juste qu'il lui faut apprendre à les reconnaître, mais surtout, à les accepter... Quand on sait l'enfance qu'il à eut et connaissant le professeur J, on comprend mieux son caractère et son comportement, poursuivit-il. Mais quand on compare ce qu'il était au début de notre collaboration et ce qu'il est devenu au contact de Maxwell, on note tout de suite la différence...

- Si je suis ton raisonnement, continua le français, la raison pour laquelle Heero réagit ainsi c'est parce que Duo n'est pas là ? C'est plausible.

- Je pense que malgré ce qu'il s'efforce à nous faire croire, l'absence de Maxwell lui pèse... Comme à nous tous... Si jamais il revient, reprit le chinois dans un souffle, je jure que plus jamais je menacerais de couper sa natte...

Le jeune couple se retourna subitement vers Wufei, plus que surpris par ses mots, mais comprenant la tristesse qu'il pouvait ressentir, aucun des deux ne fit le moindre commentaire.

Quelques temps plus tard, lorsque le repas fut prêt, Trowa alla chercher le japonais afin qu'il vienne manger. Comme toujours depuis que Duo n'était plus parmi eux, le repas se déroula dans un silence monastique à la fin duquel Heero remonta sans demander son reste dans sa chambre, sans même un regard pour ses compagnons d'armes. Si Quatre avait fait quelques réflexions à ce sujet les premiers jours, à présent, il avait totalement abandonné l'idée. Il n'était pas comme Duo, à vouloir le voir se socialiser à tout prix. Non, si le brun ne voulait faire aucun effort, alors l'arabe n'en ferait pas non plus, pas pour quelqu'un qui d'après lui, n'en valait pas la peine. Cependant, cela n'empêcha pas le blond de fusiller Heero du regard lorsque celui-ci quitta la cuisine. Cela n'échappa pas à l'attention du français, cependant, il ne fit aucun commentaire, ne souhaitant pas intervenir dans les affaires de l'arabe.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Heero et Wufei étaient déjà couchés et que Trowa fermait son livre pour en faire de même, il eut la surprise de voir Quatre debout devant lui, attendant visiblement de lui demander quelque chose.

- Quatre ? Appela-t-il, néanmoins un peu inquiet.

- Trowa, commença l'arabe, non sans gêne. Est-ce que je... Je peux dormir av... Avec toi ?

A ces mots et face aux rougeurs qu'avaient prit les joues de Quatre, le français ne put réprimer un sourire amusé. De plus, le petit blond ne semblait pas avoir conscience de l'ambiguïté de sa question, ce qui fit davantage sourire le français. Réalisant soudainement le sens caché de sa question Quatre s'empourpra davantage, et horriblement honteux, il s'empressa de détromper le châtain, ne voulant pas que ce dernier interprète mal sa demande :

- Non, non... Ce... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... Je veux juste... Juste dormir avec toi... Etre près de toi...

Ne sachant plus où se mettre, horriblement gêné, Quatre se contenta de baisser les yeux, incapable de supporter plus longtemps le regard inquisiteur que le pilote du Heavyarms posait sur lui. Après un court silence, Trowa prit la main de Quatre dans la sienne, toute esquisse de sourire ayant déserté son visage, et attirant l'arabe à lui de façon à ce qu'il se retrouve assit sur ses genoux, il déclara :

- D'accord, Little One... Tu peux dormir avec moi... En toute sagesse, murmura-t-il en s'emparant de ses lèvres avec une délicatesse inégalable.

- _Choukrane _(1), souffla l'arabe en l'enlaçant tendrement une fois le baiser rompu.

Puis, après une tendre étreinte, les deux adolescents consentirent à se séparer afin de rejoindre leur chambre. Comme à son habitude, Quatre alla se changer pour la nuit dans la salle de bain, enfilant un simple bas de pyjama et un vieux t-shirt avant de rejoindre Trowa qui lui, avait juste enfilé un bas de jogging, après avoir fait sa toilette. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise du blond lorsque, retournant dans leur chambre commune, il vit leur deux lits rapprochés et collé l'un à l'autre. Avisant la rougeur du jeune arabe, le français demanda, un peu désappointé :

- C'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

- Si, s'empressa de répondre Quatre, non sans rougir davantage. C'est juste que ça fait bizarre...

A ces mots, le visage impassible de Trowa laissa deviner une esquisse de sourire et s'approchant de son vis à vis, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Installe-toi, je reviens.

Sur ses mots, il l'abandonna momentanément dans la chambre, prenant d'assaut la salle de bain. Intimidé, Quatre regarda une fois de plus leur deux lits rapprochés et c'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'il s'allongea sur son lit. Lorsque Trowa sortit de la salle d'eau quelques minutes plus tard, l'arabe tourna la tête vers lui et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsque son regard se posa sur le torse nu et parfaitement dessiné de son vis à vis. Instantanément, il détourna le regard, troublé, ignorant le sourire à la fois amusé et attendrit du français.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Trowa prenait place à son tour dans son propre lit et c'est le coeur battant qu'il accueilli le petit blond entre ses bras, pour une tendre étreinte. La tête posée au creux de l'épaule du pilote du Heavyarms, Quatre laissa s'échapper un soupir de bien être tandis que Trowa déposait ses lèvres sur ses cheveux. Ils restèrent muet un temps, jusqu'à ce que, le pilote du Sandrock finisse par demander, étouffant un bâillement :

- A ton avis, quelle est la raison qui aurait pu pousser Duo à rester parmi Oz ?

Trowa soupira et après un court silence, il répondit d'une voix calme et douce :

- Tu connais Duo mieux que moi, je pensais que tu avais une idée sur la réponse à cette question... Je ne connais pas énormément Duo, mais de ce que je sais de lui, j'ose affirmer sans crainte de me tromper, qu'il ne nous a pas trahit... Ce n'est pas son genre...

- Tu as raison, souffla le blond. Tu sais, je ne suis pas censé dévoiler cela, mais... Duo m'a confié une fois qu'il nous considérait comme sa famille... Et tu sais combien l'enfance de Duo à été terrible... S'il à dit cela, c'est qu'il le pensait vraiment, alors contrairement à Yuy, je _sais_ que Duo ne nous à pas trahit... Il en serait incapable...

- Tu penses à une forme de chantage ? Demanda Trowa, suivant le file de la pensée de son vis à vis.

- C'est ce que je pense, oui, souffla Quatre. C'est la seule chose qui pourrait pousser Duo à déserter ainsi... Sous contrat qu'il ne nous soit fait aucun mal...

- En pensant que tu dises vrai, quelles raisons auraient put pousser Oz à requérir la présence de Duo ? Qu'attendent-ils de lui ?

- Je ne sais pas Trowa, soupira Quatre avec lassitude, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais si Heero à put quitter la base, c'est que Duo a réussit à négocier sa libération. Oz n'est pas reconnu pour faire la charité aux ennemis.

- Sur ce point, je suis d'accord, souffla le français.

- J'en peux plus Trowa, souffla l'arabe. Ne pas savoir ce qui est advenu de mon meilleur ami m'épuise. Ne pas être partit à sa recherche, ne rien faire pour essayer de le retrouver, j'ai l'impression de le trahir... Je ne veux pas le perdre, Trowa...

- Je sais Quatre, murmura le châtain en le prenant dans ses bras. Mais Duo est le plus fort et le plus rusé d'entre nous, quoi qu'il lui arrive, il saura s'en sortir, j'en ai la certitude. Mais je te comprend. Heero et Wufei avaient beau crier sur Duo à longueur de journée, on voit bien que si le groupe était autant soudé avant c'était grâce à lui.

- Oui, mais même s'il ne le montrait pas, le comportement d'Heero envers lui le blessait énormément. Plusieurs fois je l'ai retrouvé en pleurs et tu sais, quand on à pas l'habitude, voir Duo pleurer ça fait un choc, même quand on à l'habitude d'ailleurs...

- Je l'imagine sans peine, oui, souffla le français.

- Quand Duo reviendra, reprit l'arabe, il faudra à tout prix que Yuy change de comportement vis à vis de lui... Je suis désolé Trowa, mais qu'il soit ton meilleur ami ou pas, je ne le laisserais pas détruire Duo...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, déclara l'aîné. Quand le moment sera venu, j'irais lui parler.

- Merci Trowa, soupira le blond visiblement soulagé. Tu sais, ça me fait vraiment mal de voir Heero comme ça... Et voir Duo souffrir à cause de lui... J'aimerais vraiment faire quelque chose pour eux quand Duo reviendra...

- Je sais, Little One, souffla le français, je ressens la même chose, mais je crains qu'il n'y ait pas grand chose à faire. Le mieux pour eux serait peut être de s'expliquer en face à face...

- Connaissant leur entêtement à chacun, cela nous promet de belles disputes à l'horizon, soupira le pilote du Sandrock en étouffant un bâillement.

- On en reparlera demain, décréta le châtain en raffermissant sa prise autour de son cadet. Maintenant dors...

- Bonne nuit Trowa, murmura l'arabe en fermant les yeux, se lovant un peu plus entre les bras puissants de son aîné.

- Bonne nuit, Little One, répondit le français d'une voix emplie de tendresse. Que tes rêves soient doux... Mon ange...

Quatre ne répondit rien et à la respiration calme et régulière du blond, Trowa sut qu'il s'était endormit. Un tendre sourire vint étirer ses lèvres et tout en douceur, afin de ne pas réveiller l'ange blond qui dormait dans ses bras, il l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne avant d'éteindre la lumière de sa table de chevet. Puis, il se cala un peu plus contre l'arabe, le serrant dans ses bras, comme par peur de le voir partir, il finit, à son tour, par s'abandonner au sommeil.

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes : <strong>

(1) _Choukrane_ : "Merci" en arabe.

* * *

><p>Hello !<p>

Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre principalement axé sur Quatre et Trowa ! Alors, en pensez quoi ? Et pour la suite, comment la voyez-vous ? Une petite idée ? :D Oui, je suis curieuse ^^

J'espère de tout coeur que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Si c'est le cas, ou non, un petit mot pour me faire part de votre point de vue est toujours le bienvenue ;)

Sur ce, je vous dis à dans quinze jours :)

bises

- shini -


	10. Chapter 10

Titre : **Un enfant de toi**

Auteur : x-shinigami-x

Couples : à venir

Genre : Tranche de vie, Romance, Mpreg, angst, family, general, threesome (à venir)

Histoire : AC 195. Lors d'une mission, Heero et Duo sont capturés. Heero est relâché mais pas Duo... Quelques mois plus tard, le pilote du Deathscythe revient, mais pas seul...

Un immense merci à **idadri ,darkmoonlady, lala,** **loriineda,** **elodiedalton, Bernie Calling **et** Microgma** pour leur review sur chapitre 09.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

Les yeux fermés, Duo savourait tout particulièrement l'eau qui coulait sur son corps. La chaleur excessive de celle-ci emplissait la cabine de douche d'une épaisse vapeur et dénouait les noeuds douloureux de ses épaules courbaturées. Avec une douceur toute particulière, se laissant bercé par le bruit de l'eau cascadant du pommeau de douche, Duo se mit à fredonner une chanson lakota d'avant colonie qui avait apprise il ne se souvenait plus où ni quand :

_- Hanhepi kin was'te ake is'tima... hanhepi kin was'te_

Après avoir profité à outrance du bien être que lui procurrait l'eau et rincé sa chevelure, Duo consentit à contrecoeur à sortir de la douche.

_- Cante' waste' hoksila ake istimba, hanhepi kin waste' lo hieh... _(1)  
><em><br>_Essorant ses cheveux, il attrapa la serviette qu'il noua sur sa tête, emprisonnant sa crinière de façon à éponger l'eau superflue qu'elle retenait. Après quoi, il s'empara d'une seconde serviette qu'il noua sur sa taille qui, à présent, avait perdue sa finesse, pour aborder une belle rondeur qui ne laissait plus aucun doute sur l'état avancé de sa grossesse. A six mois de grossesse, après des premiers mois difficiles, Duo se sentait serein. Son corps s'était adapté aux changements dus à la vie qui grandissait en lui, et il avait apprit à l'accepter et à apprivoiser ce corps qu'il ne reconnaissait plus.

Une fois sec, il enfila son boxer avant de reporter son attention sur le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir de la salle de bain. Avec une douceur qu'il avait acquise au fil du temps, Duo posa la main sur son ventre et le caressa délicatement. Immanquablement, ce simple geste le fit replonger dans ses pensées qu'il s'efforçait difficilement à occulter de son esprit, ces mêmes pensées qui se tournaient vers un certain japonais de sa connaissance. Se giflant mentalement en sentant les larmes lui brouiller la vue, il s'efforça à penser à autre chose et abandonnant son reflet, il attrapa sa salopette et entreprit de l'enfiler, non sans difficultés.

Une fois habillé, il s'empara de sa brosse à cheveux et alors qu'il rassemblait sa masse de cheveux sur une épaule afin de la démêler, une voix provenant de sa chambre l'interrompit :

- Duo ? Tu es là ?

Fou de joie en reconnaissant cette voix, le châtain de releva et aussi vite que le lui permettait son ventre rebondi, il sortit de la salle d'eau et se précipita vers le nouveau venu :

- Zechs ! S'exclama-t-il en se jetant dans les bras de son aîné. Dieu, comme tu m'as manqué ! Murmura-t-il dans un soupir de bien être alors que les bras puissants de Zechs se refermaient autour de lui en une étreinte possessive.

- C'est bon de te revoir, enkeli (2), souffla le blond à son tour, humant à plein poumon l'odeur de pêche qui émanait de la chevelure du châtain. Comment te sens-tu ? Montre-toi, que je puisse te voir, ajouta-t-il en repoussant son cadet afin de pouvoir admirer la nouvelle courbe de son ventre.

Heureux comme jamais, l'américain obtempéra et s'arracha à l'étreinte de l'officier, un immense sourire étirant ses lèvres, les yeux brillants de larmes qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir. Tenant les mains de son cadet à bout de bras, debout devant lui, Zechs contemplait sans la moindre pudeur les courbes arrondies de l'adolescent qui se mit à rougir sous le regard inquisiteur de son aîné.

- Tu es magnifique, Duo, déclara sérieusement le blond.

A ces mots, le châtain s'empourpra violemment, peu habitué à ce genre de réflexions, et extrêmement gêné, il répliqua :

- N'dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je suis énorme...

- C'est parce que tu te vois avec tes yeux, répondit gravement le pilote du Tallgeese. Si tu te voyais avec mes yeux, tu comprendrais...

Les yeux dans les yeux, aucun des deux hommes ne parvenait à détourner le regard, comme hypnotisé par l'autre. C'est un miaulement qui les ramena à la réalité et se rendant compte de l'étroite proximité avec le blond, Duo détourna le regard, horriblement gêné, ses joues se teintant d'une belle couleur carmine.

- Tu es là, petit monstre ? S'exclama alors l'officier en prenant un magnifique chaton de quatre mois, aux longs poils blancs et aux yeux bleus, dans ses bras. Alors, demanda-t-il à l'animal en le caressant délicatement, as-tu pris soin de ton maître pendant mon absence ?

Seul un petit miaulement lui répondit et Duo laissa s'échapper un petit rire amusé lorsque le chaton lécha le nez de Zechs.

- Il a vite pris ses aises, déclara le châtain avec amusement. Tu sais ce qu'il adore faire maintenant ? Il se couche en boule sur mon ventre et se met à ronronner.

Zechs ne répondit rien, mais un large sourire attendrit étira ses lèvres alors qu'il imaginait sans peine la scène décrite par l'américain. Après un court silence, avisant les cheveux dénattés de l'adolescent, le blond demanda :

- Un coup de main ?

- Avec plaisir, répondit le châtain lui tendant sa brosse avant de s'installer en tailleur sur le lit, suivit par Zechs.

Avec une douceur infinie, le blond sépara une petite mèche de cheveux qu'il commença à brosser délicatement, arrachant un soupir de bien être à son cadet.

- Raconte moi, comment s'est passée ta mission ?

- Longue et éprouvante, soupira l'officier. Je suis heureux d'être de retour. Je devais superviser le lieutenant Noin dans la formation de ses nouvelles recrues et bien que j'ai été heureux de retrouver une amie, le faire dans ses conditions n'est pas chose aisée. Le plus dur ça à été d'inculquer aux jeunes recrues des valeurs auxquelles je n'adhère plus. Ils me voyaient comme un héros, chose que je ne suis pas. Tous rêvent de me ressembler plus tard, aucun ne doute de ma loyauté envers l'Organisation Zodiacale et le Colonel Kushrénada. J'avais envie de leur ouvrir les yeux, de leur faire prendre conscience qu'ils faisaient partie du mauvais camps, mais je ne pouvais me le permettre. J'ai un rôle à tenir, une mission à accomplir, j'ai juré de prendre soin de toi Duo, et je le ferais...

- Tu m'as manqué, Zechs, soupira le châtain, deux mois c'est trop long. Je ne veux plus que tu partes aussi longtemps...

- Je ferais mon possible, répondit le blond.

Soudain, le natté sursauta violemment, étouffant un hoquet de surprise :

- Ca ne va pas, Duo ? Demanda Zechs inquiet, à qui le sursaut de Duo n'avait pas échappé.

Le natté ne répondit rien, les lèvres étirées en un sourire que Zechs ne pouvait pas voir et sans un mot, il s'empara de la main de son aîné qui, bien que surpris, se laissa faire. Délicatement, il déposa la main de Zechs sur son ventre et à son tour, le blond sursauta de surprise en le sentant bouger.

- Tu le sens ? Demanda le natté en une question purement rhétorique.

- Hun hun, souffla Zechs en hochant la tête, n'osant pas s'exprimer à haute voix, comme par peur de faire cesser cet instant magique.

Un sourire radieux et épanoui illuminant son visage, Duo se laissa aller à la renverse, prenant appui sur le torse puissant de Zechs tandis que le blond caressait son ventre avec adoration. L'américain soupira de bien être et se laissa aller à l'étreinte de son aîné et laissa sa main aller rejoindre celle de Zechs sur son ventre.

- Cela fait longtemps que tu le sens bouger ? Demanda l'officier après un instant de silence.

- Peu être dix ou quinze jours après que tu sois parti, répondit le natté après quelques secondes de réflexion. C'est étrange comme sensation, expliqua l'adolescent, ça donne l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre. Il me tarde de voir à quoi il ressemble à présent.

- Tu n'as pas encore eu ta deuxième échographie ? Demanda Zechs surpris.

- Non, je dois la passer dans la semaine. Je sais pas trop encore. Je voulais t'attendre pour la passer, je pensais que tu aimerais y assister aussi, avoua l'américain d'une petite voix. Mais comme tu es rentré plus tôt, Sally me la fera certainement passer demain.

- Merci de m'avoir attendu, déclara Zechs en l'embrassant sur les cheveux. Je suis heureux que tu ais pensé à moi. Sally n'a pas émit d'objection ?

- Si, avoua le pilote du Deathscythe en riant. Elle râlait comme un putois mais j'ai fini par la faire céder.

- Te connaissant, je suis persuadé que tu as su trouver l'argument convaincant !

- Et bien, je lui ais simplement dit qu'on ne contrariait pas une femme enceinte, chose qu'elle devait savoir mieux que moi ! Avoua innocemment l'américain.

- Ben voyons, s'exclama Zechs faussement sceptique. C'est bien quand ça t'arrange, hein ?

- Sally a fait la même réflexion, sourit l'adolescent, visiblement amusé.

- Petit démon, souffla Zechs sans grande conviction.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi enlacés, puis Duo se redressa et Zechs reprit sa mission première, c'est à dire, démêler la chevelure ondoyante de l'adolescent. Le châtain de son côté, caressait distraitement Tanganiyka, son chaton qui était venu se coucher sur ses jambes croisées. Brisant le silence, Zechs demanda, une pointe de curiosité dans la voix :

- As-tu pensé à des prénoms ?

- A vrai dire, pas vraiment, avoua le châtain. Mais même sans y avoir vraiment réfléchi, j'aime beaucoup Winter, Ophélie, Sly ou Arwen, si c'est une fille.

- Le premier est joli, quant au dernier, je ne te demande pas où tu l'as pioché, fit remarquer le blond en souriant.

- Oui bon, bouda l'adolescent. Et toi, tu as des idées ? Interrogea-t-il, curieux de savoir les goûts et les préférences de son ami.

- Pour une petite fille, Cassandra est un prénom charmant ou alors Cheyenne.

- J'aime beaucoup Cheyenne. J'aurais jamais imaginé que choisir un prénom d'un enfant puisse être une tâche aussi difficile, soupira Duo alors que Zechs terminait de natter ses cheveux. Merci.

- Je t'en prie, répondit l'aîné. Dis-toi que l'avantage que tu as, c'est que tu as carte libre pour choisir le prénom. Si tu as du mal déjà comme ça, imagine-toi à deux, avec un des parents qui n'aime pas les prénoms trop long et l'autre qui n'aime pas les prénoms trop courts finissant en "a", un qui veut un prénom classique, l'autre un prénom un peu plus original...

- J'avais pas prit ça en compte en effet, soupira une nouvelle fois le natté. N'empêche, que je compte sur toi et Sally pour me donner votre avis !

- C'est un grand honneur que tu me fait, le remercia l'officier. Merci Duo.

- C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour vous remercier, répondit le pilote du Deathscythe. J'ai faim, souffla honteusement le natté quelques secondes plus tard.

- Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose ? Demanda Zechs.

- Non, par contre, je veux bien que tu me lâche. J'ai un paquet de biscuit que Sally m'a apporté hier sur le bureau, expliqua le châtain.

- Je vois que tu as tout prévu, fit le blond en souriant, libérant le natté qui se leva pour aller chercher le paquet de biscuit dont il était question.

- "Une précaution excessive ne fait pas de tort", récita soigneusement l'américain en brandissant fièrement son paquet de biscuit.

- Certes, répondit distraitement le blond qui n'avait pas quitté l'adolescent du regard, contemplant avec une certaine fascination les formes arrondies de son cadet.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres face à la démarche de l'américain qui cambrait légèrement le dos pour compenser le poids de son ventre. Sa démarche n'était plus tout aussi gracieuse qu'auparavant, mais Zechs ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver tout de même un charme fascinant.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda gravement Duo en captant le regard de Zechs posé sur lui avec insistance. Quelque chose ne va pas ? J'ai une tâche quelque part ?

- Non, le rassura le blond d'un sourire. J'étais juste en train de me dire que je te trouve épanoui et rayonnant. La grossesse te va bien...

A ces mots les joues de Duo prirent une belle teinte rosée et, horriblement gêné, comme à chaque fois que Zechs lui faisait un compliment, il marmonna :

- Tu parles ! Je suis énorme... Et le pire, ajouta-t-il dans un soupir, c'est que j'ai pas encore fini de grossir... Je ressemble à une baleine, se plaignit le châtain, je n'arrive plus à marcher sans ressembler à un canard, j'ai mal au dos et j'ai la susceptibilité à fleur de peau. Je suis loin d'être une gravure de mode, soupira-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le bord du lit.

- Moi je te trouve parfait comme tu es, déclara le blond sur un ton qui n'acceptait aucune contradiction.

Touché par les paroles de son aîné, Duo ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui rendre un petit sourire timide. Toujours en silence, il proposa un biscuit à Zechs, tentant tant bien que mal de dissimuler le trouble qui naissait en lui.

- Tu vas bien Duo ? Finit par demander le pilote du Tallgeese, intrigué par le mutisme du châtain et l'air évasif qu'il abordait. Je te trouve bien pâle, tu n'es pas malade ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, déclara le châtain en lui adressant un faible sourire, tentant vainement de rassurer l'officier. C'est juste un petit coup de cafard... Ca va passer...

- Tu veux m'en parler ? Proposa le blond, respectant l'intimité de son cadet.

- C'est juste que... Soupira le natté. Tu sais, reprit-il après un court silence, comme s'il cherchait ses mots, je me sens un peu coupable...

- Coupable ? Répéta le blond, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réponse. Mais de quoi ?

- Tu sais, vis à vis de Heero... Pour le bébé... D'une certaine façon, j'ai l'impression de le trahir, moi qui porte son enfant alors que lui ignore tout de sa paternité, expliqua-t-il, la voix tremblante de pleurs difficilement contenus. Co... Comment pourrais-je un jour lui avouer qu'il à un enfant... Qu'_on_ à un enfant, se reprit-il, les larmes coulant à présent librement sur ses joues.

- Oh Duo, souffla le blond en le prenant dans ses bras, le berçant tendrement, ne sachant que dire pour rassurer et apaiser son cadet.

- Comment pourrais-je seulement partir sans me retourner en abandonnant mon enfant derrière moi ? Sanglota-t-il. Je ne m'en sens pas capable, Zechs... Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça...

- Shhh... Je sais, Duo... Je sais... Le consola l'officier en lui caressant tendrement le dos et les cheveux. On trouvera une solution, enkeli, je te le promet... On trouvera une solution...

- Bien qu'il soit pas encore là, je l'aime déjà, poursuivit le châtain. Je le sens en moi à chaque instant... Il fait partit de moi... Murmura-t-il avant que sa voix ne se brise.

- Personne ne te l'enlèvera, enkeli, souffla le blond, bouleversé par la détresse de son cadet. Tu as ma parole... Je ne les laisserais pas te l'enlever... Maintenant sèche tes larmes... S'il te plaît... Tu sais à quel point il m'est douloureux de te voir pleurer... Souris, enkeli, cela te va tellement mieux...

Le natté ne répondit rien, laissant libre court à ses sanglots libérateurs. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut trop fatigué pour pleurer qu'il finit par se calmer. Le visage toujours enfouis dans le cou de son aîné, il soupira longuement, avant de demander d'une toute petite voix éraillée :

- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, Zechs ?

- Comme maintenant, souffla le blond sans cesser de bercer l'américain, tu vivrais et tu serais heureux. Allez, reprit-il après un courte pause, tu as besoin de te reposer.

- Tu restes avec moi ? Demanda le châtain dans un murmure.

- Je vais passer voir Sally, répondit le pilote du Tallgeese. Dors tranquille, je serais là à ton réveil, ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front avant de se libérer de son étreinte.

Avec quelques difficultés, Duo s'installa sous ses couvertures et Tanganiyka vint se rouler en boule tout contre lui, ronronnant de bien-être. Assis sur le bord du lit, Zechs déposa ses lèvres sur la tempe de l'adolescent :

- Dors bien, enkeli.

Délicatement, il se releva et sans bruit, il quitta la pièce. Puis, comme il l'avait dit à Duo, il partit à la recherche de Sally.

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes : <strong>

(1) C'est une berceuse en Lakota que j'ai trouvé sur le Net. Où Duo a-t-il apprit cette chanson, j'en ai strictement aucune idée, mais j'avais envie de la mettre ^^

(2) **Enkeli** : _Mon ange_ en finnois.

* * *

><p>Hello !<p>

Et voilà pour un nouveau chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents ! Un instant tout tendre entre Zechs et Duo ! Vous en avez pensé quoi ? :D

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Si c'est le cas, ou non, un petit mot pour me faire part de votre point de vue est toujours le bienvenue ;)

Maintenant, passons à la bonne nouvelle ! Je ne sais pas si certaines d'entre vous lisent et suivent mon autre histoire **Danse avec lui**, mais sachez que le chapitre 22 est enfin terminé :) Et oui ! J'aurai mi un peu de temps, mais il est enfin fini ! Et autre bonne nouvelle, j'ai commencé le chapitre 23 dans la foulée. Il avance lentement mais sûrement !

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous poste le chapitre de **Danse avec lui** le week end prochain si tout va bien :)

voilà ! J'espère que cette nouvelle vous fera autant plaisir qu'à moi :)

Sur ce, je vous dis à dans 15 jours pour un nouveau chapitre de **Un enfant de toi**.

Bien amicalement,

- shini -


	11. Chapter 11

Titre : **Un enfant de toi**

Auteur : x-shinigami-x

Couples : à venir

Genre : Tranche de vie, Romance, Mpreg, angst, family, general, threesome (à venir)

Histoire : AC 195. Lors d'une mission, Heero et Duo sont capturés. Heero est relâché mais pas Duo... Quelques mois plus tard, le pilote du Deathscythe revient, mais pas seul...

Un immense merci à **idadri**, Micromga, Darkmoonlady, loriineda, elodiedalton, lala, Bernie Calling et **yaone-kami** pour leur review sur chapitre 10 ainsi qu'à **Hina-Pyon** pour sa review sur le chapitre 8.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

Sally se rendait auprès de son jeune patient lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec l'officier blond.

- Tiens, bonjour Zechs, sourit Sally en voyant Zechs venir vers elle. Tu reviens de la chambre de Duo ?

- Bonjour Sally, répondit cordialement le blond. Oui, je le quitte à l'instant, et si tu comptait aller le voir, je te conseille de revenir un peu plus tard, il dort, il était épuisé.

- Oh, bon, très bien. Alors, reprit-elle alors que Zechs lui emboîtait le pas. Et toi, comment s'est passée ta mission ?

- Eprouvante, soupira l'officier. Je suis heureux d'être de retour.

- Tu m'étonnes, sourit malicieusement le jeune médecin. De plus, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, le Lieutenant instructeur Noin éprouvait et éprouve toujours une attirance certaine à ton égard. Ca va ? Pas trop dur à gérer ? Demanda-t-elle, se moquant gentiment de son vis à vis.

- Moque-toi tant que tu veux, répondit le blond, feignant l'indifférence sous un micro sourire amusé. On verra bien qui rira le dernier. Sinon, pour répondre à ta question, oui, ça a été. S'il est plus qu'évident que Noin éprouve des sentiments à mon égard, elle à la délicatesse de rester discrète, ce dont je lui sais gré, d'ailleurs.

Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux un moment, seul le bruit de leurs pas résonnant dans les couloirs désert de cette partie de la base.

- Dis-moi Sally, tu ne trouves pas que Duo à changé ? Demanda finalement le blond, alors qu'ils arrivaient devant les appartements de la jeune femme.

- Entre, l'invita-t-elle avant de répondre à sa question.

Obéissant, le jeune homme suivit le médecin et sur son invitation, prit place sur un fauteuil qui meublait le petit salon alors que Sally lui offrait de quoi se rafraîchir, avant de prendre place en face de lui.

- Duo est différent, effectivement, répondit la jeune femme après un court silence. Sa condition physique y joue un rôle important, ne l'oublions tout de même pas, mais il est vrai que depuis quelque temps, je le trouve plus renfermé. Ton absence y a joué aussi beaucoup. Il est très attaché à toi, tu sais...

Zechs ne releva pas la dernière phrase, et poursuivit, ne souhaitant pas dévier la conversation sur un terrain trop personnel :

- T'a-t-il dit quelque chose ?

- Pas tellement, soupira la jeune femme. Mais j'ai bien compris que l'absence de ses amis lui pèse énormément. De plus, tu n'étais pas là pour lui tenir compagnie ces derniers temps et cela lui à rudement plombé le moral. Mais maintenant que tu es revenu, j'ai bon espoir qu'il retrouve la forme.

- Te parle-t-il du bébé ? Demanda le pilote du Tallgeese, curieux, mais surtout inquiet de l'état limite léthargique de l'adolescent.

- Oui, répondit la jeune femme en retrouvant son sourire. C'est son sujet de conversation à présent. Il me pose tout un tas de questions sur les changements qui s'opèrent en lui et sur le bébé, il est curieux de plein de chose, c'est impressionnant. Malgré ça, je vois bien qu'il reste inquiet, même s'il ne le dit pas, non seulement à cause de l'accouchement, mais aussi à propos de... _après_...

- Je sais, soupira le blond. On en a vaguement parlé tout à l'heure. Je trouve cela inadmissible de la part de Treize, cracha l'officier avec mépris. Comment peut-il être aussi insensible ? Ce n'est qu'un gamin, putain ! S'exclama-t-il avec rage en se levant d'un bond de son siège avant de se mettre à faire les cent pas dans le petit salon. Je ne le laisserais pas le détruire encore plus, Sally ! Je ne laisserais plus personne lui faire du mal, c'est quelque chose qui m'est insupportable !

- Crois-moi, souffla la jeune femme, cela me désole autant que toi. Mais sache qu'une fois l'enfant né, Duo ne le reverra jamais... Ils ne le permettront pas...

- Je sais, murmura le blond. C'est pourquoi après cela je quitterais Oz ! Décréta-t-il. Est-ce que je peux compter sur toi ?

- Oui, répondit simplement la jeune femme, ses yeux brûlant d'une détermination farouche. As-tu une idée pour nous sortir de là ?

- Pas encore, répondit l'officier, mais nous trouverons...

- Ne crains-tu pas que Treize finisse par se douter de quelque chose ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, la rassura le blond d'un clin d'oeil. Il a tellement confiance en moi qu'il ne doute pas une seconde de ma loyauté.

- Je ne suis pas particulièrement intéressée par les rumeurs, mais... Commença Sally.

- Mais ? L'invita à poursuivre le pilote du Tallgeese.

- Il y en a une qui court sur toi... Comme quoi tu aurais une... Liaison avec le Colonel Treize... Avoua Sally avec confusion.

- Oh, ça... Souffla le blond. Il est facile de détourner la vérité lorsque l'on ne la connaît pas, reprit-il. Pour répondre à ta question, non, je n'ai jamais eu de liaison avec Treize, même si cela ne fait aucun doute que de son côté, cela ne lui déplairait pas... Et tant que je continue de le laisser croire qu'il peut avoir une chance, je n'ai rien à craindre de lui... C'est plus de Lady Une dont je devrais me méfier, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- Oh ! Alors comme ça, son Excellence aurait un faible pour son baron... Humhum, fit la jeune femme en prenant un air malicieux, je comprend mieux pourquoi il fait allusion à toi comme à "son âme damnée"...

- Tant que cela me permet d'avoir une certaine liberté et que ça s'arrête là, cela m'importe peu, se défendit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

Ils parlèrent ainsi pendant encore près d'une heure, jusqu'à ce que Zechs ne déclare vouloir aller voir Duo, lui ayant promis de retourner le voir.

- Dans ce cas je t'accompagne, déclara Sally en lui emboîtant le pas.

Alors qu'ils marchaient en silence jusqu'à la chambre de Duo, le médecin fut interpellé par une voix dans le haut-parleur. Se tournant vers Zechs, elle déclara :

- Continue sans moi, je vous retrouve là-bas.

- Très bien, répondit l'officier. A toute à l'heure, reprit-il avant de reprendre sa marche.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de la chambre du natté, il frappa trois coups discret afin de prévenir l'adolescent de sa présence au cas ou il était réveillé, ou dans le cas contraire, à ne pas le tirer de son sommeil s'il dormait toujours. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il entra à pas de loup dans la petite chambre et instinctivement il chercha l'américain du regard. Un soupire de soulagement inaudible lui échappa lorsqu'il constata que le châtain était toujours endormi, dans la position qu'il avait lorsqu'il l'avait quitté. Sans bruit, il s'installa sur une chaise à son chevet et profitant de la faible lumière qui parvenait à passer au delà des stores métalliques de la fenêtre, il se laissa aller à contempler le visage calme et serein de l'adolescent. Celui-ci était allongé sur le dos, une main posée sur son ventre en un signe inconscient de protection et l'autre négligemment posée sous sa pommette, soutenant sa tête afin qu'elle ne tombe pas dans le vide.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est Sally qui faisait irruption dans la chambre et malgré sa discrétion, l'endormi fini par se réveiller.

- Zechs ? Appela-t-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

- Je suis là, enkeli (1), souffla le blond en lui souriant tendrement. Tu as bien dormis ?

- Oui, murmura le châtain en lui rendant son sourire. Oh, tu es là, Sally ? Remarqua-t-il en lui souriant également.

- Comme je discutais avec Zechs, j'en ai profité pour venir te voir. Etant donné que Zechs est de retour, consentirais-tu à passer ton échographie demain matin ? Demanda la jeune femme en lui adressant un sourire goguenard.

- It's okay for me, souffla le châtain pas encore réveillé. But, for pity's sake, not before 10:30 a.m ! (2)

- Promis ! S'exclama la jeune femme en riant. Mais tiens-toi prêt pour onze heures, sinon, la prochaine fois, je te réveille à l'aube pour que tu sois prêt à l'heure !

- Je serais à l'heure ! Promis l'adolescent, lui adressant un sourire innocent.

- Il commence à se faire tard, et si nous allions manger un petit quelque chose ? Proposa le jeune femme en avisant l'heure.

- Je dis pas non, répondit le blond. Duo ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'adolescent.

- Oh euh... D'accord, souffla-t-il en adressant un sourire radieux à ses deux amis.

Aussi lestement que le lui permettait son ventre arrondi, Duo sauta du lit et enfila une de ses éternelle salopette qui, depuis quelques temps déjà, était devenu son unique garde-robe, sous le regard à la fois attendrit et amusé des deux adultes. Puis, se tournant vers Zechs et Sally qui ne l'avaient pas quitté du regard, il s'exclama :

- Je suis prêt !

- Alors allons-y ! Déclara la jeune femme en ouvrant la marche, galamment invitée par Zechs à passer devant.

Réitérant son geste, le blond se courba légèrement au passage du natté qui lui adressa un sourire de remerciement, alors que ses joues se teintaient délicatement de rouge, à la fois amusé et gêné par la considération que l'officier d'Oz avait à son égard. Lorsque Duo fut sortit, Zechs referma la porte derrière lui avant de lui emboîter le pas.

Il était bien plus de minuit lorsque Zechs et Sally raccompagnèrent le châtain. Epuisé, ce dernier s'était endormi, bercé par les voix douces et rassurantes de ses amis et n'ayant pas le coeur à le réveiller, Zechs l'avait porté jusqu'à sa chambre. Malgré sa grossesse déjà bien entamée et d'après les derniers examens de Sally, Duo ne devait pas peser plus de soixante-sept kilos. Délicatement, le blond déposa l'adolescent sur son lit préalablement défait par la jeune femme et sans gestes brusques, ne souhaitant pas réveiller le dormeur, il lui retira sa salopette et ses chaussures avant de rabattre la couverture sur lui.

- Que tes rêves soient doux, enkeli, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front.

Puis, le plus discrètement possible afin de ne pas réveiller le châtain, ils quittèrent la chambre. Sally dévisageait Zechs, un sourire bienveillant étirant ses lèvres. Se sentant observé, le blond se tourna vers elle et lui adressant un regard sceptique, il demanda :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tu l'aimes vraiment, pas vrai ? Sourit la jeune femme, heureuse que le pilote du Tallgeese se souci autant du bien être de son jeune patient.

- Sally, soupira l'officier tandis que son visage s'assombrissait. S'il te plaît... C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça... Murmura-t-il en s'éloignant.

- Je suis désolée, souffla la jeune femme en lui emboîtant le pas, alors qu'elle réalisait son erreur.

- Non, c'est moi, soupira le jeune homme. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler de cette manière. C'est juste que... C'est dur, tu sais... Comment ce Heero peut-il ainsi l'ignorer et le mépriser de la sorte ? Ne se rend-t-il pas compte de l'amour que Duo lui porte ? Comment peut-il être aussi aveugle ! S'emporta le lieutenant, son poing frappant violemment contre le mur du couloir.

- Malgré l'image qu'on a d'eux, tenta Sally, ils restent des ados de seize ans. Tu te souviens de la réaction de Duo au début de sa grossesse ? Il ignorait absolument tout. Je ne serais pas étonnée que leur "professeurs" aient omis d'inclure le chapitre "vie sociale et sentiments", dans leur formation de soldat et pilote de Gundam !

- Je sais, soupira une nouvelle fois le blond, mais Duo est tellement innocent. Il ne mérite pas de souffrir à cause de l'ignorance et de l'indifférence d'un gamin, comme ce Heero. Il a beau avoir été programmé pour être un soldat, comment ne peut-il pas voir les sentiments de Duo à son égard ? Il est tellement transparent...

- Sur ce point, c'est pas moi qui dira le contraire, approuva la jeune femme. Ecoute, peut-être devrais-tu parler à Duo...

A ces mots, l'officier éclata d'un rire sans joie avant de reprendre :

- Et le rendre encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'est déjà en le faisant se sentir coupable d'un amour qu'il ne pourrait me rendre ? Non Sally, ma décision est prise depuis longtemps déjà... Il n'en saura rien... Il a besoin d'un ami, d'une épaule sur qui se reposer, pas d'un prétendant énamouré... Je serais son ami avant tout à défaut d'être son amant, et cela me convient parfaitement...

- Jusqu'à ce que ce soit toi qui en souffre ? S'emporta le médecin.

Face au regard empli de colère contenue que lui adressa l'officier, elle tenta de se calmer et reprit plus doucement :

- Ecoute Zechs, tu es mon ami. C'est déjà éprouvant de voir Duo souffrir et se renfermer sur lui-même sans pouvoir rien faire pour l'aider, alors je ne veux pas te voir sombrer toi aussi.

A ces mots, la colère de Zechs retomba aussi vite qu'elle était apparut et s'approchant de la jeune femme, il la prit dans ses bras, en une tendre étreinte qui se voulait rassurante. Etreinte à laquelle Sally répondit sans se faire prier, réellement inquiète pour l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son plus proche ami avec Duo.

- Je te remercie de te soucier de moi, chuchota le grand blond. Mais c'est inutile, je t'assure... Et si cela peut te rassurer, si par moment j'ai quelques coups de mélancolie passagère, je viendrais immédiatement t'en parler, d'accord ? Mais pour le moment, clôturons la conversation ici.

- Si tu me donne ta parole, alors je te fais confiance, répondit le médecin.

- Tu l'as, affirma le pilote du Tallgeese en plongeant son regard dans celui de Sally. Merci petite soeur, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue.

- Petite soeur ? Répéta Sally mi incrédule mi sceptique. Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai trois mois de plus que toi ?

- Cela n'y change rien, répondit le blond en lui adressant un sourire malicieux. Pour moi, tu es comme une petite soeur. Prend-le pas mal, c'est une question de fierté masculine ! Ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'oeil amusé.

- Mouais, déclara la jeune femme dubitative. Bon, tu m'excusera, _grand frère_, c'est pas que ta conversation m'ennuie, mais j'ai une longue journée dans les jambes et je vais aller me coucher.

- Très bien, répondit le blond. Dans ce cas, je ne voudrais pas m'imposer. Je te souhaite de passer une très bonne nuit, ajouta-t-il.

- Merci à toi aussi, sourit la jeune femme.

- Et bien, étant donné que j'ai encore le décalage horaire dans les jambes, je suis incapable d'aller dormir pour le moment, mais ne t'en fait pas, je vais aller faire un tour de garde.

- Très bien. Bon et bien bonne nuit, déclara la jeune femme avant de s'éloigner. Oh et n'oublie pas ! Demain matin onze heure pour l'écho de Duo ! Ajouta-t-elle sans pour autant s'arrêter.

- Compte sur moi ! Répondit le blond.

Il la regarda disparaître au détour d'un couloir avant de finalement partir de son côté en direction de l'extérieur. Ses pas le guidèrent vers la plate-forme où avait lieu les manoeuvres de nuit. Cependant, il s'arrêta un peu à l'écart, se contentant de les regarder un moment de loin avant de reprendre la direction de ses appartements.

Le lendemain, un peu avant onze heures, Zechs frappait quelques coups discrets à la porte de la chambre du natté. Lorsqu'il entra sur son invitation, il le trouva en train d'enfiler ses chaussures.

- Bonjour Zechs ! S'exclama le châtain en relevant la tête afin de voir qui entrait avant de lui adresser un sourire radieux.

- Bonjour enkeli, répondit le blond en lui rendant son sourire. Alors tu es prêt ?

- Comme tu peux le voir !

- Et bien allons-y, pour une fois que tu es prêt à l'heure, ne faisons pas attendre Sally, reprit l'officier, se moquant gentiment de son cadet.

Duo ne répondit rien, et attrapant le bras de son aîné, ils prirent tous deux la direction de la salle d'examen. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Sally les attendait.

- Bonjour les garçons, déclara-t-elle lorsqu'ils furent à sa hauteur.

- Bonjour Sally, répondirent-il en coeur. Tu vois que je sais être à l'heure, poursuivit le natté, sans se départir de son sourire.

- Je vois et j'apprécie, répliqua la jeune femme. Allez, déshabille-toi.

Un sourire mutin étirant ses lèvres, le châtain envoya valdinguer ses chaussures et penchant la tête sur le côté, il prit une pose lascive et commença à chanter d'une voix provocante et sensuelle :

_- Déshabillez-moi, déshabillez-moi... Oui, mais pas tout de suite, pas trop vite... Sachez me convoiter, me désirer, me captiver... Déshabillez-moi, déshabillez-moi... (3)_

Ne s'attendant pas à un tel comportement de la part du natté, Zechs et Sally restèrent muet de stupéfaction, alors que Duo retirait lentement sa salopette. Ce fut Sally qui reprit ses esprits la première et explosa de rire face au spectacle que leur offrait le natté en train de se trémousser en boxer devant eux, chantant une chanson aux paroles plus qu'explicites.

- Quand t'aura finit tes âneries, on pourra peut être passer aux choses sérieuses ? S'étrangla-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire. Allez, viens-là ! Allonge-toi !

Tout sourire, Duo s'installa sur la table d'auscultation, alors que Zechs marmonnait un "un jour il me tuera", dans sa barbe inexistante.

- Quel est le but de l'examen d'aujourd'hui ? Demanda le châtain qui avait retrouvé son calme et son sérieux.

- L'échographie du deuxième trimestre est dite morphologique, répondit la jeune femme tout en préparant son matériel. Elle permet d'examiner l'anatomie du foetus et d'évaluer sa croissance depuis le premier examen. Tu es prêt ? Reprit-elle après un court instant. Attention, ça va être froid...

Comme la première fois, Duo frissonna au contact froid du gel sur sa peau. Malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender ce qu'il allait voir et semblant sentir son anxiété, Zechs lui prit la main, tout en lui offrant un sourire confiant et rassurant. Le natté lui adressa un sourire empli de gratitude et reporta son attention sur l'écran au son de la voix de Sally :

- Et voila notre petit bout ! Il a bien grandit...

Comme pour la première fois, Duo ne put retenir un sanglot de bonheur à la vue de l'image animée qui transmettait en temps réel les mouvements et les expressions de son bébé.

- Ca va, Duo ? Demanda le blond, en lui caressant délicatement les cheveux.

L'américain ne répondit rien, trop ému pour prononcer le moindre mot, se contentant d'hocher la tête en signe d'approbation avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran, comme hypnotisé par ce qu'il y voyait.

- Alors, voyons... Bien... Ton bébé mesure à présent trente centimètres et pèse six-cent cinquante grammes.

- Il est encore si petit, murmura l'adolescent, émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura la jeune femme. Il est tout à fait dans les normes. Regarde ! Il baille, tu vois ?

- C'est merveilleux, souffla le blond, lui aussi subjugué par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

- Là ce sont ses bras, poursuivit la jeune femme, commentant chaque faits et gestes du foetus.

- Regarde ! S'exclama alors le natté. Il suce son pouce... Dear God, souffla-t-il, ému aux larmes.

- En effet... Et à en croire ce que l'on voit, sourit Sally, il y a de très fortes chances qu'il soit gaucher.

- Gaucher ? Répéta le châtain, dubitatif. Comment peux-tu le déterminer aussi tôt ?

- Un foetus commence à sucer son pouce aux alentours de la onzième semaine, expliqua la jeune femme. C'est à cette époque qu'il a sans doute acquis une préférence pour l'une ou l'autre main. Les échographies laissent supposer que le foetus à déjà une préférence pour le pouce gauche ou droit.

- Au moins une chose qu'il prendra de moi, sourit le pilote du Deathscythe, attendrit.

- Il semble entièrement formé, remarqua le blond.

- Il l'est, confirma la jeune médecin. J'entends par là qu'il fonctionne. Tout est là, mais en modèle réduit et encore très immature. Bientôt, le foetus va entamer la phase du développement de ses sens.

- Sally ? Appela l'américain après un court silence.

- Oui, Duo ?

- Est-ce que je peux savoir son sexe ? Demanda timidement le natté.

- Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir garder la surprise ? S'assura Sally en souriant.

- Je ne tiendrais pas jusque là, avoua piteusement le châtain. Ca fait des semaines que je me pose la question...

- Très bien... Voyons voir... Félicitation, Duo ! Tu attends un petit garçon...

- Un garçon... Répéta l'adolescent, bouleversé. J'attends un garçon... My God... C'est merveilleux, souffla-t-il encore sous le choc de l'émotion.

- C'est fantastique, s'extasia le blond, le regard rivé sur l'écran, hypnotisé par l'image 4D du foetus. J'ai du mal à y croire...

- Hey, remet-toi Zechs ! S'exclama la jeune femme en riant. On dirait que c'est toi qui le porte ce bébé !

Zechs ne répondit rien, se contentant de la fusiller du regard, tandis qu'un sourire en coin narquois venait étirer les lèvres de Sally.

- Merci Sally, murmura alors le natté, la voix brisée par l'afflux d'émotion qui s'emparait de lui.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, Duo, répondit maladroitement la jeune femme, émue par la sincérité qui transperçait dans la voix et le regard de son jeune patient.

- C'est grâce à toi que je peux voir mon bébé, alors si, merci Sally, répéta-t-il.

Le médecin ne répondit rien, reportant simplement son attention sur l'écran après avoir adressé un sourire empli de tendresse à l'adolescent qui, s'essuya les yeux en reniflant bruyamment. Attendrit, Zechs lui caressa les cheveux avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front.

- Ca va, enkeli ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

- Yeah... I'm okay, souffla le châtain en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Encore ces putains d'hormones, se justifia-t-il, s'attirant deux sourires à la fois amusés et attendis de la part des adultes.

- Bien, reprit la jeune femme en retrouvant son sérieux et son ton professionnel. Comme le montre l'échographie, physiquement, tout est O.K. Après, pour le teste de trisomie 21, les résultats sont négatifs. De plus, si on en croit les images, le réflexe de succion est acquis, bien qu'il le performera davantage au court des trois derniers mois, ainsi que le réflexe de préhension.

- De préhension ? Répéta le l'adolescent. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par-là ?

- Appelé aussi réflexe archaïque, il correspond à un automatisme qui apparaît vers la seizième semaine lorsque le foetus commence à plier les doigts. Ce réflexe se développe en même temps que le système nerveux acquiert un rétrocontrôle efficace. Comme tu peux le voir, ton bébé s'entraîner à plier et déplier les doigts. Parfois, il attrape ses pieds ou son cordon ombilical, rassure-toi, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour parler, c'est sans danger. On ne sait pas vraiment d'où provient ce réflexe, mais étant donné que l'homme descend des primates, il n'est pas inconcevable de penser qu'il reste un réflexe primaire. On imagine sans mal un petit singe obligé de s'agripper à la fourrure de sa mère pour survivre.

- Oh, souffla l'adolescent, encore en train d'analyser les explications de Sally.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, pendant que Sally effectuait les derniers testes afin de s'assurer de la bonne santé du foetus. Puis, après un quart d'heure, Sally libéra son jeune patient qui, terrassé par ses émotions, retourna se reposer dans sa chambre, alors que Zechs allait voir le Colonel Treize, celui-ci l'ayant fait appeler.

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes : <strong>

(1) **Enkeli** : "_Mon ange"_ en finnois.

(2)** It's okay for me. But, for pity's sake, not before 10:30 a.m !** : _"C'est ok pour moi. Mais par pitié, pas avant 10 heures du matin !"_

(3) "Déshabillez-moi" de Mylène Farmer

* * *

><p>Hello !<p>

Et voilà pour ce chapitre et la deuxième échographie de Duo ! Alors, vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Un garçon où une fille ? ^^ Pas trop déçus ?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! Et c'est le cas, ou non d'ailleurs, un petit mot pour me faire part de votre point de vue est toujours le bienvenue ;)

Je tenais également à remercier toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire et de reviewer cette histoire. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point cela me fait plaisir lorsque je me connecte le soir et que je vois une alerte review dans ma boite mail :D

Alors merci à vous ! Vous êtes géniales !

Et un merci spécial aux revieweuses annonymes à qui ne je peux pas répondre ! Je n'aime pas trop répondre aux reviews par le biais des chapitres, mais sachez que vous avez tous mes remerciements :D

Sur ce, je vous embrasse bien fort et je vous dis à très vite pour la suite :)

bisous

- shini -


	12. Chapter 12

Titre : **Un enfant de toi**

Auteur : x-shinigami-x

Couples : Trowa x Quatre

Genre : Tranche de vie, Romance, Mpreg, threesome (à venir), family, general, angst

Histoire : AC 195. Lors d'une mission, Heero et Duo sont capturés. Heero est relâché mais pas Duo... Quelques mois plus tard, le pilote du Deathscythe revient, mais pas seul...

Un immense merci à **Tahitian Shaman, Elodiedalton, Darkmoonlady, Ariane, Misaki-sama007, Bernie_Calling, Lala, Loriineda, Micromga, Idadri** et **Lumineko** pour leur review sur chapitre 11.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

Assit face à la table, Trowa sirotait son thé sans quitter du regard le petit blond qui s'activait dans la cuisine, préparant le repas du soir en chantonnant distraitement, s'attirant un sourire attendrit et amusé de la part du français. Puis, semblant sentir le regard inquisiteur posé sur lui, l'arabe reporta son attention sur le pilote du Heavyarms et, lui rendant timidement son sourire, il demanda :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de sourire ? Demanda à son tour le pilote du Heavyarms, éludant ainsi la question de son vis à vis.

- Si bien sûr, répondit le petit blond. Mais pas si c'est pour te moquer de moi... Et ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, ajouta-t-il en se rendant compte qu'il s'était fait avoir une fois de plus. Tu sais bien que j'aime pas quand tu fais ça... Je t'ai posé la question en premier... Fit-il mine de bouder.

Le sourire de Trowa s'élargit et attrapant le poignet de son cadet, il l'attira à lui, écartant les jambes pour le rapprocher au maximum. Relevant la tête, il plongea son demi regard émeraude dans les iris céruléennes du pilote du Sandrock et murmura avec malice :

- Et comme toujours tu te fais avoir... Tu m'embrasses ? Demanda-t-il, le souffle court de sentir le corps du blond si près du sien.

- Tu le mérites ? Répondit le cadet, un sourire espiègle faisant pétiller son regard troublant.

- Toujours... Souffla le châtain sans se départir de son sourire, alors qu'il fixait Quatre sans sourciller.

Accédant alors à la requête du français, Quatre se pencha au dessus de lui et prenant son visage en coupe, il déposa délicatement ses lèvres frémissantes sur celles de son vis à vis. Galvanisé par le souffle chaud de Quatre qu'il sentait sur son visage, Trowa entrouvrit les lèvres et happa celles du jeune arabe avec une avidité non feinte, refrénant tant bien que mal un gémissement de satisfaction. Encouragé par l'ardeur que mettait Trowa dans son baiser, le petit blond entreprit de s'asseoir sur les genoux du français, se contorsionnant pour ne pas lâcher ses lèvres.

Une fois face au pilote du Heavyarms, assit sur ses genoux, il passa ses bras autour de son cou, effleurant sa nuque du bout des doigts, alors que Trowa l'attirait plus près de lui encore, les bras entourant possessivement sa taille menue. Electrisé par les petits gémissements étouffés de son blond, Trowa glissa timidement une main sous sa chemise, frôlant sa peau délicate en une caresse éthérée, le faisant frissonner de bien-être. Alors que Quatre se pressait davantage contre le corps tendu et brûlant du châtain, une main posée sur son torse musclé et l'autre fermement ancrée dans ses cheveux, un raclement de gorge les ramena brutalement à la réalité.

Tournant la tête en direction de la porte, ils virent Heero qui les fixait de son regard perçant, semblant désapprouver au plus haut point ce qu'il voyait. Quatre s'empourpra violemment, et s'arracha précipitamment de l'étreinte de Trowa, retournant à ses fourneaux sans un regard de plus pour le japonais, tandis que Trowa lui adressait un regard courroucé.

- Tu pourrais faire plus de bruit quand tu arrives, reprocha le grand brun à son meilleur ami.

- Je n'étais pas supposé vous retrouver en pleine séance de bouche à bouche, rétorqua le japonais en adressant un regard noir au français.

Sachant pertinemment comment il allait réagir, Quatre préféra rester silencieux, prenant sur lui pour ne pas se retourner et expliquer dans le blanc des yeux au japonais sa façon de penser.

- Depuis combien de temps ? Demanda alors l'asiatique après un court silence.

- Trois mois, répondit le pilote du Heavyarms, les mâchoires serrées.

- Alors mettez un terme à tout ça rapidement, déclara froidement le pilote du Wing.

- Pardon ? Siffla Quatre en se retournant, posant sur Heero un regard empli de haine à l'état pur.

- Tu m'as très bien entendu 04, répliqua Heero. Vous oubliez que vous êtes des soldats ! Poursuivit-il sur le même ton ferme qui n'acceptait aucune réflexion. Rien ne doit vous détourner de notre mission. Ce genre de... Sentiments... Nous mettraient tous en danger...

- Sache Yuy, cracha Quatre en s'approchant dangereusement du japonais, que nous avons parfaitement conscience de nos actes. Nous savons pertinemment que les missions passent avant tout... Mais contrairement à toi, avant d'être des soldats, nous sommes des êtres humains... Ces sentiments sont peut être signe de faiblesse chez toi, _Mister Iceman_, mais pour nous, êtres humains normalement constitués, ils sont aussi signe de force. Contrairement à toi, ce sont nos larmes, nos espoirs, mais aussi notre soif de liberté qui nous permettent de tenir, de ne pas tout simplement craquer après chaque mission que nous effectuons, s'emporta l'arabe avec verve. Duo a raison sur toute la ligne quand il dit que tu n'aimes rien ni personne ! Pour toi, il n'y a que ta petite personne, ton précieux laptop et tes stupides missions qui comptent, et tant que tout cela va bien, tu ne vois rien d'autre ! Tu ne vois même pas tout le mal que tu peux faire autour de toi ! S'exclama-t-il, incapable de retenir ses larmes qui, à présent, coulaient librement le long de ses joues. Je ne renoncerais pas à Trowa pour te faire plaisir, fous-toi bien ça dans le crâne !

Sur ses mots, sans s'apercevoir du regard empli de fierté et d'amour que Trowa posait sur lui, il s'enfuit en courant de la cuisine, bousculant Wufei au passage, qui, intrigué par les cris de Quatre, était venu voir ce qui se passait. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec le français claqua violemment, puis le silence retomba lourdement dans la maison.

Heero fixa alors Trowa qui était demeuré silencieux. Semblant lire dans son regard, Trowa prit enfin la parole :

- Détrompes-toi. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai rien dit que je ne pense pas moins que Quatre... Mais, poursuivit-il après avoir dépassé Heero, mais sans pour autant se retourner, si tu t'avises une fois de plus de mettre Quatre dans cet état, je ne répondrai plus de rien.

Et sur ces mots, il alla rejoindre son petit-ami à l'étage pour tenter de le consoler.

- Tu es fier de toi ? Reprocha Wufei, prenant la parole pour la première fois. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas accepter leur relation, Yuy ? Enchaîna-t-il, bien décidé à prendre la défense du jeune couple.

- Parce qu'elle est inopportune, protesta le japonais. Nous sommes en guerre, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre dans toutes ces... Frivolités, cracha-t-il avec écoeurement.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela dérange Yuy ! S'emporta le pilote du Shenlong. Ils sont des soldats, comme toi et moi ! Ils ont été formés pour devenir pilotes de Gundam et ramener la paix dans les Colonies, comme nous, au détriment de nos vies ! Laisse leur cela, Yuy, ne vient pas gâcher cela non plus, soupira-t-il plus calmement.

Heero ne répondit rien, se contentant d'assassiner le chinois du regard. Regard que ce dernier soutient sans sourciller avant de reprendre la parole, enfonçant davantage le couteau dans la plaie :

- Tu as changé, Yuy ! Tu étais bien plus tolérant avant, et tu sais pourquoi ? Quoique tu en dises, depuis que Maxwell n'est plus parmi nous, tu es devenu invivable ! Toute la frustration que tu reportais sur Duo, tu la reportes à présent sur Quatre ! Mais nous ne sommes pas aussi patient que Maxwell, Yuy !

- C'est une menace ? Le défia alors le soldat parfait.

- Seulement un avertissement, rectifia le chinois, usant de toute sa diplomatie avant de s'éclipser à son tour.

Vexé plus qu'autre chose par toutes les réflexions auxquelles il venait d'avoir droit, Heero quitta la maison pour se rendre auprès de son Gundam, allant chercher réconfort dans le cockpit, le seul endroit où il se sentait réellement en sécurité. Là, il repensa aux paroles du chinois et aux allusions qu'il avait faites à propos de Duo... Etrangement, il avait sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer dangereusement à l'entente de son prénom, mais n'était parvenu à déterminer la cause de ce soudain affolement. La colère, la rancoeur, l'amertume... Il avait retrouvé tous ses sentiments, mais aussi d'autres plus confus, plus flous, qu'il n'était parvenu à identifier et qui, inexplicablement, le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les autres pilotes s'évertuaient à défendre l'honneur du pilote du Deathscythe. Pour lui, il était clair que Duo les avait trahit, pourquoi les autres refusaient-ils cet état de fait ? Et surtout, pourquoi ressentait-il ce soudain élan de fureur à cette simple évocation.

Au plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Duo avait toujours été une énigme pour lui, en plus d'être un garçon immature et stupide, qui passait son temps à faire des blagues de mauvais goût à ses coéquipiers. Toujours de bonne humeur, ses cris résonnaient dans toute la maison, donnant immanquablement un mal de tête au soldat parfait. Sans parvenir à comprendre d'où lui venait cette animosité envers l'américain, Heero avait bien tenté de l'ignorer au maximum lors de leurs premières semaines de cohabitation. Cependant, plus il feignait l'indifférence, plus Duo tentait de se rapprocher de lui, allant même jusqu'à lui trouver des surnoms plus loufoques et originaux les uns que les autres, et plus Heero sentait sa patience s'amenuiser. Alors, pour se libérer de sa trop grande agressivité que le châtain faisait inexorablement naître en lui, Heero s'était renfermé sur lui-même et avait commencé à lui rendre ses surnoms par des insultes, espérant ainsi le tenir loin de lui, trouvant refuge dans une sorte de bulle que même les bouffonneries du natté ne pouvaient atteindre. Du moins, il le pensait... Jusqu'à ce qu'il explose littéralement sous l'effet d'une fureur trop longtemps contenue, lors de cette fameuse mission où tout avait si vite dérapé.

Heero n'aurait su dire d'où lui venait cette animosité que Duo faisait naître en lui, ni même si cela dissimulait quelque chose de plus profond. Tout ce qu'il savait ou avait cru savoir, s'était retrouvé réduit à néant dès l'instant où il avait croisé l'étrange regard couleur pierre précieuse de l'américain. Et bien qu'il n'osait pas se l'avouer, Heero s'était sentit perturbé par ce regard si troublant que, même dans ses rêves, il ne parvenait pas à l'oublier. Il avait été subjugué par la couleur inhabituelle mais néanmoins magnifique de ses prunelles qui le fixaient intensément et depuis lors, il n'avait pu se soustraire à leur attrait magnétique. Ne comprenant pas ce soudain engouement pour une paire d'yeux envoûtante, il avait refoulé cette étrange attraction au plus profond de lui et tenté de s'éloigner au maximum de cet adolescent qui le fascinait inconsciemment.

Après la trahison de Duo, il avait finalement pensé être enfin débarrassé de ses hantises, mais à sa plus grande horreur, plus le temps passait, plus un manque certain se faisait ressentir en lui, le frustrant davantage que si Duo s'était retrouvé en chair et en os face à lui.

Automatiquement, le regard du japonais se posa sur le Deathscythe, entreposé à quelques mètres du sien, dans sa splendide immobilité. Un Gundam aussi noir et mystérieux que son agaçant propriétaire. Depuis le jour où il était rentré seul de cette fameuse mission après la désertion du châtain, Heero n'avait pas retouché au Gundam, hormis de ses poings dans l'espoir de passer sa colère et sa rage. Depuis près de sept mois maintenant, c'était Quatre qui s'occupait de le faire manoeuvrer régulièrement, afin qu'il ne s'encrasse pas. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à Heero, il aurait fait exploser cette machine depuis longtemps déjà. Mais les autres pilotes s'y étaient farouchement opposés.

Pendant ce temps, de son côté, Trowa avait rejoint Quatre dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient. L'entendant arriver, le blond tourna la tête vers lui et, d'une voix qui se voulait assurée, il déclara doucement :

- Je suis désolé Trowa... Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter de cette manière...

Sentant la détresse qui émanait du jeune pilote, le français alla le rejoignit lentement, comme il s'approcherait d'un jeune félin effrayé et tout en douceur, il prit place sur le lit, lui faisant face.

- Ne dis rien, Little one, murmura-t-il en effleurant délicatement son menton du bout des doigts, en une demande éthérée de lui faire lever les yeux qu'il gardait obstinément baissés. Je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait, Quatre, reprit-il aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait. Et je sais aussi que tu as eu raison de le faire...

- Heero est ton ami, insista le petit blond. Je n'aurais pas du lui parler sur ce ton...

- Et lui n'avait pas à nous parler ainsi Little one, le rassura le châtain. Il n'a pas à se mêler de nos vies, ni à décider pour nous ce qui est bien ou mal... Si toi tu t'en veux de lui avoir parlé de cette façon, moi pas, poursuivit-il après une courte pause. Même Wufei à remarqué la façon dont il s'en prend à toi depuis que Duo n'est plus là, et ça, je ne peux le supporter...

- Merci Trowa, souffla l'arabe avant de déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du français.

Ensorcelé par la douce chaleur humide des lèvres de son vis à vis, Trowa se laissa emporter par la douceur et la légèreté de ce baiser, se laissant patiemment guider avant de finalement en prendre le contrôle sans se départir de sa tendresse. Du bout de la langue, il caressa les lèvres si attrayantes de Quatre, en une demande muette mais tout aussi explicite de lui accorder l'entrée à sa bouche. Dans un soupir de bien-être, le blond relâcha toute résistance et fini par entrouvrir les lèvres, invitant Trowa à approfondir leur échange. Le français mordilla délicatement la lèvre inférieure du blond, lui arrachant un faible gémissement de plaisir, puis tout en douceur, sa langue partit à la rencontre de sa jumelle. Lorsqu'enfin celles-ci se rencontrèrent, les deux garçons furent prit d'un violent frisson qui parcourut leur colonne vertébrale, leur électrisant les sens.

Débuta alors un ballet des plus sensuels dans lequel se mêlait l'ardeur et la fougue de leur jeunesse, teintée d'une douceur qui leur appartenait, dénotant la profondeur de leurs sentiments respectifs. Leur langue se rencontrait avec une avidité farouche, éveillant leurs sens et le besoin de l'autre qui les consumait de l'intérieur. Sentant ses forces l'abandonner, Quatre s'accrocha à la chemise de son vis à vis dans un geste presque désespéré, témoignant de l'ampleur de l'attachement qui éprouvait pour le pilote à la mèche.

Ce ne fut que lorsque l'air vint à leur manquer qu'ils consentir à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Un sourire attendrit étira légèrement les lèvres rougies du français lorsque, reportant son attention sur le petit blond, il put constater la rougeur de ses joues, alors qu'il n'osait relever la tête pour croiser son regard. N'écoutant que son coeur, Trowa releva le visage de l'arabe et déposa furtivement ses lèvres sur celles encore rougies de Quatre. Puis, s'éloignant à contrecoeur, craignant de ne pouvoir résister d'avantage à l'attrait que le pilote du Sandrock faisait naître au plus profond de lui, il brisa le silence, demandant d'une petite voix :

- Tout est prêt pour la mission de demain ?

- Oui, répondit Quatre, voyant là une issue de secours lui permettant de se libérer de la situation délicate dans laquelle il avait l'impression de se trouver. Mais connaissant Heero, je suppose qu'on aura droit à un dernier briefing ce soir.

- Cela ne me paraît pas impossible, en effet, sourit le français en s'allongeant sur le lit, regardant Quatre qui s'activait à ranger les quelques affaires qui traînaient dans la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, trois coups discrets furent frappés à la porte de la chambre et après invitation à entrer, la porte s'ouvrit sur Wufei. Passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, le chinois déclara doucement :

- Vous venez manger ? Le repas est prêt.

- On arrive, répondit le pilote du Heavyarms. Merci, Wufei.

Et alors que la porte allait se refermer, Quatre le retint :

- Wufei... Je... Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé t'occuper du repas, c'était à mon tour de le faire, je n'avais pas à te laisser ma place...

- Oublie les excuses Winner, répondit nonchalamment le chinois, gêné de recevoir des excuses qu'il ne pensait pas mériter. Tu n'étais pas en état de t'en occuper, et ce fera pour toutes les fois où tu l'as fait à notre place... Allez, venez manger avant que cela refroidisse !

- Merci Wufei, répéta le blond, un sourire reconnaissant illuminant ses traits délicats.

Sans un mot de plus, le chinois referma la porte, et prenant son courage à deux mains, Trowa se leva du lit. Attirant l'arabe à lui, il lui vola un dernier baiser avant de lui prendre la main et de l'entraîner à sa suite en direction de la cuisine. Attablé en silence devant son assiette de pâtes, Quatre n'osait lever le regard, ne souhaitant aucunement croiser celui du japonais, n'ayant toujours pas digéré les remarques acerbes auxquelles lui et Trowa avaient eut droit un peu plus tôt. Ce fut finalement vers le milieu du repas qu'Heero prit la parole, mettant un terme au silence plus que tendu qui régnait dans la maison :

- Je veux que vous soyez prêts à décoller demain matin à cinq heures précises pour la base d'Oz implantée sur les rives de l'Anadyr, un fleuve situé à l'extrême nord-est de la Sibérie. Selon les profs, l'armée d'Oz y aurait entreposé assez de Gundanium pour construire deux nouveaux MS qui pourraient rivaliser avec les Gundam. Les paramètres de la mission sont simple. Il nous faut récupérer les plans et détruire la base. Si nous échouons et qu'ils parviennent à construire ces nouveaux MS, la lutte n'en sera que plus difficile par la suite. Trowa et Quatre, vous vous chargerez de les maintenir à distance pendant que Wufei et moi irons récupérer les plans. Des questions ?

- Non, répondirent en coeur l'arabe et le chinois, tandis que Trowa, ne dérogeant pas à son habitude, se contentait d'un hochement de tête négatif.

Sur ce, le silence retomba à nouveau sur le petit groupe d'adolescents qui, cette fois, ne cherchèrent pas à le rompre, finissant de manger dans un mutisme insondable.

Le lendemain matin, quelques minutes avant l'heure du départ, ils étaient tous prêts à décoller. Laissant Quatre aux pieds de son Gundam, Trowa se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa longuement avec une passion dévorante, ignorant le regard meurtrier que leur adressait le soldat parfait. Puis, se reculant à contrecoeur, Quatre murmura tout contre sa bouche :

- Soit prudent...

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Little one.

Et sur un dernier baiser, ils se séparèrent, Trowa allant rejoindre son Gundam, ignorant avec superbe le regard courroucé que leur adressait le soldat parfait. Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre Gundam disparaissaient à l'horizon.

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p>Hello !<p>

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Comme vous avez pu le constater, on abandonne momentanément Duo et Zechs pour revenir un peu sur les G-Boys. La relation entre Quatre et Trowa se poursuit et s'intensifie ! Perso, je les trouve juste trop mignons ^^ Et vous ? Quelles sont vos impressions sur ce couple ? :) Va-t-il durer ? Ou, à votre avis, Heero va-t-il tout faire pour qu'ils se séparent ? ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! Et c'est le cas, ou non d'ailleurs, un petit mot pour me faire part de votre point de vue est toujours le bienvenue ;)

Sur ce, je vous embrasse bien fort et je vous dis à très vite pour la suite :)

bisous

- shini -


	13. Chapter 13

Titre : **Un enfant de toi**

Auteur : x-shinigami-x

Couples : Trowa x Quatre

Genre : Tranche de vie, Romance, Mpreg, threesome (à venir), family, general, angst

Histoire : AC 195. Lors d'une mission, Heero et Duo sont capturés. Heero est relâché mais pas Duo... Quelques mois plus tard, le pilote du Deathscythe revient, mais pas seul...

Un immense merci à **Micromga, Darkmoonlady, Misaki-sama007, sakura-okasan, Elodiedalton, Loriineda, Lala, Bernie_Calling, Idadri** et **marine** pour leur review sur chapitre 12.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13<strong>

Heero et Wufei avaient infiltré la base ennemie depuis près d'une heure lorsque le japonais contacta enfin le français :

- 01 à 03: documents récupérés ! On quitte la base !

- 03 à 01 : Bien reçu ! On couvre votre sortie ! Terminé !

Sur ces mots, le châtain s'empressa de transmettre l'information à son amant, l'encourageant à rester sur ses gardes pendant encore quelques minutes. Quatre le rassura, lui affirmant que tout allait bien pour lui, et alors qu'il allait demander au français comment ça allait de son côté, il vit le Heavyarms jeter à terre son bras amovible alors qu'il tirait ses dernières munitions. Comme au ralentit, Quatre vit les MS d'Oz encercler le Heavyarms. Son coeur se contracta douloureusement sous la peur viscérale qui lui glaça le sang à cette vision.

Avant même qu'il n'ait conscience de ses propres actes, il massacra d'un coup de cimeterre l'Aries qui lui barrait le passage et sans réfléchir une seule seconde, il se précipita au secours du troisième pilote en proie avec un Aries plutôt coriace. D'un habile coup de sabre, il sectionna le MS en son centre, s'interposant entre lui et Trowa.

Le français resta immobile l'espace d'un instant, le temps de reprendre ses esprits puis, à l'instar de l'arabe, replongea dans le combat sans merci qui faisait rage entre le Sandrock et les Aries. Ils furent bientôt rejoint par Heero et Wufei qui couvrir leur fuite, ne les rejoignant que lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés de la base en feu.

Malgré le succès de la mission, le retour s'effectua dans le silence le plus complet, Quatre se faisant volontairement le plus discret possible. Arrivé à la planque, l'arabe entreposa son Gundam dans le hangar prévu à cet effet et sans attendre les autres pilotes, prit la direction de la maison, fuyant honteusement la présence de Trowa et n'ayant pas le courage de surmonter les remarques acerbes du japonais, ignorant superbement les regards empli d'incompréhension et de surprise que Trowa et Wufei posaient sur lui. Sans un mot, il monta dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec le brun et avisant son armoire, il attrapa des vêtements propres avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Là, sous la brûlure de l'eau bouillante, il songeait à l'action inconsidérée dont il avait été l'acteur un peu plus tôt. Lorsqu'il avait vu Trowa en danger, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'aller à son aide, quitte à mettre sa propre vie en péril. Réalisant alors soudain l'ampleur de cette révélation, il laissa libre court aux larmes de soulagement et de peur qui s'entremêlaient dans un nid de sentiments tous plus flous et confus les uns que les autres. La peur qu'il avait alors ressentie s'évapora d'un seul coup, laissant place à un sentiment d'apaisement intense.

Bercé par le bruit mélodieux de l'eau qui coulait sur son corps meurtrit et courbaturé, Quatre n'aurait su dire combien de temps il resta sous la douche. Ce ne fut que lorsque des coups furent frappés à la porte qu'il reprit ses esprits. Attrapant le gel douche, il entreprit de se savonner avant de faire de même avec ses cheveux. Puis, une fois propre, il s'enveloppa dans son peignoir, se sécha les cheveux et s'habilla. Quittant la salle de bain, ressentant une soudaine lassitude s'abattre sur ses épaules, il s'effondra sur son lit et ferma les yeux, tentant d'oublier pour un instant ou quelques heures, le résidu d'effroi qui lui nouait les entrailles. Finalement, écrasé par le poids de la culpabilité, il finit par sombrer dans un sommeil agité et peuplé de cauchemars.

Lorsque Trowa monta dans la chambre, une petite demi-heure plus tard, il resta stupéfait en découvrant l'arabe allongé tout habillé sur son lit, visiblement endormi. Attendri, bien que déstabilisé par le comportement étrange du blond, il s'approcha de lui, une couverture à la main. Alors qu'il allait en recouvrir l'endormi, son regard se posa sur les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient en torrent sur les joues pâles du pilote du Sandrock. L'instant de confusion passé, un étrange pincement au coeur, le français s'accroupit au niveau du visage de Quatre et resta là à l'observer longuement, s'interrogeant sur la raison de ses pleurs. Du bout des doigts, il essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux et déposa un baiser sur la joue humide de son vis à vis, lui murmurant avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas :

- Dors tranquille Little one... Je veille sur toi...

Dans son sommeil, Quatre émit un long soupir et comme s'il avait entendu les paroles qui lui étaient adressées, il finit par se calmer, sa respiration se faisant lourde et profonde, caractéristique d'un sommeil profond et sans rêve. S'arrachant à contrecoeur de la contemplation du visage angélique de son bel endormi, Trowa déposa la couverture sur les épaules du blond et à son tour, il alla prendre sa douche, s'affairant le plus silencieusement possible afin de ne pas réveiller son colocataire.

Depuis leur retour à la planque, Trowa s'interrogeait sur le brusque mutisme du blond et du désintérêt total dont il faisait l'objet. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose de grave pour que l'arabe agisse ainsi à son égard, mais il avait beau se démener et ressasser ses souvenirs dans tous les sens, il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir fait ou dit quelque chose qui aurait pu contrarier le pilote du Sandrock au point de le mettre dans cet état. Puis, surgissant du tréfonds de sa mémoire, les remarques qu'Heero avait faites la veille s'imposèrent à son esprit. Tressaillant violemment sous le coup de la surprise avant d'être saisit d'un intense sentiment d'oppression, il se mit à espérer du plus profond de son être, craignant plus que tout que Quatre soit en fin de compte revenu sur ses opinions, approuvant finalement les remarques du japonais sur l'inopportunité de leur relation.

A cette pensée, il sentit un excès de colère s'emparer de lui et finissant sa douche, il s'habilla en vitesse avant d'aller retrouver le japonais. Il le retrouva dans sa chambre, à taper le rapport de la mission qu'ils venaient d'effectuer, ne prenant pas la peine de relever la tête en entendant le français entrer précipitamment dans la pièce et se planter devant lui, l'air menaçant.

- Qu'es-tu encore allé dire à Quatre pour qu'il agisse de cette manière ? S'exclama-t-il, s'apercevant avec stupéfaction qu'il était incapable de maîtriser la colère qui s'emparait de lui.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit simplement le pilote du Wing, toujours sans le regarder.

- Ne te fous pas de moi, veux-tu ! Siffla le français.

- Ecoute, s'emporta à son tour le japonais, reportant finalement son attention sur le châtain, je n'approuve peut être pas votre... Relation... Mais je n'ai en aucun cas menacé Quatre ou fait quoi que ce soit d'autre, comme tu sembles enclin à le croire.

- Ah oui ? Demanda sarcastiquement le pilote du Heavyarms. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je viens de le retrouver en larmes dans son sommeil ?

Alerté par les éclats de voix des deux pilotes, signe qu'une altercation se profilait à l'horizon, le chinois vint les rejoindre, prêt à intervenir au moindre dérapage. Se calant contre l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, il écoutait la conversation, sans pour autant en prendre part.

- Tu as raison, ironisa le japonais, c'est certainement moi qui vais apporter des réponses à tes questions ! Pourquoi ne l'interroges-tu pas, tout simplement ? Demanda-t-il en retrouvant son calme. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il est le mieux placé pour répondre à tes questions...

Et sans un mot de plus, il quitta la pièce, emmenant son ordinateur avec lui, laissant Trowa et Wufei seul à seul. Après un court silence, le chinois demanda doucement :

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Bien sûr que je...

Le français ne termina jamais sa phrase, prenant subitement conscience de cet état de fait qu'il venait seulement de réaliser. Esquissant un sourire satisfait, le chinois abandonna à son tour le français, le laissant en tête à tête avec ses nouveaux sentiments, lui laissant le soin de découvrir par lui-même toute l'envergure de sa découverte. Abasourdi, Trowa se laissa tomber sur le lit, ressentant le soudain besoin de s'asseoir. Au fond de lui, il avait toujours nourrit des sentiments bien précis pour Quatre, un mélange de tendresse, d'émerveillement, d'affection, ce besoin viscéral de le protéger et cette sensation de quiétude lorsqu'il était en sa compagnie. Si jusqu'à maintenant il n'était pas parvenu à mettre un nom sur ses sentiments particuliers qu'il ressentait pour le blond, présentant simplement qu'il s'agissait pourtant plus qu'une simple histoire d'hormones, à présent il se sentait libéré d'un poids énorme, soulagé d'avoir enfin réponses à ses questions.

Si cela n'avait été qu'une question d'hormones en ébullition, Quatre aurait déjà été dans son lit depuis longtemps déjà. Cependant, bien qu'il ressentait parfois l'envie d'aller plus loin avec l'arabe qui avait ravi son coeur, ce n'était pas un besoin à assouvir dans l'immédiat. Au contraire, il préférait prendre son temps, être certain qu'ils étaient tous deux prêts à franchir le pas qui les mènerait de simple petits amis à amants, et non pas que l'un se sacrifie à l'autre pour contenter une quelconque pulsion qu'ils regretteraient sûrement plus tard. S'ils devaient franchir le pas, le français voulait être certain que cette décision soit mûrement réfléchie, que Quatre ne le regrette pas par la suite.

Trowa n'aurait su dire combien de temps il resta immobile, à songer à tout ce qui venait de se passer en si peu de temps, mais lorsqu'il se releva, il avait prit sa décision. Heero avait raison, il prendrait son courage à deux mains et irait parler à Quatre, quitte à le forcer à l'écouter. Maintenant qu'il était clair avec lui-même, il avait le devoir de l'être aussi avec le blond.

Alors qu'il quittait la chambre du japonais, il fut interpellé par Wufei qui lui signalait que le repas était prêt. Après avoir remercié le chinois, il rentra dans sa propre chambre, afin de réveiller le petit blond endormi. Malgré toute la tendresse et la patience qu'il employa, il ne parvint pas à faire ouvrir les yeux au pilote du Sandrock. Il décida alors de le laisser dormir et après une dernière caresse dans ses cheveux d'or, il rejoignit les autres à la cuisine. Le repas se déroula dans un silence monastique et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, chacun repartait de son côté.

Quatre émergea de son sommeil réparateur qu'en milieu d'après-midi. Papillonnant des yeux afin de s'habituer lentement à la clarté de la pièce, il eut la surprise de voir Trowa assit sur une chaise à son chevet, plongé dans la lecture d'un roman alors qu'il semblait attendre patiemment son réveil. Lorsqu'il vit le blond se redresser, il reporta son attention sur lui et d'une voix douce, il déclara :

- Tu te réveilles enfin... Si tu as faim, il y a une assiette pour toi au micro-ondes.

- Merci Trowa, souffla l'arabe en repoussant les couvertures tout en prenant bien soin d'éviter de croiser le regard inquisiteur du français qu'il devinait posé sur lui.

Alors que Quatre s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, le français le retint d'une voix douce, mais ferme :

- Tout va bien Quatre ?

- Oui... Oui, tout va bien, souffla le blond avant de sortir, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui, n'entendant rien du long soupir accablé du pilote du Heavyarms.

Durant la majeure partie de l'après-midi, Quatre s'efforça au maximum d'éviter de rester seul en présence du français qui, fatigué et énervé par l'attitude de l'arabe, finit par aller rejoindre son Gundam, entamant les réparations. Il ne quitta le hangar que lorsque Heero vint le chercher pour passer à table. Là encore, le repas se déroula dans un silence religieux. A la fin du repas, le français resta à la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle et une fois fait, il regagna le salon et replongea dans sa lecture, ignorant à son tour, complètement l'arabe. Lorsqu'il remonta dans la chambre, un peu avant minuit, il trouva Quatre endormi, recroquevillé dans son lit en position foetale. Le voir ainsi serra le coeur du châtain qui devinait parfaitement que son colocataire avait une nouvelle fois pleuré. Sentant un élan de colère poindre en lui à l'idée d'en être le responsable, il se sermonna mentalement. Délicatement, il remonta la couverture sur les épaules du blond et l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue, il murmura :

- Dors bien, Little one... Que tes rêves soient doux...

Sur ses mots, il se détourna de lui, ne voyant pas les yeux de Quatre s'ouvrir et pétiller dangereusement sous l'afflux des larmes, et se déshabilla avant d'enfiler son bas de jogging qui faisait office de pyjama. Une fois prêt, il passa à la salle de bain pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard, préparé pour la nuit. Eteignant la lumière, il regagna son lit à tâtons, et délicatement, prenant grand soin de ne pas réveiller le dormeur, il s'installa entre les couvertures. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil, l'esprit encombré de questions sans réponses.

De son côté, le blond attendit prêt d'une heure afin de s'assurer que le français dormait bel et bien, avant de se glisser discrètement hors des couvertures puis quitter la pièce, prenant garde à ne pas faire craquer le plancher sous ses pas. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que malgré l'obscurité de la chambre, Trowa ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

A la cuisine, Quatre se fit chauffer de l'eau et prépara une tasse de thé qu'il alla boire au salon. Assit devant la baie vitrée, il regardait les étoiles, pensant à Duo. Durant toute la journée plus que jamais, il avait souhaité que son meilleur ami soit là, afin d'être pour une fois, celui dont on prenait soin. Les moments d'intimité qu'il partageait parfois la nuit avec Duo, ces heures interminables qu'ils passaient tous deux assis dans le canapé, sirotant une tasse de thé à la menthe et durant lesquelles les deux adolescents se racontaient leurs joies, leurs peines, leurs amours et leurs rêves, lui manquaient atrocement. Aujourd'hui, il aurait aimé se confier à lui, lui raconter sa joie de son rapprochement avec Trowa, mais aussi sa peur face à ses sentiments et à l'incertitude et l'ambiguïté de leur relation. S'il avait été là, Duo lui aurait sans doute dit de foncer tête baissée, d'avouer à Trowa tout l'amour qu'il lui vouait, quitte à ce que Duo lui tende la perche. L'américain n'avait jamais été très doué niveau discrétion.

Ce souvenir arracha un sourire attendrit à Quatre, bien vite remplacé par un sentiment d'abandon et d'extrême solitude qui lui contracta douloureusement le coeur. Malgré la présence apaisante et protectrice de Trowa, il se sentait plus seul que jamais. Lorsque sa pensée se fixa sur Trowa, la douleur qui lui ceinturait le coeur redoubla de violence et au mépris de toute sa volonté, il ne put contenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Etouffant un sanglot, il se replia sur lui-même, ramenant ses genoux contre son torse, et posant son front dessus, les bras autour de ses jambes. Laissant libre court à son chagrin, il n'entendit pas Trowa le rejoindre, et ne sursauta même pas lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Que se passe-t-il, Quatre ? Murmura Trowa, le suppliant de lui parler. Parle-moi je t'en prie... Ne reste pas comme ça...

A l'entente de la voix du français, le blond se renferma un peu plus sur lui-même, resserrant sa prise de ses bras autour de ses jambes, résistant au châtain qui voulait le faire se redresser.

- Ai-je fais ou dit quelque chose qui t'a déplut pour que tu me fuis de cette manière ? T'ai-je blessé malgré moi d'une façon où d'une autre ? Enchaîna le français, bien décider à le faire parler, quitte à y passer la nuit. J'ai mal de te voir comme ça, Quatre... Guide-moi... Explique-moi... Ne me laisse pas dans l'ignorance, je t'en prie...

Semblant prendre conscience de la réelle inquiétude qui faisait trembler la voix du français, Quatre commença, d'une voix hachée par les sanglots, sans pour autant trouver la force et le courage nécessaire pour relever la tête :

- Je... J'ai mentit Trowa... Je vous ai mentit... A Heero, à Wufei... A toi aussi... Je n'en peux plus Trowa... De vivre comme ça... Ca me tue... De craindre chaque mission de peur de... De ne pas survivre... De ne pas revenir ou... Ou ne pas _te_ voir revenir... J'ai peur de te perdre avant de t'avoir dit...

- Avant de m'avoir dit quoi, Little one ? L'encouragea-t-il à poursuivre, d'une voix douce, le rassurant de sa présence près de lui.

- Je suis désolé Trowa, reprit le blond en relevant la tête, plongeant pour la première fois depuis le retour de la mission, son regard azuré rougit par les larmes, dans celui émeraude du châtain. Je suis désolé... Je ne peux plus renier mes sentiments plus longtemps... Je ne peux plus faire semblant de ne pas craindre de ne pas te voir revenir...

Quatre fit une pause, respirant longuement afin de se calmer. Puis, il se releva, et tournant le dos au français, il gagna la baie vitrée, évitant toujours le regard inquisiteur du châtain. Le regard obstinément rivé sur l'extérieur, il reprit :

- J'ai peur, Trowa... J'ai peur pour toi à chaque fois que l'on part en mission... Je sais qu'on ne s'est jamais rien promis, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter avant que Trowa ne puisse dire un mot. Je sais que la relation que nous entretenons ne nous engage à rien, mais... Je t'aime Trowa... Je t'aime et égoïstement, j'ai peur de te perdre...

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p>Hello !<p>

Encore un chapitre axé sur notre petit couple trop mignon, j'ai nommé, Trowa et Quatre ! Alors, dites-moi ! Vous en pensez quoi ? ^^ Comment Trowa va-t-il réagir à la déclaration de son petit blond ? Bien ? Mal ? Donnez-moi votre avis ;)

Le chapitre prochain sera également centré sur Quatre et Trowa et vous réserve une petite surprise qui, j'espère, vous plaira ^^ Et ensuite, promis, on retrouve Duo et Zechs ! Avouez que vous les attendez avec impatience ;)

En tout cas, j'espère de tout coeur que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! Et si c'est le cas, ou non d'ailleurs, un petit mot pour me faire part de votre point de vue est toujours le bienvenue ;)

Sur ce, je vous embrasse bien fort et je vous dis à très vite pour la suite :)

bisous

- shini -


	14. Chapter 14

Titre : **Un enfant de toi**

Auteur : x-shinigami-x

Couples : Trowa x Quatre

Genre : Tranche de vie, Romance, Mpreg, threesome (à venir), family, general, angst

Histoire : AC 195. Lors d'une mission, Heero et Duo sont capturés. Heero est relâché mais pas Duo... Quelques mois plus tard, le pilote du Deathscythe revient, mais pas seul...

Un immense merci à **Darkmoonlady, **Micromga, Elodiedalton, **sakura-okasan, Idadri, Lala, Sortilège , Loriineda **et** Bernie_Calling ** pour leur review sur chapitre 13.

**Chapitre 14**

* * *

><p>A cet aveu, Trowa sentit son coeur louper un battement avant de repartir brusquement dans une course endiablée. Avant même de réaliser son geste, il se releva précipitamment et s'avançant vers l'arabe, il attira presque violemment le blond à lui, le serrant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras, le visage enfoui dans son cou, respirant son odeur à plein nez, alors qu'il retenait péniblement les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que Quatre puisse nourrir les mêmes sentiments que lui et il se refusait à le lâcher, de peur que tout ceci ne soit finalement qu'un rêve, que le pilote du Sandrock ne se relève et ne lui dise que tout ceci n'était qu'une mauvaise blague. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, la gorge nouée par l'émotion, Trowa se redressa et forçant Quatre à se retourner afin le regarder dans les yeux, il fondit sur ses lèvres et les happa avec frénésie. Forçant le barrage de ses lèvres, il entraîna sa langue en un ballet érotique et sensuel, faisant passer tout son amour et sa frustration dans le baiser. S'il parut surpris au premier abord, l'arabe se laissa bien vite gagner par l'intensité du baiser et finit par y répondre avec le même entrain, trop longtemps privé du goût légèrement sucré des lèvres de l'être aimé.<p>

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle que Trowa consentit à rendre sa liberté au petit blond. Enfouissant de nouveau son visage dans son cou, il gémit lamentablement :

- Je t'aime Quatre... Dieu sait que je t'aime... Je suis là Quatre... Ne me fait plus jamais une telle frayeur... Je suis là et jamais je ne te laisserais... Soit en assuré... Je t'aime, répéta-t-il inlassablement, avant de reprendre avec possessivité les lèvres de son vis à vis.

Galvanisé par la fièvre qui consumait le français, Quatre finit par s'abandonner complètement à son étreinte passionnée, répondant avec fougue à ses baisers enflammés. Electrisé par les sensations nouvelles qui naissaient dans le creux de ses reins, faisant bouillonner son sang dans ses veines, le blond s'accrocha presque désespérément d'une main à l'épaule solide du châtain, tandis que l'autre trouvait refuge sur sa hanche. Trowa ne put retenir un frisson d'excitation au doux contact des doigts fins et délicats de Quatre contre la peau nue et sensible de sa hanche. Et lorsqu'inconsciemment, l'arabe commença à le caresser, un gémissement de satisfaction et de bien-être naquit dans sa gorge pour mourir dans sa bouche toujours soudée à celle de l'arabe.

Fébrilement, Quatre posa sa main sur la nuque dégagée de Trowa dans un geste pour l'attirer toujours plus près de lui, approfondissant davantage le baiser qu'ils échangeaient. Enflammé par la sensualité qui se dégageait du pilote du Sandrock, Trowa mordilla délicatement sa lèvre inférieure avant de la libérer, laissant ses lèvres et sa langue dériver à la découverte du cou gracile et la peau d'albâtre de son vis à vis. Etouffant un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir mêlé, Quatre rejeta la tête en arrière, laissant ainsi un plus grand champ d'action à son futur amant, alors que par moments, un faible gémissement s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Les mains de Trowa quittèrent les hanches de Quatre où elles étaient restées sagement posées jusqu'à maintenant pour se faufiler sous le haut en coton de son pyjama. Au contact des mains froides du français sur sa peau nue, Quatre émit un glapissement de surprise qui se termina dans un gémissement langoureux lorsqu'elles partirent à la découverte de son corps, laissant derrière elles des traces de brûlure invisibles. Récalcitrant à l'idée de rester inactif, l'arabe laissa à son tour, ses mains glisser sur le corps embrasé de son aîné, découvrant et mémorisant du bout des doigts la courbe parfaite de ses muscles dorsaux. Lorsque les doigts curieux du français effleurèrent la chute des reins de son cadet en une caresse aérienne, ce dernier se cambra violemment sous l'intensité de la décharge électrique qui parcourue son corps, remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, en une explosion des sens. En réponse à cette réaction, leur intimité à présent parfaitement éveillées entrèrent en contact à travers le tissus de leur pyjama, leur faisant entièrement prendre conscience du désir qui les habitait.

Revenant alors brusquement à la réalité, Trowa s'éloigna non sans difficultés du cou appétissant de son petit ami et plongeant son demi regard émeraude dans celui embrumé de désir de son cadet, posant une main sur sa joue en une tendre caresse, il murmura :

- Il vaudrait mieux s'arrêter là pour ce soir, Little one... Je risque de ne plus savoir me contrôler si on va plus loin...

Soutenant le regard du châtain, faisant fi de la rougeur de ses joues, Quatre murmura, d'une voix pleine de détermination :

- Je ne te demande pas de t'arrêter Trowa... Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais et ce que je veux... C'est toi que je veux... Je t'ai toujours voulu, Trowa...

Sur ces mots, comme pour conclure l'accord formel qui les unissait, à présent, l'un à l'autre, l'arabe se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et dans un geste d'une infinie douceur, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles entrouvertes du pilote du Heavyarms. Soudain hésitant, et ce en dépit de l'assurance dont faisait preuve le petit blond, Trowa demanda dans un souffle ;

- Tu es sûr de toi ? Je t'aime Quatre... Plus que tout... Mais je ne veux pas que tu le regrettes par la suite... Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de quoi que ce soit...

D'un geste furtif, Quatre posa son index sur les lèvres pleines et rougies de son aîné. Dans le silence seulement brisé par le bruit de leur respiration essoufflée, Quatre pressa son corps contre celui tendu du français, l'incitant ainsi à reculer, le regard brillant de détermination, un petit sourire entendu étirant ses lèvres. Hypnotisé par la vision divinement sensuelle que lui offrait le blond, Trowa ne le quittait pas des yeux, se noyant dans la profondeur céruléenne des pupilles de son futur amant. Après quelques pas, il butta contre le canapé et se retrouva assit, son regard n'ayant pas quitté une seule seconde celui de l'arabe. Se penchant vers lui, Quatre s'agenouilla sur les cuisses de son aîné, passant ses bras autour de son cou, avant d'y apposer ses lèvres en une caresse éthérée qui fit frissonner le châtain. Puis, replongeant son regard dans celui de son futur amant, qui tressailli violemment en sentant le souffle chaud de Quatre balayer les mèches de cheveux qui lui barrait la vue, le petit blond murmura tout contre ses lèvres ;

- Je suis plus que certain Trowa... En aucun cas je ne me sens obligé de quoi que ce soit... Je t'aime Trowa... De tout mon coeur et de toute mon âme... Maintenant, permet-moi de t'aimer également de tout mon corps... Fais-moi tien, Trowa...

Emu par les paroles de son petit ami, Trowa lui caressa tendrement la joue avant de l'embrasser avec une tendresse toute particulière qui contrastait avec la précédente passion qui les consumait un peu plus tôt. Puis, s'éloignant à contrecoeur, il murmura d'une voix étrangement rauque :

- Pas ici...Allons dans la chambre...

Et sans attendre de réponse de la part de son vis à vis, il posa les mains sur ses fesses de façon à le soutenir, et se releva, le portant comme s'il ne pesait rien. Les jambes fermement enroulées autour de la taille du français, Quatre se cramponnait à lui, le visage enfoui dans son cou, tandis que sa langue découvrait avec volupté les courbes vallonnées de son cou jusqu'au creux de sa clavicule. Etouffant non sans difficultés, un gémissement de plaisir, Trowa s'engouffra dans leur chambre et ferma la porte d'un coup de pied, prenant tout de même soin de ne pas la faire claquer, parfaitement conscient de l'heure plus que tardive. Là, délicatement, il déposa son précieux fardeau sur le lit et alors qu'il allait pour se redresser, Quatre se laissa tomber à la renverse sur le matelas, entraînant son futur amant dans sa chute. Affalé de tout son long sur Quatre qui, malgré lui, s'empourpra violemment lorsqu'il sentit son désir pulser contre sa cuisse à travers sa prison de toile, Trowa repartit en exploration dans le cou de son cadet, s'enivrant de son odeur.

A leur tour, ses mains ne restèrent pas inactives bien longtemps, reprenant leur course là où elles s'étaient arrêtées un peu plus tôt. Grisé par les attouchements délicats et sensuels du français, Quatre s'agrippa fermement à lui, ondulant langoureusement du bassin, augmentant ainsi considérablement leur chaleur corporelle. A bout de patience et fou de désir, Trowa abandonna le cou du jeune blond et d'un geste malhabile de par son empressement, il déboutonna les boutons de son haut de pyjama, dévoilant à son regard voilé de désir, un torse imberbe tout en courbes et bien proportionné. Sous la peau d'albâtre de son vis à vis, Trowa pouvait aisément deviner des muscles puissants et délicatement sculptés de façon à lui donner un faut air de fragilité, habilement dissimulé sous la finesse de ses courbes.

Au contact des doigts quelques peu rugueux mais habiles de son aîné, Quatre se cambra violemment sous l'effet du plaisir, alors que dans ses veines, sont sang bouillonnait, embrasant son être. Prit d'une frénésie exploratrice, comme s'il cherchait à se repaître du corps du blond, Trowa embrassait et léchait avec convoitise, chaque parcelle de son torse. S'arrêtant sur l'un de ses tétons durcis par le plaisir, il le mordilla délicatement avant de le lécher, comme pour effacer la légère douleur provoquée précédemment par ses dents, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit cri de plaisir parvienne à franchir la barrière des lèvres de Quatre. Ravi de l'effet qu'il produisait à son vis à vis Trowa releva la tête. Un sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres, il posa sur le blond alangui un regard empli de désir qu'il parvenait difficilement à contenir, son érection déjà conséquente se faisant de plus en plus douloureuse.

Libérant finalement le téton malmené, il s'empara du second, alors que de sa main, il caressait inlassablement la peau hypersensible de l'arabe, se délectant de ses petits gémissements et des frissons qui parcouraient son corps. Sans aucune once de timidité ou d'hésitation, la main libre de Trowa s'aventura davantage vers le sud, se rapprochant inexorablement du point culminant de son plaisir et de son désir, arrachant un brusque sursaut à son cadet qui, les yeux fermés, ne pouvait que subir avec délectation cette avalanche de plaisir intense qui s'emparait de lui.

Satisfait des réactions inconscientes de Quatre qui parlaient pour lui, lui donnant un aperçu des sensations qu'il lui procurait, Trowa esquissa un sourire à la fois amusé et attendrit, ému comme jamais du spectacle ravissant que lui offrait son futur amant. Puis, libérant son téton maltraité, sa langue poursuivit son exploration plus au sud, rejoignant ses mains qui à présent, se faufilaient timidement sous l'élastique du pantalon de pyjama, caressant longuement ses hanche et son bas-ventre, tout en évitant soigneusement son érection douloureuse, se contentant de quelques effleurement de tissus ayant pour but d'attiser son plaisir à son paroxysme.

Gêné dans ses mouvements, le français se redressa, s'agenouillant entre les jambes éhonteusement écartées de son petit ami dont la respiration se faisait de plus en plus laborieuse au fur et à mesure que son plaisir augmentait. Hypnotisé par les lèvres rougies de Quatre qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier de plaisir, Trowa se pencha vers lui et les happa avec fougue, l'entraînant dans un baiser passionné, laissant libre court à l'amour et le désir qui lui embrasait vivement les reins.

- Je t'aime... Haleta-t-il, une fois le baiser rompu. Je t'aime tellement, Quatre...

- Moi aussi Trowa, murmura l'arabe entre deux inspirations sonores. Moi aussi je t'aime... S'il te plaît... Ne... Ne me laisse pas ainsi... Ne me fais pas languir davantage, mon amour...

- Tu es bien pressé, mon ange, susurra sensuellement le châtain au creux de l'oreille de son futur amant. Patience... La suite n'en sera que meilleure...

- Trowaaa... Gémit le blond, alors que le français léchait avec gourmandise la peau de pêche de son ventre, redessinant de la langue les monts et vallées de son abdomen juste assez musclé, proportionnellement à sa carrure plutôt frêle.

De nouveau, les mains indiscrètes du pilote du Heavyarms se faufilèrent sous l'élastique du bas de pyjama de Quatre qui, électrisé par ce contact, souleva ses hanches, incitant le français à lui retirer cette prison de tissu devenue bien trop gênante pour la suite des événements. Répondant positivement à l'invitation explicite du blond, Trowa s'empara du vêtement, et avec une lenteur exagérée, il entreprit de le lui retirer, tout en prenant bien soin d'effleurer au passage son sexe douloureusement tendu qui, une fois libérée de sa prison de toile, se dressa fièrement à la vue du châtain.

Réalisant qu'il se trouvait à présent nu et complètement offert au regard appréciateur du français, Quatre s'empourpra violemment et cacha son visage derrière ses mains. Attendrit par l'attitude de son cadet, Trowa attrapa ses poignets, l'obligeant à retirer ses mains afin de pouvoir le contempler, et dans un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, il murmura ;

- N'ai pas honte de l'image que tu renvois, Little one... Tu es magnifique, mon ange...

Sur ses mots, comme pour lui prouver la véracité de ses dires, il l'embrassa chastement, en un geste ruisselant d'amour et de dévotion, le dévorant littéralement de son regard trop vert. Puis, du bout de la langue, il retraça le chemin de sa bouche jusqu'à son bas-ventre qu'il prit grand soin de contourner, faisant se languir de plus belle le petit blond qui émit un glapissement de frustration. De ses doigts, il caressa vertueusement l'intérieur de ses cuisses jusqu'à ses genoux et au moment où Quatre s'y attendait le moins, ayant perdu toute volonté de le faire plier à ses désirs, les lèvres de Trowa effleurèrent le bout du sexe qui se dressait vers lui, l'effleurant en une caresse aérienne qui arracha un sanglot de surprise et de plaisir au petit blond. Estimant avoir fait suffisamment fait patienter son ange, Trowa le prit alors entre ses lèvres, lui arrachant un violent tressaillement de plaisir alors qu'il se mordait violemment la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un cri de plaisir qui ne demandait qu'à sortir.

Conforté dans son élan par la réaction positive de son amant, Trowa réitéra plusieurs fois son geste, libérant le sexe de Duo de sa prison humide pour le reprendre entre ses lèvres, un peu plus loin à chaque fois, arrachant un hoquet de sanglot au blond qui se faisait violence pour ne pas donner de la voix et se laisser aller à crier son plaisir. Après un instant de ce traitement, Trowa entama un va et vient exagérément lent, destiné à attiser à son paroxysme le plaisir de son cadet qui, retenant à grand peine un cri de frustration, plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant, en une demande implicite de lui faire accélérer la cadence. Le corps recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur qui lui collait les cheveu sur le front, la respiration erratique et les joues rougies par le plaisir, Quatre oscillait de la tête de droite à gauche, dans un monde où plus rien n'existait si ce n'est la langue experte du français qui se baladait sur son intimité douloureuse.

- Par Allah... Trowa... Mmhmm... S'il te plaît... Souffla l'arabe, l'afflux de plaisir l'empêchant de prononcer la moindre phrase cohérente.

Docilement, accédant à la requête de son amant, et accéléra la cadence de ses mouvements de succion. Transporté par le plaisir qui lui incendiait les reins, Quatre n'avait plus conscience de son corps qui ondulait légèrement à la rencontre des lèvres bienfaitrices de son aîné, cherchant à satisfaire ce désir qui se faisait de plus en plus urgent alors que la jouissance se rapprochait inexorablement. Le sentant au bord de la libération, Trowa accéléra davantage ses va et vient et quelques instants plus tard, la voix rauque et hachée de Quatre lui parvint :

- Trowa... Je vais... Arrête... Je vais venir...

Cependant, loin de mettre un terme à ses va et vient, il accéléra davantage la cadence, sentant le sexe de son amant palpiter de vie et gonfler entre ses lèvres. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Quatre se libérait en longs jets brûlants dans la bouche de son amant, la tête rejetée en arrière et la bouche ouverte sur un cri de jouissance muet. Terrassé par l'intensité de l'orgasme qui venait de s'abattre sur lui, le blond se laissa lourdement retomber sur le matelas, la respiration erratique et sifflante, le corps luisant de sueur, tandis que, de son regard vitreux, il cherchait à croiser celui du français.

- Je... Excuse-moi... Souffla-t-il entre deux inhalations d'oxygène.

D'un doigt fébrilement posé sur ses lèvres, le pilote du Heavyarms l'incita au silence, alors qu'il se penchait vers lui, en manque du goût de ses lèvres. S'emparant avidement de sa bouche, il l'entraîna dans un baiser passionné, lui transmettant de surcroît, toute l'intensité du désir qui le consumait de l'intérieur, embrasant ses reins. Une fois le baiser rompu, Trowa se laissa retomber sur le corps nu de son amant, prenant tout de même soin de ne pas l'écraser sous son poids, puis dans un souffle, ignorant son érection douloureuse qui réclamait satisfaction, il murmura :

- Restons-en là pour ce soir, mon ange...

D'un habile mouvement du bassin, Quatre inversa leur position de façon à se retrouver sur le châtain. S'il s'empourpra en sentant l'érection du châtain pulser à travers sa prison de toile contre ses fesses nues, cela ne dura pas et l'instant suivant, un éclair de malice illuminant son regard, il esquissa un langoureux déhanchement, se frottant lascivement sur le sexe tendu de son amant qui frémit à la fois de plaisir et de surprise face à l'initiative impudique du blond.

- Hors de question, susurra le blond à son oreille.

Satisfait de l'effet qu'il provoquait chez son aîné, le pilote du Sandrock se redressa et, prenant appuis de ses mains sur le torse puissant de Trowa, accéléra le rythme de ses déhanchements, tout en poussant de petits gémissements plaintifs qui exacerbèrent les sens du châtain. Embrasé par le désir plus qu'évident de son amant qu'il pouvait sentir pulser sous ses fesses et souhaitant lui rendre la pareille, Quatre mit subitement fin à sa douce torture, et entreprit de retirer son pantalon à son petit ami qui, grisé par le plaisir qui coulait dans ses veines, l'aida docilement à le dévêtir. Une fois le pantalon retiré, Quatre le laissa tomber aux pieds du lit, l'oubliant avant même qu'il n'atteigne le sol et prit place entre les jambes de son amant, calquant ses gestes maladroits sur ceux de son amant.

Malgré la légère appréhension qui lui nouait l'estomac à l'idée de mal faire et de ne pas savoir donner autant de plaisir à Trowa qu'il en avait reçu de sa part, le petit blond poussa un soupir d'auto-encouragement et se pencha vers le point culminant du plaisir de son amant. Du bout de la langue, il le lécha sur toute sa longueur en un geste hésitant, s'impressionnant de la taille de ce membre palpitant de vie, arrachant un violent frisson de plaisir à Trowa qui ne put retenir un premier gémissement de plaisir, cherchant par ce moyen à encourager Quatre et le rassurer dans son initiative.

Conforté dans son choix et ses gestes par les réactions de Trowa, Quatre le prit alors en bouche et entama un lent va et vient régulier alors que ses doigts rejoignaient ceux de Trowa cramponnés aux draps, les entraînant dans une danse sensuelle et érotique. Il garda ce même rythme obstinément lent et régulier pendant une longue minute, s'attirant des soupirs de bien-être doublé de gémissements de frustration de son petit ami, avant de finalement accéder à sa requête, jugeant l'avoir suffisamment fait languir, lui rendant la monnaie de sa pièce. Mettant fin à son plaisant châtiment, enflammé par les réactions du français, Quatre accéléra ses mouvements de succion, lui arrachant un long gémissement de plaisir, alors qu'il approchait irrémédiablement du point de nom retour. Après un instant de ce traitement, Quatre libéra le sexe de Trowa de sa prison humide pour se concentrer sur son extrémité, alternant entre coup de langue furtif et suçotement frénétique. Sentant l'intimité de son amant se durcir davantage entre ses lèvres, signe irrévocable que la jouissance était proche, Quatre le reprit entièrement en bouche, imprimant un rapide mouvement de va et vient qui eut raison des dernières résistances de Trowa.

- Quatre... Je vais venir... Le prévint le châtain d'une voix rendue rauque par l'afflux de plaisir.

Remerciant mentalement son amant d'avoir eut la délicatesse de le prévenir, ne se sentant pour le moment pas prêt à avaler sa semence, Quatre s'éloigna du sexe douloureux de son amant et le reprit en main. Sans quitter des yeux l'expression extatique qu'il pouvait contempler sur le visage du français, Quatre entreprit de le masturber avec véhémence. Quelques secondes plus tard, Trowa se libérait dans la main de son amant, dans un cri de plaisir étouffé.

Fier de lui, Quatre s'allongea de nouveau sur le corps encore parcourut de spasmes de plaisir du châtain et l'embrassa avec passion, avant de murmurer dans un souffle :

- Pardon de ne pas être allé jusqu'au bout...

- Le cadeau que tu m'as fait était magnifique, le rassura le français en lui adressant un sourire sincère. Merci mon ange.

- Merci à toi Trowa, murmura le blond avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres pour un baiser plus modéré, lui transmettant dans ce simple échange, tout l'amour et la tendresse qu'il ressentait pour lui. Je t'aime Trowa, souffla-t-il lorsqu'ils se furent séparés. Fais-moi tien... S'il te plaît... Je veux être à toi...

- Tu es sûr que tu ne le regrettera pas ? Demanda le français en le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Plus que certain, promit le blond d'un ton qui n'acceptait aucun reproche.

Face à l'assurance de son amant, Trowa ne put que céder et l'attirant vers lui, il murmura un "je t'aime" tout contre ses lèvres avant de s'en emparer farouchement, pour un baiser qui scellait officiellement leur accord. Intimidé bien malgré lui par le tournant que prenait subitement leur relation, Trowa resta un moment immobile sous l'arabe, l'embrassant avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour son ange. Puis, sentant qu'il était tant de passer à autre chose, d'un adroit coup de rein, il inversa leur position, se retrouvant de nouveau allongé de tout son long sur le corps frêle et délicat du blond.

Après un long baiser fiévreux, il se redressa, s'agenouillant entre les cuisses éhonteusement écartées de son amant, et lui présenta trois de ses doigts que Quatre happa avec avidité, les léchant avec application et érotisme. Lorsque Trowa les jugea suffisamment humidifiés, il les récupéra, s'attirant un gémissement de protestation auquel il répondit par un petit sourire amusé. Du bout de ses doigts, il retraça le chemin des lèvres de l'arabe jusqu'à son bas ventre, laissant sur la peau frémissante de ce dernier, des traînées brûlantes. De sa main libre, le français s'empara de la virilité de nouveau en forme de son amant, imprimant un lent mouvement de va et vient afin d'attiser davantage son plaisir, de façon à détourner son attention de la douleur qu'il savait à venir. Délicatement, ses doigts gagnèrent l'intimité du blond, et doucement, afin de l'habituer à son toucher et sa présence, il commença à le caresser et jouer avec, sans chercher à forcer son entrée.

Lorsqu'il sentit Quatre se détendre, grandement aidé par les caresses que lui prodiguait sa main droite, Trowa esquissa un mouvement subtile, insérant avec une lenteur volontairement exagérée, un premier doigt dans l'intimité brûlante de son ange. Sentant le blond se tendre de douleur sous l'intrusion, le châtain cessa aussitôt tout mouvement, concentrant son attention sur le sexe gonflé de l'arabe, s'efforçant au maximum de mettre son propre désir de côté pour se focaliser sur celui de son vis à vis. Il patienta une bonne minute avant de pouvoir reprendre son action et précautionneusement, il reprit un mouvement de va et vient dans l'intimité du pilote du Sandrock, le préparant soigneusement à sa venue prochaine. Ignorant son propre désir qui pulsait dans ses veines, embrasant ses reins et son érection de nouveau en forme, Trowa prenait un soin tout particulier à préparer son amant, se refusant tout simplement à le voir souffrir et se savoir la cause de sa douleur.

Quand il fut certain que Quatre ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, rassuré par ses traits détendus et les petits gémissement plaintifs qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes, Trowa inséra délicatement un second doigt en lui. Celui-ci passa sans trop de difficultés, et délicatement, il esquissa un mouvement de ciseaux, écartant ses chairs qui bientôt, l'accueilleraient en lui.

De son côté, Quatre se noyait dans un océan de sensations toutes plus nouvelles et exquises les unes que les autres. Les doigts habiles de Trowa mouvaient sur et en lui, lui procurant un plaisir jusqu'à présent inégalé, et il devait se faire violence pour ne pas gémir davantage le plaisir qui déchaînait ses sens. Cependant, lorsque Trowa inséra en lui un troisième et dernier doigt, Quatre ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise, des larmes de douleurs perlant au coin de ses yeux. Immédiatement, Trowa cessa tout mouvement, remontant s'emparer des lèvres de son amant, lui demandant "pardon" tout en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants, déposant une multitude de baiser papillons sur son visage, s'attardant plus particulièrement sur ses lèvres qu'il embrassa avec ferveur.

Galvanisé par les attentions toutes particulières de son amant à son égard, Quatre finit par se détendre complètement, permettant à Trowa d'achever ce qu'il avait commencer. Bientôt, Quatre commença à s'empaler de lui-même sur les doigts du français, étouffant à grand peine, un cri de plaisir. Le jugeant amplement préparer pour la suite, Trowa retira délicatement ses doigts, ce qui lui valut une plainte de frustration de la part de son amant, alors qu'il usait de toute sa volonté pour ne pas céder à son propre désir, dont la frustration atteignait la limite du supportable, et le prendre sur le champ, le possédant avec passion et lui faisant hurler son plaisir à gorge déployée.

Libérant le sexe de son amant de la délicieuse torture à laquelle il était soumis, Trowa s'empara une nouvelle fois des lèvres rougies et gonflées de son ange puis, l'attrapant par les hanches, il lui souleva le bassin, le faisant reposer sur ses cuisses. Puis, prenant son propre sexe en main, il le lubrifia avec sa propre salive et refrénant son instinct animal qui l'exhortait à le pénétrer d'un coup, Trowa se présenta à l'entrée de son intimité. Là, il patienta encore quelques secondes, laissant à Quatre le choix de faire marche arrière, puis face à son absence de réaction négative, il le pénétra, s'insinuant entre ses chairs avec une lenteur exagérée, le regard rivé sur le visage expressif de son ange.

Au premier signe de douleur de son vis à vis, il cessa aussitôt sa progression, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence imposante en lui. D'un subtile mouvement du bassin, le blond l'incita à reprendre son avancement, s'agrippant aux draps comme si sa vie en dépendait. Quand il fut entièrement en lui, Trowa ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise et de plaisir mêlé, ébloui par l'afflux de plaisir et de sensations toutes plus intenses les unes que les autres à sentir la pression que l'anneau de chair de son amant exerçait autour de son érection douloureuse.

Encouragé par Quatre, sans brusquerie aucune, il entama un lent mouvement de va et vient qui leur arracha à tous deux une exclamation de stupéfaction face aux milliers de sensations et au plaisir extrême qui se propagea dans leur corps et remonta le long de leur colonne vertébrale, les faisant violemment frissonner. Tout en murmurant des mots tendres et rassurants à l'oreille de son compagnon Trowa accéléra sensiblement la cadence de ses coups de bassin, les emmenant toujours plus loin sur le chemin du plaisir. Ivre de plaisir, Quatre n'avait plus conscience des sons qui s'échappaient de sa gorge, laissant libre court à son plaisir, s'agrippant à Trowa qui consistait à son seul point de ralliement à la réalité. Grisé par les sensations que lui faisait ressentir le français, il n'avait plus conscience de rien. Autour de lui, plus rien n'existait hormis Trowa et les sensations exquises qu'il lui faisait découvrir au fur et à mesure que leur corps s'épousaient, tout au long de cette chorégraphie vieille comme le monde.

Enivré par les gémissements de plaisirs entrecoupés de sanglots de son ange, Trowa lâcha la bride de son plaisir et accéléra le rythme de ses déhanchements, le pénétrant toujours plus profondément. Sentant son amant au stade de non retour, le châtain glissa sa main entre leur corps étroitement enlacés, et s'emparant de la virilité douloureuse de son compagnon, il esquissa un mouvement de va et vient en rythme avec ses hanches. Au bord de la jouissance, Quatre se mit à se déhancher, attirant son amant toujours plus profondément en lui, comme s'il cherchait à se fondre en lui, à ne faire plus qu'un avec l'homme qu'il aimait de tout son être.

Le souffle court, Trowa se sentait au bord de l'explosion et dans un ultime coup de rein qui les conduisit à la jouissance, il se libéra dans l'intimité brûlante de son amant, en un grognement animal. La seconde qui suivit, ce fut Quatre qui se laissa aller à la jouissance lorsqu'il sentit la semence de son amant se répandre en lui. Gémissant le prénom de son amant, il se libéra dans la main de son compagnon, tout son corps violemment cambré et parcourut de spasmes de plaisir ardent.

Exténué, la respiration haletante et en sueur, Trowa se laissa retomber sur le corps moite de son ange, prenant tout de même soin de ne pas l'écraser sous son poids. Reprenant lentement conscience de la réalité, la respiration erratique et les joues brûlantes, les cheveux collés à son visage, Quatre entoura ses bras autour du corps puissant du français, comme pour le retenir plus longtemps près de lui. D'une main, il caressa la nuque de son petit ami qui, le visage enfoui dans son cou diaphane, respirait son odeur à plein nez, comme pour s'en imprégner.

Après un instant, Trowa se redressa et plongeant son regard pétillant dans l'azur des yeux de Quatre, d'une voix hachée, la respiration encore saccadée, il murmura :

- Tu es merveilleux mon ange... Je t'aime tant...

- Je t'aime Trowa, souffla à son tour l'arabe. Merci...

Le français ne répondit rien, et délicatement, afin de ne pas le blesser, il se retira de l'intimité douloureuse de son amant. Subitement honteux à la vue de ses cuisses maculées de sa semence, Trowa se sentit rougir et reprenant sa place initiale entre les bras du blond, il murmura dans un gémissement coupable :

- Pardonne-moi, mon ange...

- Te pardonner ? De quoi ? Demanda l'arabe soudainement inquiet.

- De n'avoir pas su résister à la tentation que tu représentais, de t'avoir souillé et ravi ta pureté et ton innocence, murmura le châtain en embrassant la peau d'albâtre de son cou.

- Idiot, souffla Quatre. Je t'aime Trowa. S'il te plaît, ne pense pas que tu m'as souillé... Ne dénigre pas l'acte d'amour qui nous à uni, ni les sentiments que j'ai pour toi... Je t'aime, répéta-t-il avec conviction, n'en doute pas une seconde...

Trowa ne répondit rien à cela. S'appuyant de son coude sur le matelas, il plongea son regard émeraude dans les lagons turquoise de son amant, lui caressant tendrement la joue de sa main libre avant de s'emparer chastement de ses lèvres, pour un baiser dans lequel il fit passer toute la grandeur de ses sentiments.

- Tu es lourd, souffla le blond dans un petit sourire amusé.

D'un habile coup de rein, Trowa inversa leur position, se retrouvant ainsi allongé sous le blond, soupirant de bien être sous ses doigts fins et aristocrates qui effleuraient son torse puissant en d'habiles caresses éthérées. Bientôt, leur respiration à tous deux se firent plus lourdes et sentant le sommeil le gagner, Trowa remonta la couette sur leur corps nus et, déposant ses lèvres sur la tempe de son petit ami, il murmura :

- Dors bien Little one, fait de beaux rêves...

- Bonne nuit, mon amour, souffla Quatre en étouffant maladroitement un bâillement.

L'instant d'après, ils sombraient tous deux dans un sommeil profond et réparateur, éreintés de leurs récent ébats.

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p>Hello !<p>

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser du petit contretemps avec lequel je poste ce chapitre. En effet, je n'étais pas chez moi de tout le week end et du coup, j'ai pas pu m'occuper de le poster. Mais bon, je me rattrape plutôt bien non ? ^^

Un chapitre super long et que du lemon ! ^^ Alors, pour les amoureuses du Trowa x Quatre ? Vos impressions ? Et les autres, des commentaires ? Ais-je réussis à vous faire changer d'avis sur ce couple ou pas du tout ? ^^ lol

Moi en tout cas, je les trouve toujours aussi mignons ces deux là ^^

Comme je vous l'ai promis, dans le chapitre suivant, on retrouvera Duo et Zechs ^^ Des idées sur ce qu'il se passera entre eux ? Leur relation va-t-elle évoluer ou non ? (héhé moi je sais déjà ^^ niark niark niark *rire sadique*)

En tout cas, j'espère de tout coeur que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! Et si c'est le cas, ou non d'ailleurs, un petit mot pour me faire part de votre point de vue est toujours le bienvenue ;)

Sur ce, je vous embrasse bien fort et je vous dis à très vite pour la suite :)

bisous

- shini -


	15. Chapter 15

Titre : **Un enfant de toi**

Auteur : x-shinigami-x

Couples : Trowa x Quatre, Duo x Heero, Zechs x Duo

Genre : Tranche de vie, Romance, Mpreg, threesome (à venir), family, general, angst

Histoire : AC 195. Lors d'une mission, Heero et Duo sont capturés. Heero est relâché mais pas Duo... Quelques mois plus tard, le pilote du Deathscythe revient, mais pas seul...

Un immense merci à **Sakura-okasan**, **Sissi1789**, **"Guest"**, **Microgma**, **lala**, **Sortilège**, **Darkmoonlady**, "**guest**" encore ^^, **elodiedalton** et **shiniyaoi27** pour leur review sur chapitre 14.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15<strong>

Confortablement installé dans la chaise longue qui faisait face à la baie vitrée de sa chambre, enveloppé dans un châle en polaire blanche, des épaisses chaussettes en laine aux pieds, Duo caressait amoureusement son ventre bien arrondi en ce deuxième mois du dernier trimestre de sa grossesse. Le regard rivé à l'extérieur, Duo regardait sans trop les voir, hypnotisé par leur ballet complexe, les innombrables flocons argentés qui virevoltaient au gré du vent, recouvrant la terre d'un linceul immaculé, comme pour la purifier de tout ce sang qui la recouvrait.

Bercé par le manège des flocons et la musique d'ambiance diffusée par la petite chaîne HI-FI que lui avait prêté Zechs, Duo reporta son attention sur son ventre. Les yeux pétillants de larmes d'émotions retenues, un sourire tendre étirant ses lèvres, il commença à parler à son bébé, sachant par Sally, qu'à présent celui-ci entendait et reconnaissait parfaitement sa voix :

- Il me tarde de te rencontrer mon bébé, confessa-t-il. J'ai tellement hâte de te prendre dans mes bras et de te donner tout l'amour que je te porte déjà. J'ai tant de choses à te dire, tellement à te montrer et à t'apprendre... Te voir faire tes premiers pas, t'entendre dire tes premiers mots qui ne s'adresseront qu'à moi... Devrais-je t'inciter à m'appeler "papa", comme il le faudrait, ou aurais-je la chance de t'entendre m'appeler "maman" rien qu'une fois ? Je suis peut-être un homme, mais mine de rien, comme le fait si justement remarquer Zechs, je suis aussi celui qui te porte en moi, je tiens le rôle de ta maman en cet instant... En parlant de Zechs, il faudra que je te le présente une fois que tu sera là, même si, tu le connais déjà un peu... C'est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel... Tu sais, je n'en serais pas là où j'en suis s'il ne m'avait pas accompagné jusqu'à maintenant... Il m'a énormément soutenu avec l'aide de Sally... Ah Sally... C'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu te voir la première fois... Tu étais encore si minuscule à ce moment... Tu en as fait du chemin jusqu'ici... Et il nous en reste encore tellement à parcourir ensemble, mon petit garçon... Je t'aime déjà tellement fort...

Duo fit une pause. Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Zechs et Sally entrer dans la chambre. Le voyant si serein et détendu, les deux adultes n'eurent pas le coeur à lui faire part de leur présence et s'adossèrent à l'encadrement de la porte, posant sur leur cadet un regard bienveillant, un sourire emprunt de tendresse étirant leur lèvres. Puis, après un court instant, ignorant tout des regards attendris posés sur lui, Duo reprit :

- Je voudrais tant te présenter Quatre... C'est mon meilleur ami, tu sais, un ange tombé du ciel... Il a toujours été là pour moi, il me manque énormément... Je suis certain que tu ne pourra que l'aimer toi aussi... Après, il y a Trowa... C'est le silencieux du groupe ! Sérieusement, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un parler aussi peu que lui ! C'est sûr que comparé à ce type, je passe pour la pipelette de service... D'ailleurs, en parlant de Quatre et Trowa, je me demande si ces deux-là se sont finalement trouvés... Depuis le temps, j'espère qu'il à fait avancer les choses mon Quat-chan, parce que sinon, je sens que je vais être bon pour m'en occuper par moi-même ! Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que Tro-man est fou amoureux de Quat-chan ! Y'a que lui pour être aveugle au point de ne pas le voir ! Quoique, dans le genre oeillère, Wuffy n'est pas en reste non plus, parfois, c'est à se demander s'il a pas d'la peau d'sauss' devant les yeux ! Tu verra, lui non plus tu pourra pas le louper, y'en a pas deux comme lui. Il aboie beaucoup, mais il mord pas ! Si je devais compter le nom de fois où il m'a promit de couper ma natte, je serais chauve jusqu'à la fin de ma vie depuis le temps ! Et en fin de compte, elle est toujours là... Ensuite, il y a... Heero...

Le natté marqua une pause, inspirant longuement avant de reprendre, d'une voix vibrante d'émotions mal contenues :

- Ensuite, il y a Heero... Ton papa... Que dire de lui... Il y a tant à raconter et tellement peu à la fois... Je pourrais te raconter de ma vie depuis que je l'ai rencontré, des regards méprisants qu'il me lance à longueur de temps et des "baka" incessants auxquels j'ai droit plusieurs fois par jour, mais je n'en ferais rien... Je veux que tu viennes au monde sans préjugés, que tu apprennes à le connaître par toi-même et que tu te fasses ta propre opinion de lui, bien que tu ais toute ta vie devant toi pour cela... Je sais bien que c'est pas ce que je pourrais t'en dire aujourd'hui qui changera quelque chose, mais étonnement, quand je te parles de lui, j'ai envie que tu ne connaisses que ses bons côtés... Je m'excuses de ne pas te parler de lui plus souvent, mon petit coeur, mais tu sais, cela me fait tellement mal de penser à lui, je n'ai pas le courage d'aborder ce sujet, même avec toi qui est pourtant son fils... Tu sais de quoi j'ai rêvé la nuit dernière ? J'ai rêvé qu'il te rencontrait, et qu'à l'instant même où il te voyait, il devinait que tu étais son fils... Vous étiez si beaux tous les deux ensembles... Tu sais, joli coeur, plus le temps passe et plus j'ai hâte de voir à qui de nous deux tu ressembles le plus... Aura-tu pris la couleur de ses yeux ou bien celle si particulière des miens ? A ce qui paraît, cette couleur améthyste viendrait d'une maladie génétique à ce qu'en a dit mon mentor. Après, quant à savoir s'il s'agit d'une maladie héréditaire où non, pour tout t'avouer, je n'en ai aucune idée... Enfin, cela me fera la surprise... Et puis tes cheveux ? Seront-ils châtains ou bruns ? Lisses ou hirsutes comme les siens ? Tant de questions que je me pose et auxquelles il me tarde d'avoir des réponses... Tu sais à quoi j'ai pensé, libellule ? Reprit Duo après un court silence. Je voudrais demander à Zechs et à Sally s'ils accepteraient d'être ton parrain et ta marraine... Je leur doit tellement, que j'aimerais faire quelque chose pour eux... Mais hormis ça, je ne vois pas... Crois-tu que cela leur ferait plaisir ?

- Cela nous ferait énormément plaisir, Duo, déclara la jeune femme en s'avançant dans la pièce, suivie de Zechs.

Ne s'attendant pas à entendre une voix dans son dos, Duo sursauta violemment, étouffant tant bien que mal un petit cri d'effroi. La main toujours posée sur son ventre alors que le bébé donnait un coup de pied, comme s'il montrait son mécontentement face au sursaut inattendu, le natté se retourna non sans difficultés pour voir les nouveaux arrivants.

- Oh ! Zechs, Sally ! Bonjour, déclara le châtain, une fois remit de sa frayeur, alors que les deux adultes l'embrassaient à tour de rôle sur le front en guise de "bonjour".

- Bonjour enkeli, déclara le blond. Bonjour _la chose_, ajouta-t-il en caressant le ventre rebondi du châtain, comme il en avait prit l'habitude de le faire, utilisant le petit surnom affectueux qui, la première fois, avait bien fait rire Duo.

- Sache Duo que nous sommes vraiment désolés d'avoir écouté ta conversation, déclara la jeune femme d'un air coupable. En fait, tu étais tellement plongé dans tes réflexions, tu nous offrais un si beau spectacle qu'on a pas eut le coeur à te déranger, et du coup, on a gâché tout l'effet de surprise...

- Ne t'en fais pas Sally, la rassura le châtain en plus posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule. Pour tout vous avouer, c'est peut être mieux comme ça, parce qu'honnêtement, je sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage de vous le demander en face.

- En tout cas, sache que nous acceptons ta proposition avec joie. Rien n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir, et je pense ne pas me tromper en l'affirmant au nom de Zechs également, répondit la jeune femme.

Se refusant à gâcher le bonheur de l'adolescent, Zechs hocha simplement la tête, lui offrant un sourire radieux, bien qu'au fond de lui, il savait que cet avenir utopique restait encore incertain, bien qu'il ferait tout son possible pour le voir devenir réalité.

- Rien n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir, enkeli, assura le blond. Je te suis reconnaissant de m'accorder ce rôle si important, et j'espère sincèrement que je ne te décevrais pas...

- Je te fais confiance Zechs, le rassura le châtain en lui adressant un sourire empli de gratitude. Vu comme tu l'aimes déjà alors qu'il n'est pas encore là, cela ne peux que me réconforter dans mes choix, même si j'ai conscience que c'est infinitésimal contrairement à tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, autant toi que Sally... Je vous doit tellement...

- Rassures-toi, Duo. Cela représente pour nous bien plus que tu peux l'imaginer. Et puis, je crois plutôt que c'est à nous de te remercier, reprit la jeune femme.

- Ah bon ? S'exclama le châtain, incrédule, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour cela.

- Bien sûr ! Déclara le médecin. Alors merci à toi Duo, de nous avoir ouvert les yeux. Depuis que tu es parmi nous, tu nous a apporté tellement, et ce à tous les niveaux. Tu nous a humanisé, Duo. Tu nous a fait ouvrir les yeux sur le jeune garçon que tu es réellement et non pas le soldat que nous pouvions voir. Tu nous a faire prendre conscience de la valeur des vies humaines et de l'importance de la véritable amitié, comme celle qui nous lie tout les trois. Tu nous a appris à devenir humains, tout simplement, et à nos yeux, cela n'a pas de prix...

Véritablement ému par le discours élogieux que Sally faisait sur lui, Duo ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, et fondit en sanglot, bouleversé au plus profond de lui. Souriant à travers ses larmes, il se redressa laborieusement de sa chaise longue et prit les deux adultes dans ses bras. Répondant à son étreinte, les deux adultes lui caressèrent le dos en gestes apaisant, lui embrassant tendrement les tempes en baisers réconfortant, tout en souriant, amusés de la réaction expressive de l'adolescent.

- Je vous aime tant, souffla le châtain entre deux reniflements bruyants.

- Nous aussi on t'aime Duo, murmura le blond en raffermissant sa prise autour de la taille du châtain. Nous aussi on t'aime...

Aucun des trois n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi enlacés. Ce fut finalement Zechs qui s'éloigna en premier, bientôt suivit de Sally, qui essuyant discrètement des larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, demanda d'une voix tremblante :

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Une tisane, s'il te plaît, Sally, répondit le châtain.

- De même, répliqua le blond.

- Sally ? S'exclama subitement le natté, l'air totalement paniqué.

- Qu'y a-t-il Duo ? Demanda le médecin, inquiète de voir son patient s'agiter de la sorte.

- Je ressens des contractions !

S'approchant de l'américain, elle posa sa main sur son ventre, et demanda d'une voix posée :

- Tu en ressens souvent ?

- De temps en temps, répondit l'adolescent. Je sens le bébé bouger régulièrement, quelques contractions, mais pas aussi douloureuse que celle-ci...

- Alors ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura le médecin, c'est tout à fait normal. Tu entames ton huitième mois de grossesse, Duo. Ton corps se prépare déjà pour l'accouchement. Tu commences à ressentir tes premières contractions. Elles sont peu fréquentes et irrégulières, c'est l'utérus qui s'entraîne pour le jour J.

- Oh, souffla le châtain le rouge aux joues, honteux de s'être mis à paniquer de la sorte.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Duo, tout est parfaitement normal, le tranquillisa la jeune femme. Demain, tu passes ta troisième et dernière échographie, tu pourra voir ton bébé une dernière fois avant sa naissance et t'assurer que tout va bien.

- D'accord, merci Sally.

- De rien mon grand, je suis là pour ça, sourit la jeune femme. Sinon, comment tu te sens, physiquement parlant ?

- Du feu de Dieu, ironisa le châtain en soupirant de lassitude. Le bébé bouge beaucoup ces derniers temps, c'est épuisant. Surtout qu'il décide de se réveiller quand moi je veux dormir, du coup, impossible de dormir durant la seconde partie de la nuit et en plus de ça, j'ai mal aux reins ! Regarde-moi, s'énerva-t-il en se levant, je suis énorme ! Et pour couronner le tout, je marche comme un canard ! Je ressemble plus à rien, sanglota-t-il, en se rasseyant sur sa chaise longue.

Tendrement, le blond, vint alors le prendre dans ses bras, et d'une voix douce et avec patience, il déclara :

- Ne dit pas de bêtises, enkeli. Allez, patiente encore un peu... Je me doute bien que c'est pas facile, que tu en as marre, mais il te reste à peine un mois à attendre... Tu te rends compte, tu as déjà passé sept mois et pas des plus faciles, et tu craques maintenant ? Souviens-toi les premiers mois quand tu étais malade tous les matins, que tu avais envie de faire pipi tout le temps...

- J'ai encore envie de faire pipi tout le temps, bouda natté, sa crise de larmes passée.

Zechs ne dit rien mais esquissa un petit sourire amusé, alors qu'il caressait délicatement le dos de son cadet.

- Alors, reprit Sally, cherchant à remonter le moral de son jeune patient, as-tu trouvé des idées de prénom pour ce petit bonhomme ? Demanda-t-elle en apportant trois tasses d'infusion.

- Oui, j'ai commencé à y réfléchir, sourit le natté, sa bonne humeur retrouvée. Je voudrais avoir votre avis...

- Nous t'écoutons, déclara le blond, amusé par l'enthousiasme dont faisait preuve le châtain.

- Alors, j'aime beaucoup Orion, Nathaniel, Jeroen et Judikael, mais j'hésite entre tous... Alors je voudrais avoir votre avis... Et si vous avez d'autres idées...

- Tous ses prénoms sont très beaux, sourit la jeune femme, approuvant la sélection retenue par le natté. C'est dur de choisir comme ça...

- Oui, soupira le natté.

- Si tu veux mon avis, déclara le blond après un instant de réflexion, j'aime beaucoup Nathaniel et Orion.

- C'est ceux que j'avais retenu, avoua le châtain en lui adressant un sourire radieux.

- Pour ma part, annonça la jeune femme, Judikael me plaît beaucoup, bien que j'ai un petit faible pour Orion, sourit-elle.

Reportant son regard sur son ventre, Duo le caressa en longs cercles amoureux.

- Ma petite étoile, souffla-t-il, un tendre sourire illuminant son visage radieux.

- Alors ça y est ? Demanda Zechs. Tu as choisi ?

- Oui, lui répondit le natté en lui adressant un sourire étincelant. Orion, il s'appellera Orion...

- C'est un très beau prénom, affirma la jeune femme, souriant elle aussi.

- Merci, souffla le châtain en étouffant un bâillement.

- On va te laisser te reposer Duo, déclara Sally à la vue des yeux pétillants de fatigue de son jeune patient. Je viendrais te chercher pour le dîner, si tu veux.

- D'accord, répondit l'adolescent en leur adressant un petit sourire contrit. Désolé de vous mettre à la porte de cette manière, c'est très impoli.

- Ne t'en fait pas Duo, le rassura le blond d'un sourire, on était juste venu te rendre une petite visite. On se reverra tout à l'heure.

- Oui, assura l'américain. Merci de votre visite, ça m'a fait très plaisir.

- On essayera de venir dîner avec toi, déclara la jeune femme en l'embrassant sur la tempe. En attendant, repose-toi.

- C'est gentil, répondit le châtain. Je vous attendrais. A toute à l'heure.

- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? Demanda le blond en s'agenouillant près du natté.

- Oui, merci, Zechs, sourit l'adolescent. Est-ce que tu peux me passer le plaid et le livre qui sont sur mon lit, s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr, souffla l'officier en se levant afin de récupérer les affaires demandées par le châtain.

Une fois fait, il déplia la couverture et la déposa sur son cadet, avant de lui tendre son livre.

- Merci, murmura le châtain en lui adressant un petit sourire.

- Je t'en prie. Allez, dors un peu, reprit le blond en l'embrassant sur le front. Tu tombes de fatigue. Tu veux que j'éteigne la lumière en sortant ?

- Oui, et tu peux allumer la petite lampe sur la commode ?

- Bien sûr, déclara son aîné en se relevant. Dors bien, enkeli, ajouta-t-il en faisant ce que lui avait demandé le châtain, avant de quitter la pièce, refermant délicatement la porte derrière lui.

Retrouvant Sally qui l'attendait dans le couloir, il la rejoignit et côte à côte, ils s'éloignèrent en silence, jusqu'à ce que Zechs, finisse par déclarer, une légère inquiétude perçant dans sa voix :

- Depuis quelques temps, je le trouve de plus en plus fatigué, tu ne trouve pas ? Cela ne t'inquiète pas plus que ça ?

- C'est parfaitement normal, Zechs, répondit la jeune femme, amusée et attendrie par le comportement sur-protecteur du blond vis à vis de son patient. N'oublie pas qu'il est maintenant enceinte de huit mois. Le bébé est de plus en plus gros et pèse de plus en plus lourd sur ses jambes et sur son dos. De plus, Duo a besoin de beaucoup de calcium, car c'est au court de ce huitième mois que les os de bébé se solidifient. Alors ne t'en fait pas Zechs, tout est parfaitement normal, le rassura-t-elle.

- Si tu le dis... Cependant, je n'aime pas l'idée de le savoir ici.

- Tu sais, bien que l'idée me paraisse peu probable, on est pas à l'abri d'un accouchement prématuré. C'est pour cela qu'il vaut mieux parer à toutes les éventualités. S'il restait dans son ancienne chambre, cela aurait été plus difficile en cas de problème. Ici, nous avons tout le matériel médical à porté de main...

- Je comprend, déclara Zechs. Mais ne parle pas d'éventuels problèmes devant moi, s'il te plaît...

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, se contentant de reporter son attention sur l'officier d'Oz. Ses traits étaient tendus et son regard perdu sur le sol, fixant sans vraiment le voir, l'endroit où il posait ses pieds. L'air sérieux et inquiet qui marquait ses traits firent comprendre à la jeune femme que son appréhension était réelle et qu'il se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour l'adolescent qui, inconsciemment, avait ravi son coeur. Le silence les enveloppa de nouveau avant d'être une nouvelle fois brisée quelques minutes plus tard, par Sally :

- As-tu trouvé une solution ?

Comprenant immédiatement à quoi faisait référence la jeune femme, le pilote du Tallgeese répondit, sans pour autant la regarder :

- Sais-tu si tu prendra part à l'accouchement ? Demanda le blond, tout en réfléchissant.

- Je devrais, répondit la jeune femme. J'ai été affectée à ce projet dès le départ, et disons qu'il y a plus de chercheurs et de scientifiques que de réels médecins compétant...

- Je vois, souffla-t-il, toujours perdu dans ses réflexions. Le mieux serait que ce soit toi qui soit responsable de l'enfant...

- Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Le stoppa la jeune femme. Je sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais met toi en tête qu'aussitôt l'enfant né, tous voudront se jeter sur lui pour lui faire subir toute une série de tests et d'examens...

- Je m'en doute bien, soupira le blond. Mais viendra un moment où ils devront tous allez dormir...

- Attend ! Attend ! S'exclama le médecin. Tu veux dire que...

- Pas si fort ! La coupa Zechs en la bâillonnant d'une main.

- Désolée, murmura la jeune femme, en baissant les yeux, comme un enfant prit en faute. Tu veux dire que tu veux le kidnapper ? Reprit-elle dans un murmure quasiment inaudible.

- Tu vois une autre solution ? Demanda le blond, un peu trop brusquement.

- Et c'est là que tu as besoin de mon aide ? Reprit la jeune femme, ignorant le ton employé par l'officier.

- Exactement... En cas de contrôle, personne ne se doutera une seule seconde que tu puisses enlever ce bébé...

- Mais... Et Duo ? S'exclama doucement la jeune femme.

- J'y viens ! La coupa le blond. Moi je m'occuperai de Duo, j'irais le chercher et on quittera la base tous les quatre.

- C'est bien beau tout ça, commenta Sally. Mais comment tu compte nous faire sortir d'ici ?

- Avec le Tallgeese... Par contre, gardons ça pour nous... Ne dis rien à Duo...

- D'accord, consentit le médecin, à contrecoeur. Cela va lui briser le coeur de devoir abandonner son enfant... Même si ce n'est que temporaire... Il nous faudra agir au plus vite, Zechs, j'espère que tu en as conscience... Je me refuse à laisser Duo dépérir sans pouvoir le lui dire...

- J'ai promis à Duo de trouver une solution pour qu'il puisse garder son fils, Sally... J'ai bien l'intention de la tenir... Ils sortiront d'ici, Sally, promis le pilote du Tallgeese.

- Je te fais confiance, le rassura la jeune femme en lui posant une main d'encouragement sur l'épaule, s'attirant un sourire bienveillant de la part du blond. Ca marchera...

- Nous n'avons pas droit à l'erreur... Nous devons réussir...

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p>Hello tout le monde !<p>

Et voilà ! Comme je vous l'avais promis, voici un chapitre entièrement concentré sur Duo et son futur bébé ! Alors, verdict ? Vous avez aimé ? Perso j'ai vraiment trouvé ce chapitre tout mignon ! La façon dont Duo parle à son bébé, c'est trop chou ^^

Et le prénom ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Vous aimez ? Quel nom vous lui auriez donné vous ? ^^

En tout cas, j'espère de tout coeur que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! Et si c'est le cas, ou non d'ailleurs, un petit mot pour me faire part de votre point de vue est toujours le bienvenue ;)

Sur ce, je vous embrasse bien fort et je vous dis à très vite pour la suite :)

bisous

- shini -


	16. Chapter 16

Titre : **Un enfant de toi**

Auteur : x-shinigami-x

Couples : Trowa x Quatre, Duo x Heero, Zechs x Duo

Genre : Tranche de vie, Romance, Mpreg, threesome (à venir), family, general, angst

Histoire : AC 195. Lors d'une mission, Heero et Duo sont capturés. Heero est relâché mais pas Duo... Quelques mois plus tard, le pilote du Deathscythe revient, mais pas seul...

Un immense merci à **Sissi1789, Microgma, sakura-okasan, darkmoonlady, lala, idadri** ainsi qu'aux reviewers anonymes pour leur review sur chapitre 15.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16<strong>

- Sally, appela le châtain qui, assit dans sa chaise longue, discutait tranquillement avec son médecin attitré tout en caressant son chat, je suis inquiet à propos du bébé...

- A quel sujet ? Demanda la jeune femme, visiblement surprise, n'ayant rien remarqué de suspect ou inquiétant lors du dernier examen de son jeune patient.

- Depuis quelques temps, il bouge de moins en moins et là, je l'ai pas sentit depuis ce matin... Tu crois qu'il y a un problème ? S'inquiéta-t-il, une main protectrice posée sur son ventre proéminent.

- Tu arrives presque à terme, Duo. Ton bébé à beaucoup grossit en l'espace de quelques semaines et il n'a plus la place de s'ébattre à sa convenance ! Cela deviendrait vraiment inquiétant si tu ne le sentais pas bouger depuis deux jours. Mais rassures-toi, tout est en ordre, le rassura la jeune femme, en lui adressant un sourire confiant.

- Oh, souffla l'américain, pensif. Je m'excuse de te poser toutes ces questions, je dois paraître bien stupide et ignorant...

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Duo, déclara patiemment le médecin. Tu ne peux pas tout savoir non plus... Il est normal qu'une future maman qui, en plus, devient mère pour la première fois se pose des questions...

- Tu as raison, admit le châtain. Mais n'empêche que... Tiens, en t'entendant parler de ça, j'en fais appel à ton statut de médecin... A ton avis, comment devrais-je me comporter vis à vis du bébé lorsqu'il sera là ? Devrais-je me comporter comme sa mère où comme son père ?

- Que tu sois sa mère ou son père, Duo, tu auras le même rôle... Tu le nourriras, tu prendras soin de lui, veillera à son bien être et l'aimera... Alors que tu sois sa mère ou son père, quelle importance ? Demanda la jeune femme en lui adressant un sourire amusé.

- Oui, pour le début j'en conviens, il ne fera certainement pas la différence, mais pour après... Quand il sera grand et en âge de comprendre... Il se posera forcément des questions... Et que devrais-je lui répondre ?

- On y est pas encore, mon grand, tu as largement le temps d'y réfléchir... Mais si vraiment tu tiens à avoir une réponse, le mieux à faire, c'est de lui expliquer, il comprendra parfaitement tu sais... Après, d'ici là, tu as encore le temps de mûrir, tu analyseras la question différemment et adoptera ta réponse en fonction de ce que ton enfant sera prêt à entendre ou pas... Et puis, qui sait, peu être auras-tu trouvé l'amour entre temps... Dans ce cas, tu pourras alors en discuter avec la personne qui partagera ta vie à ce moment là, savoir ce que vous jugerez préférable pour ton garçon dans le cas présent... Tu sais, c'est difficile de répondre à ce genre de questions... Il y a tellement de paramètres à prendre en compte... Mais, tu t'en rendras compte bien assez tôt et sache que, le moment venu, tu sauras...

L'adolescent ne répondit rien, méditant sur les paroles de son aînée. Après un court silence, pendant lequel la jeune femme fixa l'américain, s'amusant de son air à la fois perplexe et méditatif, le natté finit par hocher la tête, méditant sur les paroles de son médecin attitré.

- J'ai peur Sally... J'ai horriblement peur de la suite... Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer _après_ ?

- Je ne sais pas, Duo, répondit Sally, dépitée par son ignorance de l'avenir. Je ne sais pas du tout... Mais quoi qu'il arrive, soit certain que nous ne t'abandonnerons pas... Tu as ma parole, Duo...

- Je sais pas quoi dire, Sally... Je... J'espère quand même que toute cette histoire ne vous attirera pas trop d'ennuis... Je sais bien que le Colonel Kushrénada n'aime pas que vous passiez tant de temps avec moi...

- Ne t'occupes pas de lui, mon grand, le rassura la jeune femme en lui adressant un petit sourire.

Trois petits coups discrets frappés à la porte interrompirent les réflexions de l'adolescent qui, surprit, tourna la tête en direction de l'intrus. Un large sourire radieux étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit Zechs entrer dans la pièce et s'avancer vers lui. L'instant suivant, après avoir salué Sally au passage, le grand blond vient s'agenouiller aux côtés du pilote du Deathscythe qui le prit dans ses bras, l'attirant dans une tendre étreinte.

- Bonsoir toi... Coucou _la Chose_, souffla l'officier à l'oreille de Duo. Tu n'es pas encore couché ? Comment vas-tu ?

- Maintenant je vais bien, souffla à son tour le châtain, tentant de retenir les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux. Maintenant que tu es là, tout va bien... Répéta-t-il en l'attirant davantage à lui. Tu vois, ajouta-t-il en sentant son bébé donner un coup de pied, lui aussi est d'accord avec moi...

Prit de court par la réaction de son cadet, Zechs, précairement accroupi au chevet de son ami, perdit l'équilibre, se retrouvant à moitié affalé sur l'adolescent qui murmura, un petit sourire contrit étirant ses lèvres :

- S'cuses...

N'appréciant pas d'être dérangé, le chat sauta des genoux de Duo qui, d'un air désolé, déclara :

- Tanganiyka n'a pas apprécié d'avoir été dérangé dans sa sieste...

- Il s'en remettra, sourit le blond.

Zechs l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de se redresser et de prendre place sur le fauteuil, sous le regard de Duo, qui demanda :

- Ta mission s'est-elle bien déroulée ?

- Tu parles ! Soupira le blond, épuisé. Ils ont fait appel à moi pour régler un problème technique pour lequel je n'ai absolument aucune compétence. Je te jure, ces militaires, ils ont rien dans la cervelle...

- Dois-je te rappeler que _tu es_ un militaire ? Le charia l'américain, lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

- Oui mais moi, répliqua Zechs du tac au tac, je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle !

Imitant l'adolescent, il lui adressa un clin d'oeil entendu, le faisant éclater de rire. Prenant part à la conversation, Sally demanda :

- Et ils t'ont gardé une semaine pour ça ?

- Malheureusement, soupira l'officier. C'est un des inconvénients de mon rang auquel je ne peux échapper aussi aisément que je le voudrais. Et toi, ça va ? Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son cadet. Comment va _la Chose_ ?

- Il va bien, sourit le châtain. Il ne bouge plus énormément, c'est déjà ça, mais il se fait de plus en plus lourd à porter... Il m'épuise...

- Je vois ça, approuva le blond. Tu as des cernes sous les yeux... Tu te reposes au moins ?

- Tu as exactement les mêmes réflexions que Sally, sourit l'adolescent. Et oui, je me repose au maximum. Si tu veux tout savoir, je ne me lève de ma chaise que pour le strict minimum...

- Bien, souffla l'officier, visiblement rassuré de voir Duo à l'écoute de ses propres besoins.

Un silence apaisant s'installa entre eux, si bien que chacun sursauta lorsque le bipeur de Sally retentit dans la pièce. Esquissant un petit sourire contrit, la jeune femme s'empressa de l'éteindre avant de se lever.

- Je suis appelée à l'infirmerie, expliqua-t-elle. Je vous laisse ! Bonne nuit les garçons, soyez sages, ajouta-t-elle en leur adressant un clin d'oeil entendu.

- Promis ! S'exclama le châtain, tout sourire. Bonne nuit, Sally !

- Dors bien, sourit le blond.

Lorsque la porte de la chambre se referma sur la jeune femme, le silence retomba lourdement dans la pièce. Puis, après un instant de réflexion, le blond se tourna vers son cadet, et un air sérieux dépeint sur le visage, il demanda :

- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

Esquissant un sourire qui se voulait enjoué, le châtain déclara :

- Tu m'as déjà posé la question tout à l'heure ! Deviendrais-tu sénile ?

- Je te parle de ce qui se passe _là-dedans_, reprit Zechs en appuyant son index sur le front de son vis à vis. Je vois bien que tu es préoccupé... Je ne te force pas à me parler, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, ne connaissant que trop bien la façon dont Duo avait de se replier sur lui-même lorsqu'il était question de ses sentiments, cependant, sache que si tu veux le faire, je suis là pour t'écouter, d'accord ?

L'adolescent ne répondit rien, se contentant d'hocher la tête, tout en détournant le regard, n'osant soutenir celui inquisiteur que le blond posait sur lui, comme s'il tentait de lire en lui. Après quelques minutes de silence qu'aucun des deux n'osait interrompre, Duo finit par céder et, relevant la tête, plongeant son regard apeuré dans celui de son aîné, il déclara :

- Je... J'ai peur Zechs... Souffla-t-il. Je suis terrifié à l'idée de ce qui va arriver... Et puis je... Ils me manquent... Il me manque tellement, lui et les autres aussi...

Comprenant la détresse de son cadet, Zechs l'aida à se lever et le fit s'asseoir sur son lit, avant d'y prendre place à son tour et de l'attirer à lui dans une étreinte rassurante et réconfortante.

- Je sais, murmura le blond, impuissant face au désarroi de son ami. Je sais, Duo... Et cela me fend le coeur de ne pouvoir rien faire hormis te tendre les bras... Je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre pour toi et je m'en veux pour cela... Je n'imagine que trop bien à quel point cette épreuve t'est douloureuse... Si seulement je pouvais faire autre chose que me contenter de rester là, je le ferais enkeli... Soit assuré que je le ferais...

- Je le sais, Zechs... Je le sais et je t'en remercie... Je te suis infiniment reconnaissant d'être là pour moi... De m'écouter me plaindre à longueur de temps et surtout de le faire avec patience...

- Je tiens à toi Duo, souffla Zechs tout en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Je tiens à toi bien plus que tu ne l'imagines... Et je n'ose penser à ce que le futur nous réserve...

- Moi aussi je tiens à toi, Zechs, murmura le châtain en raffermissant sa prise sur la chemise de son aîné. Et même si j'en viens à attendre impatiemment la venue du bébé, au fond de moi, j'aimerais pouvoir la retarder juste pour pouvoir rester avec toi... Mes amis me manquent... Heero me manque... Mais je... Je ne peux concevoir de devoir te quitter et te laisser derrière moi... Toi et Sally aussi... Tout comme mon bébé... Oh, Zechs... Je ne peux pas... C'est au dessus de mes forces... Sanglota le châtain, vaincu par la tristesse qui rongeait son âme. Je n'y arriverais pas, Zechs... Je patauge dans le flou le plus total... Sans parler du bébé en lui-même, comment oserais-je seulement me présenter de nouveau face à eux ? J'ai tellement peur... Peur de l'accueil qu'ils me réservent... Heero me tuera pour lui avoir désobéi...

Comprenant que le natté avait besoin de parler plus qu'autre chose, le blond le laissa faire, ne cherchant pas à l'interrompre, le laissant déballer ses sentiments. Le rassurant de sa présence, il resserra davantage sa prise sur le corps du natté, alors que de sa main libre, il caressait lentement ses cheveux dénattés de son vis à vis.

- Et il ne me tuera pas que pour cette unique raison... Dear God, que vais-je bien pouvoir lui dire... Dois-je seulement lui avouer qu'il... Que _nous_ avons un enfant ? Dois-je le laisser dans l'ignorance ? Aide-moi Zechs... Je t'en prie... Je voudrais juste que cela cesse... Juste pour un temps, je voudrais oublier toutes ces questions, ne plus penser à l'avenir et à toutes ces responsabilités qui m'incombent...

- Calme-toi enkeli, l'encouragea doucement le blond. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire pour soulager ta détresse, Duo. Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour les longs discours et dire que tout ira bien serait mentir... Tout n'ira pas bien, nous en sommes tous les deux conscients, mais tant qu'il me restera des forces, je les emploierai à adoucir ta peine et ta solitude... Je resterais près de toi, enkeli... Quoi qu'il arrive, je serais près de toi...

Emu et touché au plus profond de lui par la sincérité qui transperçait dans la voix de son aîné, Duo s'arracha à son éteinte de façon à plongé son regard rougit par les larmes dans celui empli de tendresse de l'officier. Avant même qu'il ne réalise son geste, Zechs posa sa main sur la joue humide de l'américain et du bout du pouce, il essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de son oeil, sans quitter Duo des yeux, hypnotisé par la détresse et la supplication muette qu'il décelait au fond des deux lacs améthystes qui le fixait intensément.

Aucun des deux hommes ne sut comment leurs lèvres en vinrent à se frôler, pas plus qu'ils ne cherchèrent à savoir lequel d'entre eux fit le premier pas. Mais les faits étaient là et lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres chaudes et délicates de Duo contre les siennes, Zechs rendit les armes et perdit toute notion du temps. Plus rien ne l'importait plus que Duo, que les lèvres de son amour soudées aux siennes en une chaste caresse. Cependant, bien vite, le baiser se fit plus approfondit et lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Duo s'entrouvrirent sous les siennes, sans plus de préoccupations, il laissa sa langue les goûter, les effleurant d'abord timidement puis avec de plus en plus d'assurance, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit incapable de faire marche arrière. Avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, sa langue franchit la barrière des lèvres entrouvertes de Duo, partant à la découverte de sa bouche, se repaissant de son goût suave et sucré.

Lorsqu'enfin leur langues se rencontrèrent, Zechs et Duo frissonnèrent à l'unisson, alors que leur coeur s'emballait, cognant frénétiquement dans leur poitrine. Soupirant de bien être, Duo s'abandonna totalement entre les bras du blond, se laissant guider par l'expérience de son aîné, savourant l'instant et la douceur infinie dont il faisait preuve, gravant dans sa mémoire l'avalanche de sensations toutes plus savoureuses les unes que les autres, qui déferlaient sur lui.

Abandonnant leur timidité, leur échange se fit très vite de plus en plus empressé et demandeur. Leur langues se rencontraient avec avidité, se caressant sensuellement, sans pour autant chercher à assujettir l'autre, leur but n'étant pas d'attiser leur désir, juste une profonde envie d'oubli.

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p>Hello tout le monde !<p>

Surpriiiiiiise ! Alors, dites-moi ! Je veux tout savoir de vos réactions sur la fin de ce chapitre ! Vous en avez pensé quoi ? ^^ Ce baiser, bonne ou mauvaise chose ? :D Comment vont-ils réagir à votre avis ?

Dites-moi, je suis curieuse ^^

Moi perso, je les trouve juste trooop mignons ensemble mon petit Zechs et mon petit Duo ! OMG comme j'aimerai trouver un homme comme Zechs moi *_* *soupir désespéré*

Sinon, j'ai deux bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer !

La première concerne _Un Enfant De Toi_. Depuis quelques jours, je me suis remise à l'écriture de l'épilogue que j'avais mise en pause par manque d'inspiration ! Mais là, le syndrome de la page blanche est passé et c'est près de 12 pages que j'ai écris en 3 jours ! Vous me direz, pour un épilogue ça fait beaucoup ^^" lol Mais bon, que voulez vous, une fois partie, je ne sais plus m'arrêter !

L'autre bonne nouvelle est pour celles qui suivent _Danse Avec Lui_. Là aussi, le chapitre 23 est presque terminé ! Du coup, d'ici la fin du mois d'août **au plus tard **il devrait être en ligne :D Du moins, la première partie…

Voilà pour ce qui est des dernières nouvelles ! J'espère que celles-ci vous font plaisir, parce qu'à moi oui ^^ Deux histoires qui sont sur le point d'être terminées en même temps... J'ai encore du mal à réaliser ! OMG j'en suis toute émue ! ^^

Bref, trève de bavardages ! J'espère de tout coeur que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! Et si c'est le cas, ou non d'ailleurs, un petit mot pour me faire part de votre point de vue est toujours le bienvenue ;)

Sur ce, je vous embrasse bien fort et je vous dis à très vite pour la suite :)

bisous

- shini -


	17. Chapter 17

Titre : **Un enfant de toi**

Auteur : x-shinigami-x

Couples : Trowa x Quatre, Duo x Heero, Zechs x Duo

Genre : Tranche de vie, Romance, Mpreg, threesome (à venir), family, general, angst

Histoire : AC 195. Lors d'une mission, Heero et Duo sont capturés. Heero est relâché mais pas Duo... Quelques mois plus tard, le pilote du Deathscythe revient, mais pas seul...

Un immense merci à **darkmoonlady, sakura-okasan, microgma, elodiedalton, , Blues-moon** et **bernie_calling** ainsi qu'aux reviewers anonymes pour leur review sur chapitre 16.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17<strong>

Ce fut Zechs qui mit fin au baiser, s'éloignant à contrecoeur de son jeune amour, tous deux haletant et l'esprit encore embrumé par les vagues de plaisir et de bien-être qu'ils venaient de partager et ressentir. La main toujours posée sur la joue douce de son cadet, le blond ancra son regard céruléen aux deux lacs améthystes qui lui faisaient face. Confus et terriblement embarrassé, Duo s'empourpra violemment sous le regard inquisiteur que Zechs posait sur lui. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, détournant le regard, honteux de son propre comportement, Duo déclara d'une petite voix éraillée :

- Je... Excuse-moi... Je ne... Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit...

Au fond de lui, Duo savait pertinemment qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Même s'il ne s'était pas attendu à échanger un tel baiser passionné avec Zechs, l'idée ne le répugnait pas, bien au contraire. Au fond de lui, il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il avait lui-même souhaité ce baiser, mais n'osait pas se l'avouer.

- Ne t'excuses pas, souffla Zechs en lui adressant un sourire rassurant. Ce n'est pas grave.

Duo lui adressa un petit sourire empli de reconnaissance. Après un court silence, Zechs déclara, esquissant simultanément un mouvement pour se lever :

- Tu as vu l'heure ? Allez... Au lit !

Dans un réflexe, Duo s'empara précipitamment de la main de Zechs, le retenant près de lui. Puis, plongeant son regard suppliant dans celui interrogateur de l'adulte, il demanda d'une petite voix mal assurée :

- Est-ce que... S'il te plaît... Dors avec moi cette nuit... Je... Je ne veux pas rester seul...

S'agenouillant en face de l'adolescent, Zechs déclara, terriblement sérieux :

- As-tu conscience de l'insinuation de ta demande, Duo ?

Prenant soudainement conscience des paroles avérées de son aîné, Duo s'empourpra violemment et honteux, il baissa les yeux.

- Je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal, enkeli, le rassura le blond. Mais sache que des personnes mal avisées donneraient à ses mots la signification qu'ils voudraient entendre, même si elle n'a pas lieu d'être. Alors, pour répondre à ta question, d'accord, si tu veux que je reste dormir avec toi, je le ferais. Mais je ne ferais rien d'autre, d'accord ?

- Oui... Merci Zechs... Tu sais, je pensais pas à... Enfin, tu vois quoi... Murmura le châtain, atrocement gêné.

- Je sais Duo. Je ne l'avais pas comprit de cette manière. Je voulais simplement te mettre en garde de ne pas faire une telle demande à n'importe qui...

- J'ai compris la leçon... J'ai confiance en toi...

- Merci, enkeli, souffla le blond en embrassant son cadet sur le front. Allez, au lit maintenant...

Retrouvant le sourire Duo attrapa son pyjama et non sans difficultés, il se rendit à la salle de bain attenante à la chambre afin de se changer. Lorsqu'il revient une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il trouva Zechs en train de fouiller dans l'armoire de son cadet à la recherche d'un pantalon qui pourrait lui faire office de pyjama.

- Tu trouves ton bonheur ? Demanda le natté en prenant place dans son lit.

- Tu fais deux têtes de moins que moi, enkeli, sourit le blond. Je doute pouvoir trouver quoi que ce soit qui m'aille dans tous tes vêtements.

- Simple détail technique, renchérit le châtain. Dors comme tu as l'habitude de le faire.

A ces mots, Zechs se retourna et lui lançant un regard amusé, il déclara :

- Habituellement, je dors nu, Duo...

A cet aveu, l'adolescent s'empourpra violemment, soufflant un simple "oh" à peine audible, alors que Zechs s'emparait d'un long t-shirt avant d'aller, à son tour, s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il revint, il trouva la chambre plongée dans une semi-obscurité, seule la lampe de chevet de son côté du lit étant encore allumée, et Duo allongé sur le côté, à présent horriblement gêné par son ventre proéminent. Délicatement, le blond s'installa dans le lit et éteignit la lumière. Puis, se penchant au dessus du natté, il l'embrassa sur la tempe :

- Que tes rêves soient doux, enkeli, souffla-t-il.

- Bonne nuit, Zechs, chuchota l'américain en étouffant tant bien que mal un bâillement.

Frissonnant entre les draps froids, Duo recula vers le centre du lit, à la recherche de la chaleur qu'il sentait émaner du corps allongé derrière lui. La main de Zechs le gênant, il l'attrapa et, faisant passer son bras par dessus son corps, il la posa sur son ventre, sans pour autant la lâcher. Ses doigts entremêlés à ceux de Zechs, confortablement installé entre ses bras puissant et réchauffé par sa chaleur corporelle, Duo soupira de bien-être. Sur sa nuque, il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud et régulier de son aîné, dont la respiration calme et détendue suffisait à l'apaiser.

Après un long silence, Duo appela dans un murmure, n'osant pas réveiller l'officier si celui-ci dormait déjà :

- Zechs ?

- Hn ? Souffla le blond, à moitié endormi, le visage enfoui dans le cou de son cadet.

- J'ai froid aux pieds, avoua le natté d'une petite voix gênée.

Sans un mot, encore dans les limbes du sommeil, le blond fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit et cala ses pieds nus et brûlants contre ceux glacés de l'adolescent. Le rouge aux joues, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction de la part du pilote du Tallgeese, Duo murmura un simple "merci", d'une petite voix étranglée.

- Maintenant dors, Duo, souffla le blond en raffermissant son étreinte autour du corps du natté, l'attirant davantage contre lui afin de lui transmettre sa chaleur.

Obéissant à l'injonction de son aîné, Duo émit un long soupir de bien-être et ferma les yeux. Cependant, il fut incapable de s'endormir, le bébé choisissant ce moment pour se mettre à bouger. Inconsciemment, la main de Zechs se mit à faire des cercles sur le ventre rebondi de son cadet, en de longues caresses apaisantes.

- Il bouge vigoureusement, fit remarquer l'aîné d'une voix endormie.

- C'est toujours comme ça, soupira le châtain. Il dort la journée et commence à bouger lorsque moi je veux dormir. Sally dit qu'il a n'a pas le sommeil paisible lui non plus.

- Je me doute qu'il doit être à l'étroit là dedans, approuva le blond sans cesser ses caresses sur le ventre du natté. Cela doit le gêner autant que toi...

- Hn, souffla l'adolescent en bâillant bruyamment.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre les deux hommes, seulement brisé par le souffle régulier de leur respiration apaisée. Gêné par son ventre, Duo faisait de son mieux pour ne pas trop bouger, cherchant discrètement une position qui lui serait pas trop désagréable. Calant sa tête contre le torse ferme et puissant de son aîné, il soupira de satisfaction avant de l'appeler de nouveau dans un murmure à peine audible :

- Zechs ?

- Oui, enkeli ? Souffla le blond, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux, profitant pleinement de la présence de Duo tout contre lui.

- Tu sais... C'était... C'était mon premier baiser... Je n'avais encore jamais embrassé personne...

A ses mots, Zechs ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur son coude, cherchant à capter le regard de l'américain, intérieurement heureux mais aussi troublé par un tel aveux :

- Je suis honoré d'avoir eu la chance d'être celui qui te l'ai volé, enkeli, souffla le blond. Et je m'excuse également... Je réalise seulement maintenant que je ne suis certainement pas la personne à qui tu souhaitais l'offrir...

Comprenant parfaitement où voulait en venir le blond, Duo se retourna non sans difficultés afin de lui faire face, et posant son index sur ses lèvres sèches, il murmura :

- Je ne regrette rien, Zechs... Je sais que je n'aurai jamais la chance d'embrasser Heero, et je suis heureux que ce soit toi qui m'ait offert mon premier baiser... Tu embrasses très bien... Murmura-t-il à son oreille en rougissant.

- Merci du compliment, enkeli, sourit le blond en retenant difficilement un rire à la vue de la mine affreusement gênée qu'affichait le châtain. Allez, maintenant, dors ! Décréta le blond en étouffant un bâillement.

Se calant tout contre Zechs, néanmoins gêné par son ventre, Duo fini par trouver une position pas trop désagréable et calquant sa respiration sur celle régulière de Zechs, il se laissa aller à fermer les yeux. Finalement, épuisé, imitant son aîné, il finit par sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil.

Ce fut une douleur au ventre qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux quelques heures plus tard, aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Derrière lui, le blond dormait d'un sommeil paisible et profond. Avisant l'heure plus que matinale, le châtain se laissa aller à fermer les yeux, dans l'espoir de se rendormir. Cependant, la douleur dans son ventre se fit de plus en présente, l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil auquel il aspirait. Une énième contraction le fit se tordre de douleur et il se mordit violemment la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement de douleur, alors que des larmes de peur et d'angoisse venaient lui piquer les yeux, lui brouillant la vue.

- Zechs... Appela-t-il dans un souffle.

Suite à une contraction plus violente et rapprochée que la précédente, Duo ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur, étouffant tant bien que mal un sanglot. Réveillé en sursaut par l'agitation du natté et les sanglots étouffés qu'il lui semblait entendre dans son sommeil, Zechs alluma précipitamment sa lampe de chevet et se tournant vers Duo, il demanda d'une voix paniquée qui cachait mal son inquiétude :

- Duo ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je... J'ai mal... Le bébé, gémit-il laborieusement. Je... Je crois qu'il arrive...

A ses mots, Zechs appuya vivement et peut-être un peu trop longuement sur le bouton d'alarme situé au dessus du lit, installé là afin que Duo puisse appeler Sally en cas d'urgence.

- Sally arrive, enkeli, le rassura le blond avant de sortir du lit pour s'habiller.

La douleur et la peur aidant, Duo s'effondra en sanglots. Immédiatement, l'officier s'assit au bord du lit, lui prenant la main et lui caressa tendrement le front de l'autre, tout en lui murmurant des paroles qui se voulaient réconfortantes.

- J'ai peur, Zechs... Sanglota le châtain en serrant de toutes ses forces la main de son ami. Je... Je ne veux pas leur donner... Je veux le garder, Zechs... Je veux juste le garder...

L'éclair d'affolement et de douleur qui traversa le regard effarouché de l'adolescent compressa cruellement le coeur de l'officier. Troublé par la détresse qui émanait de son ange, Zechs ne savait comment réagir, priant mentalement pour que Sally arrive au plus vite. Soudain, une étrange chaleur humide s'insinua entre les jambes écartées de l'américain et, croyant à première vue que la douleur lui anesthésiait les sens, il dut bien vite se rendre à l'évidence et comprit qu'il venait de perdre les eaux. A cet instant, Sally entra précipitamment dans la chambre, suivie de près par son assistant.

- Putain, merde ! Dépêche-toi, Sally ! S'exclama le blond complètement affolé face à la souffrance de l'adolescent.

Si la jeune femme parut surprise de le trouver là, elle ne fit cependant aucun commentaire. Se pressant au chevet de son jeune patient, lui passant une main sur le front afin de le rafraîchir et de lui décoller sa frange collée à son front par la sueur, elle demanda :

- Depuis combien de temps est-il comme cela ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut être vingt minutes ou une demi-heure, répondit le blond d'une petite voix, alors que Sally s'activait à calculer la fréquence des contractions. Il vient de perdre les eaux, ajouta-t-il.

Reportant son attention sur le blond, elle déclara sur un ton qui n'acceptait aucun refus :

- Ok, déjà, tu commences déjà par te calmer, sinon, je te fou dehors, compris ? Ensuite, lave-toi les mains avec ça, et enfile une blouse, ajouta-t-elle en désignant le matériel posé sur un chariot roulant apporté par l'un des assistants.

Silencieusement, Zechs obéit aux ordres donnés par Sally, sans pour autant quitter Duo du regard.

- Sa... Sally... Haleta le châtain, à bout de souffle, le visage crispé par la douleur. J'ai... J'ai ma...Haaaaaaa... J'ai mal, Sa... Sally... Fais... Quelque chose...

- Je sais mon grand, soupira le médecin. Il n'y en a plus pour longtemps, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer. Je vais te faire une anesthésie locale, expliqua-t-elle. Cela calmera un peu la douleur...

- Non... Pas... Pas de piqûre, supplia le châtain, les joues maculées de larmes.

- Tu sentira rien, Duo. Je te le promet, souffla la jeune femme, alors que Zechs prenait place aux côtés du natté, lui tenant la main tout en lui caressant tendrement le front.

- D'ac... D'accord... Souffla l'adolescent.

- Respire Duo, souffla le blond en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Respire doucement... Voilà, comme ça...

A moitié nu, le corps luisant de sueur, Duo respirait péniblement, les contractions se faisant de plus en plus fréquentes. Les oreilles bourdonnantes, ne prenant même plus conscience des cris de douleur qu'il poussait, c'est à peine s'il entendait les mots d'encouragement de Zechs et les ordres que Sally donnait à son assistant. Plongé dans un univers de souffrance, Duo avait l'impression que tous ses sens étaient anesthésiés et tout autour de lui ne semblait être qu'un brouhaha indistinct, si bien qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte de l'entrée intempestive de Treize suivi d'une ribembelle de scientifiques. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps et épuisé, il eut tout juste le temps d'entendre Zechs lui assurer que tout était terminé, qu'il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Ne se souciant guère de l'état de santé de Duo, Treize s'approcha de la jeune femme affairée à s'occuper du natté pendant qu'Andrew, son assistant, s'occupait de l'enfant.

- Alors ? Qu'en est-il ? S'impatienta le dirigeant d'Oz.

Se tournant vers lui, s'efforçant à retenir les larmes de tristesse qui lui montaient aux yeux, Sally déclara d'une petite voix :

- L'enfant va bien...

- Parfait ! S'exclama le Colonel, avant de frapper dans ses mains, obtenant ainsi l'attention de ses scientifiques. Très bien, prenez l'enfant et occupez-vous des tests.

- Bien mon Colonel, déclara le chef d'équipe.

- S'il vous plaît ! S'exclama Sally alors que Treize se détournait pour quitter la pièce, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil interrogateur à Zechs. S'il vous plaît, répéta-t-elle d'une voix suppliante. Laissez-le quelques instants... Que Duo puisse le voir... Je vous en prie...

- Duo ? Répéta-t-il, presque moqueur. Que 02 s'occupe de l'enfant ne faisait pas partie des termes du contrat, ajouta-t-il froidement, sous le regard enflammé de Zechs qui, intérieurement, bouillonnait de rage. A présent, faites de lui ce que vous voudrez, cela m'importe peu ! Ajouta-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Après un rapide coup d'oeil à Sally, Zechs se précipita à la suite de son supérieur, avec la ferme intention d'user et d'abuser de la fascination qu'il exerçait sur Treize pour parvenir à ses fins. Il avait fait une promesse à Duo, et qu'importe le prix à payer pour l'honorer...

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p>Hello tout le monde !<p>

Et voilà ! Le bébé de Duo est né ! Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Pas trop déçues ? ^^"

J'ai tenté de faire le plus réaliste possible ! Après, j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop s'il y a des incohérences ou si le tout vous paraît invraisemblable :/

Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous avez aimé ce chapitre, ou non d'ailleurs, un petit mot pour me faire part de votre point de vue est toujours le bienvenue ;)

Sur ce, je vous embrasse bien fort et je vous dis à dans deux semaines pour la suite :)

bisous

- shini -


	18. Chapter 18

Titre : **Un enfant de toi**

Auteur : x-shinigami-x

Couples : Trowa x Quatre, Duo x Heero, Zechs x Duo

Genre : Tranche de vie, Romance, Mpreg, threesome (à venir), family, general, angst

Histoire : AC 195. Lors d'une mission, Heero et Duo sont capturés. Heero est relâché mais pas Duo... Quelques mois plus tard, le pilote du Deathscythe revient, mais pas seul...

Un immense merci à **sakura-okasan, Sissi1789, Yami Shino, darkmoonlady, marine, elodiedalton, lala** et **kasu** pour leur review sur chapitre 17.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18<strong>

Un gémissement de douleur arracha Trowa au sommeil profond dans lequel il été plongé. L'instant suivant, il était parfaitement réveillé. Au second gémissement de Quatre, il alluma précipitamment la lumière de sa lampe de chevet et se tourna vers son amant. Son coeur se contracta douloureusement à la vue de son amant recroquevillé sur lui-même, s'enserrant la tête entre les mains. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, usant de toute la tendresse dont il était capable, Trowa obligea Quatre à se redresser avant de le prendre dans ses bras, en une étreinte qui se voulait rassurante.

- Calme-toi, Little one, souffla-t-il, en lui caressant tendrement le dos. Ca va aller... Respire doucement... Je suis là, mon ange... Je suis là... Répéta-t-il inlassablement.

Cependant, loin de se calmer, la crise de Quatre gagna en intensité et ses gémissements se muèrent en cris de douleur. Impuissant face à la souffrance de son amant, Trowa commençait à s'affoler :

- Concentre-toi sur moi, Quatre ! N'écoute que ma voix ! Remonte tes barrières ! S'exclama-t-il. Regarde-moi !

Alarmés par les cris du pilote du Sandrock, Heero et Wufei firent irruption dans la chambre, alors que la crise de l'empathe atteignait son apogée.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda le chinois.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le français, alarmé.

Un cri de douleur lui coupa la parole et raffermissant sa prise sur le corps frêle de son amant, Trowa lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, l'embrassant sur le front tout en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes.

- Ca lui a prit d'un coup... Reprit-il, lorsque l'arabe se fut quelque peu calmé.

Il fallut encore près d'une demi-heure avant que le dernier gémissement de douleur ne déchire le silence qui s'était lourdement abattu sur la pièce. Le laissant reprendre ses esprits, Trowa demanda après quelques minutes :

- Que s'est-il passé, mon ange ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas, souffla Quatre, encore ahuri de la violence de sa crise. Je... C'est... C'était Duo... Il souffre, Trowa, gémit le petit blond... Il souffre tellement... Je le sens encore, là, dans ma tête...

Au nom du natté, Heero s'était tendu imperceptiblement, prêt à bondir, mais cette réaction n'avait pas échappé à l'oeil affûté du pilote du Shenlong qui lui adressa un regard assassin, le prévenant sans détour que toute remarque ou réflexion désobligeante serait mal venue et récompensée d'une droite expéditive. Captant le regard explicite du chinois, le japonais garda le silence, et sans un regard supplémentaire, quitta la pièce sans plus de considération.

S'avançant vers le couple tendrement enlacé, Wufei prit place au bout du lit et captant le regard attristé du blond, il déclara avec dédain :

- Ne fais pas attention à lui, Winner ! Lui conseilla-t-il. Il n'en vaut pas la peine ! Peut-être que lorsqu'il aura apprit à faire preuve d'un peu plus d'égard et de respect envers ceux qui l'entour, il aura droit à autre chose que du mépris, mais pas avant ! A présent, si tu nous racontais ce que tu as ressenti ?

Se redressant laborieusement, Quatre s'installa de façon à faire face à la fois à Trowa et Wufei et déclara lentement, comme s'il cherchait par quoi commencer :

- Vous vous souvenez, la dernière fois, je vous avais expliqué que j'avais capté l'aura de Duo, que celle-ci semblait différente...

Les pilotes du Heavyarms et du Shenlong hochèrent silencieusement la tête, l'incitant à poursuivre ses explications :

- J'ai de nouveau ressenti ces vibrations, reprit l'arabe. Mais pour un temps seulement...

- Est-ce que... Tu veux dire que Maxwell serait... Mort ? Demanda le chinois, une réelle inquiétude se reflétant dans les tremblements de sa voix.

- Non, le rassura le blond. Non, il n'est pas mort... Seulement, je ne comprends pas...

- Quoi donc ? L'incita à poursuivre le français.

- Son aura est redevenue celle qu'elle avait toujours été... Cependant... J'ai ressentis une autre vibration... En concordance avec la sienne...

- Comment ça ? Demanda le brun. Et cette douleur, comment l'expliques-tu ?

- Justement, hésita le petit blond... Si mes déductions sont exactes, cela expliquerait pourquoi cette nouvelle vibration que j'ai ressentie soit un mélange de celle de Duo... et d'Heero...

Un silence monastique accueillit cet aveu. Trowa et Wufei échangeaient des regards interrogateurs, puis, prenant pleinement conscience de ce que venait de leur dévoiler le blond, Trowa s'exclama :

- Tu crois que...

- Un enfant, oui, souffla l'arabe en regardant son amant. Je ne vois pas d'autres explications à cela... Cependant, il se peut que je fasse erreur... Je n'ai encore jamais ressenti cela avant...

- Un enfant ? Répéta le chinois, incrédule, ayant du mal à encaisser la surprenante nouvelle. Mais... Comment ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, soupira le blond, à bout de force.

- Attendez ! Déclara le français. Il faut reprendre depuis le début... Heero et Duo ont été capturés en même temps... Durant toute sa captivité, il n'a pas été torturé, ce qui ne ressemble pas du tout au mode opératoire d'Oz... Presque trois semaines plus tard, il est libéré... Sans Duo... La véritable question est, _pourquoi_ ?

- On a la réponse, souffla Quatre. Une expérience... Si ce que j'ai ressentis s'avère être exacte, ils ont dû fusionner les cellules de Heero avec celles de Duo...

- Mais cela n'a pas de sens ! S'exclama le chinois. Dans quel but auraient-ils bien pu agir ainsi ?

- Réfléchis Wufei, reprit Quatre. Qu'est-ce qui distingue Heero et Duo de nous ?

Voyant qu'il n'obtenait pas de réponses à sa question, Quatre reprit :

- Leurs aptitudes au combat... Heero, le soldat parfait et Duo...

- L'assassin... Souffla le chinois. Par Nataku !

- Vous croyez honnêtement qu'ils seraient capables d'aller jusque là ? Demanda calmement le français, bien qu'intérieurement révolté par une telle révélation.

- Le sadisme du Colonel Treize n'est plus à démontrer, répliqua le chinois. Pour ma part, je le crois bien capable d'en arriver à de telles infamies pour mettre un terme à la rébellion et la menace que nous représentons à ses yeux...

Trowa ne répondit rien, se contentant d'hocher la tête d'un air entendu. Quatre aussi resta silencieux, le regard perdu dans le vide, pensif :

- Quatre ? Appela le français, intrigué par son mutisme.

- Vous avez raison, souffla le blond. Cependant, pour le moment, c'est plus l'état de santé de Duo et le sort qu'ils lui réservent qui m'inquiète...

- Tu crois qu'ils chercheraient à le supprimer ? Demanda le français, visiblement inquiet.

- Je pense que si Heero a été libéré, c'est parce que Duo à dû passer un contrat avec Treize... L'enfant contre sa liberté... A présent que l'enfant est né, rien n'empêche plus Treize de porter atteinte à la vie de Duo...

- Faudrait vraiment que ce _shazi _(1) d'américain apprenne à réfléchir, grogna le chinois, en une tentative échouée de dissimuler l'angoisse qui lui nouait les tripes à l'idée de l'hypothétique mort prochaine de leur compagnon d'armes. Si comme Winner l'assure, Maxwell est amoureux de Yuy, alors...

- Et Heero considérant Duo comme un moins que rien, alors il est fort probable que Duo soit prêt à se sacrifier... Souffla Quatre, douloureusement. Son seul atout, c'est sa sociabilité... S'il est parvenu à ce faire des amis sur place, alors il aurait une chance de s'en sortir...

- Partons à sa recherche ! S'enflamma le pilote du Shenlong.

- Déjà faudrait-il savoir où le trouver ? Toutes les recherches que nous avons effectuées jusqu'à maintenant n'ont rien données...

Ils restèrent encore un long moment à parler, ignorant que dans la chambre voisine, Heero avait été incapable de retrouver le sommeil. Un peu avant les premières lueurs de l'aube, la fatigue aidant, Wufei se retira. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de la porte, il fut retenu par Quatre :

- Wufei ! Si nos suppositions sont justes, ne dit rien à Heero pour l'enfant... Qui sait comment il pourrait réagir...

- Je ne dirais rien, promis le chinois avant de quitter la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Une fois de nouveau en tête à tête avec Trowa, Quatre se laissa aller contre le torse puissant de son amant, soupirant à la fois de bien-être et de lassitude.

- Recouchons-nous quelques heures, proposa le français, témoin du bâillement de son amant. Il est encore tôt et avec les événements de cette nuit, nous avons besoin de nous reposer.

Quatre ne répondit rien, se laissant entraîner en arrière par le châtain. La tête confortablement calée contre au creux de son épaule, d'une petite voix fatiguée, Quatre demanda :

- Crois-tu que... Nous reverrons Duo ?

- Je ne sais pas, Quatre, souffla le français en l'attirant davantage contre lui, sentant son besoin de protection. Je ne peux que l'espérer... Mais s'il est vrai qu'il a un enfant, crois-tu qu'il prendra le risque de revenir jusqu'à nous ?

- Je le souhaite de tout coeur, soupira l'arabe. Il me manque tu sais, ajouta-t-il après un court silence.

- Je sais, Little one... Je sais...

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre les réactions d'Heero à chaque fois que l'on parle de Duo... As-tu remarqué l'étincelle de mépris qui illuminait son regard tout à l'heure ?

- Je l'ai vu, Little one, et j'ignore totalement d'où lui vient cette haine qu'il lui voue. Peut-être cela cache-t-il quelque chose de plus profond qu'une hostilité absurde...

- Tu crois ? Tu crois réellement Heero capable de faire preuve de sentiments ? Demanda le blond, essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler la pointe de sarcasme qui s'emparait de lui.

- Tout être humain à des sentiments, Quatre, répondit le châtain. Hors, personne n'a jamais apprit à Heero à les analyser et les différencier et, tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi, il est dans la nature humaine de craindre ce que l'on ne connaît pas et qui nous effraie...

- Alors selon toi, Heero réagirait aussi violemment envers Duo parce qu'il éprouve des sentiments pour lui qu'il n'arrive pas à définir ?

- C'est une possibilité, oui, concéda le français.

- C'est absurde, siffle Quatre, sentant sa rancoeur envers le japonais augmenter d'un cran. Il ne se rend même pas compte que son comportement blesse Duo...

- D'un autre côté, répliqua le châtain, on peut difficilement lui en vouloir. Il n'a eut personne pour lui expliquer les bases des relations humaines.

- Tu as raison, lui accorda le blond. Mais avoue aussi que c'est rageant de le voir s'acharner ainsi sur Duo parce qu'il a trop peur ou n'essaye pas de se remettre en question... Y'a des fois où il me donne envie de lui en retourner une, histoire de lui remettre les idées en place !

Trowa ne répondit rien, souriant discrètement de la fougue de son amant.

- De toute façon, cela ne sert à rien de t'énerver maintenant, le reprit-il doucement. Allez, essaye de dormir avant de trop t'énerver et ne pas réussir à te reposer...

- Oui... Excuses-moi de m'être emporté... Souffla l'arabe, penaud.

- Embrasse-moi et peut-être alors je consentirais à te pardonner, sourit malicieusement le pilote du Heavyarms.

Un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres, le blond se redressa sur un coude, surplombant son amant, et murmura tout contre ses lèvres :

- Cela peut s'envisager...

A peine eut-il achevé sa phrase qu'il s'emparait avec une tendresse toute particulière des lèvres tentatrices de son amant. Frissonnant de plaisir au contact de la bouche chaude et humide de son cadet contre la sienne, Trowa entrouvrit les lèvres et du bout de la langue, lécha les lèvres de l'arabe, en une demande muette de lui en accorder l'entrée. Entrée qui lui fut accordée à peine quelques secondes plus tard pour le plus grand plaisir du français. Avec volupté, leur langue se rencontrèrent, se caressant lentement avec la sensualité. Tendrement, Quatre glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant, alors que d'une pression sur sa nuque, Trowa l'invitait à approfondir leur échange.

Après un baiser langoureux et passionné qui les laissa tous deux pantelants, le français murmura, tout contre les lèvres de son amant :

- Je t'aime...

Un sourire mutin étirant ses lèvres, les joues rougies par l'audace qui était la sienne, Quatre demanda, faussement intimidé :

- Tu voudrais pas me prouver ton amour, _habibi_ (2)?

- Ca tombe bien, souffla le français en lui mordillant délicatement le lobe de l'oreille. J'ai terriblement envie de toi... Ajouta-t-il avant de s'emparer de nouveau farouchement de ses lèvres offertes.

Heureux de ce moment d'intimité avec le châtain, Quatre s'abandonna entre ses bras puissant, dans un enchevêtrement de draps et de couvertures pour une étreinte des plus passionnée.

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong>

****_(1) _**Shazi** : "_Idiot"_, "_crétin_" en chinois.

_(2) _**Habibi **: "_mon amour_" en arabe, selon un forum de traduction.

* * *

><p>Hello tout le monde !<p>

Et oui ! De retour chez les G-boys avec un Heero toujours aussi tête à claques ! Et vous, que pensez-vous du caractère du soldat parfait ? A-t-il raison de réagir comme ça où pas ? Cela cacherait-il quelque chose de plus profond selon vous ? ^^

Pour celles que j'entends déjà crier qu'elles veulent revoir Duo et son bébé, rassuez-vous, on retrouve notre natté préféré au prochain chapitre ;) Une idée de ce qu'il va s'y passer ? ;) ^^

En tout cas, si vous avez aimé ce chapitre, ou non d'ailleurs, un petit mot pour me faire part de votre point de vue est toujours le bienvenue ;)

Sur ce, je vous embrasse bien fort et je vous dis à dans deux semaines pour la suite :)

Bisous

- shini -


	19. Chapter 19

Titre : **Un enfant de toi**

Auteur : x-shinigami-x

Couples : Trowa x Quatre, Duo x Heero, Zechs x Duo

Genre : Tranche de vie, Romance, Mpreg, threesome (à venir), family, general, angst

Histoire : AC 195. Lors d'une mission, Heero et Duo sont capturés. Heero est relâché mais pas Duo... Quelques mois plus tard, le pilote du Deathscythe revient, mais pas seul...

Un immense merci à **Darkmoonlady, sakura-okasan, sisi1789, elodiedalton, kasu, Bernie Calling** et **lala** pour leur review sur chapitre 18.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19<strong>

Assis au chevet de Duo, lui tenant la main tout en lui murmurant des mots tendres, Zechs attendait, non sans une certaine nervosité, le réveil de Duo. Il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit, refusant de quitter son chevet, même lorsque l'adolescent avait quitté l'inconscience pour sombrer dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve. Plongé dans sa contemplation du visage serein et apaisé qu'affichait le natté, Zechs n'entendit pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, pas plus qu'il n'entendit Sally s'approcher lentement de lui.

- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure, en prenant place sur la deuxième chaise qu'elle installa à côté de celle de l'officier.

- Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé... Ce qui n'est peut-être pas plus mal pour lui, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter amèrement.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer, Zechs, souffla la jeune femme en lui posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

- Je ne pourrais trouver de quiétude, soupira le blond avec lassitude. Comment le pourrais-je en de telles circonstances ?

- Te priver de dormir ne changera rien, Zechs, souffla doucement la jeune femme, tentant de lui faire entendre raison.

- N'insiste pas Sally, soupira le jeune homme.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, respectant le souhait de son ami. Après un temps de silence oppressant qui lui parut interminable, Zechs murmura :

- On s'est embrassé...

Stupéfaite, ne s'attendant pas le moins du monde à cet aveu, Sally tourna vivement la tête vers Zechs, reportant son attention sur lui, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Cependant, sa surprise augmenta d'un cran lorsqu'elle aperçu les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient sur les joues pâles de l'officier. Emue par la tristesse et la culpabilité qui émanait de son vis à vis, elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules et dans un geste d'une infinie tendresse, elle l'attira à lui pour une étreinte qui se voulait réconfortante.

Craquant pour la première fois depuis longtemps, se libérant enfin du poids qui pesait sur lui depuis des mois, Zechs se laissa aller à ses pleurs, se libérant de toutes les émotions et les sentiments qu'il n'arrivait plus à gérer.

- J'ai été incapable de lui résister, gémit le blond. Si tu savais comme je me dégoûte d'avoir profité de sa faiblesse... Il me demandait juste de l'aider à oublier la douleur qui l'oppressait... Il voulait juste, pour un instant, penser à autre chose qu'aux peurs qui le rongent... Qu'à ce Heero...

- Tu l'aimes Zechs... Murmura la jeune femme en lui caressant délicatement les cheveux. C'est normal qu'à un moment où un autre tu cèdes à la tentation qu'il représente... Comment a-t-il réagit à votre baiser ? L'a-t-il mal prit ?

- Il s'est excusé, souffla le blond, mais affirme qu'il ne regrette rien... Si j'étais là cette nuit, c'est parce que Duo m'a demandé de dormir avec lui... En tout bien tout honneur... Il ne voulait pas rester seul... Et même si je suis heureux de pouvoir lui apporter le réconfort dont il a besoin, je sais parfaitement que tout ce que l'on échange ne compte pas pour lui... Du moins, pas de la façon dont je le voudrais...

- Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à ne rien vouloir lui dire, gros bêta ?

- Ecoute Sally, soupira le blond en s'arrachant à l'étreinte de la jeune femme, on en a déjà parlé...

- Et je persiste à dire que tu fais une erreur, bougonna le médecin, sans insister pour autant.

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien, laissant le silence les envelopper de nouveau, retombant lourdement sur la pièce qui avait vu se dérouler tant d'événements en si peu de temps. Bientôt, le sommeil de Duo se fit plus agité et sa respiration plus rapide, signe infaillible qu'il était sur le point de se réveiller. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, il ouvrait difficilement les yeux, papillonnant des paupières afin de s'habituer à la clarté environnante.

- Tu te réveilles enfin, murmura Zechs, souriant malgré ses larmes et ses yeux rougis. Comment te sens-tu, enkeli ?

Lentement, les événements de la veille au soir puis de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire et un voile de tristesse obscurcit son regard lorsqu'il se rendit compte que hormis Zechs et Sally, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la chambre. Ignorant la douleur de son abdomen qui s'éveillait en même temps que lui, n'essayant même pas de retenir les larmes qui lui brouillait la vue et lui piquait les yeux, Duo se détourna de son ami, reportant son attention sur le gris des nuages qu'il pouvait apercevoir à travers les rideaux mal fermés.

Attristé par l'indifférence du natté à son égard, mais comprenant son désir de solitude et la tristesse qui lui rongeait le cœur, Zechs n'insista pas.

- Je reviendrais te voir tout à l'heure, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement sur la tempe. En attendant, repose-toi.

Et après un dernier regard peiné à Sally, la suppliant silencieusement de faire quelque chose, il quitta la pièce.

- Duo ? Appela Sally.

N'obtenant pas plus de réponse que Zechs, elle poursuivit tout de même :

- Je vais aller te chercher de quoi manger, et lorsque je reviendrais, j'aimerais que tu me laisses te faire les soins, d'accord ?

L'adolescent ne répondit rien, restant de marbre aux tentatives désespérées de Sally de le faire réagir. Ne souhaitant pas le voir se renfermer davantage sur lui-même, la jeune femme n'insista pas plus et quitta la pièce. Lorsqu'elle revient quelques minutes plus tard, tenant un plateau chargé de nourriture, Duo n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, toujours plongé dans son état de catalepsie, le regard vitreux, vide de toute expression. Le cœur compressé de le voir dans cet état, Sally ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire, ne comprenant que trop bien la douleur intérieure que devait ressentir l'adolescent.

A cette pensée, une étincelle de rage s'illumina dans son regard gris teinté de bleu. Une envie de meurtre à l'égard du Colonel Treize et de son insensibilité. Posant le plateau sur la table de chevet de son jeune patient, elle se dirigea ensuite vers le chariot sur lequel étaient entreposés tout le matériel dont elle avait besoin et après s'être soigneusement nettoyé les mains, elle entreprit de faire les soins au natté, désinfectant la plaie causée par la césarienne et s'assurant qu'elle ne risquait pas de s'infecter, avant de la rebander avec soin.

- Mon bébé, gémit lamentablement le natté, alors que les larmes inondaient son visage, libérant enfin la douleur qui lui étreignait le cœur. Rendez-moi mon bébé... Je veux mon bébé... Psalmodiait-il inlassablement, ne s'adressant à personne en particulier.

S'asseyant sur le rebord du lit, Sally lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, ses propres larmes roulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Intérieurement, elle priait pour que le plan qu'ils avaient élaboré avec Zechs aboutisse à un résultat positif, sans quoi, la jeune femme savait pertinemment que Duo sombrerait plus profondément encore.

Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps elle resta là à câliner son cadet, mais lorsqu'elle se leva, le natté s'était finalement endormi, malgré les traces de larmes encore récentes qui maculaient ses joues. Incapable d'abandonner le natté seul avec son chagrin, Sally resta encore un moment à son chevet, le regardant, impuissante, s'agiter dans son sommeil. Un temps indéterminé plus tard, Zechs revint. Ses traits étaient un peu plus détendus, signe qu'il était finalement parvenu à trouver le sommeil après avoir veillé le châtain une partie de la nuit et de la matinée.

- Il vient de s'endormir, chuchota la jeune femme.

- Au moins, dans ces moments là, il ne pense pas à sa douleur, soupira le blond. As-tu... As-tu pu voir l'enfant ? Ajouta-t-il avec hésitation.

- Oui... Oui je l'ai vu... Il est magnifique, sourit-elle malgré les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue. Il est en parfaite santé... Dis-moi, reprit-elle après une courte pause, changeant de sujet. Quand comptes-tu agir ?

- Au plus tôt, répondit l'officier en reportant son attention sur l'endormi. Ca me tue de le voir dans cet état... Quand est-ce que tu pourras t'approcher de l'enfant ?

- Pas avant demain, je le crains, soupira la jeune femme. Si tu voyais tous ces scientifiques, c'est écœurant... On dirait un essaim de mouches à merde collé à ses couches, cracha-t-elle avec mépris.

- Fais au mieux, répondit simplement le blond. Si tu me cherches, je serais avec Duo... Dans son état, je serais plus rassuré d'être avec lui...

- Tu crains qu'il ne fasse une bêtise ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Duo est quelqu'un de très impulsif... Qui sait ce qu'il serait capable de faire dans son état ?

- Très bien, je vais aller te chercher un plateau pour toi aussi. Je paris que tu n'as rien dans le ventre depuis hier soir et tu as besoin de manger. A tout de suite.

Zechs ne répondit rien, entendant à peine la jeune femme quitter la pièce. La main de Duo dans la sienne, l'officier murmura, la voix tremblante de douleur :

- Malgré toutes mes promesses, je n'ai rien pu faire pour les empêcher de te l'enlever, enkeli... Je sais que tu m'en veux pour cela et je m'en excuse... Je m'en veux tu sais, mon ange... Je m'en veux atrocement de te voir souffrir ainsi et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour soulager ta peine... Mais sache que je la partage avec toi... J'ai mal avec toi, enkeli... J'ai mal de te voir comme ça... Je ne sais pas si mes paroles valent encore quelque chose à tes yeux, mais, soit assuré qu'avec Sally, nous faisons le nécessaire... Je te promets, enkeli... Je préfère encore endurer mille morts que de te voir t'enfermer dans ton désespoir... Ce n'est pas un deuil, Duo... Juste une séparation... Atrocement douloureuse, j'en ai conscience, mon grand, mais je sais aussi que tu es fort... Tu as ma parole, enkeli, bientôt, très bientôt, cela ne sera plus qu'un mauvais rêve...

Duo sembla entendre ses mots, car au fur et à mesure, son sommeil se fit moins agité et à présent, il dormait d'un sommeil profond et réparateur, sans rêves. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas Sally lui apporter son repas avant de s'éclipser discrètement. Les heures passaient, interminables, avant que Duo ne se réveil. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, le doux soleil de ce mois de Décembre déclinant lentement sur l'horizon.

- Zechs... Gémit le natté en papillonnant des yeux, aveuglé par la lumière blanche de la chambre.

- Je suis là, enkeli, souffla le blond en raffermissant sa prise sur sa main. Je suis là...

- J'ai mal... Au ventre, haleta le châtain.

- La douleur se réveille, c'est normal, le rassura l'officier. Sally à laissé de quoi faire passer la douleur toute à l'heure. Mais avant, je veux que tu manges, je ne peux rien te donner si tu as le ventre vide...

- Pas faim... Susurra l'adolescent en se détournant.

- Soit raisonnable enkeli, souffla l'aîné en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu n'as rien dans le ventre depuis presque vingt-quatre heures et avec les efforts de cette nuit... Tu dois manger un peu, Duo... Ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir prendre tes antidouleurs...

- J'en veux pas...

- Ne dit pas de bêtises, murmura le blond, usant de toute la tendresse et la patience dont il était capable. Tu ne vas pas rester à souffrir inutilement.

Le natté ne répondit rien, se contentant d'hocher négativement la tête.

- Tu mangeras Duo, même si je dois me fâcher pour ça... S'exclama l'aîné en haussant la voix. Je sais que t'as mal, reprit-il plus calmement, mais songe un peu au mal que tu nous fais à nous à te laisse dépérir ainsi...

Se retournant vers Zechs, les yeux pétillants de larmes, Duo gémit, d'une voix tremblante de sanglots mal contenus :

- J'ai mal Zechs... J'ai tellement mal... Comme si... Comme si on m'avait arraché une partie de moi... Je veux mon bébé, Zechs, sanglota-t-il, épuisé et le cœur en morceau.

- Je sais, enkeli, soupira le blond, impuissant face à la détresse de son cadet. Si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour toi, je le ferais, sois en certain...

- Est-ce... Est-ce que tu l'as vu ? Demanda l'adolescent d'une voix hésitante.

- Je l'ai vu oui, sourit le blond, attendrit au souvenir du petit bout d'homme qu'il avait eut le temps d'apercevoir dans la nuit. Il est magnifique enkeli... Un magnifique petit garçon en parfaite santé... Il a la même bouche et le même petit nez retroussé que toi...

- C'est vrai ? Demanda le châtain, un sourire radieux illuminant son visage au travers de ses larmes. Il... Il me ressemble ?

- Ca ne fait aucun doute qu'il est de toi, enkeli, lui assura l'officier, ravi d'apporter une étincelle de bonheur dans son chagrin, le rayon de soleil qui éclairait la journée de son ange.

Duo ne répondit rien, réfléchissant aux paroles de son aîné. Déchirant le silence, Zechs reprit, quelques instants plus tard :

- Allez, tu manges un peu ?

Face au ton emprunt de douceur et d'espoir de l'officier, Duo consentit à grignoter suffisamment pour pouvoir prendre ses antidouleurs. Lorsque Sally revient dans la soirée, elle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retirer le pansement de son jeune patient, celui-ci l'appela, d'une petite voix :

- Sally...

- Oui mon grand ? Répondit la jeune femme.

- Je voudrais me laver... Souffla le châtain, les joues rouges.

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, répondit le médecin. Seulement, pas de bain... Juste une douche rapide. Je te referais ton pansement une fois que tu te seras lavé.

- Merci... Souffla le natté en s'asseyant délicatement sur le lit.

Cependant, alors qu'il se levait, il fut prit d'un vertige et ne du son salut qu'aux réflexes aiguisés de Zechs, qui le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol.

- Ca va ? Demanda le blond, inquiet. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

- Ca va, souffla le châtain, le cœur battant face à sa chute avortée. Merci... Ajouta-t-il alors que le blond l'asseyait sur le lit.

Alors qu'il se levait pour la seconde fois, le châtain chuta de nouveau, trop faible pour tenir sur ses jambes. Le rattrapant pour la seconde fois, Zechs murmura :

- Passe tes bras autour de mon cou. Je vais te porter.

C'est non sans rougir que Duo obéit au blond, alors que, passant un bras sous ses genoux et un autre dans son dos, Zechs le souleva aussi aisément que s'il ne pesait rien, prenant un soin immense à ne pas le blesser. Suivie par Sally qui lui déposa un tabouret dans la cabine de douche, Zechs reposa l'adolescent, un bras autour de la taille afin de le soutenir :

- Ca va aller ? Tu vas t'en sortir tout seul ?

- Oui... Merci Zechs... Je... Je veux juste que tu m'aides à entrer dans la douche, demanda-t-il, non sans rougir.

Esquissant un petit sourire attendrit, Zechs aida le châtain à prendre place sur le tabouret.

- Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à demander, d'accord ?

- Oui, merci, souffla l'américain avant que Zechs ne quitte la salle de bain, entrebâillant la porte derrière lui, afin d'entendre Duo au cas où il aurait besoin d'aide.

Retrouvant Sally dans la chambre, il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le bord du lit, soupirant longuement :

- Il semble reprendre lentement du poil de la bête...

- Oui, sourit la jeune femme. Et j'ai l'intime conviction qu'il ira très vite de mieux en mieux...

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda le blond, incrédule.

- On pourra mettre notre plan à exécution dès cette nuit... Par contre, il nous faut nous organiser...

- Que proposes-tu ? Demanda le blond, le cœur battant.

- Je suis de garde à la nursery cette nuit, expliqua la jeune femme, ayant vraisemblablement déjà réfléchi à un plan d'action. J'ai vérifié, il n'y a aucune caméra de surveillance et les gardes passent toutes les demi-heures pour leur tour de garde. Ce qui nous laisse largement le temps d'aller récupérer Orion...

- Je suis d'accord, souffla le blond, pensif. Cependant... Je crains que l'on soit prit de court s'il nous faut venir chercher Duo avant... Le temps qu'il se prépare, si les gardes donnent l'alerte, nous n'auront pas le temps de fuir...

La jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant aux paroles de son vis à vis.

- Tu as raison, admit-elle. Il faut que l'un de nous reste auprès de Duo cette nuit... Tu resteras, ajouta-t-elle rapidement. Je connais l'endroit où ils gardent l'enfant, je serais donc plus efficace que toi... Et si jamais je croise un garde, j'aurais un alibi... Orion devrait se réveiller vers une heure cette nuit, pour son biberon... Le mieux, c'est d'attendre qu'il soit nourrit et endormi...

- C'est un bon plan... Tu sais où se trouve le hangar à Mobile Suit ? Parfait, reprit-il alors que Sally hochait positivement la tête. Retrouvons-nous là-bas alors... A quelle heure penses-tu pouvoir y être ?

- Disons, une heure et demi, juste après le tour de garde...

- Très bien, alors on fait comme ça, souffla le blond, le cœur battant.

Sally ne répondit rien, se contentant d'hocher la tête en signe d'approbation, alors qu'un cri de Duo se faisant entendre depuis la salle de bain :

- Sallyyy ! Appela le natté.

- J'arrive Duo ! S'exclama la jeune femme. Notre petit Duo serait-il embarrassé à l'idée de se montrer nu ou presque face à notre grand méchant Zechs ? Le charia-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil entendu, esquivant de justesse l'oreiller que lui lançait Zechs en souriant.

Puis, abandonnant le blond, elle alla retrouver Duo dans la salle de bain. Comme elle l'avait deviné, le châtain, dont la nudité était à peine dissimulée par sa chevelure dénattée, attendait patiemment que la jeune femme vienne l'aider à se relever.

- Ben alors Duo, déclara-t-elle, un sourire mi amusé mi moqueur étirant ses lèvres, tu n'as pas fait appel à Zechs ? Le charia-t-elle, comme elle venait de le faire avec l'officier.

A ses mots, le natté s'empourpra immanquablement, s'attirant un rire de la part de la jeune femme qui lui tendait une serviette de bain.

- Ne rit pas, rougit l'adolescent.

- Excuses-moi, sourit la jeune femme, loin d'être désolée. Je ne dis rien, ajouta-t-elle tout en se retenant difficilement de rire de l'attitude intimidée de l'américain.

Puis, après l'avoir aidé à se sécher et s'habiller, elle fit appel à Zechs afin que celui-ci vienne le chercher. Comme il l'avait fait précédemment, le blond le porta jusqu'à son lit sur lequel il l'allongea délicatement.

- Je vais nettoyer la plaie et refaire ton pansement, déclara le médecin en allant chercher le matériel nécessaire. Zechs... Retourne-toi, s'il te plaît, ajouta-t-elle, s'apprêtant à baisser le bas de pyjama de son patient.

Avisant la rougeur qui teintait les joues de l'adolescent, Zechs s'exécuta sans rechigner, seul un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres, laissant deviner l'amusement qui l'habitait face à la réaction pudique de Duo.

Il était déjà tard lorsque Sally quitta la chambre, afin d'aller nourrir Orion. Bordant le natté à moitié endormi, Zechs l'embrassa sur le front, lui recommandant de bien se reposer.

- Tu ne dors pas ? Demanda le châtain en bâillant.

- Pas tout de suite. Dors tranquille, enkeli, le rassura l'officier. Je ne vais nulle part... Que tes rêves soient doux...

L'instant d'après, le natté sombrait dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve, sous le regard empli de tendresse que Zechs posait sur lui. Le pilote du Tallgeese resta encore plusieurs minutes à regarder l'américain dormir, écartant du bout des doigts les mèches de cheveux qui lui encadraient le visage. Puis, se levant, il entreprit de rassembler au maximum les affaires de l'adolescent, tout en restant le plus discret possible. Incapable de trouver le sommeil, à la fois excité et anxieux, il s'activait à ranger les affaires qui pourraient être utiles à Duo, les entassant dans le même sac qui contenait quelques affaires à lui. Il emballa également les produits nécessaires aux soins de Duo.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il déplaça le fauteuil du châtain jusqu'à son chevet et s'y installa, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Au fil des heures, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder à leur gré, le regard perdu sur le visage serein qu'affichait Duo dans son sommeil. Puis, lorsqu'une heure sonna, il réveilla délicatement le natté.

- Duo... Réveille-toi enkeli, souffla-t-il d'une voix infiniment douce. Allez, debout mon grand...

- Zechs ? Appela le natté d'une voix pleine de sommeil. Qu'est-ce... C'est déjà le matin ? Demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

- Non, pas encore... Nous devons partir...

- Partir ? Répéta le natté, incrédule. Où ? Pourquoi ?

- Je te le dirais plus tard, répondit le blond. On doit faire vite ! Tiens-le, ajouta-t-il en déposant Tanganyika dans les bras du châtain.

Attrapant son sac qu'il passa sur une épaule, il se tourna ensuite vers l'adolescent qui, épuisé, s'endormait de nouveau :

- Passe tes bras autour de mon cou, je vais te porter.

Et comme précédemment, il glissa un bras sous les genoux de son cadet et l'autre dans son dos et s'assurant qu'il n'avait rien oublié, il quitta la pièce. Tenant fermement son chat entre ses bras, Duo luttait péniblement contre la fatigue, tentant tant bien que mal de garder les yeux ouverts. L'esprit embrumé, il ne réalisait entièrement ce qu'il se passait. Finalement, vaincu par l'état d'épuisement dans lequel il se trouvait, il sombra de nouveau dans le sommeil.

Zechs parcourait les couloirs à la hâte aussi discrètement que possible, guettant le moindre signe de vie ou de mouvement dans les lumières rouges et blafardes qui éclairaient faiblement le couloir. Alors qu'il tournait à un angle droit pour rejoindre les hangars, ceux-ci n'étant plus qu'à quelques mètres de là, une voix dans son dos l'interpella vivement :

- Halte ! Qui va là ?

Le cœur battant, priant pour que le garde ne fasse pas trop de zèle, Zechs répondit aussi posément qu'il le put, ignorant les tambourinements de son cœur dans sa poitrine :

- Lieutenant Zechs Merquise ! A présent, soldat, veuillez reprendre votre ronde ! Déclara-t-il d'une voix froide, reprenant le rôle du Lieutenant intransigeant.

- Je suis désolé Lieutenant, reprit le garde en s'avançant dans le dos du blond. Mais les ordres sont formels ! Aucun accès aux hangars n'est autorisé la nuit ! Ordre du Colonel ! Que transportez-vous, mon Lieutenant ?

A ces mots, Zechs ferma les yeux un instant, priant intérieurement pour que Sally ait pu rejoindre leur lieu de rendez-vous sans encombres. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci étaient teintés d'une froide détermination. Lentement, il se retourna et son regard se posa sur le garde.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… Commença le garde, le regard scrutateur tentant d'analyser la silhouette endormie de Duo dans les bras de Zechs.

Réalisant alors que ce que le Lieutenant transportait n'était autre que le prisonnier, le garde paniqua et avant que le blond n'ait le temps de réagir, il s'époumona, son cri retentissant dans le silence de la nuit :

- Alerte ! Evasion !

Zechs réagit au quart de tour. Son intuition prenant le dessus, dégouté par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il déposa délicatement Duo sur le sol et rapide comme l'éclair, il s'approcha du garde. Là, d'un mouvement si véloce que le soldat n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Zechs abattit le tranchant de sa main sur la nuque de l'homme qui s'effondra sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, mort.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se tourner vers Duo, le bruit d'une course résonna dans les couloirs, le cri du garde ayant porté ses fruits. Sans attendre, Zechs se précipita vers Duo qu'il souleva prestement. Puis, il se mit à courir en direction du hangar. Lorsque son regard se posa sur Sally qui l'attendait, dissimulée dans la pénombre, il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Zechs ? Qu'est-ce que… ? Commença-t-elle en le voyant arriver en courant.

- Vite Sally ! S'exclama-t-il. Les soldats arrivent !

Paniquée, la jeune femme le rejoignit en courant, tandis que Zechs actionnait le pilotage automatique de son armure.

- Grimpe ! S'exclama-t-il alors que les premiers coups de feu retentissaient dans leur dos.

Une fois la jeune femme et le nourrisson en sécurité à l'intérieur, Zechs déposa délicatement Duo avant de se retourner. Là, il dégaina son arme et à son tour, tenta de repousser leurs assaillants.

- Zechs ! S'exclama Sally depuis l'intérieur. On a plus le temps !

Et là, par les portes ouvertes, elle montra du doigt toute un escadron d'Aries qui leur arrivait droit dessus. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, son regard se posa sur la silhouette du Colonel Kushrénada, qui l'observait depuis la baie vitrée du poste de contrôle qui donnait sur le hangar, un étrange sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres.

Zechs lui jeta un regard méprisant et lui adressa un signe de tête entendu, lui faisant clairement comprendre que, la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient, cela se jouerait entre eux uniquement. Puis, il se détourna et pénétra dans le corps du robot géant avant de refermer la rampe d'accès derrière lui. Là, il rejoignit Sally dans la cabine de pilotage. La jeune femme avait attaché Duo sur son siège et attachée elle aussi, elle tenait fermement Orion dans ses bras.

- Ca risque de secouer un peu ! Déclara le blond en actionnant les manettes de commande, sortant l'armure mobile de son sommeil.

Maniant le Tallgeese comme personne, il esquiva la première vague d'Aries qui lui arrivaient dessus et parvient à en mettre deux hors d'état de combattre. Mais le hangar était trop étroit pour permettre à Zechs de déployer toutes les capacités de sa machine, aussi d'un mouvement brusque, il poussa l'armure en avant.

Répondant au quart de tour, celle-ci fit un bon en avant, maintenant ses passagers cloués sur leur siège. Une fois à l'extérieur, Zechs fit volte face, prêt à combattre. Il parvint à esquiver la première attaque, mais la seconde ébranla violemment le Tallgeese. Effrayée, Sally s'exclama alors, criant pour se faire entendre :

- Tu ne parviendras pas à tous les maîtriser Zechs ! Il faut fuir ! Si tu restes nous allons tous mourir !

A ces mots, Zechs eut un moment d'hésitation et un second tir vint secouer l'amure mobile. Puis, dans un cri rageur, il fit décoller le robot. Les Aries s'envolèrent à sa suite, mais s'était sans compter sur la vitesse de pointe de l'armure du blond. Celui-ci poussa les moteurs à fond et bientôt, il distança leurs poursuivants.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent entièrement hors de portée des radars et suffisamment éloignés qu'il se permit de souffler un peu.  
>Reportant son attention sur Duo, il constata que celui-ci le regardait d'un air totalement perdu. Ses yeux clignaient sans arrêt et bientôt, ils se refermèrent pour ne plus se rouvrir, alors qu'il sombrait de nouveau dans le sommeil. Il détourna de nouveau la tête, et son regard croisa celui de Sally avant de s'arrêter sur Orion qui dormait à poings fermés.<p>

- Aucun regret ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

- Absolument aucun ! Répondit le médecin, une lueur de détermination enflammant son regard.

Zechs ne répondit rien et reporta son attention sur le tableau de bord sur lequel un point rouge clignotait, indiquant leur position. Rassuré de ne détecter aucun signe d'éventuels poursuivants, il calcula son itinéraire en prenant soin de passer à bonne distance des bases d'Oz implantées un peu partout sur le continent. Puis, il prit encore de l'altitude et mit le cap plein nord.

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p>Hello tout le monde !<p>

Comme vous pouvez le constater, c'est avec un peu d'avance que je poste ce chapitre ! Mais n'étant pas là aujourd'hui, c'était soit ce matin, soit demain soir !

Vous remarquerez comme je ne suis pas sadique au point de vous faire patienter une journée de plus ^^

Alors ce chapitre ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? J'espère qu'il vous aura plus en tout cas :)

En tout cas, si vous avez aimé ce chapitre, ou non d'ailleurs, un petit mot pour me faire part de votre point de vue est toujours le bienvenue ;)

Sur ce, je vous embrasse bien fort et je vous dis à dans deux semaines pour la suite :)

Bisous

- shini -


	20. Chapter 20

Titre : **Un enfant de toi**

Auteur : x-shinigami-x

Couples : Trowa x Quatre, Duo x Heero, Zechs x Duo

Genre : Tranche de vie, Romance, Mpreg, threesome (à venir), family, general, angst

Histoire : AC 195. Lors d'une mission, Heero et Duo sont capturés. Heero est relâché mais pas Duo... Quelques mois plus tard, le pilote du Deathscythe revient, mais pas seul...

Un immense merci à **lala, sakura-okasan, loriineda, Yami Shino, walexia, idadri, elodiedalton, **et **kasu** pour leur review sur chapitre 19.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20<strong>

Alors que Zechs surveillait une énième fois les écrans de contrôle de son Gundam, le cœur rongé par l'anxiété, il demanda subitement à Sally qui somnolait à ses côtés, faisant sursauter la jeune femme :

- Tu n'as rien trouvé de suspect lorsque tu as changé Orion tout à l'heure ?

- Pardon ? Demanda Sally, l'esprit encore un peu embrouillé, bercée par le bruit régulier des moteurs.

- Oui, un mouchard ou un petit émetteur qui serait susceptible de signaler notre position à Treize !

- Non… Enfin, pas que je sache… Répondit la jeune femme.

- Je dois être sûr Sally ! Recommence !

Ignorant la façon dont il lui avait ordonné cela, Sally obéit sans un mot. Elle pouvait sentir l'inquiétude et la peur de Zechs, elle-même ressentant la même chose que lui en cet instant. C'est pourquoi elle ne se révolta pas lorsqu'il lui parla de cette voix qu'elle ne lui avait plus entendue depuis qu'il s'était rapproché de Duo. Une voix froide et autoritaire, la même voix qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il était encore sous les ordres du Colonel, une voix qui n'acceptait pas l'ombre d'un refus.  
>Déshabillant délicatement Orion, Sally entreprit de l'examiner entièrement et tout en s'exécutant, elle demanda :<p>

- Tu crois qu'il aurait été capable de mettre un mouchard sur Orion ?

Durant un instant, Zechs garda le silence, regardant fixement droit devant lui. Ce n'est qu'alors que Sally n'espérait plus de réponse de sa part qu'il prit finalement la parole :

- Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange qu'il ait si peu réagit à notre fuite ? Que l'on ait Duo n'est pas le problème, Sally. Mais il ne renoncera pas à Orion… Pas s'il est convaincu qu'il peut lui faire gagner cette putain de guerre !

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas avoir envoyé des hommes à notre poursuite ?

- Il attend probablement que l'on baisse notre garde… S'il croit que nous pensons lui avoir échappé, il nous piègera bien plus facilement…

Sally ne répondit rien et reprit sa fouille minutieuse de l'enfant. Après un temps, elle déclara dans un souffle :

- Il n'y a rien…

- Tu es sûre ?

- J'ai vérifié deux fois, déjà, répondit le médecin.

- Je n'aime pas ça… Murmura Zechs sans quitter des yeux l'écran de contrôle.

Lorsque Duo se réveilla le lendemain, la matinée était déjà bien entamée. Papillonnant des yeux sous la violence de la clarté environnante, Duo observa avec étonnement autour de lui, surprise de se retrouver dans un environnement qu'il ne connaissait pas, entouré d'une lumière entièrement artificielle.

- Y'a... Y'a quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix éraillée, réprimant tant bien que mal l'angoisse qui commençait à l'envahir.

- Je suis là, Duo... Tout va bien... S'empressa de le rassurer le blond en lui adressant un tendre sourire.

- Où... Où sommes-nous ? Questionna le châtain en soupirant de soulagement à la vue de l'officier.

- Loin... Répondit le blond. Ne t'inquiète pas... On est en sécurité, enkeli… Personne ne nous trouvera ici…

A ces mots, l'adolescent pâlit à vue d'oeil et des larmes silencieuses inondant ses joues, il demanda dans un sanglot :

- Mon... Mon bébé... Non... Zechs... Je t'en prie...

S'asseyant au bord du lit, le blond posa une main qui se voulait apaisante sur son épaule. Un sourire serein illuminant son visage, il déclara posément :

- Rassures-toi, enkeli, ton bébé va bien... Sally est en train de lui changer sa couche...

- Sally ? Répéta le natté, déconcerté et complètement perdu, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil.

A ce moment, la jeune femme entra dans la pièce, tenant une couverture dans ses bras, un immense sourire étirant ses lèvres, les yeux pétillants d'une joie intense.

- Bonjour, petite maman, sourit-elle en s'approchant de Duo, que Zechs aidait à se redresser, le calant à l'aide de coussins. Es-tu prêt à voir ton magnifique petit garçon ? Ajouta-t-elle, amusé et attendrit par le regard empli d'incrédulité que le natté posait sur elle.

- Mon... Mon bébé... Souffla le natté incrédule, complètement déboussolé.

- Félicitations Duo, c'est un petit garçon en parfaite santé... Orion, ajouta-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents, déposant délicatement le nourrisson dans les bras de l'adolescent, voici ta maman...

Pour la première fois, Duo, le coeur battant à tout rompre, posa son regard couleur pierre précieuse sur son fils, qu'il tenait entre ses bras, le contemplant d'un air émerveillé. Ne parvenant pas à détacher son regard du visage serein de l'enfant, Duo fondit en larmes, un sourire radieux illuminant son visage un peu trop pâle.

- Oh my God... Souffla le natté en reniflant bruyamment sous le coup de l'émotion. Ma petite étoile... Merveilleux rayon de soleil qui illumine ma vie... Tu es si beau mon bébé...

Du bout des doigts, n'osant pas le toucher par peur de le voir se briser, il effleura timidement le front, pleurant sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Je... Merci... Merci, merci, merci ! Sanglota le natté en reportant son attention sur Zechs et Sally, tous deux assis d'un côté du lit, l'observant avec attendrissement, des larmes de joie leur brouillant la vue.

- Tu vois, souffla le blond en souriant tendrement. Je te l'avais dit qu'il était magnifique...

- Oui... Mon bébé... Je t'aime tant, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant délicatement sur le front.

Aucun des deux adultes n'aurait su dire combien de temps l'adolescent contempla son fils, le dévisageant avec adoration, tandis que, lentement, le nourrisson s'endormait paisiblement entre ses bras.

- Merci, répéta-t-il à l'intention de ses deux amis. Sans vous je... Merci... Dors, joli coeur, dors... Maman veille sur toi... Murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait. Je te rendrais heureux, mon amour... Je t'en fais la promesse... Je t'aime tellement mon petit ange... Je ferais mon possible pour te rendre heureux... Reprit-il après un court silence. Il dort... Ajouta-t-il pour les deux adultes.

- Oui, murmura la jeune femme en lui rendant son sourire. Et tu ferais bien de faire la même chose, si tu veux être en forme...

- Je suis incapable de dormir maintenant, souffle le natté en reportant son attention sur son fils, comme incapable de le quitter des yeux, par peur inconsciente de le voir s'envoler.

- Oui, tu dois d'abord manger pour reprendre des forces. Ensuite, Sally s'occupera de changer ton pansement... Résuma le blond, en caressant timidement le fin duvet brun qui recouvrait le crâne fragile du nourrisson.

Se relevant, la jeune femme reprit l'enfant afin de permettre à Duo de se reposer :

- Je vais aller le coucher dans la chambre voisine et je t'apporte à manger, le rassura-t-elle, face à l'air paniqué qui voilait son regard.

Sur ses mots, elle se pencha de façon à ce que Duo puisse embrasser son fils :

- Je t'aime, mon trésor, murmura tendrement le châtain. Que tes rêves soient doux...

Lorsque la jeune femme quitta la pièce, Duo se tourna vers Zechs, un sourire empli de reconnaissance. Les larmes pétillant à nouveau dans ses yeux étranges, il tendit ses bras au blond, déclarant dans un sanglot étouffé :

- Merci Zechs... Du fond du coeur, merci... Je... Je n'aurais rien pu faire sans toi... Sans Sally... Dieu, je vous dois tellement...

- Garde tes remerciements pour toi, enkeli, souffla l'ancien officier d'Oz en lui rendant son étreinte, le serrant fermement contre son coeur, une main fermement ancrée sur sa nuque et l'autre perdue au creux de ses reins. Je ne pouvais rester là, les bras croisés à te regarder souffrir... C'est ton fils, Duo... Tu l'as porté, tu l'as mis au monde, et tu l'élèveras... Parce que c'est comme ça que ça doit être, et pas autrement...

- Je vous aime tellement tous les deux... Vous comptez tant pour moi... Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous... Vous... Vous avez fait la plus belle des choses pour moi... Vous m'avez donné ce fils, cette moitié d'Heero et de moi... Merci... Souffla le natté, le visage enfoui dans le cou de son aîné.

Zechs ne répondit rien, se contentant se raffermir sa prise sur son corps fragile et épuisé. Lorsqu'ils se redressèrent, leurs regards se rencontrèrent, Duo se surprit à rougir, embarrassé par l'intensité du regard que Zechs posait sur lui. Puis, inconsciemment, leurs visages se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent en un effleurement éthéré. Bien vite, leur échange perdit de sa pudeur, alors que, sans attendre la demande de Zechs, Duo entrouvrait les lèvres en une invitation explicite, afin d'approfondir leur baiser. Comme lors de la première fois, tous deux frissonnèrent violemment lorsque leur langue se caressèrent sensuellement. Avec avidité, ils redécouvraient avec un plaisir non feint, la bouche de leur vis à vis, goûtant pour la seconde fois à la saveur sucrée de leurs lèvres.

Entre les bras de Zechs, Duo redécouvrait pour la seconde fois les sensations qu'il avait ressentit quelques jours plus tôt, lorsque le blond lui avait offert son premier baiser. S'abandonnant en toute confiance entre les bras de l'adulte, il répondit avec passion à cet échange qui lui électrisait les sens et l'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement, lui paralysant les réflexes. La seule chose qui lui importait à présent, c'était la chaleur qui se dégageait du blond et de la douceur de ses lèvres qui happaient les siennes avec une rare impatience.

Les lèvres soudées à celles de leur vis à vis, aucun des deux hommes n'entendit ni ne vit Sally revenir, tenant un plateau chargé de nourriture. Ne s'attendant pas le moins du monde à retrouver Duo et Zechs ainsi enlacés, la jeune femme resta immobile l'espace d'un instant, osant à peine respirer de peur de troubler l'intimité des deux hommes.

A contrecoeur, elle leur fit savoir sa présence d'un petit raclement de gorge gêné, un sourire embarrassé étirant faiblement ses lèvres. Aussitôt, Zechs et Duo se séparèrent, comme deux enfants prit en faute, le natté s'empourprant violemment à l'idée de s'être fait surprendre. Cependant, malgré la curiosité qui la rongeait, la jeune femme ne fit aucun commentaire, s'attirant des remerciements muets de la part des deux hommes. Attendrie par les joues carmines qu'affichait le châtain, Sally s'approcha de ses deux amis, et déposant le plateau aux pieds de l'adolescent, elle déclara :

- Allez, fait moi l'effort de manger un peu. Et toi aussi, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention du pilote du Tallgeese. Tu n'as rien mangé depuis vingt-quatre heures...

- Merci Sally, souffla le natté.

Et dans ces mots, la jeune femme comprit que l'adolescent ne la remerciait pas seulement pour le repas, mais aussi pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui depuis le début. Emue, le médecin se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête entendu, et prit place en face des deux hommes, partageant leur repas.

Une fois le contenu du plateau vidé, la jeune femme s'affaira à nettoyer et désinfecter la plaie de l'américain avec l'aide de Zechs, afin que celui-ci soit apte à s'occuper de lui en cas de besoin. Atrocement gêné du regard sérieux que le blond portait sur la plaie tout en écoutant religieusement les instructions de la jeune femme, Duo sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, alors qu'il s'efforçait à ne pas bouger, retenant péniblement son envie de se cacher sous les draps.

Une fois la plaie correctement rebandée, la jeune femme plongea son regard sérieux dans celui du châtain et déclara :

- Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu te reposes, Duo. Tu as besoin de retrouver tes forces... Je viendrais te réveiller dans deux heures, afin que tu commences à apprendre à t'occuper d'Orion, d'accord ?

- D'accord, sourit le natté les yeux brillants de bonheur à l'état pur.

Se penchant vers le natté, la jeune femme l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, imitée par Zechs.

- A toute à l'heure, enkeli, souffla le blond avant de le laisser se reposer, le chat de Duo ronronnant bruyamment de contentement sous ses caresses.

Il rejoignit Sally dans le couloir et un petit sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres, elle demanda :

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Ca quoi ? Demanda le blond avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

- Oh allez, fait pas comme si tu savais pas de quoi je parle, le taquina le médecin.

Soupirant de lassitude, l'ex officier d'Oz déclara :

- Cela ne signifie rien, Sally...

- Quand cesseras-tu de te voiler la face ? L'interrogea la jeune femme, soupirant de lassitude face à l'obstination aveugle de son ami.

- Je constate simplement les faits, se rebiffa le blond.

Sally ne chercha pas à répondre, sachant pertinemment que le blond resterait fermement campé sur ses positions. Après ce court échange, ils s'éloignèrent chacun de leur côté, tous deux s'affairant à des occupations différentes en attendant le réveil de l'américain.

Comme elle l'avait affirmé au natté un peu plus tôt, Sally vint le chercher presque trois heures plus tard. Contrairement à d'habitude, il ne fallut guère plus de cinq minutes à l'adolescent pour se réveiller entièrement. Malgré sa fatigue, il se leva avec entrain et s'habilla en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Pressé d'aller rejoindre son fils, il ne prit même pas le temps de se coiffer, relevant sa chevelure avant de l'attacher négligemment avec deux baguettes chinoises que lui avait offertes Zechs.

Puis, après s'être rapidement débarbouillé le visage et lavé les mains, il suivit Sally jusqu'à la cuisine, marchant lentement, ses jambes ne le soutenant pas aussi bien qu'il le voulait.

- Où sommes-nous Sally ? Demanda le natté en arrivant, tout en observant avec attention et curiosité les murs en pierre taillée éclairé par des néons attachés au plafond et reliés entre eux par des câbles qui couraient le long des murs.

- Dans un endroit sûr ! C'est Zechs qui nous a conduits là ! Cette sensation d'oppression que tu dois ressentir vient du fait que cet endroit à été construit directement dans la roche. Nous sommes non pas sous, mais dans la montagne… Il y a une grotte sous nos pieds, là où est entreposé le Tallgeese, et l'on accède à l'étage supérieur par un monte-charge.

- Oh ! Souffle le natté stupéfait. Cet endroit est un vrai bunker ! Où est Zechs ? Demanda-t-il après une courte pause.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit la jeune femme. Je l'ai vu prendre la direction du sous-sol, toute à l'heure. Je suppose qu'il doit y être encore... Bien, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'ils entraient dans la petite cuisine. Alors, prêt pour ta première leçon ?

Le châtain ne répondit rien, se contentant d'hocher vivement la tête en guise d'approbation, un large sourire illuminant son visage. Consciencieusement, il s'appliqua à suivre à la lettre les indications de Sally, stérilisant le biberon avant de le préparer.

Bientôt, Orion ne tarda pas à se réveiller, le faisant savoir aux adultes par des pleurs énergiques. Suivit de Sally, Duo alla chercher son fils. Ouvrant la porte, il s'approcha délicatement du petit lit improvisé du nourrisson :

- Tu es réveillé mon trésor ? Demanda le châtain d'une petite voix qui eut pour effet de calmer momentanément les pleurs de l'enfant. Tu as faim ?

Une nouvelle salve de pleurs accueillit ses mots, faisant s'élargir le sourire de l'adolescent.

- Avant tout, on va aller vérifier sa couche, déclara Sally. Tien, prend le... Voilà, tu le prends comme ça... Fait attention à sa tête, met ta main derrière... Et tu peux le poser là, ajouta-t-elle en désignant la table à langer.

- Et maintenant ? Demanda l'américain, après avoir allongé son fils, hésitant quant à la démarche à suivre, tout en se nettoyant les mains.

- Maintenant, tu déboutonnes le bas de son pyjama et le lui retire. Ensuite, tu fais pareil avec son body, le guida-t-elle tout en surveillant ses gestes.

- Et maintenant ? Répéta l'adolescent lorsqu'il eut terminé.

- Et bien tu lui enlève sa couche... Surveille quand même qu'il ne soit pas en train de faire pipi... Tu sais, avec les garçons, il faut s'attendre au pire, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Suivant les conseils de la jeune femme, Duo patienta une petite minute avant de lui retirer sa couche. Puis, tout en surveillant son fils du coin de l'oeil, il attrapa une lingette et le nettoya. Une fois l'enfant propre, il lui remit une couche propre suivant les instructions de Sally afin de la mettre à l'endroit, et le rhabilla.

- Et maintenant... Le bib' ! Sourit le châtain à l'attention de son fils, alors qu'il lui caressait tendrement le ventre.

Calmement allongé sur la table à langer, Orion regardait Duo, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte, s'attirant un rire amusé de la part de l'adolescent, qui le redressa délicatement avant de le prendre dans ses bras, le calant confortablement.

- Allez, va t'asseoir, je t'apporte son biberon ! Déclara Sally.

Obéissant, l'adolescent alla s'asseoir au salon, bientôt rejoint par Sally qui lui tendit le biberon avant de passer une bavette autour du cou du nourrisson. Une fois fait, elle prit place aux côtés de son cadet :

- Avant de lui donner, pense à vérifier la température du lait, en en versant quelques gouttes sur le dos de ta main.

- Il est juste tiède, dit le natté en s'exécutant.

- Dans ce cas, tu peux lui donner... Le chiffre 2 sur la tétine doit être en haut...

- En haut ? Pour quoi faire ? Demanda le châtain.

- Afin de ralentir le débit, qu'il ne mange pas trop vite, expliqua la jeune femme.

- D'accord, souffla le natté.

Puis, se calant plus confortablement dans le canapé, il donna son biberon à Orion qui happa la tétine avec une avidité déconcertante. La voracité avec laquelle il commença à téter son biberon fit sourire le natté qui, les yeux pétillants d'amusement, l'observait avec un mélange d'admiration et de fierté.

- Retire lui de temps en temps, conseilla le médecin, afin qu'il prenne le temps de respirer. S'il mange trop vite, il risque d'attraper mal au ventre...

- D'accord, souffla le natté en s'exécutant. Et... Est-ce que je dois tout lui donner ?

- Laisse-le manger ce qu'il veut... De toute façon, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il s'endorme dessus...

Comme pour confirmer les paroles de Sally, Orion s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, avant même d'avoir fini son biberon. Cependant, il se réveilla lorsque Duo esquissa un mouvement pour se lever.

- Maintenant, tu peux lui faire faire son rot, déclara la jeune femme. Tu le cales contre toi, voilà, comme ça, et tu lui caresse doucement le dos...

Duo s'exécuta, suivant les conseils de la jeune femme et bientôt Orion émit un rot sonore qui fit rire le châtain :

- Ben alors mon ange, sourit l'adolescent. Il revient de loin celui-là !

Silencieux, le nourrisson contemplait le natté de ses grands yeux noirs, comme hypnotisé par son sourire. Avisant l'heure, la jeune femme proposa :

- Il est près de dix-sept heures... Je te propose de lui faire prendre son bain, comme ça, je te montre comment on fait, puis ensuite, tu feras ce que tu veux pendant que je prépare le repas du soir, d'accord ?

- Très bien, accepta le natté, satisfait du programme.

- Dans ce cas, je te laisse aller le déshabiller, puis tu me rejoins dans la salle de bain.

Le natté obéit et réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, parlant à son fils confortablement envelopper dans une serviette de bain.

- Et voilà, bonhomme, au bain !

Et sous les instructions de Sally, avec un soin et une délicatesse toute particulière, il fit prendre son bain au nourrisson, tout en lui parlant tendrement. Une fois l'enfant propre, il le sécha tout en douceur, lui remit une couche propre avant de lui enfiler son body et son pyjama. Après quoi, elle lui montra comment lui nettoyer le nez, les yeux et les oreilles, alors que Duo gazouillait, s'amusant à chatouiller Orion et à lui souffler doucement sur le visage.

- C'est tout bon tu es libre ! Sourit la jeune femme. Tu peux en profiter pour jouer avec ton fils si tu veux, je t'appellerai quand le repas sera prêt.

- Okay, sourit le natté. On va aller jouer un peu ensemble, hein petite étoile ? Souffla le natté en embrassant son fils sur le front. Allez viens !

Et sur ces mots, il sortit sous le regard amusé de Sally et alla s'installer sur le canapé. A moitié allongé, la nuque calée contre l'accoudoir, Orion allongé à plat entre sur sa poitrine, Duo ferma les yeux, savourant la douce présence de son fils qu'il avait failli ne jamais connaître. A cette pensée, son coeur s'emballa et inconsciemment, il raffermit sa prise autour du petit corps qui, la tête posée sur sa poitrine, se reposait paisiblement, ses petits doigts fermement accroché au t-shirt de l'américain. Emu par ce geste si simple mais qui pourtant, pour lui signifiait énormément, du bout des doigts Duo  
>caressait la nuque de son fils et le fin duvet qui recouvrait son crâne, tout en lui chantonnant d'une voix douce :<p>

_- Our sun is set, our day is done, I'm left here wondering... __Is this the end, my final words to you... Day turned to night and now you're gone, I'm left here pondering... __Can this be true, are we really through... _(1)  
><em><br>_Bientôt, Duo finit par somnoler lui aussi, rassuré par la présence de son fils tout près de lui. Cependant, lorsqu'il entendit Sally s'affairer à la cuisine, il se releva délicatement de façon à ne pas réveiller, puis alla le coucher dans son lit improvisé avant d'aller rejoindre Sally.

- Je peux t'aider ? Demanda-t-il depuis le seuil de la porte.

- Tu m'as fait peur, souffla la jeune femme en se retournant vers le natté. Tu n'es pas avec Orion ? Demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

- Il s'est endormi, expliqua le châtain. Du coup, je l'ai recouché dans son lit...

- Tu as bien fait, déclara-t-elle en se remettant à sa tâche, alors que Duo prenait un couteau et coupait les légumes que lui tendait Sally en petits morceaux. Je t'ai entendu, avoua la jeune femme après un instant de silence. Tu chantes très bien, Duo...

- Merci... Tu es bien la première personne qui me le dit, rougit le natté.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

- Oui... Avoua l'adolescent. Tu sais, Heero n'aimait pas trop que je chante... On partageait la même chambre, alors... Enfin, j'avais pas beaucoup l'occasion de chanter...

- Oh... Et bien sache, qu'à présent, si l'envie t'en prend, ne te retiens pas... Ce serait dommage que tu ne nous fasses pas profiter de ton talent...

- Merci, répéta le natté, embarrassé par tant d'éloges.

Un silence paisible s'installa entre eux, jusqu'à ce que finalement, Sally finisse par reprendre la parole :

- Puis-je te poser une question ? Quelque soit ta réponse, j'aimerais que tu y répondes sincèrement...

- Sally ? Interrogea le natté, d'une petite voix. Tu... Tu me fais peur, là...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle d'un sourire. Voilà, j'aimerais que tu me dises quels sont tes sentiments pour Zechs...

- Mes... Mes sentiments ? Répéta le natté surpris tout en s'empourprant violemment, intimidé. Je... Je ne sais pas, avoua le natté, honteux de son incertitude. Je l'apprécie réellement, je tiens plus à lui qu'à ma propre vie, confessa-t-il. Mais je... C'est très confus, tu sais...

- Quoi qu'il en soit Duo, reprit-elle sérieusement, je te demande juste de ne pas jouer avec lui...

- Que... Quoi ? S'exclama le natté qui lâcha son couteau sous l'effet de la surprise, horrifié par les mots de son aînée. Je... Loin de moi cette idée, Sally... Je...

- Calme-toi, Duo, reprit le médecin face à l'affolement de son patient. Je ne t'accuse en rien... Je veux juste te mettre en garde afin de vous éviter à tous deux de souffrir plus tard... Si tu n'es pas certain de tes sentiments pour Zechs, met un terme à tout cela... C'est pour votre bien à tous les deux que je dis cela, Duo... Ce n'est pas contre toi, d'accord ? Je veux juste vous éviter à tous deux des souffrances inutiles...

- Je... Tu sais Sally... Pour... Pour le baiser, tout à l'heure... C'était un accident... Je... Je t'en prie, ne crois pas que je tente de séduire Zechs ou quoi que ce soit... Ce n'est absolument pas mon intention... Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un accident... Je... Je ne sais pas comment on en est arrivé là, Sally, s'empressa de répondre le châtain, des larmes de honte et de culpabilité perlant au coin de ses yeux.

- Hey ! Ne te met pas dans un état pareil, mon grand ! Souffla la jeune femme en le prenant dans ses bras. Je ne suis pas en train de t'accuser ou de te faire la morale... J'estime que tu es suffisamment adulte et responsable pour savoir ce que tu fais... Comme je te l'ai dit, je tiens énormément à vous, que ce soit Zechs ou toi, et je ne veux pas que l'un de vous souffre, d'accord... Je sais que ce n'est pas le premier baiser que vous échangez...

A l'entente de ces mots, le natté se tendit violemment entre les bras de Sally qui s'empressa d'ajouter :

- C'est Zechs qui me l'a dit hier matin, avoua-t-elle.

- Je... Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose ? Demanda l'adolescent d'une petite voix timide. Est-ce qu'il m'en veut ?

- Zechs est quelqu'un de franc et d'honnête, lui assura la jeune femme. S'il avait un reproche ou quelque chose à te dire, il te l'aurait dit en face...

- Je... Je m'excuse, souffla l'américain après un court silence. Je... Je comprends à quel point j'ai été égoïste, Sally... Pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît, je... J'aurais du m'en rendre compte plus tôt...

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Demanda le médecin, perdu.

- J'aurais dû comprendre plus tôt que... Que tu voulais sortir avec Zechs, souffla le châtain, terriblement honteux de son propre comportement.

- Sortir avec... ? Répéta la jeune femme, incrédule, avant d'éclater de rire. Sois rassuré Duo, s'exclama-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire. Je ne m'intéresse pas du tout à Zechs... Et je pense que lui non plus d'ailleurs... Tu es libre de lui mettre la main dessus ! Les blonds, très peu pour moi ! Je préfère les bruns ! Ajouta-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire malicieux.

L'adolescent ne répondit rien, trop rouge pour ne serait-ce que songer à répliquer quelque chose.

- Allez, remet-toi, se moqua gentiment Sally. Je te charriais ! Tien, enchaîna-t-elle rapidement, en parlant de Zechs, tu peux aller le chercher, s'il te plaît ? On va bientôt passer à table...

- D'accord, j'y vais, répondit le natté en s'éloignant.

Cherchant en premier lieu dans la maison, il explora toutes les pièces sans aucun succès. Ne le trouvant nulle part, il se dirigea alors vers le l'étage inférieur.

- Zechs ? Appela-t-il, en arrivant aux pieds du Tallgeese. Tu es là ?

- Duo ? S'exclama le blond depuis la cabine de pilotage. Il y a un problème ?

- Non, non ! S'empressa de le rassurer le châtain. Sally m'envoie te dire qu'on va bientôt passer à table. Tu viens ?

- J'arrive ! Répondit l'adulte. Laisse-moi juste une minute ! Ajouta-t-il en disparaissant dans le cockpit pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard.

Se laissant glisser le long du câble, Zechs atterri en douceur auprès de l'américain qui lui adressa un sourire radieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Demanda le châtain, curieux.

- Des recherches, répondit évasivement l'aîné.

Comprenant que le blond n'en dirait pas plus, le châtain n'insista pas et en silence, ils regagnèrent lentement la maison.

- Ca te va bien coiffé comme ça, le complimenta le blond après un court silence. C'est inhabituel mais j'aime beaucoup.

- Mer... Merci, souffla le châtain en s'empourprant violemment sous le compliment. Tu sais... J'ai fais ça vite fait, se justifia-t-il. Je... J'avais la flemme de me coiffer...

- Tu devrais les laisser dénatté plus souvent, lui conseilla le pilote du Tallgeese en s'efforçant de ne pas le regarder, fixant obstinément droit devant lui.

Trop occupé à essayer de ne pas rougir, le châtain ne remarqua pas l'hésitation de son aîné qui, après un instant de silence gêné, demanda, tentant de faire baisser la tension, poursuivit :

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait cet aprèm' ?

Retrouvant tout son enthousiasme, Duo lui adressa un sourire pétillant de bonheur, il s'exclama, s'agrippant inconsciemment au bras de Zechs, emporté par son élan :

- Sally m'a montré comment m'occuper d'Orion ! Je lui ai changé sa couche, je lui ai donné son biberon et lui ai fait prendre son bain ! Il est si petit ! C'est impressionnant... Il est tout fragile, à chaque fois que je le touche, j'ai peur de lui faire mal...

- Je suis certain que tu te débrouilles très bien, le rassura le blond d'un sourire. Il est avec Sally ?

- Non, je l'ai recouché il y a un petit moment. Il s'est endormi comme une masse après son bain.

Sur ces mots, ils arrivèrent à la cuisine où Sally finissait de mettre la table.

- Vous arrivez juste à temps les garçons, sourit la jeune femme. Tu as pu trouver ce que tu voulais ? Ajouta-t-elle à l'intention du blond.

- Pas encore, répondit l'interpellé. Mais je pense ne plus être loin du but.

- Bien... Allez, asseyez-vous... Ordonna le médecin.

- Tu as besoin d'aide, Sally ? Demanda le châtain.

- Non, non ! Merci mon grand, le rassura-t-elle.

Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur, Duo ayant retrouvé un semblant d'appétit au plus grand soulagement des deux adultes. Durant le repas, ils parlèrent surtout d'Orion, Duo n'hésitant pas à poser les questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit, et Sally y répondant aussi simplement qu'elle le pouvait. Alors qu'ils finissaient de débarrasser la table et que Duo s'était proposé pour faire la vaisselle, Orion se réveilla de nouveau, la faim au ventre. Prenant le relais, Sally déclara :

- Occupes-toi du bonhomme, je termine la vaisselle.

S'exécutant, Duo libéra la place et alla chercher son fils.

- Orion ! Appela doucement le châtain en entrant dans la pièce. Coucou mon fils, souffla-t-il en s'approchant du lit. C'est un gros dodo que tu as fait là, ajouta-t-il en souriant, une fois que l'enfant fut dans ses bras. Allez, on va voir parrain et marraine ?

Calmé par la voix douce et apaisante du châtain, Orion se tu, observant son père de ses grand yeux noirs. Sortant de la chambre, il prit la direction de la salle de bain afin de lui changer sa couche avant de rejoindre les deux adultes qui l'attendaient au salon.

- Coucou ! Fit l'adolescent en secouant délicatement la main d'Orion en un signe de salut.

Puis, un sourire angélique étirant ses lèvres, il reporta son attention sur son fils et, demanda, sur le ton d'une confidence :

- Dis, et si c'était parrain qui te donnait ton biberon cette fois ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

Comme s'il comprenait les paroles de l'adolescent, le nourrisson tendit les bras en direction de Zechs, s'attirant un rire amusé de la part des trois adultes. Répondant au nouveau-né, Zechs tendit à son tour les bras dans sa direction, l'attrapant lorsque le châtain lui déposa son enfant dans les bras.

- Bonjour Orion, souffla le pilote du Tallgeese. Tu es un magnifique bébé, tu sais, déclara-t-il tout en caressant la joue du nourrisson du bout des doigts, comme s'il risquait de se briser sous l'effleurement.

Rougissant de plaisir sous le compliment qui lui était à moitié adressé, le châtain, murmura, embarrassé :

- Je vais préparer son bib'... Je te le confie !

Et sur ses mots, il s'éclipsa rapidement à la cuisine. Lorsqu'il en sortit quelques minutes plus tard, il avait retrouvé ses couleurs et un semblant de confiance en lui. Surveillant la température du biberon, comme le lui avait apprit Sally, il le tendit ensuite au blond, alors qu'Orion était en train de s'énerver :

- A toi de jouer ! Sourit le châtain avant de prendre place à côté de Zechs, s'allongeant à moitié sur le canapé.

Avec des gestes délicats mais assurés, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, l'ancien officier d'Oz donna le biberon au nourrisson, sous le regard attendrit de Duo, qui les regardaient tous deux avec une infinie tendresse.

- On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie, fit remarquer l'adolescent dans un souffle, sans se départir de son sourire.

Zechs ne répondit rien, se contentant de répondre à son sourire. Dans son coin, Sally ne disait rien, mais guettait avec attention tous les échanges entre Zechs et Duo, du petit effleurement inconscient aux regards et aux sourires qu'ils échangeaient, tentant de capter dans le regard de l'adolescent, quelque chose qui pourrait la guider sur le genre de sentiments que Duo nourrissait pour son aîné, l'inverse n'étant plus un secret pour personne, hormis pour la personne concernée, Duo étant bien trop naïf et innocent pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Cependant, Sally était persuadée que malgré les apparences, l'américain ressentait une certaine attirance pour le blond, même s'il n'osait pas encore se l'avouer, Heero étant encore bien trop présent dans son coeur et son esprit pour lui permettre de voir tout l'amour que lui vouait Zechs.

Hypnotisé par le spectacle que lui offrait son fils dans les bras de Zechs, Duo les regardait sans vraiment les voir, le regard évasif.

_- So lately, been wondering... Who will be there to take my place... When I'm gone you'll need love... To light the shadows on your face... _(2)

Prenant alors conscience des regards attendris posés sur lui avec insistance, Duo se rendit compte qu'il chantait d'une voix douce mais suffisamment fort pour que Zechs et Sally en profitent également. Affreusement gêné, il s'empourpra violemment, détournant le regard :

- Désolé... Je me suis pas rendu compte que je chantais à haute voix, s'excusa-t-il.

- Si tu chantais mal, ont aurait pu comprendre que tu t'excuses, déclara le blond en souriant tendrement, mais ce n'est pas le cas... Tu chantes très bien Duo...

L'adolescent ne répondit rien, mais détourna les yeux sous le compliment, gêné.

Peu après, Orion s'endormit sur son biberon, sous le regard mi attendrit, mi amusé de Zechs qui, délicatement, afin de ne pas le réveiller, alla le coucher, suivit de Duo. Une fois le nourrisson allongé dans son lit, Duo se pencha vers lui et lui caressa tendrement la joue du revers de la main.

- Dors bien, Libellule, souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

- Il est ravissant, souffla Zechs.

- Oui, répondit le châtain sur le même ton, un doux sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Après quelques minutes passées à regarder le nourrisson dormir, ils quittèrent la chambre. Hésitant, Zechs se tourna alors vers son cadet et demanda :

- Duo ? Peux-tu venir avec moi un instant, s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr, répondit l'adolescent, non sans appréhension. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il posément, essayant tant bien que mal de contrôler les tremblements hésitants de sa voix.

- Non, rassure-toi ! Le rassura le blond d'un geste de la main. J'ai juste besoin de ton aide, ajouta-t-il en prenant la direction du garage où était entreposé le Tallgeese.

- A quel sujet ? Demanda le châtain en lui emboîtant le pas.

- Voilà, exposa le blond, j'ai passé l'après-midi à rechercher des informations sur l'endroit où pourraient se cacher tes amis, mais je n'ai rien trouvé de bien concluant... Peut-être pourrais-tu m'aider...

A ces mots, le châtain pâlit brusquement. S'en rendant compte, Zechs, demanda avec inquiétude :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a enkeli ? Ca ne va pas ?

- Non je... C'est juste que c'est si soudain... Murmura l'adolescent, encore sous le choc de l'aveu de l'ancien officier d'Oz. Pour être honnête, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si rapide...

- Tu es heureux au moins ? Demanda le blond non sans une certaine appréhension, effrayé à l'idée d'avoir déçu son cadet.

Face à l'absence de réponse de l'américain, Zechs se tourna face à lui, le forçant à le regarder d'une légère pression sur le menton, et demanda, d'une voix douce :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Duo ? Répéta-t-il. On dirait que cette nouvelle ne te fait pas plaisir...

- C'est pas ça, nia l'adolescent sans grande conviction. C'est juste que... Tu sais, j'ai réellement envie de les revoir, mais... Cela fait tellement longtemps que j'en rêve que maintenant que je suis proche du but, j'ai peur... J'ai peur de leur réaction vis à vis de moi... D'Orion... J'ai peur de ne plus être à ma place avec eux, de n'être vu que comme un traître...

- Je comprends cela, souffla le blond. Mais je veux que tu saches que tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher, tu entends ? Tu as agit selon tes convictions, tu as fais ce qu'il te semblait bon de faire, et s'ils n'arrivent pas à comprendre cela, ne t'en sens surtout pas responsable. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, d'accord ? répéta-t-il.

- D'accord, souffla le châtain en esquissant un pâle sourire de reconnaissance. Merci... Mais, Zechs ?

- Oui ? Souffla le blond.

- Je... Commença l'adolescent, en reniflant bruyamment, ne parvenant pas à retenir ses pleurs. Je... Je ne veux pas vous quitter... Je veux rester avec toi et Sally...

- Oh, Duo... Souffla le pilote du Tallgeese en le prenant dans ses bras.

Instinctivement, Duo répondit à son étreinte, s'agrippant à la chemise de son aîné comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- M'abandonnez pas, Zechs, le supplia l'américain dans un gémissement douloureux. J'ai besoin de vous... Et en plus, maintenant... Vous êtes recherchés par Oz... Je veux pas te perdre, Zechs... Je t'en prie... M'abandonne pas... M'abandonne pas, gémit-il d'une petite voix suppliante.

- Tu sais Duo, souffla Zechs, dans une vaine tentative de le calmer. Je doute que tes amis apprécient notre présence...

Sur ces mots, le châtain se redressa, et essuyant ses yeux du revers de sa manche, il planta son regard dans celui de son vis à vis et déclara d'une voix ferme :

- Alors je pars avec vous... Abandonne l'idée de retrouver les pilotes de Gundam, et laisse-moi venir avec vous...

- Duo, soupira le blond, exaspéré face à l'entêtement de son cadet. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible. Nous représentons un trop grand danger pour te permettre de rester avec nous ou de rester avec toi et les autres pilotes...

- Alors c'est ça ? S'exclama l'adolescent avec colère. Parce que tu crois qu'on ne sait pas se défendre, tu préfères partir ?

- Duo... Répéta l'ancien officier avec lassitude. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi...

- C'est un peu tard, tu ne crois pas ? Siffla l'américain avec sarcasmes.

- Viens, souffla alors le blond, d'une voix douce en lui tendant la main.

Duo s'en empara après quelques secondes d'hésitation et Zechs l'entraîna à sa suite, le faisant asseoir sur le pied du Tallgeese. S'agenouillant en face de lui, il reprit, d'une voix douce qui cachait mal la fatigue qui l'habitait.

- Ecoute enkeli, en te disant cela tout à l'heure, je ne pensais pas à mal. Je sais pertinemment que toi et tes amis savez vous défendre, vous ne seriez déjà plus là sinon... Ce que je voulais te faire comprendre, c'est que vous êtes déjà suffisamment en danger de part votre statut de rebelles pour en plus de cela, accepter de cacher deux fugitifs d'Oz sous votre toit...

- Je sais, soupira le châtain. Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter contre toi... Seulement, je... Je ne veux pas vous quitter... J'ai besoin de vous... Orion à besoin de vous...

- Tu me prends par les sentiments ? Demanda le blond en esquissant un petit sourire.

- Si cela peut te faire changer d'avis, alors oui... Sourit à son tour l'adolescent.

- Tête de mule, marmonna le blond. Très bien, céda-t-il. Je veux bien faire un essai, mais à la moindre accroche ou signe de danger, on se sépare ! Marché conclu ? Demanda-t-il en tendant sa main à son cadet.

- Marché conclu ! Sourit le châtain en s'en emparant. Merci, souffla-t-il après un court instant en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Allez ! Allons chercher tes amis ! Ajouta Zechs en lui adressant un clin d'oeil entendu.

Sautant sur ses pieds, Duo le suivit. Pendant près d'une heure et demie, ils tentèrent de localiser les amis de Duo, jusqu'à ce que, alors qu'il commençait à désespérer, Duo s'exclame :

- Zechs ! Je crois que j'ai quelque chose !

Quittant ses propres recherches, le blond alla se placer derrière Duo, regardant par dessus son épaule les résultats de sa recherche qui indiquaient une maison isolée dans le nord de l'Europe.

- Tu crois que c'est eux ? Demanda l'ancien officier.

- Je ne suis pas certain à cent pour cent, mais tous les critères correspondent à ceux que l'ont recherchait pour une planque sûre ! Je dirais qu'on à quatre-vingt pour cent de chance que ce soit eux !

- Très bien ! Enregistre les coordonnées et va dormir, lui conseilla le blond. Demain, nous mettons les voiles !

- D'accord, s'exécuta le blond. Tu viens ? Reprit-il en se levant.

- Part devant, répondit le blond sans quitter son regard de l'écran. J'ai encore quelque chose à vérifier...

- Ok, souffla le natté qui, entre temps, s'était approché de lui. Ne veille pas trop tard, lui conseilla-t-il. Bonne nuit Zechs, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue.

- Bonne nuit enkeli, sourit le blond. Et essaye de te reposer ! Tu as une mine affreuse !

Le châtain ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui adresser un petit sourire accompagné d'un clin d'oeil malicieux avant de se laisser glisser le long du câble. Ne repérant aucun bruit qui s'échappait de la partie habitable de la planque, Duo entra le plus discrètement possible, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Sally et Orion. Une fois dans sa chambre, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, les bras en croix, en soupirant de fatigue. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il trouva le courage de se relever avant de s'endormir et entra dans la salle de bain. Il fit couler l'eau de la douche et se déshabilla pour ensuite entrer dans la cabine, soupirant de bien être au contact de l'eau brûlante sur sa peau.

Près d'une demi heure plus tard, il ressorti de la cabine de douche et se sécha, prenant soin d'éviter sa plaie encore mal cicatrisée. Après quoi, il enfila son boxer et lorsque son regard se posa sur son reflet dans la glace, il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, n'ayant pas prit le temps de se regarder depuis avant son accouchement. Son ventre proéminent avait disparut, laissant place à un ventre encore un peu rond qui ne laissait aucun doute sur son accouchement récent, ses abdominaux n'étant plus qu'un souvenir. Ses cheveux avaient poussés d'une dizaine de centimètres, lui arrivant à présent au dessous des fesses et sa frange lui tombait sur le visage. Son corps avait prit quelques rondeurs, mais rien d'anormal selon Sally et il aurait vite fait de les éliminer.

Après une inspection approfondie de son reflet, Duo sortit de la salle de bain habillé en tout et pour tout d'un boxer et d'un t-shirt trois fois trop grand pour lui, datant des derniers mois de sa grossesse, les cheveux enveloppés dans une serviette éponge afin de ne pas mouiller partout. Sa brosse à la main, il s'installa en tailleur sur son lit et ramenant son imposante chevelure sur son épaule, il entreprit de démêler les noeuds, luttant contre le sommeil qui le gagnait.

Durant une demi-heure, il peigna soigneusement sa crinière avant de les natter pour la nuit. Puis, étouffant un bâillement, il allait se coucher lorsque son ouïe affûtée perçue le son étouffé de pleurs dans la chambre voisine. Avisant l'heure et réalisant qu'il était l'heure pour Orion de manger, il se releva et se dirigea rapidement au chevet de son fils afin que ses cris ne réveillent pas toute la maison.

- Je suis là mon coeur, murmura-t-il en se guidant à la lueur faiblarde des panneaux indiquant les sorties de secours. Oui, allez vient, ajouta-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Je vais te changer et te donner ton bib' !

Dix minutes plus tard, Orion était changé et Duo lui donnait son biberon, murmurant des mots tendres à son enfant. Puis, lorsqu'Orion eut finit de manger, il lui fit faire son rot avant d'aller le recoucher. L'instant suivant, Duo sombrait dans un sommeil profond et sans rêves, Tanganyika roulé en boule près de sa tête.

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong>

(1) Always will be - Hammerfall

(2) Wherever you will go – The Calling

* * *

><p>Hello tout le monde !<p>

Cette semaine c'est un super long chapitre que je vous offre ! La raison ? Et bien, simplement que je ne suis pas assez sadique pour couper en deux ce chapitre et vous faire patienter 15 jours de plus pour les retrouvailles.

Oui, oui, vous avez bien lu ^^ La prochaine update sera les retrouvailles entre Duo et les pilotes ! Alors, impatientes ? ^^

Et sinon, ce chapitre ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? J'espère qu'il vous aura plus en tout cas :)

En tout cas, si vous avez aimé ce chapitre, ou non d'ailleurs, un petit mot pour me faire part de votre point de vue est toujours le bienvenue ;)

Sur ce, je vous embrasse bien fort et je vous dis à dans deux semaines pour la suite :)

Bisous

- shini -


	21. Chapter 21

Titre : **Un enfant de toi**

Auteur : x-shinigami-x

Couples : Trowa x Quatre, Duo x Heero, Zechs x Duo

Genre : Tranche de vie, Romance, Mpreg, threesome (à venir), family, general, angst

Histoire : AC 195. Lors d'une mission, Heero et Duo sont capturés. Heero est relâché mais pas Duo... Quelques mois plus tard, le pilote du Deathscythe revient, mais pas seul...

Un immense merci à **sakura-okasan, idadri, darkmoonlady, elodiedalton, lala, kasu** et **Bernie Calling** pour leur review sur chapitre 20.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21<strong>

Fébrile, tremblant d'appréhension et d'excitation à la fois, Orion paisiblement endormi entre ses bras, Zechs et Sally debout derrière lui, Duo hésitait. Debout sur le perron de la maison qu'habitaient ses compagnons d'armes, le cœur cognant bruyamment dans sa poitrine, Duo n'osait pas appuyer sur la sonnette. Ses yeux améthyste habituellement pétillant de joie de vivre étaient à présent voilés, hantés par une peur presque palpable. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il se tourna vers Zechs et Sally qui l'encouragèrent d'un sourire. Se retournant de nouveau vers la porte, Duo reporta son attention sur son fils et, soupirant bruyamment pour son donner du courage, il appuya enfin sur la sonnette.

Un silence monastique s'en suivit, simplement brisé par la respiration erratique du natté. Après un temps qui lui parût durer des heures, des bruits de pas se firent entendre de derrière la porte, et l'instant suivant, la porte s'ouvrait sur une silhouette que Duo reconnu immédiatement comme étant celle d'Heero. A sa vue, son coeur se contracta violemment dans sa poitrine, ignorant que de son côté, sous son air impassible, Heero était tout aussi secoué que lui. S'efforçant à retrouver son calme, Duo déclara, d'une voix éraillée, ayant de plus en plus de mal à retenir les sanglots d'émotion qui lui nouaient la gorge.

- Bonjour, Heero...

Semblant se réveiller au son de la voix de l'américain, le japonais dégaina son arme et la pointa entre les deux yeux de Duo, une étincelle meurtrière s'allumant dans son regard trop bleu. Duo ne sursauta pas à la vue de l'arme pointée sur lui, se contentant de raffermir instinctivement sa prise sur le petit corps endormi tout contre lui, alors que derrière, Zechs dégainait son arme simultanément avec le japonais, le visant entre les yeux et n'hésitant pas une seule seconde avant de tirer si le besoin se faisait sentir.

- Non ! Hoqueta Sally en s'approchant instinctivement de Duo.

Heero ne sourcilla pas lorsque Zechs le maintint en joue, et reportant son attention sur Duo, il déclara d'une voix froide qui blessa profondément le châtain :

- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te tirer une balle entre les yeux, Maxwell ! Cracha-t-il avec un mépris non feint.

Comme s'il avait ressentit le danger que courait l'adolescent, Orion se mit à gigoter et s'énerver, signe qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se mettre à pleurer. Détournant le regard de celui surprit de l'asiatique, Duo reporta son attention sur son fils, le berçant doucement pour le calmer, si bien qu'il ne vit, ni n'entendit les autres pilotes arriver dans l'entrée.

- Yuy ? Qui est-ce ? Interrogea Wufei en se plaçant aux côtés du japonais. Maxwell... ! S'exclama-t-il avec incrédulité à la vue de l'adolescent qui lui faisait face.

A l'entente du nom de son meilleur ami, Quatre bouscula précipitamment les deux asiatiques, ne remarquant même pas le regard assassin qu'ils lui lançaient.

- Duo... Souffla-t-il, hébété. Par Allah... Tu es bien là... Yuy, siffla-t-il en se rendant compte qu'Heero tenait toujours Duo en joue, baisse ton arme !

Après un regard noir à l'encontre de l'arabe, Heero s'exécuta et Zechs baissa son arme à son tour, non sans quitter le japonais du regard, au cas où il devrait intervenir de nouveau.

- Hello Quat-chan, sourit timidement l'américain en reportant son attention sur lui, prenant garde à ne pas croiser le regard haineux et rancunier d'Heero, puis adressant un autre sourire à Trowa qui se tenait derrière le petit blond.

Sally quant à elle était silencieuse, observant la scène avec méfiance, comprenant subitement la réticence de Duo à l'idée de revoir l'homme qu'il aimait. La haine à l'état pure qu'elle avait vu dans le regard du pilote du Wing lui avait glacé le sang. Un furtif coup d'oeil à Zechs lui indiqua que l'ancien officier devait user de tout son self-control pour se retenir de sauter à la gorge du japonais.

De nouveau, Orion commença à s'énerver, oppressé par la tension qui régnait entre les pilotes de Gundam. A cet instant, tous les regards convergèrent vers Duo, observant avec une surprise non feinte le petit corps bouger entre les bras du natté.

- Du... Duo ? Interrogea l'arabe sans quitter Orion des yeux.

- Tu nous expliques ? Renchérit le chinois surpris, lui aussi hypnotisé par le visage irrité qu'affichait le nourrisson. A qui est ce môme ?

- Peut-être pourriez-vous nous laisser entrer, déclara Zechs. Nous y seront certainement mieux pour discuter, qu'au froid sur le pallier de la porte !

Se rendant compte seulement maintenant de la présence de Zechs et Sally derrière le châtain, Quatre rougit violemment et s'écarta vivement pour les laisser entrer. Face à l'hésitation palpable du natté, Zechs posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et lui adressa un petit sourire d'encouragement :

- N'oublie pas, je suis là, d'accord ? Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- Merci, Zechs, souffla le natté en lui rendant son sourire, avant d'emboîter le pas à Quatre suivit par Zechs et Sally, sous le regard inquisiteur du français et des deux asiatiques.

Une fois dans le salon, Duo resta debout, immobile, regardant autour de lui pour se familiariser à l'endroit, tandis que Sally posait la cage de Tanganyika aux pieds d'un fauteuil.

- Installez-vous, les invita poliment le petit blond. Je vais faire du thé, vous en voulez ?

- S'il te plaît, oui, répondit le natté en lui adressant un sourire de remerciement.

- Avec plaisir, répondirent Sally et Zechs.

La seconde suivante, Quatre disparaissait à la cuisine, et Duo prit place sur le canapé, entre Zechs et Sally, le silence pesant et les regards inquisiteurs des trois garçons posés sur lui le mettant mal à l'aise. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Quatre pour revenir parmi eux, et déposer un plateau contenant plusieurs tasses et une théière brûlante. En silence, il servit tout le monde, avant de s'asseoir à côté de Trowa.

Un silence pesant s'en suivit, personne n'osant prendre la parole en premier. Duo qui portait toujours Orion dans ses bras, se concentrait sur lui, feignant d'ignorer tous les regards qu'il pouvait sentir poser sur lui avec insistance. Après quelques minutes, le nourrisson se mit à pleurer et prenant la parole pour la première fois, Duo demanda, non sans une certaine hésitation :

- Je peux emprunter la cuisine ? C'est l'heure de son biberon...

Sortant de sa torpeur, Quatre sursauta au son de la voix du natté et déclara :

- Bien sûr, Duo...Tu as besoin d'aide ? Ajouta-t-il alors que Duo plaçait l'enfant dans les bras de Zechs.

- Ca ira, merci Quatre, sourit timidement le natté avant de s'agenouiller au pied du canapé, cherchant dans le sac le biberon d'Orion et la boîte de lait en poudre.

Après avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il s'enfuit rapidement à la cuisine, ne supportant plus le regard venimeux et accusateur que le japonais ne cessait de lui accorder depuis qu'il s'était présenté à lui. Une fois seul, il s'affaira à préparer le biberon de son fils et pendant que celui-ci chauffait, il prit place à une chaise et se laissa aller à soupirer bruyamment, son front calé contre ses paumes. Les yeux fermés, il pensa malgré lui que le plus dur était encore à venir. Comment allait-il pouvoir justifier la présence d'un bébé ? Après un temps qui lui parut interminable, la sonnerie du micro-onde retentit, résonnant presque bruyamment dans le silence étouffant qui régnait dans la maison.

Dans la pièce principale, la tension était à couper au couteau et à peine Duo eut-il fait quelques pas en direction du canapé, qu'il fut prit d'un mal de tête qui lui frappa violemment les tempes. Après avoir vérifié la température du lait, Duo reprit son fils dans ses bras, et sous le regard des quatre garçons, il lui donna son biberon. Affamé, Orion happa la tétine avec avidité, arrachant un sourire amusé et attendrit au natté :

- Doucement petit coeur, souffla-t-il.

Ces quelques mots suffirent à réveiller les quatre garçons et prenant la parole, Quatre demanda doucement :

- Et si tu nous présentais, Duo...

Le natté ne put s'empêcher de rougir à cette remarque, honteux du manque de politesse dont il venait de faire preuve :

- Je... Oui, désolé... Milliardo Peacecraft, Sally Po, les pilotes de Gundam... De droite à gauche, Heero, Wufei, Trowa et enfin, Quatre...

- Enchanté, sourit le petit blond.

- On peut savoir ce qu'ils foutent là ? Demanda froidement le japonais, prenant la parole pour la première fois.

- Heero ! S'exclama Quatre, choqué par le manque de respect du pilote du Wing.

- Serais-je le seul à me rappeler qu'on à un traître et deux Ozzies dont un officier dont la réputation n'est plus à faire, tranquillement installés dans notre salon ? Cingla l'asiatique en se levant.

Duo avait reporté son attention sur Orion, s'efforçant tant bien que mal à retenir les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue, toute trace de sourire s'étant effacée lorsqu'il avait entendu Heero prononcer le mot "traître". Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, il se leva et quitta la pièce, sans un regard pour personne.

- J'exige que tu t'excuses Yuy ! S'exclama l'arabe, fulminant de rage.

Pour toute réponse, Heero se contenta de lui adresser un regard polaire alors qu'à son tour, Zechs quittait le salon, à la suite du natté.

- Duo ? Appela-t-il doucement en s'agenouillant en face de lui. Je suis désolé, enkeli, souffla-t-il en posant une main rassurante sur son genou.

- J'ai mal, Zechs, gémit le natté dans un sanglot étouffé. Je... J'ai fais une erreur... Je n'ai plus ma place parmi eux... Partons Zechs... Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir...

Ni Zechs ni Duo n'entendit Quatre entrer à son tour dans la cuisine, si bien que tout deux sursautèrent lorsqu'il prit la parole :

- Tu auras toujours ta place parmi nous, Duo... Plus que quiconque tu as ta place ici...

- Merci Quatre, renifla le châtain en essuyant les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. C'est gentil à toi de vouloir me réconforter, mais tu sais... Je doute que tout le monde soit du même avis que toi... Il suffit de voir la réaction d'Heero...

- Oubli Heero ! S'exclama le petit blond. Ce n'est qu'un imbécile ! S'il te plaît, reprit-il d'une petite voix qui avait perdu toute son assurance. S'il te plaît... Ne repart pas Duo...

- Je... Commença le natté, incertain.

- Ton ami à raison, Duo. Ta place est ici et tu le sais tout autant que moi. Allez, sèche tes larmes, enkeli, et retournons au salon, tu veux bien ? Je crois que tu as oublié de présenter quelqu'un... Ajouta-t-il en souriant, alors que son regard se posait sur Quatre qui fixait Orion d'un air attendrit.

- D'accord, soupira le châtain, capitulant face à Zechs. Laisse-moi juste le temps de rincer le bib' et de lui faire faire son rot... Je le changerais après...

- Laisse, je m'en occupe, le rassura l'ancien officier. Va rejoindre tes amis, j'arrive !

- Merci, souffla l'adolescent en se relevant, suivit de près pas Quatre.

Lorsqu'il arriva au salon, Duo baissa les yeux, détournant le regard pour ne pas croiser celui d'Heero, sachant pertinemment que ce qu'il y lirait le ferait souffrir davantage. En silence, il reprit sa place aux côtés de Sally qui lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement, imité par Quatre. Fermant les yeux, il soupira afin de se donner du courage. Puis, relevant les yeux, il déclara, portant son fils de façon à ce que les quatre adolescents assis face à lui puissent le voir :

- Je vous présente Orion...

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p>Hello tout le monde !<p>

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard avec lequel je poste ce chapitre ! Je n'ai absolument aucune excuses ! J'ai juste... oublié ^^" J'ai eu un week end chargé la semaine dernière et sans mail ou review pour réclamer la suite, ça m'est juste complètement sorti de la tête !

Vous remarquerez la petite taille de ce chapitre que j'ai coupé à un moment fatidique ! La raison ? Tout simplement au cas où vous décideriez de vous en prendre à l'auteur... ^_^ J'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge, mais je ne suis pas complètement à la ramasse pour autant ^^ héhé !

Bon, trèves de plaisanteries ! Dites-moi tout ! Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? ^_^ Vous a-t-il plus ? Si oui pourquoi, si non pourquoi ? Vous attendiez quelle réaction de la part de Heero ? A vos claviers ! Je veux tout savoir ^_^

Le week end dans 15 jours étant celui de la Yaoi/yuri Con de Lyon, je ne serais pas présente les deux jours. Du coup, je ne pourrais pas vous poster la suite ! C'est pourquoi, le chapitre suivant sera posté le week end prochain, soit le week end du 20 octobre... Dans la mesure où j'y pense... ^^" lool

Avant de vous quitter, y a-t-il parmis vous des gens qui vont à la YYC de Lyon ? ^_^

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne fin de week end et une bonne semaine à venir. En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plus :)

A très bientôt et encore merci pour votre lecture et vos gentils commentaires :)

bisous

- shini -


	22. Chapter 22

Titre : **Un enfant de toi**

Auteur : x-shinigami-x

Couples : Trowa x Quatre, Duo x Heero, Zechs x Duo

Genre : Tranche de vie, Romance, Mpreg, threesome (à venir), family, general, angst

Histoire : AC 195. Lors d'une mission, Heero et Duo sont capturés. Heero est relâché mais pas Duo... Quelques mois plus tard, le pilote du Deathscythe revient, mais pas seul...

Un immense merci à **Yami Shino, misaki-sama007, darkmoonlady, sakura-okasan, elodiedalton, silvercedre, Yayuhe, kasu, Chanlight** et **sashou** pour leur review sur chapitre 21.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22<strong>

De nouveau, le silence s'abattit sur la pièce, seulement brisé par les bruits de pas de Zechs qui vint se placer debout derrière Duo, une main posée sur son épaule en signe de protection et de soutien. Plongé dans ses réflexions, Duo ne remarqua pas le regard entendu qu'échangèrent trois des pilotes de Gundam.

- D'où vient cet enfant ? Demanda le chinois, bien décidé à avoir les réponses aux questions que tous se posaient intérieurement. Il semble bien jeune...

- C'est mon fils, avoua le natté en raffermissant inconsciemment son étreinte autour du petit corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

- Ton... Ton fils ? Répéta le chinois, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à ce que les suppositions qu'ils avaient émis avec Quatre et Trowa s'avéraient exactes.

- Oui, je... J'ai accouché il y a quelques jours, expliqua-t-il, le rouge aux joues. Je... Si je ne suis pas rentré avec toi Heero, ajouta-t-il en relevant la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui impassible du japonais, c'est parce que je ne le pouvais tout simplement pas...

- Tu veux dire que tu étais déjà, euh... Enceinte ? Demanda le français.

Duo ne répondit rien, hochant simplement la tête en signe d'approbation avant de reprendre un instant plus tard :

- Treize a voulut tenter une expérience, expliqua le châtain, choisissant soigneusement ses mots. Je ne sais pas comment il est parvenu à ce résultat, je sais juste qu'il a utilisé mes cellules pour créer un enfant. Il a poussé le sadisme jusqu'à implanter les cellules embryonnaires dans mon organisme... Expliqua le châtain, omettant volontairement certains détails. Si Sally et Zechs sont ici aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'ils l'ont décidé... Nous... Nous nous sommes énormément rapproché durant ces dix mois et... Je tiens à eux autant que je tiens à vous... C'est pourquoi je vous demande de les respecter, à défaut de les considérer comme des amis...

- Cela va de soit, répondit le pilote du Heavyarms, s'attirant ainsi un sourire bienveillant de la part de son amant qui hocha la tête en guise d'approbation.

- Très bien, céda le chinois.

- Fais s'que tu veux, siffla le japonais avant de se lever et quitter la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

- Ignore-le, Duo, souffla Quatre lorsqu'il croisa le regard empli de tristesse de l'américain.

- En tout cas, reprit le chinois d'un ton qui se voulait enjoué afin de faire baisser la tension de la pièce, content de te revoir parmi nous Maxwell.

- Merci, Feifei, sourit le châtain, un air de sincère reconnaissance, illuminant son regard.

- C'est Wufei ! Râla le brun, plus pour la forme que par réelle conviction.

- Estimes-tu nous avoir fait suffisamment patienter pour voir à quoi ressemble ton petit garçon, où nous laissera-tu nous languir davantage ? Demanda alors Quatre, une lueur de malice pétillant dans son regard céruléen.

A ces mots, Duo s'empourpra violemment, confus, alors que l'arabe se levait pour venir se poser devant le châtain.

- Tu... Tu veux le porter ? Proposa timidement l'adolescent.

- Je peux ? S'exclama le petit blond, ravi, en tendant les bras en direction d'Orion.

Duo ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui déposer délicatement son fils dans ses bras, et souriant de béatitude, Quatre retourna s'asseoir auprès de Trowa, sous le regard amusé de Duo et des deux adultes.

- Bonjour petit Orion, sourit Quatre au nourrisson qui le regardait avec de grands yeux ronds. Regarde Trowa, comme il est beau ! S'extasia-t-il, s'attirant un sourire amusé de la part de l'américain. Tu dis "bonjour" à tonton Trowa ?

- Tu deviens gâteux Winner ! Ricana le chinois.

- Et lui c'est tonton Wufei ! Reprit l'arabe en fusillant ledit tonton du regard. Il cri, il râle, mais tu verras, au fond, c'est un grand coeur d'artichaut, se moqua gentiment l'arabe.

A son tour, Trowa ricana à la vue de la mine outrée qu'affichait le pilote du Shenlong. Vexé dans sa fierté, Wufei ne répondit pas aux provocations de l'arabe mais, se tournant vers Duo, il lui adressa un sourire malicieux et déclara :

- Et ne viens plus me dire que tu n'es pas une onna !

Duo ne répondit rien, adressant un simple sourire amusé au chinois. Retrouvant son sérieux, Quatre demanda alors :

- Explique-nous Duo, comment as-tu fait pour nous retrouver ?

- Je me suis basé sur les mêmes critères que les profs lorsqu'ils s'occupent de nous trouver une planque. Il n'y avait rien de bien compliqué, il suffisait juste de savoir où et quoi chercher...

- Oh... Peut-être serait-il judicieux de dire aux profs de revoir leurs paramètres lors de leurs recherches...

- Ne t'en fais pas Quat-chan, le rassura le châtain. Vous êtes inrepérables. Tu oublies juste que je suis moi ! Ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un sourire malicieux.

- Ca fait bien longtemps que je ne t'avais pas entendu te valoriser de cette façon, enkeli. Ca fait plaisir à entendre, sourit Zechs, heureux de voir Duo se réintégrer facilement.

Pour toute réponse, Duo se contenta de rougir, murmurant un "te moques pas" quasiment inaudible.

- Ton petit bout s'est endormi, souffla Quatre, attendrit face au spectacle d'Orion paisiblement endormi entre ses bras.

Du coin de l'oeil, il jeta un furtif regard à Trowa et lui adressa un tendre sourire lorsqu'il croisa son regard troublé, devinant aisément les pensées qui devaient être les siennes à cet instant. L'étincelle de désir qui avait illuminé le regard émeraude du français fit comprendre à Quatre que, l'espace d'un instant, Trowa s'était imaginé Quatre tenant leur propre fils dans ses bras. Mal à l'aise, Quatre détourna le regard et déclara, après un court silence :

- Je suppose que vous devez être épuisés. Venez, je vais vous faire visiter la maison et vous montrer vos chambres, que vous puissiez vous reposer.

Sur ses mots, il se leva et délicatement, et avec douceur, rendit son fils à Duo, le laissant s'occuper de lui. Puis, suivit de Duo, Zechs et Sally, il fit le tour du propriétaire. Il les conduisit au sous-sol qui comportait un laboratoire des plus sophistiqué qui fit pétiller le regard de Sally, ainsi qu'une salle de d'entraînement. Puis, ils remontèrent au rez-de-chaussée qui comportait la cuisine et l'immense salon avant de passer à l'étage, indiquant le nom de l'occupant à chaque porte devant lesquelles ils passaient.

- Cette maison est immense ! S'exclama le natté, surpris. Fini les chambres communes ? On a enfin chacun la notre ?

- Cette villa appartient à mon père, répondit le petit blond non sans gêne. Elle sert de base temporaire aux Maganacs de temps en temps, d'où le matériel médical...

- Oh... Souffla l'américain. Il manque plus que la piscine, ajouta-t-il en adressant un clin d'oeil à son meilleur ami qui lui sourit en retour.

L'instant suivant, il s'arrêta devant une porte et déclara :

- Voici ta chambre Duo. Zechs, la votre se trouve juste en face, et Sally, la votre est la porte juste à droite de celle de Zechs.

- Merci, répondirent-ils d'une seule et même voix.

- Bien, je vous laisse vous reposer. Je vous appelle pour le dîner, reprit-il dans un sourire.

- Merci Quat-chan, répéta le châtain en lui adressant un sourire empli de reconnaissance.

- Je t'en pris Duo, sourit l'arabe. Allez, je vais préparer le repas.

- Cela te dérange si je te tutoie ? Demanda Sally.

- Pas du tout, la rassura le petit blond.

- Bien, dans ce cas, permet-moi de t'apporter mon aide, déclara la jeune femme, désireuse de se sentir utile.

- Avec plaisir, merci pour ton aide, Sally.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils disparaissaient tous deux dans les escaliers, laissant derrière eux un Zechs et un Duo plus qu'amusés.

- Zut ! S'exclama le natté, semblant se rendre compte d'un détail. J'ai oublié de demandé à Sally si je pouvais faire dormir Orion sur le lit en attendant d'aller lui en acheter un demain...

- Je ne pense pas que ça pose de problème, le rassura le blond. Si tu le couches bien au milieu et que tu le surveilles, je pense que ça devrait aller. Il n'a pas encore l'âge de se retourner dans son lit, il ne risque pas grand chose. Après, si le surveiller te poses problème pour faire ce que tu as à faire, je peux m'en occuper si tu veux, proposa-t-il.

- Merci Zechs, sourit l'américain. Et j'accepte ta proposition, ne serait-ce que le temps d'aller prendre une douche rapide, ajouta-t-il alors qu'ils entraient dans la chambre de l'adolescent.

- Douche ? Rapide ? Prononcés par toi, c'est deux mots dans une même phrase sont antinomiques, enkeli ! Le charia gentiment le grand blond.

- Hey ! Fit mine de s'offusquer le natté, ne pouvant retenir un rire amusé.

- Allez ! Donne-moi la Chose et file te laver ! Sourit le blond.

Duo s'exécuta sans se faire prier et c'est près d'une demi-heure plus tard qu'il ressortit de la salle de bain, lavé et habillé de propre. L'heure qui suivit, les deux garçons la passèrent à discuter tranquillement de tout et de rien, évitant cependant soigneusement certains sujets, assis face à face sur le lit, Orion allongé entre eux et Tanganyika roulé en boule sur les genoux de son maître tout en ronronnant de contentement sous ses caresses.

Le repas se déroula dans un silence monastique, la présence d'Heero n'aidant pas à détendre Duo qui faisait son possible pour se faire oublier du japonais, allant même jusqu'à éviter de croiser son regard. Manœuvre qui n'échappa pas à l'attention de Zechs. Le blond pestait intérieurement de rage face au comportement de l'asiatique, la tristesse qui émanait de l'américain lui fendant le coeur.

Finalement, ce fut Duo qui, après un regard sur l'horloge, brisa, non sans une certaine gêne, le silence pesant, en s'adressant à Sally :

- Sally ?

- Oui mon grand ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Orion dort toujours et ça va bientôt être l'heure de son biberon... Je le réveille ou je le laisse dormir ?

- S'il ne réclame pas, c'est qu'il n'a pas faim. Laisse-le dormir, tu le lui donneras quand il se réveillera. Avec le temps, il finira pas prendre son propre rythme, lui conseilla le médecin. Par contre, si tu vois que d'ici une heure ou une heure et demie il dort toujours, à ce moment là tu iras le réveiller.

- D'accord, et pour la dose, je garde la même ?

- Garde la pour cette fois encore et vois si en ayant laissé passer plus de temps entre chaque bib', il mange davantage ou pas. Après, à toi d'agir comme tu le sens, sourit-elle. Ton instinct maternel prendra bien vite le dessus et bientôt, tu n'auras plus à me poser de questions, ton intuition fera le reste.

- Tu sais, je... Commença le natté, d'une petite voix.

- On en a déjà parlé, Duo, le coupa la jeune femme d'une voix tranchante, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Tu sais très bien quel est mon avis sur le sujet, alors ne revient pas là dessus, s'il te plaît.

- Excuse-moi Sally, souffla le natté.

- Non, c'est moi, soupira la jeune femme. Je sais que tout cela est nouveau pour toi c'est donc normal que tu ais tes inquiétudes à ce sujet. Mais crois-moi Duo, tu es bien plus apte que n'importe qui à élever Orion.

- Et puis tu n'es pas seul, renchérit l'ancien officier. Tu sais que tu peux te reposer sur nous, aussi bien moi que Sally sommes là pour t'aider...

- Merci, sourit le châtain, ému.

Percevant la gêne qu'éprouvait l'américain, et malgré la curiosité qui le dévorait de l'intérieur, Quatre ne posa aucune question indiscrète à son ami.

- Comment en êtes vous arrivé à devenir amis ? Interrogea Quatre, ne résistant pas à la curiosité.

- Je t'explique vite fait sans entrer dans les détails, s'excusa le châtain, parce que sinon, il risque d'y en avoir pour des heures...

- Venant de ta part Maxwell, ça ne m'étonne même pas ! Railla le chinois, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres.

- Je ne relève même pas, Wuffy ! Le dédaigna le châtain, souriant lui aussi, heureux de retrouver cette étrange complicité qui le liait avec le pilote du Shenlong. Pour en revenir à ta question, reprit-il en reportant son attention sur Quatre, au départ, c'est partit d'un simple soutient psychologique...

- Et, disons les choses comme elles sont, un fort esprit de rébellion vis à vis du Colonel Treize, compléta Zechs. Lorsque j'ai vu ce que Treize était capable de faire endurer à un adolescent de seize ans, cela m'a révolté au plus haut point.

- Bon tu me laisses parler, oui ou non ? Bouda le natté. Sinon, c'est toi qui racontes, mais me coupez pas la parole toutes les trois secondes...

- Excuses-moi, enkeli, sourit le blond. Continue, je t'en prie.

- Je sais même plus où j'en étais... Ah si... Donc, je disais, au départ, nos premières conversations civilisées entre êtres humains, et non plus en tant qu'ennemis, étaient plus destinées à m'apporter un soutien psychologique. Il faut dire, avoua l'adolescent non sans un certain malaise à se mettre à nu ainsi devant ses amis, mais aussi et surtout face à Heero, que le choc psychologique était de taille. En l'espace de quelques jours, je me retrouvais mutilé, et porteur d'un embryon conçu à partir de mes propres cellules.

Si chacun tiqua face aux mots employés par l'américain, aucun ne le laissa transparaître, laissant l'adolescent poursuivre son récit.

- Les changements qui s'opéraient en moi étaient important et je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme, expliqua le natté, évitant volontairement les passages de déprime dû au comportement du japonais envers lui. J'avais besoin de parler, de confier ce que je ressentais, mes peurs, mes doutes à quelqu'un et Sally était là... Zechs est arrivé dans la foulée et honnêtement, sans eux, je ne sais pas où j'en serais...

- Qui te dis que tout ceci n'est rien de plus qu'une mascarade d'Oz pour te faire tomber dans le piège, chose que tu as su faire avec une aisance hors du commun ! Railla le japonais.

A ces mots, tous les muscles de Duo se contractèrent violemment et avant même que tout le monde ne puisse réagir, l'américain se releva brusquement et frappant violemment des poings sur la table, il déclara d'une voix calme mais glaciale :

- Heero Yuy, tu es abjecte ! De toute façon, à tes yeux, je ne suis rien de plus qu'un traître et qu'un imbécile, s'emporta-t-il. Mais toi... Toi tu n'es qu'un bloc de pierre entouré de glace ! Hormis ta petite personne rien ne t'intéresse. Un jour, Yuy, il va falloir que tu changes sinon, tu crèveras seul ! J'ai plus faim, reprit-il avec amertume en quittant la table.

Alors que Duo montait bruyamment les escaliers, laissant libre court à sa fureur, Zechs se leva à son tour, après un regard à Sally.

- T'es fier de toi, Yuy ? L'agressa le chinois. Qu'est-ce que tu as besoin de lui parler de cette manière ? Apprend à faire preuve d'un peu plus de respect à ton entourage Yuy, ou Duo à raison, tu crèveras seul !

Alors que l'ancien officier d'Oz allait quitter la cuisine, Quatre le retint par le bras :

- Laisse-moi aller le voir... S'il te plaît...

- D'accord, céda le grand blond dans un soupir. Quatre ! Appela-t-il avant que ce dernier de disparaisse. Ne le brusque pas... Il a besoin d'amour et de tendresse, pas d'injures et autres reproches...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura l'arabe d'un sourire avant de prendre le chemin qu'avait prit Duo quelques secondes plus tôt.

Retournant s'asseoir, Zechs resta une minute silencieux, puis, reportant son attention sur Heero, il déclara d'une voix qui se voulait calme :

- Je n'sais pas ce que tu as contre Duo pour lui vouer une telle animosité, mais, devant moi, je te prierais de ne plus l'insulter. Ou alors, si vraiment tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, tâche de le faire dans la discrétion, car je risque de ne plus répondre de mes actes ou de mes paroles, déclara le grand blond sans cesser de sourire de façon outrageusement hypocrite.

- Serait-ce des menaces ? Demanda froidement le japonais.

- Prend plutôt cela comme une mise en garde, répliqua le blond sans se départir de son calme.

Heero soutint son regard sans sourciller, dans un signe de défis, avant de finalement détourner le regard et quitter la pièce à son tour.

- Dis-moi, remarqua le français, un léger sarcastique. Tu as l'art et la manière de te faire des amis...

- Il semblerait, sourit le blond. Je suis désolé de causer tant de problèmes, reprit-il après un court instant, mais je ne supporte pas qu'un adolescent péteux et immature manque de respect à Duo. Pas après tout ce qu'il a enduré durant tout ce temps.

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, le rassura le français. Heero avait prit l'habitude de s'en prendre à Duo depuis que les profs ont décidés que nous devions nous regrouper... Il trouvait toujours quelque chose pour le rabaisser, et plus Duo tentait de se rapprocher de lui, plus il devenait méchant. Tu sais, ajouta-t-il après une courte pause. L'absence de Duo nous à beaucoup rapproché, et souvent, on se réunissait pour parler de lui, pour essayer de comprendre... Seul Heero ne prenait pas part à ces réunions et continuait à le dénigrer...

- Je ne comprends pas, souffla Sally. D'où lui vient cette haine qu'il semble vouer à Duo ? Qu'est-ce que Duo a-t-il pu bien faire pour mériter autant de mépris ?

- La première fois que Duo a vu Heero, il lui a tiré dessus par deux fois... Il est le seul à avoir réussit cet exploit, si je puis dire... On en a donc déduit qu'Heero n'a pas supporté de s'être montré faible face à lui, expliqua le chinois. Après, ce ne sont que des suppositions, on n'est pas dans la tête de ce shazi de japonais.

- Mmh, je vois, souffla l'ancien officier.

- Heero a toujours exercé une sorte de fascination presque malsaine chez Duo... Reprit le chinois. Je veux dire, dans le sens où plus Heero était méchant et odieux avec lui, plus Duo tentait de se rapprocher de lui, expliqua-il rapidement en voyant le froncement de sourcil des deux adultes, alors que Trowa hochait la tête, approuvant les paroles et le point de vue du chinois.

- Vu votre sens de l'observation, reprit Sally, non sans hésitation, je suppose que... Vous devez avoir comprit que les sentiments de Duo vis à vis d'Heero sont...

- Plus que de la simple amitié ? Proposa le français, un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres face à l'hésitation de Sally.

- Plus que de la simple amitié ? Répéta le chinois en s'étouffant. Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Il est carrément amoureux de lui, ouais !

Pendant ce temps, Quatre venait d'arriver devant la porte de la chambre de l'américain, doucement, il frappa à la porte et l'entrouvrit timidement :

- Je peux entrer ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

N'ayant pas entendu les coups à la porte, Duo sursauta à l'entente de la voix de Quatre et esquissant un petit sourire gêné, le rouge aux joues, il répondit :

- Oui, bien sûr, entre ! Assied-toi ! Proposa-t-il en tapotant sur le lit en face de lui.

Tout sourire, le petit blond alla prendre place en face de Duo qui, à moitié allongé dans son lit, le dos calé contre des coussins, donnait le biberon à Orion qui venait de se réveiller. Quatre resta un moment silencieux, à observer l'adolescent s'occuper de son enfant.

- C'est l'enfant de Heero, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le petit blond en une question qui sonnait plus comme une affirmation que comme une réelle interrogation.

Le violent sursaut de Duo et l'étincelle de peur qui illumina un instant son regard améthyste n'échappa pas à l'arabe et confirma ses hypothèses. Soudain devenu livide, la panique commençant à l'envahir, Duo demanda, d'une petite voix qui dissimulait mal ses tremblements :

- Co... Comment tu sais ? Je... Heero... Ne... Ne lui dit rien... Quatre... Supplia le châtain, dont les larmes menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux à tout instant.

- Hey, Duo ! Souffla le blond, étonné par cette réaction. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, excuse-moi... Je ne lui dirais rien, Duo ! S'empressa-t-il de le rassurer. Je te promets que je ne lui dirais rien...

Soudain rassuré, l'adolescent émit un long soupir de soulagement :

- Merci Quat-chan... Comment tu as su ? Demanda-t-il, tout de même intrigué.

- Mes doutes se sont confirmés quand je l'ai vu, sourit le blond. Il lui ressemble, c'est impressionnant... Ne t'en fait pas, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, Heero est trop dans son monde pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. En fait, il n'y a qu'Heero qui ne sait pas qu'Orion est aussi son fils...

L'arabe fit une pause, cherchant les mots pour expliquer ce qu'il avait ressentit :

- Je n'ai pas tout de suite comprit que c'était l'enfant d'Heero que tu portais... Chacun de nous, des êtres humains, possède une sorte d'aura qui émet des vibrations. Chaque aura est individuelle et propre à la personnalité de chacun. Je saurais reconnaître chacun de vous par les vibrations que vous dégagez. Lorsque tu étais enceinte, reprit-il après une courte pause, ton aura s'est modifiée puisque tu possédais en toi un nouvel être qui était le fruit du mélange de deux auras. Seulement, la tienne restait très dominante, je n'arrivais pas à déterminer à qui appartenait la seconde. Ce n'est qu'il y a trois jours, lorsque tu as accouché et qu'Orion est devenu indépendant de ton corps que j'ai pu mettre un nom sur le deuxième père de l'enfant...

- Oh... Souffla le châtain, déboussolé, le regard rivé sur son fils qui finissait de manger.

Reposant le biberon sur le lit à côté de lui, Duo redressa l'enfant, le calant droit tout contre sa poitrine et doucement, il lui caressa le dos, tout en l'embrassant tendrement sur la tempe. Quelques secondes plus tard, Orion émit un petit rot sonore qui fit sourire les deux adolescents. Puis, voyant le regard de Quatre, Duo prit son enfant à bout de bras et le tendit à son vis à vis :

- Tien ! Porte-le si tu veux ! Sourit-il.

- Merci, souffla le petit blond, en l'attrapant avant de le caler délicatement dans ses bras, sans cesser de regarder le visage aux petites joues dodues. Tu as fais du beau travail, Duo, le félicita l'arabe. Il est vraiment magnifique...

- Merci, souffla le châtain, en rougissant sous le compliment. Mais tu sais, je ne l'ai pas fais seul, ajouta-t-il afin de masquer la gêne qu'il ressentait.

- C'est vrai ! Se reprit le petit blond avec un petit sourire en coin, amusé par la réaction de son ami. _Vous_ avez fait du beau travail...

- Oui... Soupira l'adolescent, redevenu soudain nostalgique. Si seulement j'avais le courage d'avouer à Heero qu'Orion est son fils... Je m'en veux de lui cacher cela, reprit-il après un court silence, si... Si seulement je ne redoutais pas autant sa réaction... Il me méprise déjà bien assez comme ça... Je... Je ne veux pas qu'Orion pâtisse de son rejet, je... Je voudrais pouvoir lui offrir une famille, Quatre... J'ai peur... J'ai tellement peur de ne pas réussir à le rendre heureux...

- Je comprends tes doutes et tes inquiétudes, Duo, soupira le petit blond, attristé par la souffrance de son ami, je pense que toutes les jeunes mamans se posent se genre de question, et c'est tout à fait normal. L'arrivée d'un enfant est un grand bouleversement dans la vie des futurs parents... Mais rassures-toi, tu sauras t'occuper de ton fils Duo, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde... Et... Même si tu ne le dit pas immédiatement à Heero, sache que nous, on est là pour toi, d'accord ? Ne l'oubli jamais, Duo... Après tout, on est un peu une famille non ? Sourit tendrement le pilote du Sandrock.

Emu aux larmes, Duo essuya ses yeux du revers de sa manche, acquiesçant d'un simple hochement de tête, ne faisant pas suffisamment confiance à sa voix pour s'exprimer à haute voix.

- Merci... Merci du fond du coeur, Quat-chan... Heureusement que vous êtes là...

- Tu sais, reprit doucement le petit blond, tu m'as manqué, Duo... Tu m'as vraiment manqué...

- Toi aussi, Quatre, sourit le châtain.

Les deux garçons se turent un instant, apaisé par la présence de leur ami, et reportant son attention sur Orion, Quatre murmura, comme hypnotisé par les grands yeux noirs qu'Orion posait sur lui :

- Il me regarde...

- Sans vouloir te vexer, sourit le châtain, je ne crois pas qu'il te voit... La vue d'un bébé à la naissance est quasi nulle... Elle évoluera lentement au court des prochaines années...

- Tu as l'air de bien t'y connaître, déclara le petit blond.

- C'est grâce à Sally... Et il y a encore beaucoup de choses que j'ignore...

- Tu apprendras en temps et en heure... Chaque chose en son temps, le rassura l'arabe. Et si tu me racontais, ajouta-t-il un peu plus tard, un sourit impatient étirant ses lèvres.

- Te raconter ? Répéta le natté, surpris. Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Absolument tout ! S'exclama l'arabe. Je veux tout savoir... Ta rencontre avec Zechs et Sally, tes relations avec eux, ta grossesse...

- Y'a tellement à dire que je ne saurais par où commencer... La première fois que j'ai rencontré Sally, commença le natté, plongé dans ses souvenirs, alors que du bout des doigts, il caressait distraitement le fin duvet qui recouvrait le crâne de son fils, c'est à l'hôpital de la base d'Oz où se déroulait la mission. J'ai reçu une balle perdue, expliqua-t-il face au regard étonné de son vis à vis, sans pour autant entrer dans les détails. C'est Sally qui m'a soigné. Quelques temps plus tard, j'ai été convoqué dans le bureau de Treize qui m'a alors expliqué son projet... Il voulait créer, en fusionnant mes cellules et celles d'Heero, une sorte de soldat parfait, un double d'Heero en plus perfectionné encore, si je puis parler ainsi... Pardon mon fils, ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Orion. Face à sa folie, j'ai d'abord refusé, mais c'était sans compter sur le chantage de Treize... Quel être odieux et répugnant, la prochaine fois que je le vois, je me ferais une immense joie de l'étrangler de mes mains...

- Je crois que Wufei t'en voudrait à vie si tu lui refusais ce plaisir, sourit Quatre, détendant l'atmosphère et Duo qui commençait à s'énerver tout seul à la mention du Colonel.

- Tu as raison... Je lui laisserais alors volontiers ce plaisir à condition qu'il le fasse souffrir avant... Enfin bref, se reprit-il, sentant la conversation dériver, là n'est pas la question... Je disais donc que, face au chantage de Treize, j'ai fini par céder... Je... Je n'aurai pu supporter l'idée d'être responsable de la mort d'Heero et de la vôtre. J'ai donc passé un accord avec Treize. J'acceptais de servir de cobaye, et lui libérait Heero et ne vous faisait aucun mal...

- Et c'est là qu'il t'a implanté l'embryon ? Demanda l'arabe.

- Oui... Enfin, pas tout à fait... Les cellules embryonnaires n'auraient pas survécues si elles avaient directement été implantées dans mon organisme... J'ai donc subit une opération au préalable...

- Sally est-elle au courant de tout ceci ? Questionna le petit blond.

- C'est elle qui était chargée du projet... C'est elle qui m'a opéré et qui m'a suivit, tout au long de ses dix mois...

- Tu parles d'une opération... J'ai peur de ne pas bien te suivre, hésita Quatre, ne souhaitant pas raviver de souvenir trop douloureux à son ami.

- Pour que les cellules embryonnaires puissent survivre dans mon corps, j'ai en premier lieu subit une intervention destinée à m'implanter un utérus, avoua le natté, non sans rougir, honteux des révélations qu'il faisait à son ami.

- Je suis désolé Duo, souffla Quatre. Je réalise seulement à quel point tu as du souffrir, et pas seulement physiquement...

- Cette période est révolue Quatre, sourit le natté. A présent, il faut oublier cette sombre étape de notre vie et ce concentrer sur l'avenir... Même si moi, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier entièrement à présent... Les premiers mois ont été très éprouvants, reprit-il, poursuivant son récit. Mon corps réagissait violemment à la vie qui grandissait lentement en moi, j'ai été malade comme un chien les trois premiers mois, à vomir tous les matins... Je haïssais cette petite chose qui me pourrissait l'existence et déformait lentement mon corps... C'est Zechs qui m'a ouvert les yeux... Il m'a fait prendre conscience de la chance que j'avais, qu'en dépit des circonstances dans lequel il avait été conçu, c'était l'enfant d'Heero que je portais en moi... Cela peut te paraître complètement absurde, mais c'est à partir de ce moment là que j'ai commencé à changer ma vision des choses... Je ne le voyais plus comme la chose qui m'empoisonnait l'existence, mais comme un petit être à part entière, comme mon futur bébé...

- C'est loin d'être absurde, mon ami, le rassura le petit blond. Tu aimes Heero, c'est normal que le fait de porter son enfant te bouleverse et te fasse réfléchir à tout ça d'un autre point de vue...

Duo ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui adresser un petit sourire de remerciements avant de reprendre son récit :

- A la fin du premier trimestre, Sally m'a fait passer ma première échographie... C'est à ce moment là que j'ai entièrement pris conscience de ma grossesse. Jusqu'alors, parler du bébé était encore une notion abstraite, je ne réalisais pas vraiment... Mais lorsque je l'ai vu pour la première fois à l'écran, je... C'était magique Quatre, souffla le châtain, ému à ce simple souvenir... Je ne saurais décrire avec précision ce que j'ai ressentis ce jour-là... Un bonheur intense et un amour incommensurable pour cet être encore si fragile et si petit, mais aussi de la peur... La peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas pouvoir respecter mes engagements vis à vis d'Oz... Plus le temps passait et plus je redoutais et culpabilisais de devoir abandonner mon enfant lorsqu'il viendrait au monde... Ajouté à cela la peur de vous revoir, de revoir Heero... J'ai traversé et traverse encore une période de doute... J'appréhendais mon accouchement et mon retour parmi vous... Je me posais des questions vis à vis d'Heero, devrais-je où non lui avouer qu'il à un fils ? Qu'_on_ à un enfant ? Je ne le sais toujours pas... Zechs et Sally ont été un soutien très précieux... Ils ont tout fait pour moi, ils m'ont soutenu, ils m'ont écouté, ils ont tout fait pour que ma vie soit la plus paisible possible... Jusqu'à mon accouchement, il y a quatre jours de cela... Sous la douleur des contractions, j'ai perdu connaissance... Je n'ai même pas pu voir mon fils... Ils... Ils l'avaient emmené... Lorsque je me suis réveillé, il n'était déjà plus là... Ils n'ont même pas attendu que je le vois... La nuit qui à suivit, Zechs et Sally ont organisé notre évasion... On a passé les jours suivants dans une petite maison perdue je ne sais où le temps de vous retrouver... La suite tu la connais...

- Tu as changé... Souffla Quatre, ému par le récit de son meilleur ami.

- J'ai mûri... Enfin je pense, se reprit-il en riant. Tu sais, porter un enfant, ça change un homme...

- Tu aurais pas un peu déformé la phrase ? Fit remarquer le petit blond, en souriant lui aussi.

- Il faut savoir s'adapter au contexte, se justifia le natté sans se départir de son sourire.

- Ton petit bout a finit par s'endormir, chuchota Quatre en reportant son regard sur Orion.

- Je vois ça... S'il est trop lourd, tu peux le poser sur le lit. Il ne t'en voudra pas, et moi non plus, le taquina Duo.

Quatre lui rendit son sourire avant de s'exécuter.

- Dis-moi, comment vas-tu t'y prendre pour le faire dormir ce soir ? Chuchota le petit blond.

- Tu sais, tu peux parler à voix haute, sourit le châtain. C'est même préférable qu'il s'habitue à dormir avec un fond sonore sinon, le moindre bruit risquerait de le réveiller. C'est mieux pour lui comme pour moi, qu'il apprenne à dormir quelque soit les circonstances, expliqua-t-il. Sinon, pour répondre à ta question, je le ferais dormir avec moi ce soir, et demain, j'irais en ville chercher des meubles et des affaires pour lui, parce que je n'ai rien du tout, répondit-il en lui adressant un petit sourire d'excuses.

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit, le rassura le petit blond en captant son regard et l'étincelle de culpabilité qui s'y reflétait. Vu les circonstances, comment aurais-tu pu faire autrement ?

- Je sais, soupira l'adolescent. Mais je suis responsable de lui et de son bien être... Enfin... Allez, raconte-moi ! S'exclama-t-il, retrouvant sa bonne humeur.

- Te raconter quoi ? Demanda l'arabe, complètement déboussolé.

- Ben votre vie pendant mon absence, vos missions et tout et tout !

Quatre hésita un instant, sachant pertinemment que son ami allait souffrir de ses révélations, puis finalement, consenti à lui raconter, Duo ayant revécu des souvenirs difficiles pour lui. Avec hésitation, choisissant soigneusement les mots qu'il allait employer, il commença :

- Quand Heero est revenu sans toi de cette fameuse mission, il était vraiment furieux. Il ne cessait de te traiter de traître et de te blâmer. Il n'a pas supporté que tu lui désobéisses, encore...

- Je sais, soupira l'américain. Mais comment aurais-je pu le laisser se faire capturer, alors que j'étais là et que je pouvais l'aider ? Je ne concevais pas de le laisser derrière...

- Je sais Duo, s'empressa de le rassurer le petit blond. Je le sais parfaitement, je ne t'accuse en rien... Je connais mieux que quiconque ta loyauté et ton sens du devoir... Je t'explique simplement les réactions d'Heero...

- Excuses-moi, murmura le châtain. Vas-y, continue, je te prie...

- Bien... Après ça, Heero à commencé à devenir invivable. Cependant, cela nous à permis de beaucoup nous rapprocher avec Wufei et Trowa. D'ailleurs, Wufei à prit ta défense avec éloquence à chaque altercation, sourit le châtain. Hormis cela, il ne s'est rien passé de bien particulier tu sais... La maison était bien vide et affreusement silencieuse sans toi... Je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir Duo... Tu m'as tant manqué...

- Toi aussi Quat-chan, sourit le châtain en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Toi aussi...

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant avant que Duo ne reprenne, changeant délibérément de sujet, le mépris du japonais étant quelque chose de trop dur à supporter pour lui :

- Mais dis-moi, depuis tout ce temps, t'en es où avec the Silencer ?

A la vue de la teinte carmine que prirent les joues de Quatre, Duo s'exclama, fou de joie :

- C'n'est pas vrai ? Tu l'as fait ?! Tu l'as enfin fait ?

Quatre ne répondit rien, se contentant d'hocher positivement la tête, trop gêné pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. Excité, Duo se jeta au cou de son ami et déclara :

- J'n'arrive pas à croire que tu sortes enfin avec Tro-man ! Je suis trop content pour toi, Quatre ! Rien n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir ! Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire avant, non ? Au lieu de me laisser aborder le sujet ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Raconte !

- Y'a... Y'a rien à raconter, souffla l'arabe, écarlate.

- Roh ! Fais pas ton puceau ! S'exclama le natté en riant. Bon, j'ai compris, puisque tu ne veux rien me dire, alors c'est moi qui pose les questions ! Alors ? Ca fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?

- Ca fait six mois qu'on sort ensemble, murmura le petit blond.

- Yeah ! Sourit l'américain. That's a fuckin' good new !

- Duo ton langage ! Le réprimanda Quatre, outré. Tente de garder les oreilles de ton fils chastes et pures le plus longtemps possible.

- Trop tard, souffla le natté, un petit sourire coupable étirant ses lèvres. Bon, je disais donc... Lequel d'entre vous a fait le premier pas ? Toi ? Mmh, fit-il mine de réfléchir. Timide comme tu es, ça m'étonnerait... Trowa alors...

- Et si tu me laissais parler au lieu de faire les questions/réponses seul... Marmonna le petit blond. Si y'a un point sur lequel tu n'as pas changé, c'est bien celui-là... Bon, pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas lequel d'entre nous à fait le premier pas... On s'est juste embrassé, expliqua-t-il face au regard interrogateur de Duo... Je venais de m'emporter contre lui sans raison valable et... Enfin voilà quoi...

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit après que vous vous soyez embrassé ? Demanda Duo, avide de curiosité, les coudes posés sur ses genoux et son menton calé dans ses mains, un sourire niais illuminant son visage.

- Il... Je lui ai dit que je ne regrettais pas ce qui venait de ce passer et... Il a répondu que lui non plus... Il ne regrettait rien...

- Et vous en êtes où maintenant ? Après six mois, vous avez franchit le cap ? Interrogea l'américain sans se départir de son petit sourire gentiment moqueur.

- Tu es bien curieux, rougit le petit blond. Ca ne se pose pas ce genre de question... C'est super intime comme sujet ça...

- Ce rouge sur tes joues te trahi mon ami, rit le châtain. Roh ! Fait pas cette tête ! Ajouta-t-il en croisant le regard assassin que lui lançait l'arabe. Allez, tu as gagné, je te pose plus de questions...

- Oui, trop facile, maintenant que tu sais tout ce que tu veux savoir ! Renchérit le petit blond, faisant mine de bouder. Allez, reprit-il après un court silence, à toi de me raconter maintenant !

- Te raconter ? Répéta le natté, ne comprenant pas la demande de son ami. Quoi donc ?

- Oui, précisa l'arabe. Toi et Zechs... Vous formez un beau couple, sourit-il. C'est adorable la façon dont il prend soin de toi... Il a l'air de t'aimer énormément...

- Je... On... On est pas en couple, bafouilla le natté, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette réflexion.

- Sérieux ? S'exclama le pilote du Sandrock, écarquillant les yeux comme si Duo venait de lui annoncer la fin du monde. Non, tu te moques de moi, là !

- Pas du tout, souffla le natté, les joues rouges.

- J'n'arrive pas à y croire... Vous semblez tellement en osmose lorsque vous êtes ensemble... Je t'assure, Duo... Pour que je me sois trompé comme ça... Enfin... Soupira-t-il. Explique-moi, pourquoi est-ce que vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? Vous semblez si bien l'un avec l'autre...

- Déjà, d'un, je doute fort que Zechs puisse me voir autrement que comme un petit frère sur lequel il doit veiller...

- La façon qu'il a de te regarder, le coupa l'arabe, de toujours veiller à ce que tu sois bien...

- Et de deux, je... J'aime Heero, et tu le sais, reprit l'américain.

- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il éprouve des sentiments à ton égard, tu sais... Le coupa à nouveau l'arabe, essayant d'ouvrir les yeux à son meilleur ami, ignorant totalement son interruption.

- Tu divagues complètement, souffla le natté. Tu en as de la chance mon Quat-chan, soupira le natté.

- Tu auras ta chance toi aussi, mon Duo, le rassura le petit blond. Tu sais, Zechs t'aime, je parierais mes deux mains là dessus... De ton côté, tu éprouves de profonds sentiments pour lui... Pourquoi ne lui donnerais-tu pas sa chance ? Attention, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, voyant Duo ouvrir la bouche pour protester, je ne te demande ni d'oublier Heero, ni de le remplacer par Zechs, cela serait injuste vis à vis des sentiments qu'il éprouve pour lui... Je sais que tu aimes Heero, mais cela ne t'empêche pas garder une place spéciale pour lui dans ton coeur tout en essayant de construire quelque chose avec Zechs... Tu ne crois pas ? Demanda doucement l'arabe.

- Je ne peux pas Quatre, soupira le châtain. J'aurais l'impression de le tromper et je me refuse à le voir souffrir à cause de moi...

- Duo s'il... Commença Quatre avant d'être interrompu par quelques coups discrets frappés à la porte.

- Je dérange ? Demanda Zechs en passant la tête par la porte entrouverte.

- Non, pas du tout, répondit le natté en lui adressant un sourire un peu forcé. Entre !

S'exécutant, Zechs referma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha des deux garçons :

- Ca va toi ? Demanda-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front.

- Oui ça va, soupira le châtain en fermant les yeux de bien être au contact des lèvres de son aîné sur son front. Dis... Reprit-il après un court silence. Tu viendras en ville avec moi demain ?

- Si tu veux, oui, sourit l'ancien officier, un tendre sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- Merci, répondit le natté en retenant tant bien que mal un bâillement.

- Ne tarde pas trop à te coucher, enkeli, il est déjà tard et tu as besoin de te reposer. Sally ne va pas tarder à venir te faire tes soins.

- D'accord, souffla Duo en bâillant pour la seconde fois.

- Allez mon Duo, je vais te laisser dormir, sourit le petit blond. Dors bien, à demain.

- A demain, Quat-chan ! Bonne nuit ! Sourit l'américain alors que Quatre quittait la pièce.

- Allez, je te laisse aussi, reprit le grand blond. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non, merci Zechs, sourit le châtain. Je vais lire un moment, Orion ne devrait pas trop tarder à se réveiller pour manger...

- Tu veux que je m'occupe de lui pour cette nuit Proposa l'aîné. Tu as de tous petits yeux et tu tombes de sommeil...

- Ca ira, merci Zechs, le rassura Duo.

- Très bien, allez, dors bien enkeli, souffla le blond en l'embrassant délicatement sur le front. Que ta nuit soit douce.

- Bonne nuit Zechs... Murmura le natté en l'embrassant sur la joue. Fais de beaux rêves, ajouta-t-il avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

Pendant ce temps, Quatre avait rejoint sa chambre et s'est non sans surprise qu'il y trouva son amant allongé torse nu sur leur lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête et le regard perdu au plafond. Sans faire de bruit, il referma la porte derrière lui et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. D'une voix douce, il l'appela :

- Trowa ? Tout va bien ?

Semblant se rendre compte seulement maintenant de la présence de l'arabe à ses côtés, le français reporta son attention sur lui et demanda :

- Tu as dit quelque chose ?

Quatre émit un soupir de lassitude et s'allongea aux côtés de son amant, calant sa tête au creux de son épaule, alors que du bout des doigts, il caressait distraitement le torse dénudé de son aîné :

- Non... Je suis désolé... Reprit-il dans un murmure, faisant tressaillir le châtain.

- De quoi donc es-tu désolé, Little one ? Demanda le français en embrassant son amant sur le front.

- J'ai vu le regard que tu as posé sur Orion tout à l'heure, souffla le petit blond d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Je t'aime Trowa, reprit-il dans un souffle. Et je... Je m'excuse de ne pouvoir répondre à tes attentes... Je sais que tu rêves d'une famille à toi et je... Je ne peux t'offrir ce que tu désir et je m'excuse pour cela...

Horrifié par le discours que lui tenait l'arabe, Trowa se tourna vers lui et le fit taire d'un doigt posé sur ses lèvres :

- Tais-toi ! Déclara-t-il d'une voix plus sèche que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Tais-toi, répéta-t-il tout doucement avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de Quatre. Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire de pareilles bêtises, souffla-t-il. Je t'aime Quatre, plus que tout... Et surtout, je t'aime comme tu es... Alors ne te blâme pas pour un stupide regard de trop... Je te veux toi et je te veux comme tu es... Ne change pas Quatre, jamais... Ma famille, c'est avec toi que je veux la construire... Tant que tu es près de moi, le reste n'est que secondaire... Les enfants, ont pourra les adopter... Il y en a des milliers qui rêvent d'avoir un père tel que toi... Pourquoi, lorsque la guerre sera terminée, ne pas offrir cette chance à l'un ou plusieurs d'entre eux... ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

- J'en dis que je t'aime, Trowa Barton, sourit le blond en plongeant son regard céruléen dans les émeraudes flamboyantes de désir de son amant. Et j'en dis aussi que j'ai très envie de toi... Ajouta-t-il en s'emparant tendrement des lèvres offertes du pilote du Heavyarms.

- Que me vaut une telle passion ? Souffla le français tout contre ses lèvres, alors que ses mains s'attardaient déjà sur le corps de Quatre, cherchant un passage pour se faufiler sous sa chemise.

- Ais-je besoin d'une raison pour désirer mon fougueux petit ami ? Souffla malicieusement le blond tout contre la peau offerte du cou du châtain qui réprima tant bien que mal un frisson de désir.

- Certes non, répliqua difficilement le français, la respiration devenant de plus en plus saccadée. Mais il est bien rare que tu prennes toi-même ainsi les initiatives de nos étreintes...

- Raison de plus pour en profiter, rit doucement le blond. Je suis à toi pour toute la nuit...

- Surveille tes paroles Little one, déclara l'aîné, un sourire gourmand étirant ses lèvres. Je pourrais te prendre au mot...

- Dans ce cas, qu'attends-tu ? Parce que tu parles, tu parles, mais en attendant, rien ne se passe... Le provoqua l'arabe sans se départir de son sourire provocateur.

A peine eut-il achevé sa phrase que Trowa s'emparait de nouveau de ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné qui gagna bien vite en intensité. Puis, d'un habile coup de rein, Quatre échangea leur position et s'agenouilla sur le bas ventre de son compagnon. Avec avidité, ses lèvres partirent à la conquête de son torse, arrachant des soupirs de bien-être au français. Très vite, leur étreinte se fit plus fougueuse tandis que tous deux s'abandonnaient l'un à l'autre entre les draps, leur corps s'unissant avec volupté au milieu des mots d'amour qu'ils se murmuraient au creux de l'oreille.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tendrement enlacés, Quatre reposant paisiblement contre le torse puissant de son amant, épuisé mais repu, que Trowa demanda, curieux :

- De quoi as-tu parlé avec Duo pendant tout ce temps ?

- De tout et de rien, répondit le petit blond en étouffant un bâillement. Je lui ai demandé de me raconter ses longs mois passés loin de nous... Quant à moi, je lui ai expliqué rapidement le comportement d'Heero...

- Comment l'a-t-il prit ? Souffla le français, attristé pour son ami.

- Il a mal, soupira l'arabe. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi Heero agit comme cela envers lui... Il m'a aussi posé des questions sur nous...

- Nous ? Répéta le châtain, mi amusé mi interloqué.

- Oui... Toi et moi, quoi... Il voulait savoir où j'en étais avec toi...

- Parce qu'en plus, vous complotiez dans mon dos ? Sourit le pilote du Heavyarms.

- Tout de suite les grands mots, pouffa le blond. Dis-moi, reprit-il plus sérieusement, que penses-tu de Zechs et Duo ?

- Ils forment un beau couple bien assorti, répondit le français. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce que justement, ils ne sont pas en couple...

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Trowa.

- Oui, je me suis fait avoir moi aussi... Expliqua Quatre. Et avec mon empathie, c'est extrêmement rare que je me trompe...

- A les voir agir comme ils le font l'un envers l'autre, tout laisse pourtant à supposer qu'ils sont ensemble, fit remarquer le châtain. Un lien puissant les uni...

- Je l'ai remarqué aussi... Et pourtant, Duo ne semble avoir rien remarqué... Soupira l'arabe. Je suis triste pour lui, reprit-il après une courte pause. Heero ne semble pas disposé à le voir autrement que comme le dernier des imbéciles et Duo n'a d'yeux que pour lui alors que Zechs n'attend qu'un signe de sa part pour lui offrir tout l'amour dont il a besoin...

- Duo est un garçon encore très candide malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il a traversé. Tu ne peux pas lui demander trop non plus, Quatre, le tranquillisa le châtain. Il faut laisser le temps au temps comme on dit... Laisse Duo se faire ses raisons seul... Il est naïf mais pas stupide, si Heero ne change pas vis à vis de lui, Duo finira bien par se tourner vers quelqu'un qui saura lui apporter l'amour dont il a besoin... Et peut-être se rendra-t-il compte à ce moment là, que Zechs est la personne qu'il lui faut. On a beaucoup discuté pendant que tu étais avec Duo. Il m'a l'air tout à fait avisé, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour Duo, quoi qu'il arrive, Zechs sera là pour lui...

- Tu as raison, soupira le petit blond en étouffant un énième bâillement.

- Je sais... Allez, dors Little one, souffla Trowa en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front. Je t'aime...

- Je t'aime Trowa, souffla Quatre en fermant les yeux, sentant le sommeil l'emporter.

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p>Hello !<p>

Et non je ne vous ai pas oublié ^^ Hein que je m'améliore ^_^ Comme promis, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Et remarquez qu'il est tout de même bien plus long que le chapitre précédent ! Hein que je suis pas si sadique que ça ^_^

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? C'est vrai que les explications arrivent peu à peu et que la réaction d'Heero est plus que frustrante ! Je sais que vous attendiez la réaction d'Heero en apprenant qu'Orion est son fils, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ! Il faudra attendre encore un peu pour ça ! Je sais c'est frustrant, mais à la place de Duo, qu'auriez-vous fait ? ^_^

Lecteurs, lectrices, à vos claviez ! Je veux tout savoir de vos réactions :D Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Si oui, qu'est-ce qui vous à plus ? Quelle est la scène que vous préférez ? Si non, pourquoi ? N'hésitez pas ^_^ Dites-moi tout :)

Pour le chapitre prochain, je reprend le rythme de publication de un chapitre tous les quinze jours ! Celui-ci ayant été posté cette semaine, car comme je le disais, je serais à Lyon le week end prochain et je n'aurais pas le temps de le publier. Le chapitre suivant sera donc posté le dimanche 4 novembre.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous un bon dimanche ainsi qu'une bonne semaine à venir !

A très bientôt

gros bisous

- shini -

En tout cas


	23. Chapter 23

Titre : **Un enfant de toi**

Auteur : x-shinigami-x

Couples : Trowa x Quatre, Duo x Heero, Zechs x Duo

Genre : Tranche de vie, Romance, Mpreg, threesome (à venir), family, general, angst

Histoire : AC 195. Lors d'une mission, Heero et Duo sont capturés. Heero est relâché mais pas Duo... Quelques mois plus tard, le pilote du Deathscythe revient, mais pas seul...

Un immense merci à **elodiedalton, sakura-okasan, darkmoonlady, silvercedre, kasu et Bernie Calling** pour leur review sur chapitre 22.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22<strong>

La semaine qui suivie se déroula aussi tranquillement que possible. Orion avait à présent sa propre chambre et des vêtements à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Depuis que Duo était revenu, Heero ne lui avait pas adressé un mot et agissait dans la maison comme s'il n'existait pas, l'ignorant totalement, comme il ignorait Orion dont il ne s'était jamais approché. Au fond de lui, Duo souffrait de l'attitude du japonais, mais soucieux de ne pas alerter ses amis, il feignait lui aussi l'indifférence, parlant à l'asiatique que pour le strict minimum.

Cependant, si Duo feignait de ne pas être touché par le comportement d'Heero, ce n'était pas le cas d'Orion qui percevait la détresse et la douleur de son père. Son sommeil et son bien être s'en retrouvait troublé et par la même occasion, celui de Duo qui se réveillait plusieurs fois par nuit parfois pendant plusieurs heures pour s'occuper d'Orion, qui pleurait d'énervement. Duo avait tout essayé pour calmer l'enfant, mais rien n'y faisait, et au fond de lui, il se sentait coupable. Les larmes au bord des yeux, épuisé autant physiquement que mentalement, Duo prit son fils dans ses bras, faisant des allers/retours dans le salon, tout en lui parlant tout bas, et malgré ses efforts, l'enfant pleurait de plus en plus fort :

- Chut mon coeur, gémit le natté d'une voix tremblante, la gorge nouée par les larmes qu'il ne parvenait plus à retenir. Calme-toi... S'il te plaît...

Sur ses mots, Heero déboula dans le salon, visiblement remonté, et du pas de la porte, il s'exclama d'une voix emprunte de colère :

- Tu peux pas le faire taire ! S'emporta-t-il, furieux, criant pour se faire entendre. J'en peux plus de l'entendre brailler comme ça...

Attristé par la réaction du japonais, Duo lui adressa un regard blessé et d'une voix tremblante d'émotion et de peine, il déclara à son tour :

- Mais Heero... C'est qu'un bébé... C'est sa manière à lui de s'exprimer...

Alerté par les pleurs incessants du nourrisson, Zechs et Quatre rejoignirent Duo au salon :

- Que se passe-t-il, enkeli ? Demanda Zechs, une pointe de panique au fond de la voix.

- Je... Je ne sais pas, gémit le natté en laissant s'échapper un sanglot. Je... Je n'arrive pas à le calmer... Il ne dort plus la nuit et ne fait pratiquement pas de sieste dans la journée... Je ne sais plus quoi faire... Sanglota-t-il, désespéré.

Quatre fut le premier à réagir. Il se dirigea vers Duo et sans lui demander son avis, il lui prit l'enfant, tandis que Zechs l'attrapait par la main et l'emmenait avec lui :

- Viens avec moi, Duo, déclara-t-il, sur un ton qui n'acceptait aucun refus.

- Mais... Protesta le natté.

- Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne... Tu viens avec moi et tu ne discute pas ! Le gronda le blond en l'entraînant à l'étage.

Allant rejoindre Trowa qui aidait Wufei à la cuisine, il demanda en lui déposant l'enfant dans les bras :

- Tu peux t'en occuper un moment, s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr, accepta le français en s'emparant d'Orion. Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il, visiblement inquiet face à la mine sombre qu'affichait son amant.

- Duo ne va pas bien... Il est épuisé et fait une crise d'angoisse... Zechs l'a emmené se reposer... Expliqua l'arabe tout en préparant un léger calmant pour l'américain.

Trowa ne répondit rien, se contentant de s'occuper d'Orion qui apaisé par la sérénité qui émanait du français commençait à se calmer.

- Tu fais des miracles, mon amour, souffla Quatre en l'embrassant chastement. Je te laisse, je monte apporter ça à Duo, ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un sourire de remerciement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il entrait dans la chambre du natté après avoir signalé sa présence, alors que Zechs lui faisant gentiment la morale, assis sur le rebord du lit, tout en le berçant tendrement :

- Tout le monde à remarqué que tu n'allais pas bien en ce moment, Duo. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête, mais tu es stressé. Et cela, Orion le ressent... Et plus tu vois ton fils énervé, et plus tu paniques... C'est un cercle vicieux, Duo. Le mieux que tu as à faire, c'est nous laisser nous occuper d'Orion et te reposer...

- Voui... Pardon, souffla l'américain. Où... Où est Orion ? Demanda-t-il à l'arabe qui prenait place de l'autre côté du lit.

- Je l'ai laissé avec Trowa... Il se calmait déjà quand je suis monté... Tien, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant un verre d'eau et une moitié de comprimé. Prend ça, cela t'aidera à te détendre...

- Merci Quat-chan, murmura le natté, en essuyant ses larmes du revers de sa main.

- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit, Duo ? Demanda le pilote du Sandrock alors que le natté avalait son cachet.

- Parce que je... Commença le natté d'une voix faible. Il est ma responsabilité... C'est mon fils, je l'assume...

- Idiot, souffla Zechs en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front. On ne te demande pas de te tuer à la tâche... Nous demander de nous occuper d'Orion ne fera pas de toi un mauvais père, enkeli... Je te l'ai dis et je te le redis, je suis là pour toi, Duo... N'hésite pas à te reposer sur moi, et sur Sally aussi lorsque tu sens que tu en as besoin... Et tu en as besoin en ce moment...

- Zechs à raison, Duo, insista le petit blond, s'attirant un regard empli de reconnaissance de la part de son aîné. Trowa et moi aussi nous ferions une joie de nous occuper d'Orion de temps en temps...

- Je... Merci, souffla le châtain en raffermissant sa prise autour du cou de son aîné qui lui caressait tendrement le dos d'une main et la nuque de l'autre.

- Je m'occuperais d'Orion cette nuit, décréta l'ancien officier d'Oz. Tu as besoin de repos et une nuit de sommeil complète ne sera pas de trop. Et à partir de maintenant, tu me fera le plaisir de faire au moins une sieste dans la journée pour récupérer un peu, d'accord ?

- D'accord, souffla le natté en étouffant un bâillement, le léger somnifère que Quatre lui avait donné, commençant déjà à faire effet.

- Bien... Allez, maintenant, repose-toi, déclara Zechs en l'aidant à s'allonger. Je viendrais te réveiller pour manger, ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant de nouveau, sous le regard attendrit de l'arabe qui les observait en silence.

- D'accord, répéta Duo en fermant les yeux.

A peine eut-il fermé les yeux que sa respiration se fit plus lourde, signe infaillible qu'il venait de sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Zechs resta un instant immobile, contemplant avec dévotion, le visage pâle et à présent serein de son cadet. Du bout des doigts, il replaça une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de l'endormi, murmurant à l'intention de Quatre :

- J'ai mal de le voir comme ça...

- Comment pourrais-tu ne pas l'être en voyant la personne que tu aimes dans cet état ? Demanda doucement le petit blond, faisant ainsi savoir qu'il n'ignorait rien des sentiments qu'il vouait à Duo.

A ces mots, Zechs releva la tête, reportant son attention sur son interlocuteur qui lui adressait un sourire empli de reconnaissance.

- Merci de l'aimer et de prendre soin de lui comme tu le fais, reprit l'arabe après un court silence.

Zechs ne répondit rien, se contentant de détourner le regard, reportant son attention sur le visage endormi de l'adolescent. Ressentant le mal être de son aîné, Quatre posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son épaule avant de se lever et quitter la pièce, laissant Zechs seul avec Duo. Il le veilla ainsi un moment avant de finalement consentir à quitter la pièce, non sans l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois sur le front. Lorsqu'il regagna le salon, Wufei et Sally étaient revenus des courses.

- Où est Duo ? Demanda Sally, avisant Trowa qui tenait toujours Orion dans ses bras, l'enfant s'étant à présent endormi.

- Il dort, répondit le blond.

- Bien, répondit la jeune femme. J'irais le voir lorsqu'il sera réveillé. Il se peut qu'il couve quelque chose, je ne voudrais pas qu'il tombe malade, surtout qu'il ne mange presque plus depuis quelques jours...

Ce n'est que quatre heures plus tard que Duo refit surface. C'est les yeux rouges de fatigue, la natte complètement défaite et habillé en tout et pour tout d'un débardeur noir et d'un boxer de la même couleur, qu'il se rendit au salon et se laissa tomber sur le premier fauteuil venu sur le regard amusé des quelques personnes qui se trouvaient là.

- Bien dormis, Duo ? Demanda la jeune femme qui donnait son biberon à Orion.

- Hn, marmonna le châtain en refermant les yeux, aveuglé par le contraste de lumière.

- Duo... J'aimerais que tu viennes me voir tout à l'heure, reprit le médecin. J'aimerais te faire passer un contrôle...

- Contrôle ? Répéta l'adolescent légèrement inquiet. Contrôle de quoi ?

- Rien de bien méchant, rassures-toi, s'empressa de l'apaiser Sally. Juste une petite prise de sang pour contrôler si tout est en ordre.

- Oh, d'accord... Souffla l'américain en s'approchant de son fils. Coucou étoile de mon coeur, murmura-t-il en lui caressant tendrement le sommet du crâne.

- Tu veux le prendre ? Demanda la jeune femme en reposant le biberon terminé sur la petite table en face d'elle.

Duo hésita un instant, craignant de le voir s'énerver de nouveau, puis tendit finalement les bras, ne résistant pas à tenir son fils tout contre lui. Le calant tout contre son torse, il lui caressa délicatement le dos, dans le but de l'aider à faire son rot. Après quoi, il s'allongea dans le canapé libre, calant son dos contre un des accoudoirs, profitant de la chaleur bienfaitrice du feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Orion allongé sur lui, la tête calée contre son coeur, il lui caressait lentement le dos et lui embrassait tendrement le front tout en lui parlant d'une voix douce :

- Tu as bien mangé, joli coeur ? Elle a été sage ta marraine ?... Quoi ? Elle t'a laissé crier pendant qu'elle préparait ton biberon ?... Tu sais quoi, mon fils, reprit-il d'un ton conspirateur, en adressant un regard malicieux à la jeune femme qui le regardait avec amusement. La prochaine fois, tu lui baveras dessus pour te venger !

- Ne va pas lui apprendre n'importe quoi, Duo ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

- Avec Maxwell comme modèle, il est à bonne école ce môme, soupira le chinois, d'un air exaspéré. Il nous reste plus qu'à prier pour qu'il soit plus calme que son paternel !

- C'n'est pas gentil ça, Wuffy, fit mine de bouder le natté. Tu as entendu ce qu'ils disent de nous, Libellule ?... Allez, viens mon ange ! Puisque c'est comme ça, laissons ces rustres là où ils sont ! Moi, je t'emmène prendre ton bain, pour que tu sois tout propre, parce que beau, tu l'es déjà...

Sur ces mots, il abandonna provisoirement ses compagnons et monta à l'étage, sous les rires amusés de Quatre et les lamentations de Wufei. Arrivé à la salle de bain, il fit couler l'eau dans la petite baignoire tout en vérifiant la température avant d'aller dans la chambre d'Orion afin de le déshabiller. Quelques minutes plus tard, le bébé était plongé dans son bain et agitait nerveusement ses bras et ses jambes, mécontent, tandis que Duo lui parlait d'une voix douce :

- Calme-toi, Orion... Regarde, j'ai bientôt fini... Je rince tes cheveux et on sort... Voilà Papillon, c'est terminé... Attention, il va faire froid...

A ces mots, il le sortit du bain et s'empressa de l'enrouler dans une serviette de bain alors que l'enfant se mettait à pleurer, incommodé par le brusque changement de température. Tout en le séchant, il reprit la direction de la chambre après avoir vidé la baignoire :

- Voilà, mon amour, c'est terminé... Tu es tout propre ! Maintenant, on va te choisir un joli pyjama... Que dis-tu de celui avec le petit lion dessus ? Hein, Sweetheart...

Alors qu'il allait entrer dans la chambre, Duo croisa le regard d'Heero dans lequel brillait une lueur qu'il ne parvint pas à déchiffrer. Le coeur battant, Duo lui adressa un petit sourire timide avant d'entrer précipitamment dans la chambre de son fils, ne souhaitant pas s'attirer une quelconque réflexion. Laissant le japonais derrière lui, le natté se dirigea vers la table à langer et entreprit de s'occuper de son fils, qui s'était calmé. Délicatement, il lui mit une couche propre et le rhabilla avant de lui nettoyer le nez et les yeux, sans se rendre compte que Heero l'observait depuis le pas de la porte ouverte :

- C'est bien mon fils, tu es sage... Je t'aime, tu sais... Je t'aime plus que tout... Et voilà étoile de mon coeur, tu es tout propre ! Sourit-il.

- Duo ? Appela alors Sally, depuis le pas de la porte. Tu as un moment ?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit l'adolescent en se retournant. Viens, entre ! Ajouta-t-il, alors que son regard se posait sur la silhouette du japonais qui s'éloignait.

Sally suivit son regard avant d'entrer, refermant la porte derrière elle. Le natté posa Orion dans son transat et lui donna la petite peluche en forme de lion qui lui servait de doudou avant de poser le transat à un endroit où il pourrait avoir un oeil sur son fils à tout moment.

- Enlève ton t-shirt, je vais te faire un check-up complet.

Duo s'exécuta sans broncher et bientôt, Sally commença à l'ausculter. Lorsqu'elle sortit l'aiguille pour lui faire une prise de sang, l'américain ferma les yeux, mais ne bougea pas.

- La cicatrice est jolie, commenta la jeune femme en regardant la plaie à présent refermée du natté. Les points se sont résorbés, tout est en ordre.

- D'accord... Et le fait que je sois fatigué, ça vient d'où ? Demanda le châtain.

- D'une part, je pense que l'ambiance qui règne dans la maison depuis une semaine n'est pas inhérente à ton état de santé, en plus du stress que tu subis depuis quelques jours. D'autre part, on est en plein mois de décembre et tu as accouché il y a dix jours. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang et je ne serais pas étonnée que tu fasses de l'anémie en plus d'un manque de magnésium. J'aurais les résultats de ta prise de sang d'ici demain, je te donnerais un traitement adapté à ce moment là, mais tu peux déjà commencer par manger plus de légumes et de fruits. Pour le magnésium, tu peux aussi manger du chocolat noir en attendant que je te donne quelque chose de plus adapté.

- Très bien... Je peux me rhabiller ? Demanda le natté, toujours un peu gêné de se montrer en petite tenue.

- Tu peux... Et Duo ! L'appela-t-elle.

- Oui ? Répondit le châtain.

- A partir de maintenant, je veux que tu te reposes davantage. Tu as l'obligation de faire une sieste en même temps qu'Orion, que tu puisses récupérer un peu...

- Zechs m'a déjà fait la leçon cet après-midi, sourit piteusement l'américain. Très bien, je capitule...

- Je sais que ça t'embête, mais c'est pour toi que je dis ça... Ton corps à fournis de gros efforts pendant les derniers mois, laisse le récupérer avant de le solliciter de nouveau. Sinon, tu ne tiendras pas le coup...

- Très bien, sourit le natté. Je ferais ce que tu me demanderas, sourit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. Satisfaite ?

- Tu as plutôt intérêt, gamin ! S'exclama la jeune femme en lui rendant son sourire. Allez, reprit-elle, passe-moi mon filleul, que je puisse profiter de lui avant qu'on passe à table...

Sans attendre de réponse, elle détacha l'enfant et le prit dans ses bras avant de quitter la pièce, laissant un Duo décontenancé derrière elle. L'adolescent mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits et un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres. Profitant du moment de répit qui lui était accordé, il alla prendre sa douche. Il en sortit une petite demi-heure plus tard, lavé et habillé de propre, les cheveux relevés en un chignon, attaché à l'aide de deux baguettes chinoises, duquel s'échappaient quelques mèches rebelles qui lui donnait un petit air sauvage et négligé.

Depuis que Zechs lui avait affirmé qu'il était plus beau les cheveux coiffés autrement qu'en une natte, le châtain avait apprit à se coiffer différemment, variant au gré de ses envies et de ses humeurs. Même si, pour une raison de facilité et de gain de temps, il continuait de les natter pour la nuit. Après avoir relevé ses cheveux humides pour ne pas mouiller son pull, Duo attrapa le petit pot de crème que lui avait passé Sally et délicatement, il commença à masser la cicatrice qui s'étendait horizontalement à la naissance de son pubis, afin d'aider à la cicatrisation.

Concentré sur sa tache, il n'entendit pas Quatre arriver et sursauta violemment en étouffant un hoquet de surprise lorsque l'arabe déclara :

- Cela te va bien coiffé ainsi...

- Quatre ! S'exclama l'américain en se retournant. Tu m'as fait peur ! Essaye de faire du bruit la prochaine fois !

- Excuses-moi mon ami, sourit le petit blond. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Je suis juste venu te chercher pour passer à table...

- Oh, souffla le châtain. Laisse-moi trente secondes et j'arrive, ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un petit sourire d'excuses tout en lui montrant le pot de crème pour lui faire voir qu'il était occupé.

- Que fais-tu ? Demanda l'arabe, curieux. Je ne te savais pas adepte des produits de beauté, le charia-t-il gentiment.

- Détrompe-toi, le rassura l'adolescent. C'est Sally qui m'a conseillé de masser la cicatrice avec cette crème afin qu'elle cicatrise correctement et éviter l'assèchement de la peau.

- Je t'admire, tu sais... Souffla le pilote du Sandrock, après un court silence.

- Y'a vraiment pas de quoi, soupira le châtain, en détournant son regard améthyste soudain devenu triste. Je n'ai rien fais dans ma vie qui mérite que l'on m'admire où que l'on soit fier de moi...

- Que tu crois, Duo... Que tu crois... Allez, viens... Ne faisons pas attendre les autres, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire, changeant délibérément de sujet, voyant le malaise de l'américain.

Si chacun fut surpris de voir Duo coiffé autrement qu'avec son éternelle natte, personne ne fit le moindre commentaire. Seul Zechs affichait un petit sourire amusé tout en observant les mines étonnées et incrédules qu'affichaient les jeunes pilotes. Ce fut finalement Trowa qui prit la parole en premier :

- Cela te change de te voir les cheveux attachés autrement qu'avec une natte, fit-il remarquer.

- Oui, Zechs dit que ça me va bien, répondit timidement le châtain en adressant un petit sourire.

Sourire qui n'échappa pas au japonais qui venait de relever la tête de son assiette aux paroles du français.

- Dis, Duo, déclara Sally qui abordait un air pensif. Je repensais à ton problème de stress et de trouble du sommeil et je pense qu'une bonne heure de sport par jour ne pourrait pas te faire de mal, bien au contraire...

- De plus, renchérit le chinois, un sourire railleur étirant ses lèvres, cela te permettrait de perdre la brioche que tu as prit ces derniers mois...

- Hey ! S'exclama le châtain, fonçant tête baissée dans la provocation du pilote du Shenlong. J'aimerais voir à quoi tu ressembleras toi, après avoir porté un enfant !

- Certainement pas ! S'exclama le chinois, horrifié par les paroles de l'américain. C'est le rôle des onnas de porter les enfants et de s'en occuper !

- Ben voyons ! Renchérit Sally, piquée au vif, avant même que Duo n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. C'est quoi cette mentalité d'homme des cavernes ? S'insurgea-t-elle.

- Sally, je te présente Chang Wufei du clan du Dragon, où l'âge de pierre est encore de rigueur, et conformiste de son état ! Se moqua gentiment le châtain, un large sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres.

- Je te conseil de faire attention à tes paroles à l'avenir, Wufei, sourit l'arabe. Entre Sally et Duo, tu es mal tombé...

- Tu sais, Wufei, reprit Duo, en ayant retrouvé son sérieux, cela va sûrement te faire rire, mais avoir eut Orion, c'est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé... Je sais que je parle comme une femme et que je n'en suis pas une, mais... Une expérience comme celle-là, porter un enfant et avoir enfin la chance, au bout de neuf mois, de mettre un visage sur ce petit être pour lequel tu as passé des heures à choisir un prénom, je t'assure que c'est vraiment un moment magique... Si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans hésitations, termina-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil furtif au japonais.

Wufei, ne répondit rien, comprenant le sous-entendu que comportaient les paroles de l'adolescent, le regardant avec un mélange d'admiration et de respect. Aux paroles de l'américain, tous avaient levé la tête, le fixant avec émotion. Seul Heero était resté impassible, et si extérieurement, il donnait l'impression de ne pas porter attention à la conversation, un oeil avisé aurait pu voir les coups d'œil discret qu'il lançait de temps en temps à l'adolescent.

- Quel silence, s'exclama doucement Duo, un petit sourire gêné fixé au coin des lèvres. Hey, remettez-vous les gars ! Ajouta-t-il en riant, dissimulant le malaise qu'il ressentait. Bon, s'impatienta-t-il, de plus en plus mal à l'aise face au silence et aux regards que les pilotes de Gundam posaient sur lui, et si on en revenait au sujet de conversation initial...

- Ta brioche ! Le charia le chinois, dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Mon entraînement ! Le corrigea le châtain en retrouvant son éternel sourire. Et puis d'abord, renchérit-il, je ne suis pas gros...

- Très bien, Maxwell ! Demain quinze heures au sous sol !

- Hey la ! Doucement Wufei ! S'empressa de le calmer la jeune femme. N'oublie pas que l'état de santé de Duo reste encore délicat et que ça fait dix mois qu'il n'a pas pratiqué de sport !

- T'en fais pas, Sally ! Sourit le brun, un sourire satirique étirant ses lèvres. Tu le retrouveras en un seul morceau ! Répliqua-t-il.

A la vue du regard malicieux et empli de tortures à venir, Duo dégluti difficilement et murmura un faible "à l'aide !" qui fit rire Quatre et sourire Trowa.

- Zechs ! Je te laisse le soin de superviser tout ça, déclara alors la jeune femme en riant, venant au secours de son jeune patient. Je veux que Duo se fatigue, pas qu'il ré-ouvre sa cicatrice ou quoi que ce soit d'autre !

Duo ne répondit rien, se contentant de formuler un "merci" muet à la jeune femme, soulagé par sa décision. Après quoi, le silence retomba sur la pièce et tous finirent de manger en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Orion commence à s'agiter dans son transat, attirant l'attention du châtain :

- Ben alors étoile de mon coeur, souffla l'adolescent en s'agenouillant devant lui. Ne me dis pas que tu as faim ! Tu as mangé il y a deux heures à peine, déclara-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur la tempe. Peut être as tu besoin que je te change ta couche... Supposa-t-il. Allez, viens mon amour, allons voir ça... Je reviens, ajouta-t-il à l'ensemble de la table avant de s'éclipser à l'étage.

- Il est complètement dingue de son fils, sourit l'arabe, attendrit.

- S'il commence maintenant, qu'est-ce que ça va être quand il commencera à marcher où qu'il dira ses premiers mots... Soupira le chinois, déjà accablé par ce qui les attend.

- Je préfère ne pas y penser, soupira le français, en accord avec le chinois.

- Vous êtes des mauvaises langues, marmonna le petit blond. Moi je trouve absolument adorable la façon dont Duo s'occupe de lui... Ca me donne envie d'en avoir un à moi, avoua-t-il d'une petite voix, le rouge aux joues.

- Rien ne presse mon ange, déclara le châtain en l'embrassant sur la tempe. On a tout le temps d'en reparler... Laisse-moi profiter de toi encore quelques années, ajouta-t-il, un sourire entendu étirant ses lèvres.

Quatre ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui adresser un petit sourire tandis que Trowa déposait chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes, en un baiser innocent. Lorsque Trowa se fut éloigné, Quatre se pencha vers lui et lui murmura un "je t'aime" à peine audible, destiné à lui seul. Quelques minutes plus tard, Duo était de retour, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres :

- Et voilà, il est tout propre mon trésor, déclara-t-il en reprenant place à table, Orion assis sur ses genoux.

- Il change de jour en jour, déclara Quatre, le regard ancré sur l'enfant, le fixant avec une admiration et une tendresse infinie.

-Toujours à cet âge là, sourit la jeune femme. Et il changera encore énormément dans les prochaines années à venir...

Quatre ne répondit rien mais reporta son attention sur Duo, ayant sentit son trouble et son appréhension à l'explication de Sally. Car même s'il le souhaitait ardemment, Duo craignait plus que tout qu'Orion ne ressemble un peu trop à Heero et que ce dernier ne s'en rende compte. Ce serait la fin de tout... Duo sortit brusquement de ses sombres pensées par la voix de Zechs qui l'appelait doucement :

- Duo ? Tout va bien ?

- Je... Oui... Oui, ça va... Pardon, j'étais dans mes pensées, s'excusa-t-il, confus. Tu disais quelque chose ?

- Je te proposais de prendre Orion, afin que tu puisses terminer tranquillement ton dessert, sourit le blond.

- Oh... Merci, sourit le châtain en lui tendant l'enfant que l'adulte attrapa délicatement.

L'ancien officier le cala tout contre lui, l'allongeant sur son bras gauche et lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts avec une infinie tendresse. Le nouveau-né émit un soupir de bien-être et ferma alors les yeux, serrant dans sa petite main un bout de la chemise de Zechs alors que Morphée l'emportait au pays des songes.

- Il aime être dans tes bras, constata Duo, un tendre sourire étirant ses lèvres alors que ses yeux brillaient de fatigue.

- Il semblerait, répondit le blond en lui rendant son sourire. Et si tu nous laissais nous occuper d'Orion ce soir et que tu allais dormir un peu, ajouta-t-il alors que Duo étouffait tant bien que mal un bâillement.

- Je... Commença le châtain, hésitant.

- Ce n'était pas une suggestion, Duo, renchérit la jeune femme avant que l'américain n'ait le temps de protester.

- On prendra bien soin de ton petit ange, le rassura l'arabe en lui adressant un sourire apaisant.

- Très bien, souffla l'adolescent en se levant. Laissez-moi au moins vous aider à faire la vaisselle...

- Dégage de là Maxwell, râla le chinois. Pour une fois, obéit aux ordres et va dormir !

- Okay, keep cool, sourit le châtain. Merci... Souffla-t-il en étouffant un énième bâillement. Sois sage joli coeur, murmura-t-il en embrassant son fils. Merci Zechs, ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant à son tour sur la joue.

- Je t'en prie. Dors bien, enkeli, sourit tendrement le blond en l'embrassant sur le front. Que ta nuit soit douce.

Duo embrassa ensuite Sally et de nouveau son fils avant de consentir à monter ce coucher. Alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce, il se retourna et déclara :

- Bonne nuit tout le monde ! S'exclama-t-il en accompagnant ces mot d'un signe de la main.

- Bonne nuit, Duo, répondirent Quatre, Trowa et les deux adultes.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il disparaissait dans sa chambre. Tombant de fatigue, il eut tout juste le temps de se dévêtir et de s'allonger sur le lit avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond et sans rêves. C'est en sursaut qu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin. Ebloui par la lumière blanche et aveuglante qui régnait dans la pièce, Duo n'ayant pas prit le temps de fermer ses volets la veille au soir, il papillonna des yeux, afin de s'habituer progressivement à la clarté environnante avant de se redresser en sursaut. Puis, sautant du lit, le coeur battant à tout rompre, il s'élança vers la chambre d'Orion, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un boxer et d'un débardeur noir. Ne trouvant pas le nouveau-né dans sa chambre, il se précipita dans les escaliers et déboula en trombe dans le salon, faisant sursauter ceux qui s'y trouvaient, dont Heero, Quatre et Trowa.

- Il y a un problème, Duo ? Demanda Quatre, inquiet de le voir dans cet état, à moitié nu et les cheveux dans tous les sens.

- Je... Commença l'adolescent, d'une voix éraillée encore pleine de sommeil. Je... Orion, il... Je ne me suis pas réveillé... Déclara-t-il, hésitant, la panique faisant trembler sa voix.

- Calme-toi, Duo, le rassura le petit blond. Regarde, il est là, ajouta-t-il en désignant les bras de Trowa qui était en train de lui donner son biberon.

- Je... Je ne me suis pas réveillé, s'exclama-t-il, les larmes au bord des yeux, la voix tremblante de sanglots contenus. Je...

- Zechs et Sally se sont relayés pour s'occuper de lui cette nuit, lui expliqua calmement l'arabe en le prenant dans ses bras. Calme-toi, Duo, le rassura-t-il tout en l'aidant à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- J'aurais dû me réveiller cette nuit, sanglota le châtain. Je... C'est ma faute... Je suis incapable de m'occuper de lui...

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! S'exclama Quatre en haussant la voix. Ecoute Duo, reprit-il après une courte pause. C'est Sally qui t'a donné un petit calmant hier soir... Laisse-moi finir, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Tu es épuisé Duo, tu as besoin de sommeil. Tu ne pourras pas tenir le coup en t'occupant seul d'Orion, surtout à ce rythme, je t'entends te lever la nuit... Comment veux-tu te reposer si tu te lèves toutes les trois où quatre heures pour t'occuper de ton fils ? C'est mission impossible, Duo, tenta-t-il de lui faire entendre raison. Alors laisse-nous nous occuper de lui, d'accord ? C'est loin d'être une contrainte pour nous... On en a un peu parlé hier soir avec Zechs et Sally hier soir et on s'est mit d'accord sur un point, je t'explique d'abord et tu me dis ce que tu en penses d'accord ?

Duo ne répondit rien, se contentant d'hocher positivement la tête, le regard ancré sur Orion qui tétait tranquillement son biberon dans les bras du français.

- Bien, reprit le petit blond. Sally, Zechs, Trowa et moi, sommes d'accord pour nous occuper d'Orion la nuit, au moins le temps que tu puisses récupérer tes nuits de retard... Quant à toi, tu t'en occuperas dans la journée... Non, ne dit rien ! S'exclama-t-il, le regard sévère en voyant Duo ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, et ce n'est pas vrai, tu m'entends ? Tu n'es pas un mauvais père pour ton fils...

- Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que je suis incapable de m'occuper de lui seul, renifla bruyamment le châtain.

- Duo, déclara alors le français d'une voix douce. Quatre à raison... Ce que tu oublies, c'est qu'en général, les parents sont deux pour s'occuper d'un enfant... Or toi, reprit-il, tu es seul... Comment veux-tu t'en sortir dans ces conditions ? Quatre te l'a dit, Zechs te l'a dit, Sally aussi et je te le redis... Cela ne nous dérange aucunement de nous occuper d'Orion, bien au contraire, d'accord ? Ajouta-t-il toujours sans hausser la voix.

- Je... Commença le châtain. D'accord, finit-il par céder, vaincu. Très bien, vous avez gagné... Merci...

- Je suis content, sourit le petit blond. Ne bouge pas, ajouta-t-il, je vais te préparer ton bol de chocolat. Toi, profite-en pour dire bonjour à ton bonhomme.

Avant que Duo n'ait le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, Quatre avait déjà disparut dans la cuisine. Avec hésitation, Duo se leva et sous le regard des deux pilotes restant, il alla s'agenouiller en face de Trowa. Du bout des doigts, il caressa tendrement la joue rose de l'enfant :

- Bonjour amour de ma vie, souffla-t-il. Tu es sage, mon fils... Je t'aime de tout mon coeur...

Puis, après une dernière caresse sur sa joue, il releva la tête et se tournant vers Heero, il demanda :

- Les autres ne sont pas là ?

- Sally et Zechs sont partis faire les courses, répondit le japonais, et Wufei est allé avec eux...

Ne s'attendant pas le moins du monde à une réponse de la part de l'asiatique, Duo resta stupéfait l'espace de quelques secondes. C'est la voix amusée de Trowa qui le sortit de son état d'hébétement :

- Wufei ne supportait plus d'entendre Quatre gagatiser devant Orion, du coup, il s'est enfuit à la première occasion...

- Courage : fuyons ! Sourit le l'américain en retrouvant ses esprits.

- C'est à peu près ça ! Sourit le petit blond en revenant, un plateau contenant le bol de Duo entre les mains. Voilà ton chocolat...

- Merci Quat-chan, tu es un amour...

- Hey ! Protesta le français. Il est chasse gardé !

- Je sais, sourit fièrement le châtain. Tien, d'ailleurs, j'ai félicité Quatre pour ça l'autre fois, et j'ai oublié de te féliciter toi... Alors voilà, félicitations, sourit l'américain, toute joie de vivre retrouvée. T'as intérêt à en prendre soin de mon Kitty-cat, hein !

- Promis, répondit le châtain en esquissant un sourire. Mais, ne crois-tu pas qu'au lieu de t'extasier sur notre couple, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de toi...

- De moi ? Répéta le châtain, perdu. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda-t-il, d'une petite voix, pensant avoir vexé le pilote du Heavyarms.

- Trowa te demande implicitement quand est-ce que tu te décide à nous présenter ton petit ami, l'éclaira le petit blond, dissimulant mal un sourire amusé.

A ces mots, Duo s'empourpra violemment, jetant un furtif coup d'oeil au japonais afin d'observer sa réaction face à l'annonce de son homosexualité. Cependant, l'américain ne décela aucun indice qui lui donnerait une quelconque information sur sa réaction.

- Je... J'ai pas de petit ami, souffla le châtain, dont les joues avaient virées à l'écarlate.

- Vraiment ? Interrogea le français. Il me semblait pourtant que tu étais très proche avec Zechs, ajouta-t-il, un micro sourire étirant ses lèvres alors que du coin de l'oeil, il surprit le sursaut de surprise du japonais.

- Oui ! S'exclama l'adolescent. Je... Je ne sors pas avec Zechs... Pourquoi veux-tu que je sorte avec lui ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le châtain à la mèche, peux être parce que tu éprouves des sentiments plus profonds qu'une simple amitié pour lui... C'est déjà un bon début, tu ne crois pas ?

- J'aime énormément Zechs, tout comme j'aime énormément Sally, admit l'américain. C'est un peu le grand frère que j'ai jamais eu...

- N'as-tu jamais pensé qu'il pourrait devenir plus que ça ? Demanda le français, jubilant intérieurement de la tension qu'il sentait émaner du japonais qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot.

- Je... Non... Répondit l'américain, tentant de se convaincre lui-même de sa propre réponse. Je... Je ne peux pas... J'aime déjà quelqu'un, avoua-t-il d'une toute petite voix, le regard fixé sur Heero, profitant que le japonais regardait de l'autre côté pour l'observer.

- On peut savoir qui c'est ? Osa le pilote du Heavyarms, bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Pour toute réponse, le natté se contenta de secouer énergiquement la tête en guise de négation, les joues plus rouges que jamais.

- Trowa, tu ne vois pas que tu le gênes avec tes questions ! Consentit à intervenir le petit blond, amusé de la soudaine timidité de son meilleur ami.

- J'ai Orion, conclu le châtain, je n'ai pas besoin de petit ami, pas vraiment convaincu par ses propres paroles. Et puis, de toute façon, même si je le voulais, celui que j'aime ne m'aimera jamais en retour, ajouta-t-il dans un soupir résigné

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, fit remarquer l'arabe en esquissant un petit sourire encourageant à l'intention de son ami.

Duo ne répondit rien, se contentant d'hausser les épaules avant de reporter son attention sur son bol de chocolat. Quelques minutes plus tard, Zechs, Sally et Wufei faisaient irruption dans le salon, les bras chargés de sacs de courses.

- Coucou Duo ! S'exclama la jeune femme, un sourire radieux étirant ses lèvres. Oh toi... Tu viens de te réveiller ! Remarqua-t-elle en voyant la tête et la tenue de son jeune patient.

- Oui, et on se demande bien grâce à qui, ironisa le châtain, vexé de s'être fait manipulé par la jeune femme la veille au soir.

- Tu vas tout de même pas faire la tête pour cela, demanda la jeune femme en perdant son sourire.

- Non, mais... Avoue que tu as des manières plutôt radicales... Tu aurais tout simplement pu me prévenir... Bouda le natté.

- L'aurais-tu seulement prit ce cachet ? Demanda le médecin, sceptique.

- Un point pour toi, soupira l'américain à contrecoeur.

- Ah ! Tu vois ! Tu le dis toi-même, triompha la jeune femme, alors qu'un sourire amusé prenait naissance sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

Duo ne répondit rien, mais lui tira la langue, s'attirant un sourire amusé de la part de Sally avant de rejoindre Zechs et Wufei dans la cuisine.

- Besoin d'aide pour ranger ? Proposa-t-il.

- Avec plaisir, sourit le blond. Bonjour enkeli, ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Tu t'es bien reposé ?

- Oui, répondit le châtain tout sourire. Bonjour Zechs... Salut Feifei !

- C'est Wufei, Maxwell ! Soupira le chinois. Qu'as-tu fais de ton môme ?

- Dans les bras de Trowa, sourit l'américain tout en commençant à remplir les placards.

- Et arrange-toi pour qu'il y reste, sourit le blond. Aujourd'hui je te kidnappe, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air à la fois surpris et perdu de son cadet. Je t'emmène faire un tour en ville cet après-midi, histoire de te changer les idées. Cela te fera le plus grand bien.

- C'est vrai ? Oh, merci ! S'exclama le châtain en sautant dans les bras de son aîné avant de l'embrasser bruyamment sur la joue. Vrai de vrai ? Rien que toi et moi ?

- Rien que toi et moi, confirma l'ancien officier d'Oz, ravi de voir l'étincelle de joie qui pétillait dans le regard améthyste de son aimé.

- Merci, répéta le natté, toujours dans les bras du grand blond.

- Duo ? Appela l'arabe en arrivant, suivit de près par Trowa et Heero. On t'a entendu crier... Tout va bien ?

- Désolé Quat-chan, sourit piteusement l'américain. Tout va bien ! Cet après-midi, Zechs et moi, on va en ville, ajouta-t-il, radieux. Tu pourras garder Orion ? Demanda-t-il en se libérant de l'étreinte de Zechs.

- Avec plaisir, répondit le blond, tout sourire. Allez, filez ! Ajouta-t-il, amusé par l'impatience qu'il pouvait déceler chez son meilleur ami. Pensez juste à nous prévenir si vous rentrez tard ce soir, histoire qu'on sâche si on doit vous attendre pour manger ou non...

- Promis ! S'exclama le natté depuis les escaliers.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, il était paré et prêt à partir. Excité comme une puce, il prit son fils dans ses bras et l'embrassa longuement :

- Tu es sage avec ta marraine et tes oncles, hein mon coeur... Moi je rentre ce soir... Sois sage mon ange... Promis, la prochaine fois, je t'emmène avec moi... Je t'aime...

Puis, délicatement, il le rendit à Trowa et s'agrippa au bras de Zechs, il demanda :

- On y va ?

- On y va, enkeli, sourit le grand blond, amusé de la réaction de l'adolescent. Prend ton manteau et ton écharpe, il fait froid dehors.

- A tout à l'heure ! S'écria le châtain en s'exécutant.

- A tout à l'heure, Duo, sourit le petit blond. Soyez sages ! Ajouta-t-il en adressant un clin d'oeil entendu au natté.

Duo ne répondit rien, et alors qu'ils quittaient le salon, Quatre pouvait entendre Duo demander à Zechs, où il comptait l'emmener et s'il avait une idée de ce qu'ils allaient faire durant toute la journée. Quand la porte claqua, coupant net les babillages de l'américain, Wufei se laissa tomber dans le premier fauteuil qui lui passait sous la main et déclara, dans un soupire d'épuisement :

- Je souhaite bon courage à Merquise qui va devoir le supporter toute la journée... Il sait pas dans quelle galère il s'est embarqué...

- Tu sais, fit remarquer l'arabe sans se départir de son sourire attendrit, je ne pense pas que Zechs prenne ça comme un mauvais moment à passer... Il n'aurait tout simplement rien proposé à Duo si s'était le cas... Non, au contraire, ils ont besoin de se retrouver... Et qui sait, peu être de se trouver, tout simplement, ajouta-t-il, un petit sourire énigmatique faisant pétiller son regard.

- Se trouver ? Tu veux dire... Maxwell et Merquise... Demanda le chinois, stupéfait.

- Hn hn, approuva le pilote du Sandrock. C'est exactement ce à quoi je pense, Wufei...

Le chinois ne répondit rien, se contentant d'hausser les épaules, toutes ces histoires devenant bien trop compliquées à suivre et surtout à comprendre, pour lui. De son côté, Quatre n'avait pas quitté Heero du regard, ayant dans l'espoir de déclencher une réaction chez le soldat parfait, mais celui-ci resta complètement impassible, désolant totalement le petit blond, qui ne savait plus que faire ni que dire pour obtenir une quelconque réaction chez le pilote du Wing. Finalement, haussant les épaules, il parti quitta la pièce, allant retrouver Trowa qui avait troqué sa place avec Sally, afin de l'aider à préparer le repas de midi, pendant que la jeune femme s'occupait du nouveau-né. Tournant le dos au japonais, il ne vit pas les épaules du soldat se contracter violemment au sous entendu qu'il avait fait, sur l'hypothétique relation que pourraient entretenir les deux absents.

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p>Hello !<p>

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre sui s'achève ! Les G-Boys reprennent lentement une vie normale, si tant est qu'elle puisse l'être !  
>Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Pour ma part, plus le temps passe et plus je suis prête à faire des infidélités à Heero ! OMG Zechs ! 3 Il est juste trop… Trop quoi ! ^^<p>

Si ce chapitre vous à plus, ou non, c'est possible aussi, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire pourquoi Qu'est-ce qui vous à plus, qu'est-ce qui ne vous à pas plu ! Je suis à votre écoute !

A présent, je tiens à vous informer d'une **note (très) importante** !

J'ai décidé de quitter . C'est pourquoi je me suis créé un blog dans lequel je réunirais toutes mes fanfictions (d'où le changement de pseudo sur !). Les chapitres et les commentaires sont en cours de transfert.

Vous trouverez l'adresse sur mon profil , mais je la remets ici aussi également :  bleuindigofanfic .wordpress .com (sans les espaces ^^)

J'ai également créé une page Facebook afin de tenir les personnes qui le souhaitent informées des dernières nouveautés sur le blog. Voici l'adresse pour ceux que cela intéresse (enlever les espaces ! :p) :  www. facebook home .php #!/BleuIndigoFanfic

Et tant qu'à faire les choses, autant les faire bien, je recherche également un(e) illustrateur/trice qui accepterait de me faire quelques illustrations pour mes histoires :)

Alors si vous savez et aimez dessiner, que vous aimez mes histoires, n'hésitez pas à me contacter par MP via , Facebook ou encore mon blog :D

Voilà c'était la nouvelle du jour ! En espérant que vous continuerez tout de même à me suivre

Le blog est encore tout récent donc pas encore très étoffé, mais cela viendra avec le temps ! Du moins je l'espère !  
>C'est pourquoi je compte sur vous pour le faire vivre :D<p>

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous un bon dimanche ainsi qu'une bonne semaine à venir !

A très bientôt

gros bisous

- shini -


	24. Chapter 24

Titre : **Un enfant de toi**

Auteur : x-shinigami-x

Couples : Trowa x Quatre, Duo x Heero, Zechs x Duo

Genre : Tranche de vie, Romance, Mpreg, threesome (à venir), family, general, angst

Histoire : AC 195. Lors d'une mission, Heero et Duo sont capturés. Heero est relâché mais pas Duo... Quelques mois plus tard, le pilote du Deathscythe revient, mais pas seul...

Un immense merci à **sakura-okasan, elodiedalton, darkmoonlady, marine, kasu, Babou** et **Bernie Calling** pour leur review sur chapitre 23.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 24<strong>

Pendant ce temps, Zechs et Duo avaient prit la voiture des pilotes et se dirigeaient vers le centre ville. Face au silence de l'américain, Zechs tourna la tête dans sa direction :

- Tout va bien, enkeli ? Demanda-t-il.

Au son de la voix de son aîné, Duo quitta le paysage des yeux pour reporter son attention sur le conducteur et lui adressant un sourire à la fois rassurant et sincère, il répondit dans un souffle :

- Oui... Oui, tout va très bien... Je suis heureux de pouvoir faire cette sortie avec toi... Merci, tu as eu une très bonne idée...

- C'est pas bon pour toi de rester toujours enfermé à t'occuper d'Orion. Apprend à déléguer un peu les tâches et profite ! Tu es jeune, ne gâche pas ta jeunesse à t'interdire de sortir où de prendre du temps pour toi sous prétexte que tu dois t'occuper de ton fils, répondit le blond.

- Je sais, soupira l'adolescent en reportant son attention sur la route qui défilait sous ses yeux. Vous me répétez sans cesse que vous aimez vous occuper d'Orion, mais au fond de moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de culpabiliser quand je vous le confie, avoua le natté.

- Culpabiliser ? Répéta l'adulte, dubitatif. Tu peux développer ?

- Tu vas sans doute trouver ça stupide, mais je... Ca me donne l'impression de faillir à mes obligations. Je suis son père... Sa mère... Enfin, ce que tu veux et ça devrait être à moi de m'en occuper et de l'assumer, pas à vous... Je sais pas si tu comprends ce que j'essaye d'expliquer, reprit-il rapidement, je ne veux pas que tu crois que je vous en veux, hein ! Loin de là, je vous suis énormément reconnaissant de tout ce que vous faites pour moi...

- Je comprends, enkeli, le rassura le blond en lui adressant un sourire rassurant. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que tu veux dire... Mais au risque de me répéter, prend du temps pour toi Duo, n'oublie pas de vivre à cause d'Orion, d'accord ?

- Tu as raison, sourit le natté en reportant de nouveau son attention sur lui. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu as l'obligation de me kidnapper au moins une fois par mois !

- Surveille tes paroles enkeli, s'exclama le blond entre deux éclats de rire. Je pourrais te prendre au mot...

- Mais c'était bien mon intention, sourit malicieusement l'américain. Tu sais, reprit-il timidement après une courte pause, je suis bien avec toi...

Zechs ne répondit pas immédiatement, son premier réflexe fut d'adresser un sourire radieux à l'adolescent, avant de murmurer à son tour :

- Moi aussi enkeli, je suis bien avec toi...

- Alors, reprit le natté après quelques instants, quel est le programme d'aujourd'hui ?

- Ce que tu auras décidé de faire, lui répondit le blond après une courte pause. Je te l'ai dit, cette journée est pour toi...

- Dans ce cas, je voudrais aller manger cette pizza qui me fait tant envie depuis quelques jours, sourit l'adolescent.

- Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne m'étonne même pas ? Se moqua gentiment le grand blond.

- Hey ! Fit mine de s'offusquer Duo, ça fait des mois que je surveille mon alimentation et que je n'ai mangé ni pizza ni glaces ! En parlant de glace, pour te punir on ira en manger une plus tard, ajouta-t-il, ravi.

- On est en plein mois de Décembre, Duo... Tu ne crois pas qu'il fait un peu froid pour manger une glace ? Sourit l'ancien officier, amusé par la réaction de son cadet.

- Y'a pas de saison pour manger une glace, renchérit le natté, déterminé à avoir le dernier mot. S'il te plait, ajouta-t-il, sachant pertinemment que Zechs ne pourrait résister à sa petite voix implorante.

- Très bien, soupira le blond, vaincu.

- Merci, sourit l'américain.

Satisfait de sa victoire, Duo reporta son attention sur le paysage qui défilait toujours sous ses yeux. Puis, brisant le silence qui s'était installé, il demanda :

- On arrive bientôt ?

- D'ici cinq minutes, répondit le blond. Pressé ? Ajouta-t-il, un sourire à la fois amusé et attendrit étirant ses lèvres, alors qu'il jetait un furtif coup d'oeil à son passager.

- Affamé surtout ! S'exclama l'américain en riant de bon coeur.

Zechs ne répondit rien, mais sourit, comblé de voir son cadet aussi joyeux, lui retrouvant certaines expressions et les sourires sincères qu'il n'avait pas eut l'occasion de revoir depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés chez les pilotes de Gundam, la présence et le comportement d'Heero étant pour beaucoup dans le changement de comportement de l'adolescent.

Comme il l'avait promis, durant tout l'après-midi, Zechs emmena Duo là où il souhaitait aller, allant même jusqu'à faire les boutiques de vêtements avec lui, l'adolescent ayant besoin de refaire sa garde-robe. En fin d'après-midi, le grand blond offrit sa glace à l'américain qui le remercia avec effervescence. A l'heure du repas, profitant de cet instant de libre qu'il pouvait passer seul à seul avec l'être qu'il aimait, souhaitant le prolonger le plus longtemps possible, Zechs invita Duo au restaurant, lui faisant découvrir la haute gastronomie.

S'il fut en premier lieu impressionné par l'élégance et la délicatesse de l'endroit et des personnes de haut rang qui fréquentaient ce genre d'endroit, Duo finit par se détendre, mis à l'aise par Zechs qui s'amusait à commenter les faits et gestes de chacun. Bientôt, Duo se prit au jeu et finit par se détendre, allant même jusqu'à rire aux éclats des critiques de son aîné, s'attirant quelques regards indiscrets, auxquels Zechs répondit par un magnifique sourire d'excuses des plus hypocrites.

- Que veux-tu faire maintenant ? Demanda le blond une fois qu'ils furent sortit du restaurant.

- Quoi, tu n'es pas fatigué ? Tu veux pas rentrer ? Demanda le natté, surpris.

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise, enkeli ? C'est _ta _journée aujourd'hui... Si tu veux encore faire quelque chose, profite-en, ajouta-t-il en souriant tendrement. Que dirais-tu d'un cinéma ?

- Un quoi ? Répéta le natté, déconcerté.

- Tu n'es jamais allé au cinéma ? Demanda le blond, plus que surpris par l'air mi étonné, mi dubitatif de l'américain. C'est un endroit où on peut aller voir des films d'avant la colonisation.

- D'avant colonisation ? Répéta le natté, une étincelle de convoitise illuminant ses yeux couleur pierre précieuse, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Face à la mine conquise de son cadet, Zechs ne put retenir un éclat de rire, puis, l'embrassant sur le front, attendrit par les réactions impulsives de l'adolescent, il déclara :

- Allez viens, je t'emmène...

Sautillant d'excitation et d'impatience, Duo prit la main de Zechs dans la sienne, en un réflexe innocent qui, dans un premier lieu, surpris le blond. Mais très vite, il se laissa gagner par l'insouciance et la joie de vivre qui émanait de l'adolescent, et laissant ses doutes et ses espoirs de côté, il raffermit sa prise sur les doigts de son cadet, l'entraînant à sa suite.

- Quel genre de film veux-tu aller voir ? Demanda-t-il, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tranquillement vers le cinéma.

- Tout ce que tu veux, sauf des films de guerre, répondit le châtain.

- Allons voir ce qu'ils proposent cette semaine, suggéra le blond, guidant Duo vers les affiches au programme. Tien, que dirais-tu de celui-là ? Ajouta-t-il après un instant, avisant une affiche aux couleurs un peu sombre et aux décors inquiétants.

- C'est pour les enfants ! S'exclama le natté, faussement outré. Tu ne vas quand même pas m'emmener voir un film pour les enfants !

- Je t'assure que ce n'est pas un film que pour les enfants, enkeli, le rassura le blond. Je l'ai vu et je t'assure que tu aimeras... Toi qui es adepte des ambiances un peu sombres et des personnages tourmentés, tu aimeras, je te le certifie.

- Très bien, sourit le natté. Va pour celui-là, mais si tu perds, j'ai le droit de te demander ce que je veux ! Ajouta-t-il, un sourire malicieux illuminant son regard améthyste.

- Accordé, répondit le blond, sans la moindre hésitation, un sourire vainqueur étirant ses lèvres.

- Tu es bien présomptueux ! Renâcla le châtain, faussement dédaigneux.

- Je te connais bien, répondit Zechs sans se départir de son sourire conquérant. Par contre, si je gagne, j'ai droit moi aussi de te demander ce que je veux, ajouta-t-il. Que les paris soient égaux...

- Très bien, consentit le natté, après un instant d'hésitation, en lui tendant une main dont Zechs s'empara sans le moindre signe d'indécision.

Sur ce, Zechs alla acheter les places, et entraîna le châtain à sa suite. Quelques minutes après qu'ils aient prit place dans la salle, le film commençait sous le regard admiratif de l'américain qui, les yeux rivés sur l'écran suivait la scène avec admiration, battant des pieds au rythme de la musique.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la salle de cinéma, près d'une heure et demi plus tard, Duo ne tenait pas en place. Amusé, Zechs déclara :

- Alors, qui avait raison ?

- Toi ! Râla le natté. Bon d'accord, admit-il, vaincu. Demande-moi ce que tu veux, soupira-t-il.

- Ca ne va pas, Duo ? Demanda le blond, légèrement inquiet et intrigué par le ton employé par l'adolescent.

- Si ! S'exclama l'américain, surpris. Si, ça va ! Pourquoi cela n'irait pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, déclara doucement l'adulte. C'est plutôt à toi de me le dire... Tu a peur de ce que je pourrais te demander ? Questionna le blond, avec hésitation.

- Non... Non pas du tout, le rassura le châtain. Seulement... J'aurais aimé être celui qui te demandait un gage, ajouta-t-il, un petit sourire à la fois timide et malicieux faisant pétiller son regard améthyste.

- Oh, souffla Zechs en lui rendant son sourire. Et qu'aurais-tu demandé ?

- Que tu restes auprès de moi... Toujours... Souffla le natté, tandis que ses joues prenaient une belle teinte rosée sous l'audace de sa réponse.

Emu par la réponse de son cadet, Zechs perdit son sourire et s'approchant de Duo, il l'attrapa par le bras pour l'attirer à lui, le serrant en une étreinte dans laquelle il fit passer tout l'amour et la reconnaissance qu'il éprouvait pour l'adolescent :

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un gage pour cela, enkeli, souffla-t-il dans son cou, faisant frissonner l'américain sous la légère caresse.

Duo ne répondit rien, ce contentant de lui rendre son étreinte, soupirant de bien être entre les bras de son aîné, frémissant sous la douce caresse des lèvres de Zechs dans son cou.

- Que vas-tu me demander ? Demanda l'américain après un instant de silence, toujours dans les bras de l'ancien officier.

- Je ne sais pas encore, souffla le blond, sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir à la question, rien d'autre ne l'important plus à cet instant que la chaleur et l'étreinte de son cadet.

Duo ne répondit rien, et le plus discrètement possible, il tenta d'étouffer un bâillement. Cependant, celui-ci n'échappa pas à l'attention du blond qui, s'éloignant à contrecoeur de l'adolescent, déclara, sans se départir de son tendre sourire :

- Et si on rentrait ? Tu tombes de fatigue...

- Hn... D'accord... Et puis, ajouta-t-il, j'ai envie de voir Orion...

Sur ces mots, ils se rendirent à leur voiture garée non loin de là et prirent le chemin du retour. Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Duo, le sourire aux lèvres, heureux de sa journée, tombant de fatigue et Zechs concentré sur la route. C'est à presque minuit passé que les deux hommes arrivèrent à la planque. Zechs gara la voiture dans le garage et aida Duo à récupérer ses sacs dans le coffre avant de lui emboîter le pas jusqu'à la maison. Sur le perron, alors que Zechs s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, Duo le retient précipitamment par le bras, l'empêchant ainsi de rentrer.

Surpris par la réaction intempestive de son cadet, Zechs se retourna, et inquiet, demanda :

- Quelque chose ne va pas, enkeli ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Si... Si, ça va, je... Bafouilla le châtain, cherchant à justifier ce geste qui lui avait échappé. Je voulais te remercier... Pour cette journée... Pour tout ce que tu as fait et continue encore de faire pour moi... Souffla-t-il, détournant le regard, gêné par l'insistance du regard perçant de son aîné posé sur lui.

Délicatement, du bout des doigts, l'ancien officier obligea Duo à lui faire face, et déclara tout en lui caressant tendrement le visage :

- Je ferais tout pour te voir sourire, Duo, murmura-t-il. Je ferais tout, et je le ferais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra... Tu as ma parole d'honneur, enkeli...

A la fois soulagé et ému de cette réponse, le châtain lui adressa un petit sourire timide, la main toujours fermement accrochée au bras de son aîné. Les yeux dans les yeux, aucun des deux hommes ne parvenait à détourner le regard, comme hypnotisé l'un par l'autre. Comme lors des fois précédentes, ni Zechs ni Duo ne saurait dire lequel d'entre eux fit le premier pas, mais avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de réaliser leur gestes, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent soudées les unes aux autres en un chaste baiser empli de tendresse.

Comme les fois précédentes, bien vite, le baiser gagna en intensité. Galvanisé par la douceur et la tendresse que Zechs lui transmettait à travers leur baiser, Duo raffermi sa prise sur son bras et entrouvrit les lèvres, invitant le blond à approfondir davantage leur échange. Zechs ne se fit pas prier et délicatement, sa langue se faufila entre les lèvres entrouvertes de l'adolescent et parti à la redécouverte de sa bouche chaude et humide. Très vite, leur langue se trouvèrent et tous deux frissonnèrent de concert sous la douceur de cette caresse qui les électrisa.

Alors que le baiser gagnait encore en intensité, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement sur Quatre, faisant sursauter les deux hommes qui se séparèrent rapidement. Gêné d'avoir interrompu cet instant intime entre Zechs et Duo, Quatre déclara, d'une petite voix :

- Désolé... J'ai entendu du bruit... Je ne savais pas que c'était vous...

Honteux de s'être fait surprendre de la sorte, Duo s'empourpra violemment et retenant une furieuse envie de fuir pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre, il esquissa un petit sourire crispé, tout en demandant, tentant de détourner l'attention vers un sujet moins glissant :

- Comment s'est passé votre journée ? Orion à été sage ?

Pas dupe le moins du monde, mais ne souhaitant pas s'attirer les foudres de son ami, Quatre lui rendit son sourire et déclara :

- Orion à été très sage, mon Duo, le rassura-t-il. Trowa lui donne son biberon...

Sans lui laisser le temps de terminer sa phrase, Duo se précipita dans le salon, abandonnant les deux blonds sur le pas de la porte. Reportant son attention sur Zechs, Quatre déclara :

- Désolé, souffla-t-il, s'excusant de nouveau. J'étais persuadé de vous avoir entendu arriver, et ne vous voyant pas rentrer, je suis venu vérifier que je n'avais pas rêvé...

- Ne t'excuse pas Quatre, sourit faiblement l'adulte.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna l'arabe. Je te sens perturbé... Quelque chose dont tu voudrais parler ? Que se passe-t-il entre Duo et toi ? Hésita-t-il après une courte pause.

- Comment pourrais-je te répondre alors que je ne le sais pas moi-même, soupira l'ancien officier. C'est tellement flou... Il est si... Instable, si inaccessible et l'instant d'après il est là, entre mes bras, complètement abandonné... Je ne sais pas, je sais plus... Je suis perdu, Quatre, souffla le blond dans un profond soupir de lassitude.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, avoua le petit blond, tout aussi désemparé que son aîné par l'attitude fuyante du châtain. Je sais Duo incapable de jouer avec tes sentiments, ajouta-t-il, il n'est pas du genre à prendre et à jeter, sur ce point, tu peux lui faire confiance... Je pense qu'au fond de lui, il éprouve quelque chose pour toi, des sentiments bien plus profonds qu'il n'ose se l'avouer et cela l'effraie. Amoureux comme il l'est d'Heero, je crois qu'inconsciemment, il nie les sentiments et la tendresse qu'il ressent à ton égard...

- Que me conseilles-tu ? Demanda le pilote du Tallgeese après un instant de silence.

- Séduit-le ! Répondit le pilote du Sandrock, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres en une moue innocente. Fait en sorte qu'il s'avoue ses sentiments pour toi...

- J'en serais incapable, souffla le blond en détournant le regard, reportant son attention sur la nuit noire.

- Et moi je crois le contraire, rétorqua l'arabe. Tu es drôle, intelligent, sincère, respectueux, tu as du charme, tu es beau, et surtout, tu as déjà des liens très puissants avec Duo... Crois-moi, tu es loin de le laisser totalement indifférent...

- Merci pour les compliments, sourit l'adulte, amusé par le soudain rougissement de son cadet. Mais je parlais du fait que... A agir de cette façon avec lui, j'aurais l'impression de le tromper... J'ai l'impression de parler de lui comme d'un objet de valeur que je voudrais ajouter à ma collection personnelle...

- Mais l'homme que tu souhaites conquérir n'est-il pas d'une grande valeur ? Sourit l'arabe. Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-il rapidement, en le voyant ouvrir la bouche, je comprends ce que tu veux dire... Tu sais, le mieux à faire, c'est de rester tel que tu es, l'homme qu'il a toujours connu et auquel il peut faire confiance, jusqu'à lui offrir son premier baiser, ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'oeil. Et oui, s'exclama-t-il en riant, en voyant Zechs ouvrir de grands yeux étonnés, j'en sais beaucoup plus que ce que tu ne sembles le croire !

- Il te l'a raconté ? Demanda l'ancien officier, les joues roses.

- Pas comme tu le crois, sourit l'arabe. La dernière vraie discussion qu'on a eut, remonte à avant sa capture, expliqua-t-il face à l'air perdu qu'affichait son interlocuteur. A l'époque, il s'était déjà fait à l'idée qu'Heero ne l'aimerait jamais et que bien qu'il aurait aimé lui offrir son premier baiser, il savait que c'était improbable, voir complètement impossible. La personne à qui il offrirait son premier baiser devrait être une personne spéciale... Tu es spécial, Zechs, sourit tendrement l'arabe face à l'air surpris et bouleversé qu'affichait son aîné.

Zechs ne répondit rien, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, Duo réapparut sur le seuil, Orion soigneusement enveloppé dans une couverture :

- Vous prenez racine ? Demanda-t-il, toute trace de gêne semblant avoir disparue.

- On arrive, enkeli, le rassura le blond d'un sourire. Ne reste pas dehors aussi peu habillé, le réprimanda-t-il en avisant ses bras dénudés. Tu vas attraper la mort...

Duo ne répondit rien, et avec un sourire, fit demi-tour pour regagner la chaleur de la maison. Alors qu'il allait le suivre, Zechs entendit Quatre déclarer :

- Tache de penser à ce que je t'ai dis...

- J'y penserai, sourit le blond. Duo à raison, tu es vraiment un ange tu sais...

Et sans laisser à Quatre le temps de répondre, il prit la direction empruntée par Duo un instant plus tôt, laissant derrière lui un petit blond grandement surpris.

**A suivre…**

* * *

><p>Bonjour tout le monde !<p>

Voici un chapitre tout en douceur spécialement axé sur Zechs et Duo ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

A présent, je tiens à vous informer d'une** NOTE IMPORTANTE**.

En effet, ce 24ème chapitre était le dernier que je postais sur . Après délibération avec moi-même, **j'ai décidé de ne plus poster sur ce site**.

La raison ? Toute simple. Si j'ai créé mon blog, c'est dans le but d'arriver à partir de . Du coup, si je continue à poster en parallèle et sur mon blog et sur , les gens ne feront pas l'effort d'aller sur mon site et continueront à lire sur .  
>Ce qui revient à dire que j'aurais créé mon blog pour rien. CQFD !<p>

Je sais que cette nouvelle ne sera pas accueillie de la même façon par tout le monde. Et rassurez-vous, **je sais déjà que je perdrais des lecteurs**. Certains d'entre vous me l'ayant parfaitement fait comprendre.

Et bien, soit. Je perdrais des lecteurs. C'est le cadet de mes soucis. J'estime qu'il est parfaitement dans mon droit de quitter ce site lorsque bon me semble, même si j'y ai des histoires en cours. Ce n'est pas comme si j'abandonnais mes histoires ou que je ne vous laissais aucun moyen de lire la suite.

Si avec tout ce que j'ai mis en place, notamment la page facebook accessible depuis mon blog ( bleuindigo fanfic. wordpress .com sans les espaces ou le lien direct sur mon profil ), la newsletter sur mon blog et au cas où celle-ci ne marcherait pas, j'ai créé une adresse mail spécialement pour vous tenir au courant des nouvelles updates du blog : bleuindigofanfic gmail .com (sans les espaces) Si vous le souhaitez, vous pourrez me laisser votre adresse mail par MP ou sur ma page facebook, as you want !

Si avec tous ces moyens d'informations cela ne suffit pas, dans ce cas, je ne peux plus rien pour vous. Je vous ai donné tous les moyens disponibles pour recevoir les informations concernant mes histoires, à vous d'en faire ce que vous voulez.

Désolée de ce coup de gueule, mais je voulais que les choses soient claires. Les personnes concernées se sentiront certainement visées, d'autres non.

Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un MP, je tâcherais d'y répondre le plus rapidement possible.

Sur ce, je vous remercie infiniment de m'avoir suivit jusque là :D Et j'espère vous revoir très vite sur mon nouveau blog :D  
>Merci pour vos encouragements et votre soutien qui m'ont grandement aidé et motivé à poursuivre cette histoire.<p>

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne continuation et vous dis à très bientôt :D

Je vous embrasse très fort

Bleuindigo


	25. Note importante

Bonjour tout le monde !

Et non ! Au risque de vous décevoir, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

Cependant, rassurez-vous, celui-ci sera posté très bientôt.

En réalité, je tenais à poster un message officiel, bien que ceux qui lisent Un enfant de toi, soient déjà informés de tout ce qui va suivre.

Pour les petits retardataires, je vous informe que je quitte ffnet . Mon compte restera ouvert, mais les histoires n'y seront plus updatées.

En effet, j'ai créé un blog sur lequel je rassemble toutes mes histoires, ne répondant plus à mes attentes.

Pour celles et ceux qui ne seraient pas encore au courant, j'ai créé une page sur Facebook où je tiens informé les abonné(e)s de chaque nouvelle update, ainsi qu'une adresse mail pour les personnes qui n'auraient pas Facebook.

Ainsi, le chapitre 25 et la fin de Un enfant de toi ainsi que la suite et fin de Danse avec lui seront postés sur mon blog, dont l'adresse est la suivante : bleuindigo fanfic. wordpress .com (sans les espaces, ou le lien direct sur mon profil ).  
>Je vous donne également l'adresse de messagerie : bleuindigofanfic arobase gmail (point) com<br>N'hésitez pas à me donner votre adresse afin que je puisse vous ajouter à la newsletter si vous le désirez !

Pour le moment, je suis en cours de transfert des chapitres ainsi que de tous les commentaires que vous avez eut la gentillesse de me laisser jusqu'à présent. Ce qui prend malheureusement un peu de temps, mais rassurez-vous, je fais au plus vite afin de vous offrir la suite de Un enfant de toi et Danse avec lui le plus rapidement possible.

J'espère sincèrement avoir le plaisir de vous retrouver sur mon blog et que ce déménagement ne portera pas préjudice à l'intérêt que vous portez à mes histoires.

Je vous souhaite à tous et à toute une bonne continuation

Au plaisir de vous revoir très vite.

Bien amicalement

Bleuindigo

PS : Si vous avez des questions ou si je n'ai pas été assez claire sur certains points, n'hésitez surtout pas à me contacter, que ce soit via ma messagerie privée sur , mon adresse mail, facebook ou encore mon blog.  
>Je ferais mon possible pour répondre à toutes vos demandes ou interrogations.<p> 


End file.
